Dulce tentación - Serie Sweet - 04
by roanva
Summary: Darien tiene secretos dolorosos. Tiene una nueva vida, pero está a punto de enfrentarse a la única persona que le recuerda todo lo que ha tratado de olvidar, la hermana de su viejo amigo. Él perdió a las personas que más significaban para él. Serena perdió a su única familia. Ella puede darle lo que quiere. Pero, ¿él tiene que decidir que es ella lo que necesita?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Argumento

Él era un policía de libro, que rompió las reglas en el dormitorio...

Darien Chiba tiene secretos dolorosos que son difíciles de entender. Tiene nuevos amigos, una nueva vida, pero él está a punto de enfrentarse a la única persona que le recuerda todo lo que ha tratado de olvidar, Serena, la hermana de su viejo amigo Diamante. Ella lo sabe todo sobre su pasado, incluyendo la forma en que él y Diamante se enamoraron de la misma mujer, y cómo decidieron que la mejor manera de impedir romper su amistar era compartirla. Pero un terrible accidente dejó a Darien solo...

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerle ver la mujer en que se había convertido...

Darien perdió a las dos personas que más significaban en el mundo para él.

Serena perdió a su única familia. Y se quedó con el más profundo secreto a cerca de su corazón. Su amor por Darien. Ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar, decidió que era hora de ir tras él y ponerse a sus rodillas. Ella conoce sus secretos, sus deseos, sus dobleces y fetiches, y va a usar lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. En el exterior, ama a las mujeres de forma fácil pero en el interior se encuentra un hombre con necesidades y pasiones oscuras. Ella puede darle lo que quiere. Pero, ¿él tiene que decidir que es ella lo que necesita?

PRÓLOGO

Serena Tsukino miraba desde la distancia como Darien se detuvo entre las dos lapidas del pequeño cementerio. Se asomó desde detrás de un gran roble, sus pequeñas manos agarrando la corteza rugosa. Siempre era así. Al amanecer venía a honrar sus memorias. Así como lo hacía cada año.

Los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban en el horizonte, pero la humedad de Florida ya era gruesa y pesada, cada vez que respiraba era una lucha con el calor empalagoso. Ella miró casualmente por encima del hombro, maldiciendo su paranoia de que había sido seguida, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de correr riesgos. Al no ver nada, volvió su atención a Darien.

Se arrodilló ante la tumba de Neherenia y cuidadosamente le puso una sola rosa amarilla, su favorita, justo debajo de la losa de mármol que marcaba su muerte.

Besó su pulgar y el lado de su dedo índice y luego puso su mano sobre el suelo plano.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Era diferente este año.

Antes siempre se había quedado mirando y algo lo perseguía, sus ojos llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento. Este año… este año parecía que decía adiós.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dirigió a la tumba de Diamante y sacó un simple rosario de su bolsillo. Besó las cuentas y luego lo puso sobre la lápida de su hermano.

Un nudo de tristeza se hizo en su garganta. Ella los extrañaba demasiado.

Echaba de menos a Darien, pero lo había perdido como ella también había perdido a Diamante y Neherenia. Quizás ahora estaba listo. Listo para irse. Él había llorado por largo tiempo. Ella había llorado lo suficiente.

Se puso de pie, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Durante un largo momento, simplemente se quedó allí mientras la luz de la mañana crecía un poco más brillante.

El calor inundó el pequeño lugar donde estaba Darien, y Serena lo tomo como una señal de que era la hora.

—Te amo—Susurró ella, dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras lejos.

Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su camioneta, esperó el tiempo suficiente para no ser vista antes de volver de nuevo a su coche. Tendría que darse prisa si iba a llegar a Twilight antes que él.

Era donde siempre iba después del dolor del homenaje a su ex esposa y a Diamante, su mejor amigo. Sólo Serena entendía la necesidad que lo llevaba a eso.

Sólo ella entendía su dolor, sabía de sus demonios particulares. Le ayudaba porque no podía hacer nada más. Ella lo había amado mucho, demasiado tiempo. Tal vez ahora finalmente él podría corresponder su amor.

Tomó el camino más corto al club y se encontró en el estacionamiento de atrás diez minutos después.

A pesar de que funcionaba las veinticuatro horas al día, en esta hora de la mañana por lo general estaba vacío, y sabía que era una de las razones por las que Darien siempre escogía ese momento para ir.

Agarró su bolso, se apresuró a la entrada de empleados y saludó a Rose quién estaba en la puerta principal.

—Estoy aquí Rose. Solo dame un minuto para cambiarme. Si llega aquí, tráelo a una habitación.

—Hey. Pequeña Dama. Lo veo entrando ahora, deslízate por detrás para que no te vea.

—Gracias Mamá Rose—Le lanzó un beso a la mujer mayor y corrió hacia el vestuario.

No se ponía un disfraz llamativo. No cuero, ni botas de tacón alto. Nada salvo una máscara que protegía su identidad, tenía unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga larga negra. Su largo y oscuro pelo lo llevaba en una trenza, y metido dentro de su camisa. Era indescriptible cuando llegó.

El último punto era la máscara de cuero que cubría desde su cuello hacia arriba. Sólo sus ojos eran visibles, y se mezclaban con el oscuro cuero, oscuro, casi negro. Diamante la hubiera matado si estuviera vivo. Él y Neherenia estarían ambos horrorizados de que la hermana pequeña de Diamante fuera a todos los efectos prácticos una hija sustituta para la mujer que era dueña de uno de los clubes más exitosos de Bondage de Miami.

Darien la miraría con esos ojos oscuros y le preguntaría como diablos una niña como ella estaba en un lugar como este. Y todo era a causa de él.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la hizo girar alrededor mientras Mamá Rose asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

—Está listo para ti cariño.

Serena asintió, salió por la puerta y bajo al salón de una de las salas de la flagelación. Cuando entró, ella contuvo el aliento tan fuerte que le dolió el pecho. Su reacción hacia él nunca se atenuaba. La visión de un hombre tan poderoso, orgulloso, de pie en medio de la habitación, desnudo hasta la cintura, sus manos en alto por encima de él, atado a una cruz, era absolutamente magnifica.

Otro hombre, en su postura parecería un sumiso. Débil. Sólo ella lo sabía. Debajo de la superficie aparentemente tranquila era un hombre que hervía de emoción. Oscuro e hirviendo. Y la haría sacar a la superficie.

Su cabeza se levantó cuando oyó sus pasos. Había una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que no había visto en el pasado. Al igual que la emoción burbujeaba mucho más cerca de la superficie. Antes lo había enterrado y sólo lo liberaba con el dolor.

No todo el mundo entendería sus necesidades. Pero ella sí. Ella lo liberaría. Ella le daría lo que necesitaba.

—Yo necesito… no vayas suave—Le dijo en voz baja.

Asintió aceptando su solicitud. Solo ella entendía su necesidad por este tipo de dolor.

Eran más parecidos de lo que nunca sabría.

Desenredó el látigo y dejo caer hasta el final sobre el suelo mientras giraba detrás de él. Tal belleza. Su espalda era ancha, la cintura delgada y estrecha. Los músculos agrupados entre su espalda, mientras se preparaba para ser golpeado.

Cuanto tiempo había practicado sin descanso, para perfeccionar su método, por lo que nunca lo defraudaría. Estaba a salvo en sus manos.

El látigo cayó por primera vez contra su piel con un crujido ensordecedor. Se retiró, pero rápidamente se enderezó y se quedó inmóvil, esperando el próximo. Ella sacudió su muñeca una vez más, ejerciendo la cantidad justa de fuerza, y colocó un golpe idéntico al otro lado del primero.

Ella se forzó a relajarse, para no permitir que la emoción brotara a borbotones. Con calma y metódicamente ella besó su espalda con el látigo, viendo como saltaba y se inclinaba bajo el látigo.

El sudor brillaba sobre su espalda, el pelo mojado, hasta que cayó en rizos flojos sobre su cuello. Aun así, continuó, sintiendo que necesitaba más. Golpeó de un lado al otro, trabajando hasta la cintura.

Conforme trabajaba su camino de regreso, la sangre salía y brillaba en la luz suave. Finalmente lo soltó.

Ligeramente, al igual que el beso de un amante, el susurro el látigo sobre sus hombros hasta que salpicó con sangre.

Era como hacer un corte en una herida abierta. El alivio fue profundo como la presión y el dolor escapando de una caldera hirviendo. Sus manos se crisparon en sus nudos, flexionaba sus muñecas mientras levantaba la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera en busca de redención.

Con cada golpe, ella le prodigo su amor. Era extraño para alguien que no lo entendiera. Una salida inaceptable para muchos. Sin embargo, esta era su manera. Ella lo acepto, como él lo hizo.

Un suspiro se le escapó, el único sonido que hizo en todo el tiempo. Sus hombros caídos y ella supo que era suficiente. Dejo caer el látigo y camino hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. Sus propios ojos nublados con humedad. Él nunca había llorado por ellos. No en el funeral. No en las tumbas. No después, cuando había conducido a su casa. Y entonces simplemente había desaparecido, frente a su dolor como lo hizo con todo lo demás. Sólo.

Ella se moría por tenerlo en sus brazos, por decirle que todo estaba bien, que Neherenia y Diamante también lo amaban. Que ella lo amaba. Que no tenía por qué estar solo por más tiempo.

En lugar de eso se adelantó y le tomó el rostro con amor en sus manos. Le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró con voz ronca que nunca reconocería:

—Vaya en paz.

Él la miró mientras se alejó con los ojos vidriosos, desenfocados. Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, marcando un camino brutal en su rostro.

—Gracias—Dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se limitó a asentir, a sabiendas de que incluso si se hubiera atrevido, no habría sido capaz de hablar en torno al nudo en la garganta. Besó el eje de su fusta y lo puso con cuidado en sus pies.

Salió de la habitación con piernas temblorosas, sabiendo que Mamá Rose esperaba para liberar a Darien y para atenderlo en todo lo que necesitara. Ella también sabía que él iba a rechazar las atenciones de la vieja mujer y que desaparecería en cuestión de minutos.

Se quitó la máscara, por última vez. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no volver a correr por el pasillo y rodearlo con sus brazos, rogarle que la llevara con él. Dejar que se fuera inculcándose a ella un dolor atroz. Porque esta vez no volvería.

Tomando eso en cuenta, sabía que era ahora o nunca para ella. Le había dado a Darien el tiempo necesario para sanar. Ahora le tocaba a ella ir detrás de él.

Mostrarle que amar de nuevo estaba bien.

Quizás no volvería a Miami, pero no había nada que le impidiera a ella ir a Houston. Ella tenía que ir. No podía quedarse aquí. No era seguro y Darien era lo único por lo que tenía que correr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 1

HOUSTON, TEXAS

No la vio de inmediato. Su visión de ella estaba oscurecida por la típica mezcla ecléctica de aventuras sexuales. Todo seguía como de costumbre un sábado por la noche en The House. La sala común donde se reunía la gente para jugar y actuar sobre sus fantasías estaba llena de sonidos y olores de sexo.

Darien Chiba se metió más en la habitación, su mirada explorando la mezcla erótica de carne. Se le ocurrió, al detenerse un momento a mirar a una bella mujer Incluso, reservado.

Su concentración lo abandonó cuando oyó la palmada inequívoca de cuero contra piel y un sonido sin aliento de placer que se elevó y se estremeció alrededor de sus oídos. Haciéndole señas. ¿Dónde?

Y luego la vio. Pequeña, con curvas y espectacular. Su cuerpo desnudo brillaba en la luz suave, su piel de un color marrón cremoso claro, insinuando su herencia hispana. Su pelo se deslizó como una cascada sobre sus hombros, que se separó de su espalda al deslizarse el látigo y encontrar la carne otra vez.

No podía ver su cara, y de repente lo deseo muchísimo. ¿Estaban sus ojos cerrados en el éxtasis, con la cara suave y cálida por el placer?

Sus redondas nalgas temblaron ligeramente a medida que su cuerpo se balanceaba con el golpe del látigo. Sus pies se movían, arqueándose y luego plantándose de nuevo cuando se preparaba. Esto se parecía mucho a un baile, con un ritmo embriagador y erótico.

Por encima de su cabeza, sus manos flexionadas y apretadas contra la cuerda que sostenía cautivas sus muñecas. Su piel onduló sobre sus omoplatos, y formó un pequeño hueco. Luego se relajó de nuevo, y su gemido bajo llegó hasta él una vez más.

Hermoso. Ella era jodidamente hermosa.

El deseo susurró a través de sus venas, con ímpetu creciente, moviéndose más rápido, levantándose por su ingle. Su pene se apretó dolorosamente, y se movió para aliviar la incómoda tensión.

No siendo capaz de mirar desde lejos, se adelantó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. En torno a la gente que miraba la flagelación. Se dio la vuelta de modo que pudiera ver su perfil.

La decepción se instaló en su pecho cuando vio la media máscara que cubría sus ojos.

Su mirada recorrió sus deliciosos labios pulposos, que estaban perfectamente delineados y sin tacha por lápiz labial. Se separaron de nuevo cuando otro grito ahogado sensual se escapó de su garganta.

Ya no podía oír el golpe del cuero o la conversación a su alrededor. Los sonidos de los otros ocupantes desaparecieron, y todo lo que podía oír era a ella.

Sus pechos, grandes y firmes, más pequeños de lo que por lo general le gustaban, se sacudían cuando soportó otro golpe. Los pezones, marrones, más oscuros que su piel, erguidos y fruncidos, pareciendo suaves… ¿A qué sabrían? ¿Cómo se sentirían en su boca? ¿Entre sus dedos?

Sus dedos se cerraron. Podría sentir el leve peso de esos globos en sus manos con tanta seguridad como si estuviera de pie delante de ella, midiendo su tamaño con sus manos.

Era un perfecto reloj de arena, sus caderas ligeramente más anchas que la cintura, el vientre plano y su atención fue a la mata de rizos suaves entre sus muslos. Eran oscuros como el pelo que caía desbordado de sus hombros, y protegían su feminidad, no revelando nada de lo que estaba debajo.

Pero él podía imaginarlo. Oh, sí, podría sentir su calor húmedo cuando separara los pliegues sensibles y se adentrara más allá de los sedosos rizos.

Acariciaría un dedo sobre su clítoris y luego lo arrastraría más abajo a su centro, acariciando hacia dentro, sintiendo el apretón de su coño succionándole más profundo.

Jesús. El sudor perló su frente, y su polla se hinchó y estiró contra sus pantalones.

¿Qué sucedía con esa mujer, con lo que le hacía? No es como si no viera a mujeres como esta en The House todo el tiempo. ¿Era el misterio? ¿Era su paralizante belleza? O tal vez era el modo en que se arqueaba y doblaba su cuerpo, buscando el beso de la fusta incluso cuando se estremecía lejos.

Estaba de una gran manera. Profunda. Sus ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro que serían oscuros como el resto de ella. Aquellos suntuosos labios se fruncieron y se separaron, abriéndose y cerrándose. Hacía los ruidos más deliciosos, excitantes, y él no era el único afectado.

Otros hombres miraban, tan paralizados por la vista como Darien lo estaba. La lujuria ardía en sus ojos. La deseaban, pero él también. Oh, sí, él también.

Comenzó a caminar adelante otra vez, totalmente concentrado en ella, en el hombre que la hacía retorcerse bajo el látigo.

Seiya levantó la vista cuando Darien se acercó, e hizo una pausa, la fusta sostenida en alto en el aire. Y luego como si sintiera su atención, la mujer volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

El calor líquido explotó en su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos, tan brillantes por la pasión, y ella no apartó la mirada una vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Él podría ahogarse en esos oscuros remansos.

Sus labios temblaron, y por un momento sintió su profunda vulnerabilidad, un hecho que le hizo sentir ferozmente posesivo de repente.

No, no podría apartar la mirada más de lo que ella podría, y esperó a lo que deseaba. Aceptación.

Su pequeña lengua rosada salió, lamiendo los labios en un movimiento repentino, casi nervioso, y luego asintió con la cabeza, con la necesidad disparándose en sus ojos.

Seiya extendió la mano para tocar su hombro, y Darien tuvo que poner todo de su parte para no reaccionar violentamente. No quería que Seiya –o cualquier otro- la tocara. Era suya en este momento.

— ¿Estás segura?—Dijo Seiya en voz baja que sólo ella y Darien pudieron escuchar.

Su mirada parpadeó, y se volvió brevemente para mirar a Seiya. Una vez más asintió con la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaban cuando volvió de nuevo su atención a Darien.

Esos labios. Dios, esos labios. Se moría de ganas de probarlos, y de repente supo que tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de que tomó el látigo de Seiya y lo extendió, dio un paso adelante, sus movimientos bruscos y urgentes.

Le tomó la barbilla en una mano, deslizó sus dedos sobre la suavidad de su mejilla, y luego inclinando los labios sobre los suyos y los tomó con avidez.

Se tragó su jadeo. Su gusto explotó en su lengua cuando invadió su boca, dentro, acariciándola profundamente. Dulce. Caliente. Suave como una mujer debía saber.

Su lengua encontró la suya, con valentía degustándole a cambio. Caliente y húmeda, batiéndose en duelo, sin echarse para atrás. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espalda, rebotó en la base de su cráneo y chisporroteó sobre los finales de sus nervios como un rayo.

Anhelando aire, se separó, su respiración entrando rápida y en espasmódicos jadeos. Ella lo miraba asombrada y se balanceó contra las fijaciones que sostenían sus manos.

Él dio un paso atrás y poco a poco giró hasta que contempló su delgada espalda.

—Baila para mí.

Desenrolló el látigo, y luego cobró vida, formando un arco y luego aterrizando con un fuerte chasquido. Un resplandor rosa se elevó en su piel, y su gemido erótico se cernió, dulce y excitante.

La sala se calló, y sus gritos suaves se hicieron más fuertes, más frecuentes. Gemidos. Suspiros. Una mujer al borde del clímax.

Ella le cautivó. Hipnotizado por la vista de su reacción al látigo, a su toque, a su mando, ella le excitaba en un nivel primitivo. Lo tocaba en sitios que no habían sentido el calor en mucho tiempo.

No lo entendía, pero se aferró a ella como un hombre hambriento. La fusta se arqueó y rompió, siseando y luego aterrizó, el verdugón levantándose en su piel. Ella se levantó de puntillas, su cuerpo tenso, incluso cuando ella arqueaba su espalda, esperando, deseando otro latigazo.

Los músculos de sus delgados brazos ondularon, y sus dedos se separaron, estirándose y luego apretándose en puños otra vez. Más rápido, se movió al ritmo de los latigazos, bailando en un ritmo erótico que sostuvo a la habitación en su esclava. Corriendo hacia la liberación. Darien vio con fascinación como la llevaba a un frenesí ardiente.

El último latigazo cayó cuando un grito de dulce éxtasis brotó de su interior. El sonido era primitivo y hermoso, que hizo que su estómago doliera y se extendiera hasta sus pelotas. Estaba dolorosamente erecto, su pene hinchándose contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros. No quería nada más que empujar sus pantalones hacia abajo y sepultar su polla entre las mejillas de su culo. Deseaba su culo, su coño, su boca. Deseaba a esta mujer.

Ya no capaz de impedirse tocarla, pasó los dedos sobre los delgados verdugones que entrecruzaban su espalda. Ella gimió suavemente, apoyándose en la caricia. Alisó las manos por su espalda y luego por sus brazos y hacia abajo por sus costados.

Queriendo examinar sus ojos, verla otra vez, caminó alrededor de ella, dejando su mano arrastrarse sobre su piel hasta que sus dedos se apoyaron en su vientre y estuvo de pie ante ella.

—Mírame—Dijo roncamente.

Levantó su barbilla con su mano, y la inclinó para que su mirada encontrara la suya.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una trémula sonrisa, y él trazó la plenitud de su labio inferior con el pulgar.

Dejo caer su cabeza a la suya, tocándose sus bocas. Hizo una pausa, tomándolo más despacio esta vez, queriendo saborear su dulzor.

—Te deseo. Te deseo tanto que me está matando.

Su voz era ronca y necesitada, pero no le importó. Sólo sabía que si no tenía a esta mujer, se volvería loco.

Él alcanzó para desatar sus manos, y cuando estuvieron libres, ella vaciló, y sus rodillas se doblaron. La sostuvo a él, su cuerpo derritiéndose en el suyo. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien, y su cremallera trató de hacer un tatuaje permanente en su polla.

Queriendo sentir la seda de su pelo, arrastró una mano por él, disfrutando de la sensación de su cabello deslizándose entre sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?—Le murmuró.

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Su aliento sopló sobre su rostro, y lo inhaló. Ella le devolvió la mirada fijamente, el deseo calentando sus ojos.

Metió un largo mechón detrás de su oreja, y su pulgar se enganchó en la máscara. Quería verla, quería saber más sobre esta mujer a la que estaba determinado a poseer esta noche.

Ella lanzó una fuerte protesta y levantó las manos para agarrar la suya, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza en una muda negación. Ella trató de apartarse, pero la máscara cayó y quedó atrapada en su pelo.

Un sonido ahogado brotó de su garganta y ella retrocedió deprisa, pero no antes de que él pudiera ver sus rasgos.

El shock le golpeó directamente en las pelotas.

Iba a vomitar.

Dama. La hermana de Diamante.

Querido Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, congelada, los ojos muy abiertos, y casi asustados. La hermosa mujer desnuda que estaba de pie delante de él fue rápidamente sustituida por las imágenes de Serena a los dieciséis años. Inocente, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, coqueta, del tipo de la que lleva un niño cuando piensa que el mundo era suyo sobre una bandeja de plata. No podía conjurar una imagen de ella más mayor. Estaba atrapada en esa chica de dieciséis años de edad. ¿Qué edad tenía ahora de todos modos?

La hermana de Diamante. Maldita sea. La furia rápidamente sustituyó su completa incredulidad.

—Serena, ¿qué coño?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 2

Darien agarró los hombros de Serena y la atrajo hacia él para protegerla de que la vieran, pero era casi malditamente imposible en un cuarto lleno de gente desnuda y con el culo al aire.

Giró su cabeza alrededor, buscando algo -cualquier cosa- para cubrirla.

— ¿Dónde está tu maldita ropa?

—Darien, detente—Protestó.

La sorpresa de oírla hablar por un momento lo detuvo. La frase ligeramente acentuada le recordó tan condenadamente como se parecía a Diamante. Su voz era más ronca que cuando había sido más joven. Más atractiva. ¡Joder!

Negó con la cabeza y reanudó su búsqueda, su mirada cayendo en la sábana caída de una de las camas. Eso serviría.

Arrastrándola con él, caminó a zancadas para arrebatar la sábana del suelo. La echó sobre sus hombros y luego la envolvió completamente alrededor de ella, sosteniendo los extremos mientras buscaba una ruta de escape.

—Darien, ¡párate! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Había una chispa de cólera en sus ojos, pero no le hizo caso. Podría estar enojada todo lo que quisiera, pero la sacaría como el infierno de allí. Ahora que al menos estaba cubierta, la condujo a lo largo del borde de la habitación hacia la puerta. Entraron en el vestíbulo que llevaba a la escalera, y casi la arrastró hacia ella y al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?—Preguntó.

Había confianza en su tono, y eso lo molestó aún más que el descubrirla en este lugar. Acababa de azotarla, de verla desnuda, de desearla… de tocarla. Por amor de Dios. Esto nunca debería haber ocurrido. Se odió, pero estaba más enojado con ella. No debería estar aquí. Ni siquiera debería saber qué lugares como este existían.

—Fuera de aquí—Dijo con voz ronca—Ni una palabra más hasta que te lleve a casa. Te juro Serena, que no sé qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo, pero esto se termina aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

Uno de los corpulentos hombres de seguridad de Yaten se puso delante de la puerta y dobló sus robustos brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba beligerantemente a Darien.

—Maldita sea, Jed, sal de mi camino—Maldijo Darien.

—Darien, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?

Darien se dio la vuelta para ver a su buen amigo y dueño de The House, Yaten Kou, cruzando a zancadas desde el pasillo de su oficina. Suspiró, irritado con la interrupción. Mantuvo un apretón firme sobre el brazo de Serena mientras esperaba a que Yaten diera su discurso.

— ¿Bien?—Preguntó Yaten cuando se paró a unos metros de distancia. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, la clásica expresión de enojo de Yaten, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente miró a Darien con una mirada expectante, fijamente y esperando.

— ¿Bien qué carajo?

Yaten hizo un movimiento hacia Serena, y Darien la retiró. La sábana se deslizó hacia abajo sobre sus hombros, pero ella sostuvo los extremos firmemente alrededor de sus pechos. Su pelo estaba recogido alrededor, y colgaba sobre uno de ellos, y Darien podía ver las marcas -sus marcas- en su espalda, y el nudo se hizo más grande en sus tripas.

Tiró de la sábana a su posición original, cubriendo toda la piel desnuda, como si esto borrara de alguna manera lo que había pasado sólo unos minutos antes.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios estás haciendo?—Exigió Yaten— Jesucristo, Darien, ¿has perdido el juicio? Déjala ir. Ahora.

Darien frunció el ceño al desafío de la voz de Yaten. May dio un paso adelante y alcanzó a Serena. No le importaba que los dos estuvieran obviamente tratando de proteger a Serena.

—No la jodas tocándola.

May miró a Yaten en busca de órdenes, y este levantó la mano para que su hombre de seguridad se detuviera.

—No puedes entrar aquí, tomar a uno de los miembros del club… infiernos, no puedes hacer esta mierda aquí con cualquiera, miembro o no… y arrastrarla de aquí en contra de su voluntad. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Darien?

Darien miró a Serena y se preguntó por qué diablos estaba tan tranquila. No había dicho algo más que unas pocas palabras. Ni siquiera podía evocar sentimientos de culpa por la idea de que ella estuviera poco dispuesta. Ella seguro como el infierno que no había estado poco dispuesta cuando le había hecho aquella invitación sensual con esos profundos ojos celestes. Cristo, ella había hecho que la azotara. Quiso vomitar.

—Este es un asunto privado entre Serena y yo—Dijo.

—No te voy a dejar salir de aquí con ella—Dijo Yaten con calma.

Serena puso su mano sobre el brazo de Yaten. Parecía pequeña y fina en comparación, y todo lo que Darien podía pensar era en que aquellas manos habían sido atadas juntas mientras él marcaba su cuerpo desnudo.

—Está bien, Yaten—Dijo en voz baja.

Ella tembló en el apretón de Darien, y él aflojó su asimiento. Su mirada cayó sobre su brazo para asegurarse que no había marcas de sus dedos. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño por una noche. Ahora sólo quería sacarla de ese lugar tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible.

— ¿Conoces a Darien, Serena?—Preguntó Yaten, con expresión escéptica— No tienes por qué ir con él, amigo mío o no. Mi primera responsabilidad está con los miembros de mi club aquí. No permitiría que ninguna mujer sea maltratada como Darien te ha hecho.

— ¿Miembro?—Escupió Darien— ¿Me estás diciendo que Serena es una maldita miembro?

Miró buscando su confirmación, pero ella no lo miraba. Estaba mirando a Yaten, con una expresión de calma.

—Le conozco—Dijo ella simplemente—No me hará daño. Está enojado por qué no lo entiende.

— ¿Entender?—Su cabeza iba a explotar—Entiendo que te voy a sacar como el infierno de este lugar, y bajo ninguna circunstancia volverás a poner alguna vez los pies en este sitio nunca más—Fulminó con la mirada a Yaten cuando dijo esto último—Y espero que tú hagas que se cumpla.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Exigió Yaten—No pareces tú mismo, Darien. No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí hasta que uno de vosotros me dé una explicación aceptable.

— ¡Es la hermana de Diamante!

Los ojos de Yaten parpadearon como si la comprensión llegara.

—Ya veo.

Darien hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—No, no ves. Cristo, Yaten, ¿estás dejando entrar adolescentes ahora?

Serena se volvió hacia él, una ceja arqueada finalmente arrastrándose hacia arriba.

—Tengo veintitrés años, Darien. Apenas una adolescente. Por supuesto que no tengo necesidad de un canguro, aunque tú parezcas dispuesto a firmar por el trabajo.

La miró con incredulidad. La confusión subió por su mente con un zumbido. ¿Veintitrés? ¿Cómo había pasado de una adolescente de dieciséis años a una mujer de veintitrés? ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo podría haberse perdido tantos años?

—Al menos deja que se vista—Dijo Yaten en voz baja—No hay ninguna necesidad de sacarla de esta manera. Haré subir a Jedite por su ropa—Luego miró a Serena— ¿Quieres irte con él, Serena? Estaré más que feliz de proporcionarte un medio de transporte hasta tu casa para ti. Puedo arreglar que uno de mis hombres lleve tu coche a casa.

—Ella se va conmigo—Refunfuñó Darien—Ahora, si podemos prescindir de la charla, me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir nuestro camino.

Yaten hizo un gesto a Jedite para que subiera a recuperar su ropa, y luego cogió la mano de Serena.

—Te puedes cambiar ahí—Dijo, señalando a una de las habitaciones a pocos metros de distancia.

Miró con expectación a Darien, y luego dejó caer su mirada intencionalmente a la mano que tenía sobre su brazo. De mala gana la dejo marcharse.

Cuando Yaten abrió la puerta, Jedite apareció sosteniendo la ropa de ella. Agarrando la sábana firmemente alrededor de ella con una mano, tomó sus vaqueros, camisa y zapatos y desapareció en el cuarto.

Yaten de inmediato se giró hacia Darien.

—No me importa qué problemas tengas en el futuro, no dejaré que algo así vuelva a pasar de nuevo.

Darien apretó sus labios y trató de mantener su carácter bajo control.

—Supondré que no tenías ni idea de quién era Serena cuando la admitiste.

La ceja de Yaten subió.

—Hay una cosa que tienes que recordar, Darien. Este es mi club. Tú no examinas a mis miembros. Tú no tomas las decisiones. Y seguro como el infierno que no te aprovecharás de tu calidad de miembro aquí. Serena es una adulta. Fue examinada de la misma manera que cualquier otra persona que solicita el ingreso en este lugar.

— ¿Tú. Sabías. Quién. Era. Ella?

Yaten suspiró.

—Por supuesto que no, Darien. ¿Cómo diablos lo iba a saber? Sólo me has dado detalles superficiales de tu amistad con Diamante, y de la relación única que tú y él compartíais con Neherenia. No estoy incluso seguro que alguna vez me dijeras cuál era el apellido de Diamante, así que, ¿cómo diablos iba a asociar yo a una joven mujer hermosa llamada Serena Tsukino con tu pasado?

Darien suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, hombre.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Aún estaba conmocionado por el shock de esta noche entera de mierda.

Yaten lo miró escépticamente.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti para que la lleves a su casa o tengo que ocuparme de ella?

Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuándo infiernos he sido alguna vez una amenaza para una mujer? Viene conmigo, porque ella y yo tenemos un infierno de mucho de lo que hablar. Para saber que está haciendo aquí en Houston, y por qué no vino a mí antes, y ¿qué coño estaba haciendo aquí permitiendo a todos los hombres verla desnuda, tocarla y marcarla?

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, demasiado furioso para seguir.

—Maldita sea, Yaten. Yo fui el que la azotó. La deseé desde el momento en que entré en esa habitación. La besé, la toqué y luego la marqué. Le pedí que viniera a mi casa porque quería follarla. Y luego esa maldita máscara cayó y estoy contemplando a la hermana pequeña de Diamante. Diamante estaría retorciéndose en la tumba si tuviera cualquier idea de lo que hice.

La boca de Yaten se torció en simpatía.

—Trata de recordar que no es la adolescente que has puesto en tu mente. Ahora es una mujer. Una mujer impresionante que está, obviamente, a cargo de su sexualidad.

Darien emitió un sonido ahogado que se quedó atascado en su garganta. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no cubrirse de manera infantil sus ojos y oídos.

—No me jodas.

Yaten se rió entonces y puso una mano en su hombro.

La puerta se abrió y Serena entró en el vestíbulo, con ojos entrecerrados y cautelosos cuando devolvió la mirada a Darien. Tan hermosa como estaba desnuda, ella parecía totalmente magnífica vestida. Sus vaqueros montaban bajos en sus caderas, abrazando cada curva hasta abajo. Llevaba una simple camiseta sin mangas que mostraba una indirecta de la silueta de sus pezones y se ajustaba en su estrecha cintura como un guante.

—Entonces, ¿dónde me llevas?—Preguntó.

La pregunta fue hecha inocentemente, pero todavía había suficiente reserva en su expresión para que supiera que se sentía incómoda.

Trabajó para eliminar su ceño fruncido, pero finalmente se rindió. Ella necesitaba saber lo estúpido que había sido haber venido aquí, y no estaba de humor para calmar cualquier pluma que se le hubiera agitado.

Agarró su mano, irritado con el modo en que sus pequeños dedos se curvaron confiadamente alrededor de los suyos.

—Donde te llevo es a casa. Mi piso. Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 3

Serena echó un vistazo a Darien cuando entró en el estacionamiento de su complejo de apartamentos. Por supuesto que esto no estaba ocurriendo para tomarla en su piso. Él quería berrearle en su territorio.

Tenía que reprimir una sonrisa cuando se volvió hacia ella, su ceño fruncido todavía permanecía en su sitio. No es como si ella no hubiera esperado una fuerte resistencia. Era Darien, después de todo, y le llevaría más de una noche para que la viera como algo más que la hermana pequeña de Diamante.

—En el interior—La dirigió a la vez que abría su puerta.

Serena tomó la manija y se apeó de la camioneta antes de que pudiera llegar alrededor para recogerla. Ella encontró su mirada firmemente, y su ceño se hizo más profundo mientras cogía su codo y la guiaba hacia el edificio.

En la puerta, buscó el llavero, la abrió y la arrastró al interior. Encendió las luces, y ella parpadeó mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor.

El sitio parecía estéril y poco atractivo, como si en realidad nadie viviera allí. Le recordaba su propia habitación de hotel, donde vivía con una maleta y nunca se sentía como en casa.

No era el Darien al que estaba acostumbrado. Había pasado muchas horas felices en su casa, con Diamante y Neherenia. Pero entonces, Neherenia lo había hecho así.

Su boca se inclinó, y ella lo ocultó en un intento de eliminar su infelicidad que surgió cuando pensó en Diamante y en Neherenia.

Darien dejó caer sus llaves en la mesa de centro y luego la hizo girar a su alrededor para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Ahora supongo que me dirás qué coño está pasando aquí, Dama.

Ella sonrió cuando usó el apodo que él le había dado. Mariposas bailaron en su estómago hasta que la dejaron con una sensación de náusea. ¿Cuánto decirle? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

Corro, Darien. A ti. Te necesito. Te quiero. Tengo miedo. Te amo. Quiero que tú me quieras también.

Nada de eso parecía una buena idea. Parecía desesperada y sin control, y lo último que quería hacer era estar delante de él con cualquier desventaja.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?—Preguntó en un intento de dispersar un poco de la explosiva tensión.

Su mandíbula tembló nerviosamente con recelo.

—Bien, déjame comenzar con las bases—Dejó caer la mano de su codo y comenzó a contar con los dedos—Uno, ¿qué demonios hacías en The House? Dos, ¿por qué no me dijiste inmediatamente quién eras en cuanto me acerqué? Tres, ¿qué haces en Houston? Cuatro, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas en la ciudad? Cinco, la coincidencia de ti apareciendo en el mismo club que yo frecuento es sorprendente. No creo ni por un instante que no pensaras que no me verías allí, lo que me devuelve a la número uno.

—Wow. Sólo wow, Darien.

Ella tembló de cólera. Sus dedos se apretaron en puños en sus costados y una vieja sensación de traición atravesó por ella de nuevo.

Ya no siendo capaz de mantener el contacto visual con él, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Quiso arremeter contra él, preguntándole por qué la había abandonado.

Él la giró otra vez, ahuecando su barbilla en su mano y obligándola a mirarle.

—Esto no puede ser una sorpresa para ti, Dama. ¿Cómo pensaste que reaccionaría? No me mires con esos ojos heridos y juegues a la víctima conmigo.

Ella trató de apartarse, pero la sostuvo firme.

—Dime una cosa, Darien. ¿Si la máscara no hubiera caído, me habrías traído a tu casa y habrías tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo?—Se burló—Me deseabas. No lo puedes negar.

Sus ojos ardían con una mezcla de calor y cólera, como si él recordara demasiado bien su reacción.

Fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Darien frunció el ceño y luego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No te muevas.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo vio alejarse. Un suspiro se escapó, y sus hombros cayeron hacia abajo. Maldita sea, nada de esto había salido del modo en que había planeado. No había querido que él averiguara su personalidad como lo había hecho. Tal vez la idea entera había sido estúpida, pero había querido hacerle ver la mujer que era antes de revelarle su identidad.

Un momento después, volvió, haciendo tintinear unas llaves en su mano. Las dejó sobre la mesa de café a su lado.

—Yaten hizo que trajeran tu coche a aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. La miró durante un largo momento, y luego cerró la distancia entre ellos, esta vez rodeándola. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre su espalda, y tiró de su camiseta.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó en voz baja— ¿Te lastimé?

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando la palma de su mano encontró su carne desnuda y la puso sobre los verdugones que todavía calentaban su espalda.

—No, no me hiciste daño—Dijo con voz ronca.

Su mano se aquietó en su espalda, y se apresuró a arreglar su camiseta. Había demasiada tensión que emanaba de él. Era densa y pesada entre ellos.

Ella se volvió y sin darle ninguna advertencia lo empujó a sus brazos, abrazándolo apretado.

Se puso aún más tenso, pero no la rechazó.

—Te eché tanto de menos—Se ahogó ella.

—Infiernos—Murmuró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Esto reventó antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo. Apoyó la frente en su hombro pensando en lo tremendamente que había jodido todo este rencuentro.

Él la agarró por los hombros y suavemente la separó.

—Escúchame, cariño. Tú y yo tenemos un infierno de mucho de qué hablar. Quiero que te sientes y hables conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Le permitió que la guiara sobre un sofá.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Se retiró a un sillón en diagonal al sofá y se dejó caer con un profundo suspiro. Su rebelde pelo colgaba bajo sus orejas, y se pasó una mano por los rizos ligeros hasta que los separó de su cara. El diamante de su oreja izquierda brilló en la luz, un pendiente que ella le había regalado en Navidad. ¿Recordaría él incluso este hecho?

—No podía quedarme, Dama. Tú de todas las personas lo deberías saber.

—No, no lo sé. O tal vez lo hago y todavía estoy enojada—Admitió—No tenía a nadie, Darien. Tú, Diamante y Neherenia eran mi única familia. Murieron y tú te fuiste. ¿Puedes siquiera intentar entender como me hizo sentir eso? Estaba sola, muerta de miedo, y mi mundo se había vuelto del revés.

—Tenías al cuerpo de policía. — Dijo Darien bruscamente—Nunca dan la espalda a la familia. Habrían hecho cualquier cosa que necesitaras.

La cólera calentó sus venas, y su pulso vibraba con fuerza.

— ¿De verdad? Todos pensaron que Diamante te traicionó, que se fugaba con tu esposa cuando tuvieron el accidente. No hicieron fila para ofrecerme nada. Para ellos yo era la hermana del poli que engañó a otro poli, y yo no podía decirles algo diferente. No podía decirles la verdad de que Neherenia era de vosotros dos, por qué entonces yo habría estado traicionándote a ti.

La miró, sus ojos con un dolor en carne viva.

—Dios, Dama, lo siento. No mentiré. No pensé ni siquiera en ti o como debiste sentirte cuando Diamante y Neherenia murieron juntos. Sólo tenía que irme o me volvería loco. No podía quedarme allí después de haberlos perdido a ambos. Yo nunca pensé…

Cerró los ojos.

—Nunca pensé en hacerte daño, Dama. Eres la hermana de Diamante. Debería haberte cuidado, haberte protegido. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste…?—Su voz se quebró— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Qué hiciste?

Ella soltó su aliento.

—No tenía intención de hacer de esto una fiesta de culpabilidades, Darien. Lo hecho, hecho está. Sobreviví. Estaba enfadada y herida, tal vez más de lo que pensaba. Viéndote de nuevo me devolvió a todo eso. Lo siento. No debería haberlo soltado así.

Se puso de pie, frotando sus manos hacia abajo en las perneras de sus pantalones.

—Debería irme. Es tarde.

Él se levantó repentinamente, sus ojos brillando siniestramente.

—No hemos acabado, Dama. Ni con mucho. Todavía no me has dicho que estás haciendo aquí, por qué estabas en The House, y qué demonios estabas haciendo desnuda delante de toda aquella maldita gente.

Ella sonrió ligeramente cuando miró la tensión que fluía de nuevo a su rostro. A pesar de que había eludido cualquier responsabilidad hacia ella, parecía de repente agarrado por el impulso de protegerla de todos los grandes lobos malos de allí. Sólo que él era el más grande, el lobo más malo, y no quería ser protegida de él.

—Creo que es mejor que no hablemos de esto—Dijo en tono uniforme.

Su boca se abrió y luego sus labios se contrajeron de cólera.

—No decidas lo que haremos y lo que no hablaremos. No irás a ninguna parte hasta que me des alguna respuesta, muñequita.

La puso ciertamente temblorosa cuando se puso autoritario. Siempre le había gustado eso de él, la actitud que ponía, su alfa. Lo anhelaba y ese poder, había estado atada a esto desde antes de que ella entendiera que era exactamente lo que lo atraía a él

Parte de ella quería aceptar, ofrecer su sumisión y entregarse a su cuidado, sólo que sabía mejor que era lo que él quería de ella. Oh, ella sabía que quería su obediencia, pero quería la obediencia de una niña, no de la mujer que era. Estaba decidido a verla como la hermana adolescente de su mejor amigo… un amigo con el que había compartido a la mujer con la cual se había casado.

—Soy muy consciente que eres un hombre acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya. Pero esta vez, me temo que estás destinado a la decepción. No te gustarían mis respuestas de todos modos, así que mejor pongamos fin a esta noche de un modo aún positivo.

La miró con una total incredulidad. Cuando comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, él se puso delante de ella, sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rajas.

—Oh, infiernos, no, pequeña Dama. No es la manera en que las cosas van a funcionar. Tienes un infierno de muchas cosas a las que responder.

—No tengo que responderte, Darien—Dijo con tono uniforme—No quieres nada de mí. No estás listo para ofrecerme nada. Cuando eso cambie, hablaremos.

Vislumbró su asombro mientras recogía las llaves y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Dama, ¡maldita sea!

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró en la noche, haciendo caso omiso de su orden para que ella metiera su culo dentro de nuevo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su coche, y se negó a alzar la vista, sabiendo que vería a Darien allí de pie.

Con las puertas cerradas con seguro, arrancó y salió del aparcamiento, mientras Darien aporreaba en su ventanilla. Con un rápido vistazo en su dirección para asegurarse de que no lo golpearía, aceleró fuera y lo dejó de pie en la oscuridad, mirando fijamente hacia ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 4

Serena entró en su habitación del hotel y arrojó sus llaves en la cama. El interior estaba oscuro y algo sombrío, con sólo una lámpara que proveía una débil iluminación. Ciertamente no era el mejor de los alojamientos, pero este sería el último lugar en que alguien la buscaría. Al menos eso esperaba.

Fue al baño y abrió el agua caliente en el lavabo. Una ducha se sentiría bien, pero no quería borrar el toque de Darien o aliviar el leve ardor de su látigo que aún estaba presente.

Lavó su cara, cepilló su pelo y lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Un vistazo en el espejo le dijo que se veía cansada. Los ojos hundidos y preocupados.

Se había despojado de su ropa, dejándola en el suelo del baño y caminó desnuda de regreso a donde estaba su maleta sobre la cama. La empujó a un lado, sin molestarse en ponerse una camiseta. La cama la llamaba, y no perdió tiempo en contestar.

Yació sobre su vientre, dejando que la brisa del ruidoso aire acondicionado soplara sobre su espalda. Cerró sus ojos y soñadoramente revivió aquellos momentos antes de que Darien la descubriera, cuando por un momento estuvo bajo sus órdenes. La deseaba, la deseaba desesperadamente. Vio el deseo en sus ojos, sintió el temblor de sus manos en su piel. El poder apenas contenido que sintió hervir dentro de él, era como una droga para ella. Adictivo, atractivo. Intoxicante.

Siempre supo cómo sería con Darien, y le parecía haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida esperando y deseando.

Se había entretenido con vívidas fantasías de él capturándola, forzándola a su voluntad. Poseída por él.

Se estremeció, su vientre tensándose al recordar cada sonido único que él había emitido, su respiración, sus palabras. Sus labios sobre ella, su sabor. Cómo se sentía. El anhelo no comenzaba a cubrir la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie. Diamante y Neherenia eran familia. Diamante fue su hermano, y Neherenia fue lo más parecido a una hermana para ella.

¿Pero Darien? Desde el comienzo, había separado a Darien en una categoría totalmente diferente. Una prohibida para ella, pero no menos tentadora.

Si pudiera traer de regreso a Diamante y a Neherenia, renunciaría a cualquier esperanza de tener a Darien.

Darien amaba a Neherenia profundamente y aún con lo mucho que Serena amaba a Darien, preferiría mirar desde la orilla si eso significaba tener a su familia nuevamente. Pero se habían ido. Darien y ella estaban aquí. Lo conocía como nadie. Sabía sus secretos, sus deseos, el hombre detrás de la fachada relajada. Ella podría darle lo que necesitaba, pero, ¿decidiría él algún día que era ella lo que quería?

-No hay garantías en la vida, Dama pequeña -Susurró, sonriendo tristemente cuando las palabras de Diamante salieron de sus labios.

Un sonido en su ventana la hizo congelarse. Entonces se rió y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Que idiota asustadiza que era. Estaba en el cuarto piso de un viejo hotel. ¿Quién estaría en su ventana? ¿El Hombre Araña?

Tenía que dejar de huir de las sombras y de mirar sobre su hombro a cada paso. Bien, quizá seguir mirando por encima de su hombro era una buena idea. No podía darse el lujo de ser demasiado descuidada, aunque sabía que había cubierto bien su rastro. No había vivido en una familia de policías por años sin aprender todo acerca del sigilo y la evasión. No había razón para que alguien pudiera saber que estaba aquí. Se había deshecho de su coche, compró otro con un nombre falso, utilizó dinero en efectivo, y nadie en Houston aparte de Yaten Kou y Darien Chiba sabía su verdadero nombre. Mañana comenzaría a buscar empleo. Gracias a su herencia latina, podría pasar por una inmigrante ilegal y conseguir un trabajo que le pagara clandestinamente. Tenía algo ahorrado, pero no podía darse el lujo de gastarlo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y si Dios quería, no sería necesario. Podría empezar una nueva vida aquí. Nada le quedaba en Miami. Darien no necesitaba saber de sus problemas. No quería que estuviera con ella por cualquier otro motivo, aparte de quererla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 5

Serena se despertó con una fuerte determinación. Se vistió y salió del hotel temprano, justo cuando el sol se deslizaba sobre el horizonte. Decidida a resolver su situación laboral tan pronto como fuera posible, fue a los cafés cercanos al hotel, y en el tercero consiguió un trabajo como camarera. El administrador ofreció generosamente dejarla trabajar sólo por las propinas, y podría tomar lo que obtuviera en efectivo cada noche.

No era ideal, pero podría ser mucho peor. Era amable y extrovertida, y no le temía al trabajo duro. Después de organizar su horario, volvió al hotel y marcó el número de Yaten Kou en The House. Uno de sus empleados le dijo que no estaba pero que lo esperaban antes de una hora. Colgó y recogió sus llaves. Para cuando estuviera allá no tendría que esperar. Tomó su tiempo, deteniéndose en un auto servicio para desayunar. Cuando condujo por el sinuoso y pavimentado camino de The House, había pasado una hora. Esperaba que Yaten ya hubiera llegado.

Quería limar cualquier aspereza y averiguar la situación en que se encontraba. Mientras que su breve investigación de la vida de Darien en Houston le había revelado su membresía en The House, no se había dado cuenta que él y Yaten eran amigos. Tendría suerte si le permitieran regresar de nuevo. Darien probablemente gritó a Yaten más allá de su explosión la noche anterior.

Aparcó cerca de la entrada, notando que había sólo otros dos coches en el área de estacionamiento, uno de los cuales era un sofisticado BMW. ¿De Yaten? Eso esperaba. Salió y marchó a la puerta para tocar el timbre. En pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y fue recibida por un caballero de cara seria que la miró inquisitivamente.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Yaten Kou—Dijo.

— ¿Tiene una cita?

Ella parpadeó.

— ¡Um!, bueno, no. Llamé más temprano y me dijeron que estaría aquí. ¿Puede decirle que Serena Tsukino desea hablar con él?

Le indicó que entrara, y lo siguió a una lujosa sala de estar.

—Veré si el señor Kou puede atenderla—Dijo educadamente.

Ella asintió y se hundió en el suntuoso sofá de piel. Estudió la habitación mientras él estaba ausente, prestándole su atención al buen gusto en la decoración.

Todo en The House hablaba de refinamiento y elegancia. No importaba lo que ocurriera detrás de las puertas cerradas, había un aire de distinción y de clase. Era difícil sentirse barato o sórdido en un lugar así, y tal vez ése era el punto.

—Serena—Dijo Yaten mientras pasaba a través de la puerta. Se detuvo delante de ella, su expresión inquisitiva— ¿Deseas hablar conmigo?

Se levantó para estar de pie frente a él, atraída por la chispa de autoridad en su voz. Este también era un hombre bastante acostumbrado a estar al mando.

—Sí, por favor—Dijo, tratando de ocultar la incertidumbre de su voz.

Él extendió una mano para tocar su brazo.

—Vamos a mi oficina. ¿Te gustaría tomar café o zumo?—Negó con la cabeza y lo siguió por el pasillo hacia una espaciosa oficina que rezumaba pura masculinidad. — Toma asiento—Dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del escritorio a su silla. Se sentó y se inclinó hacia atrás, estudiándola con sus ojos color esmeralda profundo. Una ancha argolla de oro rodeaba su dedo anular, sorprendiéndola. Por qué, no estaba segura, pero la idea de que tuviera una esposa le parecía extraña. ¿Le importaría que fuera propietario de un lugar donde el sexo era tan común como el agua potable?

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Serena?

Ella hizo una mueca, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa arrepentida.

—Quería saber si mi membresía era válida todavía.

Sus dedos formaron un triángulo, las puntas unidas fueron a descansar contra su labio inferior mientras seguía mirándola detenidamente.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que no lo fuera?

—No vamos a fingir que tú y Darien no son amigos. El código de los tíos y todo eso. Yo he presenciado el mayor club de chicos del mundo cuando mi hermano y Darien eran policías.

—Sí, somos amigos.

— ¿Estás molesto porque te oculté que lo conocía al tramitar mi solicitud?

Yaten suspiró.

— ¿Qué es lo que en realidad estas preguntando, Serena? Si quieres saber si Darien ha exigido que te excluya de aquí, uno, él no tiene derecho a exigir nada, a pesar la amistad. Y dos, no he escuchado una palabra de él desde anoche.

—Entonces ¿Soy bienvenida?

Yaten asintió.

Ella comenzó a levantarse, pero algo en su expresión la detuvo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Serena? Es estrictamente personal, y no tienes que sentirte obligada a responder. No afectará tu situación aquí. Pero como dije, Darien y yo somos amigos. Me ha hablado de Diamante y Neherenia.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa.

—Sí, ya sé—Dijo él tranquilamente— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Nunca he visto a Darien sin control, y anoche lograste desquiciarlo completamente. No puedo sino pensar que fue intencional por tu parte.

Lentamente ella asintió. Sus ojos se redujeron airadamente.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? No lo quiero lastimado.

—Tampoco yo—Dijo uniformemente—Soy la última persona que lo lastimaría.

Una ceja se elevó y la comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Levantó las palmas de sus manos.

—Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares—Murmuró—Puedo darle a Darien lo que necesita. Lo entiendo mejor que nadie.

—Pero, ¿te entiende él a ti?—Preguntó él suavemente.

Sus labios se apretaron.

—Él no me ve. No me conoce. Pero lo hará. Lo hará.

Yaten la estudió otro momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? ¿Hay algo que necesites? ¿Te quedarás en Houston permanentemente o regresarás a Miami?

—Estoy bien—Dijo tranquilamente—Y no hay nada en Miami para mí. Todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito, está aquí.

—Ya veo. Entonces te deseo lo mejor y te pido que si hay algo que necesites, acudas a mí. Darien puede ser difícil, como estoy seguro tú bien sabes. Tienes una tarea difícil delante de ti. No quiero verte a ti, o a él, heridos.

Mantuvo su sonrisa, esperando que no desapareciera al ponerse de pie. No había permitido que ninguna duda se colara y la sobrecogiera, y por Dios que no lo haría ahora.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo sinceramente—Siempre es bueno saber que hay personas con las que puedo contar. Nunca hay suficientes de esas.

* / * / * / *

Darien entró dentro de Seguridad Hino e hijos y gruñó en reconocimiento a Sammy al topárselo en el pasillo. Usualmente él se detenía en la oficina de Rei, donde todo el mundo se reunía para tomar café en las mañanas, pero hoy no era adecuado para acompañar ni a una víbora, mucho menos a la gente que le importaba.

Una vez en su oficina, cerró la puerta y caminó de un lado a otro frente a la ventana. Se detuvo a mirar preocupadamente fuera de las persianas, su mente cerca de estallar. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿De dónde había venido? Y ¿por qué diablos había dejado salir de su apartamento? De todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho, ésta era la peor. Ella lo golpeó tan duro en el culo que no había averiguado aún la información más básica. Como, ¿dónde se estaba quedando? ¿Sí estaba de visita? ¿O estaba pensando mudarse? ¡Ho! Y luego estaba el hecho de que ella viniera a él como un tornado.

Está bien, tal vez no había venido a él exactamente. Técnicamente él había hecho las jugadas, pero ella, maldita sea, no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Y eso era lo estaba quemándole un hoyo en la cabeza esta mañana. ¿Por qué?

No había confundido su capacidad de respuesta. Se le había entregado dulcemente como ninguna mujer lo había hecho. Se había vuelto serena y suave bajo su toque. Había tomado todo lo que le había dado y le habría dado más. Mucho más.

Verla había sido una sorpresa bastante grande. Verla desnuda con sus marcas en su cuerpo lo había jodido en un momento.

Cansado se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos. No había dormido, ¿cómo podría? Serena estaba aquí. Con ella había traído un montón de recuerdos que había dejado en Miami deliberadamente. Aunque iba cada año, siempre dejaba todo atrás sin traer ningún bagaje a Houston. Le gustaba así. Era su forma de lidiar con todo.

Sólo que ahora su pasado le estaba mirando directamente a la cara en forma de un reto del que no había sospechado. ¿Qué quería de él?

La idea de ella quedándose en Houston, joven y sola, le quemó un agujero en sus entrañas. Diamante siempre había sido muy protector con ella. Habían perdido a sus padres cuando era una niña y Diamante apenas había salido de la preparatoria.

Diamante había sido hermano, madre y padre para ella y más tarde Neherenia había tomado el papel de la figura materna a pesar de ser sólo cinco años mayor que la niña.

Niña. Diablos. Serena no era ahora ninguna niña. Sólo desearía no saberlo de primera mano.

Frunció entrecejo. Diamante y Neherenia habían mirado a Serena casi paternalmente. Bueno, quizás no paternal sino que la consideraban una hermana menor. ¿Cómo la había visto él? Le horrorizaba que hubiera visto a la hermana de Diamante. Desnuda. Tocándola. Besándola. Pero nunca la había visto como su hermana. Una joven hermosa. Sí. Demasiado joven para él. En aquel tiempo. Dieciséis a sus veintiocho.

Pero ahora tenía veintitrés y la diferencia de edad no parecía tan grande.

—Jesucristo, ¿en realidad intentas racionalizar esto?

Ahora se estaba hablando a sí mismo. Simplemente genial. Primero lo primero. Tenía que dejar a un lado el análisis de lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado y concentrarse en los detalles importantes. Como en dónde estaba y si necesitaba ayuda. Su puerta se abrió y se volvió para ver a Andrew Furuhata asomando su cabeza.

—Ey hombre, Pop está aquí y está listo para iniciar la reunión de la mañana. ¿Irás?—Andrew lo miró con curiosidad y no lo culpó. Normalmente Darien era el primero en pasar por la oficina de Rei, darle un beso, tomarse un café y preferiblemente la primera dona.

Asintió brevemente.

—Ya voy—Andrew se retiró, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

Pensando en que debería terminar con aquello, lo siguió a la oficina de Rei.

Notó las miradas curiosas a su paso antes de situarse contra la pared al lado del escritorio de Rei.

—Buenos días—Dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

Se relajó, a pesar de su estado de ánimo amargado y le regresó la sonrisa.

—Buenos días, muñequita—Aunque su mirada era inquisitiva, ella no dijo nada. Y él le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Bueno si estamos todos aquí ahora, ¿podemos empezar este espectáculo?

La voz coloreada de Pop se dejó oír en el silencio de la sala, y él miró directamente a Darien mientras hablaba.

Darien escuchó la asignación de trabajos y deberes a medias. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Serena y cómo carajo iba a encontrarla. Qué estúpido había sido al dejarla ir sin saber nada de sus circunstancias.

Casi levanta sus dedos y estalló cuando se le ocurrió que Yaten podría saberlo. Claro. Ella tendría que haber pasado bajo un riguroso filtro antes de que se le otorgara la membresía a The House.

—No nos dejes detenerte—dijo secamente Pop.

Darien parpadeó y regresó su atención hacia el viejo. Sammy, Nicolas y Andrew estaban mirándolo fijamente con abierta curiosidad. La mirada de Rei era más comprensiva, mientras que los ojos de Pop estaban llenos de diversión.

— ¿Te acostaste tarde anoche, hijo?—Preguntó Pop.

Darien gruñó.

—No. Sí. Algo.

—Bueno pues, decídete. Preferentemente de camino al trabajo—Pop empujó una factura hacia Darien—Estás solo hoy y parece que eso es probablemente algo bueno. No pareces un compañero decente si me lo preguntas.

Darien refrenó las obscenidades que quería restregarle al mundo y tomó el papel.

Con una mirada en dirección de Rei y un rápido ondeo de su mano, se marchó después de los otros.

En el pasillo, Andrew se rezagó hasta que Darien lo alcanzó.

—Ey, hombre, ¿todo bien contigo?

—Sí. Bien.

Andrew se encogió de hombros, y los dos salieron del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—Ofreció Andrew—Ya acabé mi trabajo, así es que estoy bastante libre esta mañana.

Darien se detuvo junto a su camioneta.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero como dijo Pop, no soy un compañero decente.

Miró hacia abajo a la factura. Una instalación sencilla. Debería tomar dos horas máximo y Andrew aún tendría tiempo para pasar el resto del día con su chica Lita si quería.

— ¡Oye!, ¿me harías el favor de tomar este trabajo? Hay algo que debo hacer.

La ceja de Andrew se elevó en sorpresa.

— ¡¿Eh?! Bueno, está bien. Puedo hacerlo.

—Gracias. No te lo pediría, pero es importante.

Andrew tomó el pedazo de papel que extendió hacia él y dudó.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Bien. Sólo que tengo algún asunto que atender.

Andrew asintió, dobló la hoja y se dirigió hacia su camioneta.

Darien subió a su camioneta y sacó su celular. Era bueno tener amigos. Buenos amigos que hacen cualquier cosa por ti y no hacen preguntas. Había tenido ese tipo de amistad con Diamante, y había sido afortunado en encontrarla de nuevo con los chicos con los que trabajaba en Hino e hijos.

Al ir saliendo del estacionamiento, oprimió el número privado de Yaten en la marcación rápida.

— ¿Dónde estás?—Preguntó sin rodeos cuando Yaten contestó.

—Estoy rumbo a mi Oficina en el centro—Respondió— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Te veré allí en media hora—Dijo y cerró su teléfono.

Navegó en el tráfico de media mañana y estacionó fuera del rascacielos en el centro veinticinco minutos más tarde. Al ir en el ascensor hasta el piso superior, golpeó su pie con ansiedad. Por supuesto, Yaten tendría lo mejor de todo. Las mejores oficinas, mejor vista, muebles un-culo-caros. Y tal vez lo estaba esperando con un licor refinado, y de gran nivel.

Darien ignoró a la secretaria de Yaten y se dirigió a su oficina. Dio un golpe cortés pero no esperó por una respuesta.

Yaten no se molestó en levantarse, aunque como había previsto, había un vaso lleno con una cosa ámbar esperando en el borde del pulido escritorio. Se sentó pero no tomó la bebida.

Yaten lo evaluó tranquilamente y esperó. Darien no estaba acostumbrado a esta incertidumbre, a cuestionar sus propias decisiones. A la certeza absoluta de que la había cagado soberanamente.

—Cristo—Murmuró Darien—La cagué, Yaten.

Callado, Yaten esperó, respondiendo sólo con la elevación de una ceja.

—Necesito cualquier información que tengas de Serena.

—Creo que sabes que no puedo dártela.

—Permíteme replantearlo. No necesito información personal. Necesito saber dónde puedo encontrarla. Es importante. No me gusta le idea de que esté en Houston sola, alojándose Dios sabe dónde. Anoche la deje irse de mi apartamento y ahora no sé dónde encontrarla. No sé si está bien, si necesita algo.

—Parecía estar bien esta mañana cuando la vi—Dijo Yaten.

Darien se abalanzó.

— ¿Dónde la viste?

—Vino a verme a The House temprano.

— ¿Para qué demonios te fue a ver?—Yaten sólo le devolvió la mirada, su expresión ilegible.

Darien maldijo nuevamente.

—Bien, si no me dirás eso. Por lo menos dime dónde puedo encontrarla. ¡Maldición!, Yaten, estoy preocupado por ella. Solo necesito asegurarme que está a salvo. Le debo a Diamante eso al menos.

—Interesante que sientas que se lo debes a Diamante pero no a la propia Serena.

—No juegues al puto psicólogo conmigo, hombre. Me revienta.

—Sólo porque tengo un punto válido—Dijo Yaten en un tono divertido.

—Mira, es la hermana pequeña de Diamante. Neherenia era como su madre.

— ¿Y tú?—Preguntó Yaten.

—Era la hermana de Diamante—Dijo como si eso explicara todas las cosas. ¿No lo hacía?

Yaten sonrió.

—En otras palabras nunca la viste, y ahora de repente lo haces.

—No, infiernos si no la veo—Respondió ferozmente.

Era una rotunda mentira, y ambos lo sabían. Darien cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo supo, Yaten? ¿Cómo diablos supo que yo reaccionaría al verla atada y desnuda, rogando por el beso del látigo?

—Podría decir que ella sabe mucho más sobre ti que tú sobre ella.

—No me digas—Murmuró—Dime dónde puedo encontrarla, Yaten. Tú seguramente no me dejarías ir sin decirte algo si Serena estuviera inmiscuida.

Yaten frunció el ceño y supo que se había anotado un tanto.

—Diablos—Mordió Yaten.

—Dime—Darien insistió.

Yaten suspiró y abrió su computadora portátil.

—Sólo puedo darte lo que sea que haya puesto en su solicitud. No pidas nada más. No te lo daré.

Darien se encogió de hombros. Mientras la encontrara, ella muy bien podría decirle el resto.

Después de unos momentos haciendo clic, levantó su cabeza.

—Se está quedando en el Motel Starlight. No dio ninguna dirección.

—Nunca oí hablar de ese sitio—Dijo Darien frunciendo el seño al pararse— Gracias, sin embargo. Llamaré al 411 para obtener la dirección de camino a la salida.

—Oye, Darien—Dijo Yaten cuando estaba casi en la puerta.

Se detuvo y dio la vuelta.

—Tómalo con calma. No vayas con las espadas desenvainadas, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien dio una sonrisa seca.

—Sí, lo intentaré.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 6

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía estar más molesto, Darien entró en el estacionamiento del Motel Starlight y miró con disgusto el deteriorado edificio de cuatro pisos. Había pensado que las instrucciones estaban mal cuando entró a la sórdida, y al parecer peligrosa área. O al menos esperaba que lo estuvieran.

Cerró de golpe la puerta de la camioneta y fue a la oficina del motel, notando más de un vidrio roto en las ventanas de las habitaciones. ¿Qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo quedándose en un lugar así?

El empleado del mostrador le dedicó una mirada aburrida al entrar Darien.

—Serena Tsukino—Dijo Darien ásperamente— ¿Qué habitación?

El empleado ni siquiera parpadeo o intentó moverse de su lugar en la silla.

—No tengo a nadie con ese nombre.

— ¿Cómo demonios lo sabrías?—Exigió Darien—Ni siquiera buscaste.

El empleado levantó una taza de papel y escupió un chorro de tabaco en ella.

—El hotel no está lleno. Sabría si alguien con ese nombre estuviera registrado aquí.

Darien mantuvo su temperamento a raya con dificultad.

—Chica latina curvilínea. Pelo largo. Muy bonita. Ojos celestea. De esta altura—Levantó una mano indicando una altura que llegaba a su hombro.

—Cuarto 417.

Darien no podía decidir si estar feliz de que el tipo le hubiera dado la información tan fácilmente, o alcanzarlo a través del mostrador, levantarlo por la camisa y golpearlo hasta quitarle la vida. Pero ya que Serena no pasaría otro minuto en esta cloaca, no le preocuparía el peligro potencial al que se enfrentaba.

No le sorprendió que hubiera un letrero de ―fuera de servicio‖ en el ascensor. Murmurando por lo bajo, subió cuatro tramos de escaleras. Finalmente en la puerta de Serena, se detuvo y miró fijamente el marco endeble. Un buen viento lo tiraría.

Golpeó y esperó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. Pasaron varios largos segundos. No podía culparla por no abrir; de hecho, si hubiera abierto a ciegas la puerta, él le habría golpeado su pequeño trasero.

Se adelantó y golpeó de nuevo.

—Serena, abre la puerta—Llamó. Se relajó cuando oyó el cerrojo girar. La puerta crujió al abrirse y se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros, asomándose por la rendija de dos pulgadas.

— ¿Darien?

—Sí, Dama, soy yo.

El alivio brilló en sus ojos al abrir la puerta más ampliamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

El empujó, pasando hacia adentro de la pequeña sala.

—No te sorprendas tanto. Tenías que saber que te encontraría después de tu acto de desaparición anoche.

Ella cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Por supuesto, adelante.

Contra toda sensatez, dejó que su mirada bajara por su cuerpo. Maldición, ¿cuándo había desarrollado ese cuerpo mortal? Sacudió su cabeza y se centró en algún otro sitio. En cualquier lugar, alejado de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Demandó—Este lugar no es bueno ni para las ratas, por amor de Dios.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un movimiento pequeño, delicado, que atraía la atención a la columna delgada de su cuello.

—Era lo que me podía permitir.

—Recoge tus cosas. Vámonos de aquí.

Cuando no se movió para cumplir con su orden, él fue a la cama donde estaba su maleta abierta y las cosas al lado ordenadas en pequeños montones. Arrojó todo en la maleta luego miró a su alrededor para ver si había algo más que hubiera olvidado.

Serena le estaba mirando a través de los parpados entrecerrados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No es que no me guste que hagan el trabajo por mí, pero te importaría decirme ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Pensé que era obvio. Llevándote lo más lejos posible de aquí.

Ella bajó sus brazos y dio un paso hacia él, lo cual lo hizo retroceder apresuradamente.

Dios, estaba actuando como un mariquita de ―primer-nivel‖, pero si lo tocaba, no sería responsable de lo que sucediera.

Su piel hormigueó con viva conciencia y hambre, cruda y volátil, subió dentro de sus entrañas. Por un momento la vio cómo estaba la noche anterior. Desnuda, su piel brillante, su pelo deslizándose como la seda sobre su espalda. Cristo, pero iba a tener que verter cloro en sus ojos para librarse de esa imagen.

—Te he visto dos veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas y cada vez pareces decidido a llevarme a otro sitio. ¿A qué se debe, Darien?

Él inhaló.

—Esa es una pregunta ―tonta‖. Te encontré en un lugar dedicado a actos sexuales en público. ¿Cómo sino tuviera nada que decir sobre eso? Y ahora estás en un motel ―de-mala-muerte‖. Tendrás suerte si no eres violada o asesinada o ambos en este lugar.

—Ya veo. Y, ¿qué solución propones, enviarme de regreso a Miami?

Ese pensamiento se le había ocurrido, y sin duda lo habría sugerido ya si supiera por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

Ella levantó un hombro y miró lejos, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

—No hay nada para mí en Miami. Pensé que Houston sería un cambio agradable. No conozco a nadie en ningún otro lugar. Parecía suficientemente lógico venir aquí.

Donde estaba él.

Aunque no lo dijo, sin duda estaba implícito.

— ¿Estás en algún tipo de problema, Dama pequeña?—Preguntó suavemente.

Ella le dio una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me parece una pregunta lógica dada tu repentina aparición y tu renuencia a volver a Miami.

Lo miró acusadoramente.

—Tú nunca volviste.

Ignoró esa declaración. Lo hizo parecer como si él hubiera estado huyendo de su pasado.

Aunque, ¿no había sido así?

—Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres un lugar decente.

Casi gimió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero no había otra alternativa, ninguna que pudiera asegurarle su ―bienestar‖ de todos modos, aunque la idea de que ella estaría bajo su techo, compartiendo su espacio, y siendo un recordatorio constante de la noche anterior... Estaba jodido. Ella frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras lo estudiaba.

—No pareces emocionado ante la idea de tenerme en tu casa.

—Por supuesto que te quedarás conmigo. No es como si nosotros no hubiéramos vivido juntos antes—Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Serena había vivido con él, Diamante y Neherenia durante casi un año hasta que se graduó de preparatoria. La verdad era que no la había visto mucho en ese año, o tal vez solo no había estado prestando atención. Ella y Neherenia estaban muy unidas, y Diamante era extremadamente protector con ella. Con tantos guardianes, seguro que no necesitaba contratarlo para el trabajo. ―No la viste.

Las palabras de Yaten flotaron hacia él. No, no la había visto entonces, pero estaba condenadamente seguro de que no tenía ese problema ahora.

Ella lo miró burlonamente.

— ¿Realmente crees que quedarme contigo es una buena idea cuando no tengo ninguna intención de mantener las manos en mi misma?

Él se lo pensó dos veces, seguro de que no la había oído correctamente. Se veía fresca como una lechuga, su postura relajada y un brillo travieso en sus ojos que le calentaba hasta los huesos.

Diablos, ¿qué podía decir a eso?

Decidiéndose por la opción B, la cual era ignorarla, adoraba la opción B, terminó de cerrar su maleta luego se volvió a ella como si nunca hubiera dicho una palabra sobre sus manos, o no mantenerlas en ella misma.

— ¿Es todo?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces vámonos lejos de aquí. Necesito un trago—O quizá el maldito bar entero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 7

Serena estaba contenta ya que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver ese hotel. La idea de estar con Darien la confortaba más de lo que quería admitir, pero la verdad era que él la hacía sentirse segura. Siempre la había hecho sentirse a salvo.

Además ella tenía la intención de verlo a menudo, y si se quedaba con él, ella no tendría exactamente que trabajar duro para alcanzar esa meta.

Ahora no se preocuparía con su paranoia de haber sido perseguida desde Miami. Ya no iba a estar sola.

Se recostó en el sofá en el salón de Darien y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

Darien se la quedó mirando desde su posición en el sillón reclinable mientras utilizaba el control remoto y cambiaba de canal por trigésima vez en la última media hora.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz?

Ella levantó una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿No estás siendo un poco desconfiado? Sólo estaba pensando que es agradable no estar sola.

Por un momento parecía que iba a decir algo, pero entonces sus labios se cerraron en una línea firme. Finalmente, bajó el control remoto y volvió la cabeza en su dirección.

—Tú no estás sola, Dama—Dijo con voz ronca—Vamos a hacer que funcione para ti estar por aquí. Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que estés bien económicamente y entonces podremos encontrarte un buen lugar para vivir.

¿Todavía no has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

—Ah, yo ya tengo un trabajo—Dijo alegremente.

— ¿En serio?

Había pensado que él iba a estar más entusiasmado, ya que ella iba a estar viviendo en su apartamento. Él se la quedó mirando con recelo mientras esperaba a que se explicara.

—Conseguí un trabajo de camarera cerca del hotel por lo que solamente tenía que caminar una pequeña distancia para llegar. Por supuesto ahora voy a tener que conducir.

Darien estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que ella siquiera terminara de hablar.

—No. No, no, como el infierno no.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Me escuchaste bien. Tú no vas a estar trabajando en ese barrio. Jesús, Dama, usa la cabeza. ¿Una joven preciosa caminando al trabajo en esa área? Ni siquiera quiero que vayas ahí conduciendo. Solamente estarías buscando problemas.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Lo soy?

Parecía completamente confundido.

— ¿Qué si tú eres, qué?

—Preciosa.

Darien maldijo y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué luchas con tu atracción hacia mí tan arduamente?

—No me siento atraído por ti—Murmuró.

—Mentiroso—Se burló ella—Puede que no quieras desearme. Pero lo haces.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—Preguntó.

—No hagas preguntas de las cuales no deseas obtener respuesta, Darien.

Abrió su boca y luego la cerró de nuevo. Parecía lo suficientemente frustrado como para estrangularla.

—Tienes razón. Esto no es algo que deberíamos estar discutiendo.

—Ah, pero me encantaría discutirlo—Insistió—No, aun mejor, me encantaría prescindir de la conversación por completo y dejar que nuestros cuerpos hablen por sí mismos.

—Eres incorregible—La incredulidad ensombreció su voz, y la miró casi perplejo.

Ella sonrió.

—No lo olvides.

—Me has distraído a propósito—Acusó.

Ella le dio una mirada inocente.

—No quiero que aceptes ese trabajo, Dama. Podrías encontrar otro más cerca de aquí. Incluso si eso te tomara un par de semanas. Sabes que te voy a ayudar.

—No tengo ninguna duda que lo harías—Dijo con calma—Puedo encontrar un trabajo aquí, si te hace sentir mejor.

El alivio brilló claramente en su rostro. Realmente se había preocupado.

—Voy a empezar a buscar mañana mientras estés en el trabajo.

Parecía algo disgustado por un momento, y ella se rió.

—Dime por favor que no pensaste que me ibas a estar cuidando las veinticuatro horas del día.

La fulminó con la mirada y después volvió a ver la T.V.

—Creo que voy a irme a la cama—Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Se estiró perezosamente, exigiendo la atención de Darien de nuevo hacia ella. Su mirada era cálida en su piel. Ella se acercó al sillón, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se deslizó sobre su regazo, colgando las piernas por el lado del sillón. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia adelante para que se encontrara con sus labios.

Él estaba tan rígido, e inflexible como el cemento. Su lengua revoloteaba mojando juguetonamente sus labios cerrados. El golpeteo casi violento de su pulso, indicó que definitivamente él no era inmune a ella.

—Bésame—Susurró—Olvídate de todo, y solamente recuerda el hecho de que somos tú y yo. Bésame.

Con un gemido torturado, cedió, abriendo la boca para tomar control del beso. Ella se derritió en su contra con un profundo suspiro. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una carrera caliente. Como el chocolate derritiéndose bajo el sol. Dulce. Fuerte. Un poco salvaje.

Sus dedos se enredaron y tiraron el pelo de su nuca, mientras las manos de él descansaban en la parte baja de su espalda, los brazos posados en la parte superior de sus muslos.

Ella quería que los moviera. Quería que él la tocara, y tomara una parte más activa más allá de devolverle sus besos. Pero sabía que no lo haría, tal y como supo el preciso instante en que se había terminado.

Él se apartó, su aliento salía entrecortadamente. Sus ojos eran de aspecto salvaje, con las pupilas dilatadas, por lo que sus ojos se veían negros.

—No, no—Dijo el firmemente—No podemos hacer esto, Dama.

Silenciosamente, se deslizó de su regazo, poniéndose de pie con piernas temblorosas. No le iba a mirar la cara, reusaba ver el remordimiento que sabía que vería en sus ojos.

Ni una sola vez giró a mirarle, caminó rígidamente hacia su dormitorio, con las manos en puños a sus costados.

—Dama—Dijo con voz ronca, y necesitada.

Se quedó inmóvil y esperó, pero no la llamó para que regresara. Sus hombros lentamente cayeron hacia abajo, continuó su camino hacia el dormitorio. Cuando estaba en el interior, suavemente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Con una risa seca, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Era probablemente la primera mujer a la cual Darien había dicho que no. Él era hombre fácil total y absolutamente en lo que se refería a las mujeres. Las amaba, las protegía y no le importaba quien lo supiera.

¿Así que, por qué no la veía? ¿Por qué no podía amarla, desearla, poder verla más allá del hecho de que era la hermana de Diamante?

Lo que necesitaba era un martillo y luego lo haría entrar en razón a base de golpes, para que entrara algo de razón en esa dura cabeza que tenía.

Había diferentes tipos de mazos, y tendría que conformarse con el tipo metafórico. Darien tal vez no la veía, puede ser que no deseara verla, pero no estaba ciego, ni era inmune a ella como mujer.

Ella tenía una ventaja sobre la mayoría de las mujeres, porque sabía lo que le gustaba a él. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era usar ese conocimiento en su ventaja.

* * *

**Hola chicas. ¿Como andan? Espero que muy bien.**

**MUchas gracias a todas las que día a día leen las adaptaciones. Lo hago para despejar mi mente de las cosas de cada día que nos influyen.**

**Gracias principalmente a yesqui2000 y princessqueen, que siempren se hacen un tiempito para dejarme un review, se que no es facil, ya que a mi me cuesta hacerlo en varias historias.  
**

**karicasak: Hola chica. Me alegro que te gusten, la verdad a mi me gusta ese tipo de lectura, principalmente si hay un buen romance... jejeje. Por el momento tendremos que esperar, solo hay 11 libros publicados de las nuevas especies, aun no se sabe la fecha del nuevo libro que sera el de "Darkness" por lo que publico en su pagina web serian alrededor de 20 libros. El libro que sale el 20 de mayo es el 3° de "Calor del Acoplamiento" llamado "Mating Brand". Somos muchas ya las fans de las nuevas especies, esperemos escriba sobre cada uno de ellos. Desde ya muchas gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida. Saludos**

**Saludos a todas. Beshitos ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 8

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha estado jodiendo últimamente, Chiba?—Nicolás Kumada le preguntó.

Darien frunció el ceño mientras le entregaba el menú de nuevo a la camarera. Él y los otros chicos del trabajo, Nicolas Kumada, Andrew Furuhata y Sammy Hino, estaban en el lugar donde almorzaban con regularidad, el Cattleman's, aunque usualmente no hablaban de asuntos personales.

—Has estado inusualmente irritable. ¿No has echado polvo últimamente?—dijo Sammy arrastrando las palabras.

Dicho esto Andrew frunció el ceño, ya que él seguía un poco susceptible, por el hecho de que su actual novia fue la última mujer con la cual había estado involucrado.

—El mundo no gira alrededor de cuándo fue la última vez que eché polvo— dijo Darien secamente.

Nicolas parpadeó.

— ¿No lo hace? Pensé que era el hito estándar masculino para pasar el tiempo.

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Es o al menos es eso lo que las mujeres quieren hacerte creer.

—Le dije a la Rei que tenía dolor de cabeza ayer por la noche—dijo Nicolas con cara seria—Tengo mi límite. ¡Ella es una fiera!

Darien empezó a reírse a carcajadas, relajándose, ahora que por el momento ya no era el centro de atención.

Sammy gimió y se tapó los oídos.

—No está bien, hombre. No está bien en absoluto. No necesito ese tipo de información acerca de mi hermana.

—Tu hermana es ardiente—señaló Darien.

Andrew hizo una mueca.

—Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con Sammy por esta vez. Veo demasiado a Rei como una hermana pequeña como para querer imaginarla como una fiera en la cama.

Nicolas soltó un bufido.

—No importa de todos modos, porque con que solo miraras a otra mujer, Lita te cortaría los huevos.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír cuando Andrew se puso rojo como tomate.

—El hombre está completamente domado—rió Sammy.

Andrew sonrió.

—No tengo ningún problema en admitir que me tiene comiendo de su mano.

—Hay cosas peores que tener el amor de una buena mujer—dijo Darien sinceramente, mientras que Nicolas y Andrew concordaban con él asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sammy solo lo estudió con curiosidad.

— ¿Así que es por eso que estás mal? ¿Por una mujer?

Darien soltó un gruñido.

—De forma figurada, aunque no es lo que ustedes, gilipollas piensan.

—Ahh—Dijo Nicolas.

Darien le enseñó el dedo de en medio.

—La hermana de un viejo amigo mío está en la ciudad, y tengo las manos llenas tratando de mantenerla fuera de problemas.

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

— ¿De problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Era de esperarse que Nicolas con sus instintos policíacos se pusiera en alerta.

—Ella es una buena chica—dijo Darien con tono de actitud defensiva, que incluso él podía oír—Y ese es el problema. Es una buena chica que no tiene ni idea de lo que le puede pasarle a una chica inocente en un gran y extraña ciudad.

Sammy frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos está aquí y dónde está su hermano?

—Diamante murió hace unos años—dijo Darien en voz baja.

Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, le dolía decir en voz alta que Diamante se había muerto.

—Era la única familia que Serena tenía.

—Así que te sientes obligado a cuidar de ella—dijo Sammy.

Los demás asintieron comprendiendo.

—Sí, por supuesto—dijo Darien.

Andrew levantó una ceja.

— ¿No va bien?

—Va muy bien. O lo hará tan pronto como dejemos claras unas cuantas reglas.

Nicolas se atragantó con su bebida y comenzó a toser.

—Sí, buena suerte con eso—dijo resollando.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene de todos modos?—Sammy le preguntó.

—Veintitrés—murmuró Darien.

— ¿Es sexy?

—Mucho—dijo antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor. Después, maldijo—No, maldita sea, no es sexy. Y no quiero que siquiera miréis en su dirección. ¿Me entendéis?

Sammy levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo que tú digas, hombre. Te juro que ustedes hacen su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme lejos de todas las buenas mujeres. Yo debería estar saliendo con Lita. No ese estúpido—dijo mientras señaló con el pulgar hacia Andrew.

Este lanzó un bufido.

—Tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre para ella.

Sammy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y supongo que tú si lo eres?

—Ella está conmigo, ¿no es así?—le dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Nicolas se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso de la disputa entre Sammy y Andrew.

—Así que tú vas a pasar tus noches haciendo de niñera en tu casa o qué. ¿Y qué pasa durante el día? No es como si pudieras poder estarla vigilándola todo el tiempo.

—Se queda conmigo hasta que podamos encontrar un piso decente. Está buscando trabajo.

Por primera vez todos se quedaron cayados por completo, mientras se lo quedaban mirando. Nicolas tosió discretamente y Andrew hizo como si se aclarara la garganta. Los ojos de Sammy brillaron con impía diversión.

— ¿Así que hay una chica joven y sexy viviendo contigo, y tú estás de mal humor?—preguntó Sammy.

—Cierra la boca—gruñó Darien.

—Bolas azules—dijo Nicolas con un gesto sabio—Lo que nuestro hombre tiene es un caso de bolas azules.

—Vete a la mierda—dijo Darien crudamente—A la mierda todos ustedes.

Ellos se rieron a carcajadas, mientras que Darien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Nicolas señaló con el dedo en la dirección de Darien.

—Escúchame bien lo que te digo, Chiba. Tu culo está frito.

Después de una tarde de burlas, Darien estaba dispuesto a llegar a casa, destapar una cerveza fría y ver la televisión. Pero entonces recordó que no tenía comida en casa, y mientras que él no tenía nada en contra de una pizza, que ya tenía dos días, se imaginó que Serena no iba a pensar lo mismo.

Se detuvo en el supermercado local, apilando un montón de cosas que pensaba que le gustarían en el carrito y, se dirigió a la caja. Media hora más tarde, se estacionó en el complejo de su apartamento y frunció el ceño cuando no vio el pequeño pedazo de hojalata del coche de Serena en el lugar de estacionamiento al lado del suyo.

A lo mejor todavía estaba buscando empleo.

Hizo dos viajes para meter las bolsas de la compra, y no fue hasta que empezó a recogerlas que vio el pedazo de papel apoyado contra los frascos. Lo recogió, lo desplegó, observando con la mirada la delicada caligrafía.

_Darien,_

_Me fui a The House a jugar. No me esperes despierto._

_Con amor, Serena._

Darien dejó caer el papel y fue asaltado de inmediato por un dolor de cabeza. Mierda santa. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? Aparte de volverlo completamente loco.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y cerró los ojos para mitigar la sensación de que alguien lo apuñalaba en los globos oculares.

Estaba hechizado por las imágenes de Serena de la primera vez que la había visto en The House.

¿Qué diablos la iba a encontrar haciendo esta vez?

Yaten no estaba allí, así que no podía llamar y pedir que la echara, aunque de todas formas él no lo haría, pero al menos podría haber hecho que cuidara de ella. Seiya era un buen tipo, pero mierda, había sido el que la había estado azotando la primera noche. ¿Y qué tipo con un buen par de bolas, que le sirvieran, iba a pasar la oportunidad de someter una hermosa mujer a su voluntad?

Dejando los alimentos en sus bolsas, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él y Serena sin duda iban a llegar a un entendimiento. Justamente después de que su mano calentara su pequeño culo. Y se aseguraría de que la maldita mocosa no lo disfrutara.

Por desgracia para él, su pene se puso erecto y prestó atención a la idea de tenerla sobre sus rodillas. Sí, tal vez no le iba a gustar, o tal vez lo haría, pero a él absolutamente lo haría.

El viaje hacia The House pareció interminable. Estaba casi completamente a oscuras cuando detuvo su coche, y le irritó con un infierno que el coche de Serena estuviera en unos de los sitios del estacionamiento más cercanos a la puerta. La pequeña diablilla había estado allí ya un rato.

Caminó hacia el interior, y mientras hacía una inspección rápida de a las habitaciones de interés común de la planta baja, ya intuía que la iba a encontrar en el piso de arriba, donde toda la acción se llevaba a cabo. Solamente esperaba con el infierno que no tuviera que irrumpir en una de las habitaciones privadas y sacarla de allí. Yaten tendría su culo en un cabestrillo, y probablemente estaría excluido del establecimiento de por vida.

Cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, se fue derechito a la sala común. Empujó la puerta y para su alivio no vio a Serena como la atracción otra vez. Pero eso hizo que se preguntara dónde exactamente estaba.

Allí estaba, en la esquina de la habitación, la vio. Todo el aliento lo dejó en una carrera dolorosa. Era como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo de lleno en el diafragma.

La lujuria y la ira luchaban por el aire al mismo tiempo. Serena. Desnuda, con solo cuerdas estrechamente envueltas alrededor de la parte superior de su cuerpo, por debajo y por encima de sus pechos para que los globos pequeños se mostraran mejor a la vista de todos. Los pezones, erectos y exuberantes, marrón oscuro, como el terciopelo. Estaba de rodillas, su largo cabello se deslizaba hacia delante sobre los hombros. Sus brazos estaban atados detrás de ella, sus rodillas abiertas, su pose de súplica completa.

Dios, cómo deseaba responder a su petición de dominación.

Tres hombres la rodeaban, sus manos tocando, deslizándose a través de su pelo, rozando con sus dedos sus pezones. Luego la levantaron sobre sus pies y uno agarró su barbilla, e inclinó sus labios para que se encontraran con los suyos.

Él se apoderó de su boca. La saqueó hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento. No era amable con ella, un hecho que enfureció a Darien. Su reacción le dejó perplejo. Sabía que él no sería amable con ella, pero que otro hombre la tratara tan bruscamente provocó una rabia profunda en su interior.

Cuando el hombre se alejó de Serena, sus labios estaban hinchados y se veían mallugados. Sus ojos brillaban, y Darien vio una necesidad que no estaba siendo cumplida. Se veía hambrienta. Como una mujer buscando pero sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Los otros dos hombres se dejaron caer, y entonces sus labios se cerraron sobre sus pezones que estaban erectos. Ella dio un grito que parecía satisfacerlos. Y se pusieron a lamer como dos hombres muertos de hambre.

La imagen era provocativa y erótica como el infierno.

¿Permitiría ella que la follaran? ¿Es eso lo que quería? ¿Ser dominada y poseída por varios hombres?

Una parte de él quería solamente mirar mientras la poseían, pero otra parte se indignó de que la hermana de Diamante estuviera aquí, siendo manoseada por hombres extraños.

Otra voz susurró profundamente y sombríamente, y sensual y seductora deslizándose a través de sus venas.

La deseas. Quieres ser el único que sea su dueño. Estás celoso. Estás totalmente loco de celos.

Serena fue levantada por los dos hombres que se habían amamantado de sus pechos. Cada uno agarró la parte interna de sus rodillas hasta que sus rodillas estaban separadas y estaba abierta de piernas y vulnerable para el otro hombre.

La adrenalina bombeo a través de las venas de Darien como el trueno. Estaba fascinado por la vista de la exuberante, carne femenina, abierta, y lista a la invasión. Ella estaba excitada. Su coño estaba húmedo e hinchado, y empezó a sudar mientras se imaginaba que guiaba su pene a través de sus pliegues y sin piedad la abría con sus embestidas.

Sus bolas dolían ferozmente. Su polla estaba increíblemente dura y gritando para que le diera alivio.

Una mano femenina se deslizó por encima de su brazo y por su estómago, serpenteando hasta su entrepierna. Sorprendido e irritado por la interrupción, se volvió para ver a una mujer que estaba a su lado, con los ojos brillando de lujuria.

—Déjame cuidar de esto por ti—murmuró mientras cubría el bulto entre su piernas—Mientras la miras a ella.

Era tentador ponerla de rodillas, liberar su polla y metérsela en la boca, mientras observaba a Serena. Pero no quería tener nada que lo distrajera.

Gentilmente, él empujó su mano y volvió la mirada hacia Serena. Mientras los dos hombres la mantenían abierta, el primer hombre bajó la cabeza y con su lengua recorrió su carne hinchada.

Su vientre se arqueó, y estuvo a punto de soltarse de las manos de los dos hombres. El primero siguió con la boca, profundizando con su lengua, chupando y alimentándose de su coño.

Darien estaba en peligro de hacer algo que no había hecho desde que era un adolescente. Si tan solo se movía, iba a correrse en sus pantalones.

¿A qué sabría? ¿Era dulce como parecía, o era caliente y picante como el brillo travieso en sus ojos? ¿Por qué no pones fin a esto? ¿Por qué estás a punto de masturbarte mientras ves cómo se follan a Serena una multitud de hombres cachondos?

El hombre comiendo su coño se apartó, lamiéndose los labios como un gato satisfecho. Mientras que los otros dos hombres la mantenían en su lugar, tomó un consolador de una de las mesas cercanas. Arrancó el plástico, y brilló obscenamente a la luz.

Se trasladó de nuevo hacia Serena y se lo deslizó entre sus muslos. Sus largos dedos probaron su entrada, acariciando de arriba a abajo y luego en el interior, enterrando su dedo hasta el nudillo.

Serena gimió y se resistió hasta que él le dio un golpe a su clítoris. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, colocó el consolador y lo metió hasta dentro.

Su grito resonó en la habitación. El hombre se alejó, dejando el falso pene hasta la empuñadura en su coño. Hizo una seña a los otros dos hombres para que la bajaran.

La obligaron a que estuviera de rodillas y separaron ligeramente sus muslos.

—Mantenlo dentro—le ordenó el hombre mientras empujó la base del consolador con su pie.

Ella asintió aceptando, sus ojos bien abiertos y se veían tan malditamente inocentes que Darien casi se murió al instante.

El hombre tomó un par de pinzas de pezones luego pellizcó un pezón entre sus dedos antes de colocar una pinza en el suave y aterciopelado punto.

Serena se mordió el labio, y Darien casi asintió con aprobación.

Él tragó rápidamente. Ella no era de él, y sin embargo estaba aquí haciendo como si fuera su amo, en silencio ofreciendo su aprobación, cuando actuaba bien. Muévete. Ve con ella.

Sus pies estaban hundidos en el cemento. Toda la sangre en su cuerpo se agrupó en su ingle. Necesitaba llegar al clímax tan desesperadamente que estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Estaba fascinado por su belleza. Por el erotismo absoluto de la escena que acontecía ante él.

Las pinzas ya estaban en su lugar, el hombre dio un paso atrás y metódicamente desabrochó sus jeans. Sin molestarse en quitárselos, metió su mano y sacó su pene. Con su polla en su puño, se movió de nuevo hacia delante.

Deslizó su mano libre sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo. Bruscamente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y guió su polla a su boca.

Los otros dos hombres también liberaron a sus pollas de sus pantalones, pero se quedaron a un lado, acariciando sus erecciones con manos impacientes.

Darien vio con fascinación como el primer hombre alimentaba con su polla profundamente a la boca de Serena. Los músculos de su cuello sobresalían mientras el hombre se empujaba hacia adelante. Cuando ella cerró sus ojos, el tiró de su cabeza.

—Mírame—ordenó.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró suplicante. Él se retiró, lo que le permitió una rápida respiración antes de que se la metiera de nuevo. Sus bolas sobresalían en su barbilla, y Darien podía oír los sonidos de succión que ella hacía.

Entonces su mirada lo encontró. Ella miró por encima del hombre que se empujaba dentro de su boca y su mirada se conectó a la de Darien. Él se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

La calma entró en sus ojos, como si se sintiera más segura ahora que sabía que él estaba aquí. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y dejó que su temporal amo follara su boca con abandono.

Y joder que lo hizo. Una y otra vez se abrió paso en su boca con una brutalidad que hizo que Darien hiciera una mueca de dolor, y sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Su mirada nunca dejó la de Darien y dejó que el hombre follara su boca. De repente, el hombre con la polla en su boca la retiró. Los tres hombres se masturbaron frenéticamente sus erecciones. El semen golpeó sus labios, sus mejillas, sus pechos, sus hombros y su delgada espalda. Corrió por su cuerpo en corrientes calientes y espesas.

Finalmente, ordeñaron lo último de sus clímax, moviéndose más cerca para que todo cayera sobre su piel.

Y aun así ella seguía mirando a Darien con sus oscuros y confiados ojos. Este se sintió mal, y al mismo tiempo excitado.

Ellos levantaron a Serena mientras le limpiaban el semen de su cuerpo, pero ella les dijo algo, y con una rápida mirada en dirección de Darien, se alejaron.

Se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente. Tenía los brazos atados a la espalda, el dildo seguía alojado en su coño.

—Tú sabes que me deseas—dijo en voz baja, incitante—Dime, Darien, ¿lo hicieron bien? ¿Fueron demasiado suaves? ¿Me hubieras azotado por la menor infracción? ¿Quieres que sea tu polla la que este en mi boca? Ven a mí. Libérame— susurró ella—Tómame.

Una neblina al rojo vivo de necesidad explotó sobre él. Cerró la distancia entre ellos, su pulso latía con tanta fuerza en sus oídos que le dejaba sordo.

La agarró de los hombros, superado por la lujuria, que lo gobernaba, murmurando que tomara lo que era suyo.

Con movimientos rápidos y bruscos le dio la vuelta y la echó sobre el brazo de uno de los lujosos sillones. Mientras alcanzaba la bragueta de sus pantalones con una mano, estiró la mano entre sus piernas para sacar el consolador de su apretado coño.

Salió lentamente, sus tejidos inflamados mostrándose reacios a entregar el pene falso. Salió con un ruido de succión ligero, brillante, con sus fluidos.

Lo tiró a un lado mientras sus dedos, finalmente sacaban su polla y la dejaban libre de sus pantalones. Estuvo dentro de ella en un instante, montándola, tomándola por la espalda como un animal en celo.

La extendió, se colocó bien y empujó salvajemente dentro de ella. El placer estalló a través de él, el alivio tan intenso que estaba mareado. Ella lo volvía loco. Estaba sin sentido, acariciando, empujando, tratando de castigarla solamente por qué quería hacerlo.

Se estiró hacia adelante, determinado a que lo tomara completamente. Sus dedos que eran delgados estaban hechos puño en la parte baja de su espalda, con sus muñecas tensas en contra de los nudos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza de sus golpes, y se aferró a sus caderas, tirando de ella para que lo recibiera en cada uno de ellos.

Demasiado pronto, tan sólo unos segundos, se corrió rápidamente con la furia de una tormenta de fuego, a través de sus bolas, hacia su polla. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el grito de triunfo cuando se corrió a borbotones en el interior de su cuerpo.

Nunca nada se había sentido tan primitivo, tan bien, y tan absolutamente satisfactorio.

Sus piernas temblaron y amenazaron con doblarse. Se apoyó en su cuerpo, con dificultad para respirar.

Lentamente el recobró la conciencia. Su cuerpo caliente, y dulce temblaba debajo del suyo, su coño lentamente estaba contrayéndose alrededor de su todavía duro pene.

Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué había hecho?

Había abusado de ella, la había tomado. Se había corrido dentro de ella, por amor de Dios. Sin condón. Joder. Joder. Joder. La había violado.

Sus manos temblaban sin control, agarró sus caderas y con mucho cuidado salió, haciendo una mueca por el caliente semen que se filtró de su coño hinchado.

—Oh, Dios mío. Dama—susurró—Pequeña Dama. Pequeña, lo siento. Oh, Dios mío, lo siento tanto.

Desató las cuerdas que unían sus manos y luego suavemente la levantó del sofá para que pudiera retirar el resto de la cuerda.

No podía, no quería, mirarla a los ojos. Tenía demasiado miedo de lo que vería. La había utilizado. La había herido. Él quería morirse.

Cuando lo último de la cuerda cayó, se apresuró a ponerse sus pantalones y después la abrazó. Su corazón latía contra su cuerpo como un pajarito pequeño tratando de volar por primera vez. Errático. Un poco frenético.

Pasó una mano por su pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Lo siento, Dama, nena. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Estoy tan malditamente arrepentido. ¿Estás bien? ¿Yo te...?—tragó saliva— ¿Te he lastimado? Jesús, yo ni siquiera use un condón. Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital.

Nunca había habido palabras que le dolieran más, pero se lo debía a ella, no iba a rehuir de lo que había hecho. Se merecía tener su culo pateado y arrojado a la cárcel.

Serena se agitó en sus brazos y se apartó para poder mirarlo. Lo que vio lo partió en dos. Confianza. Todavía brillaba en sus ojos suaves. Su intestino se retorcido en un nudo enorme que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

—No me has hecho daño—dijo suavemente—Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte en mi vida.

¿Se había corrido? Le avergonzaba admitir que no le había dado ni un momento de consideración a su placer o a su cuidado. Había sido una máquina de follar a lo loco con la única intención de obtener alivio de su tormento.

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle la cara, sus dedos pasando sobre su pómulo, hasta que finalmente acarició su mandíbula.

—Sólo hiciste lo que te pedí que hicieras, Darien ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Eres demasiado dulce, demasiado generosa y maldita sea demasiado ingenua—gruñó— ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

Señaló una silla a pocos metros de distancia, donde sus vaqueros, ropa interior, camisa y sus zapatos estaban. Él camino hacia ellos y luego regresó con las cosas. Tan suavemente y con tanta gentileza como pudo, la vistió, teniendo cuidado de no maltratar las partes magulladas de su cuerpo. Cada vez que veía una huella digital, o una zona roja, donde las cuerdas se habían encajado en su piel, se sentía enfermo.

Por último, le entregó los zapatos, y ella se los puso.

—Vamos a casa, Dama. Tú necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti esta noche.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me encanta la forma en que suena eso viniendo de ti.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPITULO 9

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de aparcar su coche antes de Darien le abriera la puerta y la ayudara bajar del coche. Para su sorpresa absoluta, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla cargándola hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

—Darien, puedo caminar—dijo con una sonrisa.

Él no le hizo caso y siguió caminando. En realidad, no quería discutir, porque estaba en sus brazos después de todo, por lo que ella suspiró y se acurrucó en su pecho.

El agotamiento latía en sus sienes, y sus extremidades se sentían cansadas y pesadas. Quería dormir durante unas doce horas, preferiblemente en los brazos de Darien, pero no se engañaba a sí misma con respecto a esa posibilidad.

Estaba horrorizado por lo ocurrido. La culpa en sus ojos hizo que sintiera como si le apretaban sus entrañas. Para un hombre que se enorgullecía de su férreo control, lo que había sucedido no era solamente una presunta traición hacia ella, sino también de sí mismo.

Aunque ella no podía decir que lo sentía. Nunca podría llegar a él si mantenía su control de hierro.

Y todavía se estremecía por la fuerza bruta, que había demostrado cuando la había tomado.

La había tomado. Ese tan término era tan suave como para describirlo. La había poseído. La poseía. Ella había sido total y absolutamente suya, su posesión para hacer lo que él quisiera con ella.

Deseo y lujuria empezaron a hervir a fuego lento en su abdomen a pesar de que pensaba que no podría estar tan excitada de nuevo.

Ella había amado su toque. Su poder. La forma en que no había pedido. Él simplemente había tomado lo que consideraba suyo.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo mientras él se abría paso hacia su apartamento.

— ¿Tienes frío?—preguntó con inquietud.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sólo recordaba.

Se puso rígido, y la mirada torturada volvió a su rostro. Iba a empezar a corregir su suposición de que era un mal recuerdo para ella, pero la dejó sobre el sofá y de inmediato se puso a quitarle los zapatos.

—Voy a abrir la ducha de agua caliente para ti—dijo en voz baja—Va hacer que te sientas mejor. Toma tu tiempo. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Ella sonrió.

—La ducha suena celestial, y no, no tengo hambre.

—Está bien, vuelvo ahora.

Ella lo vio alejarse a grandes zancadas, con la cara arrugada con líneas de preocupación. Con un suspiro, se hundió contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Siempre, siempre había sabido que el sexo con Darien sería poco menos que increíble.

Anhelaba ese lado oscuro de él, la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal. Él era todo lo que quería, y lo quería como era, oscuro, melancólico, sin arrepentimientos, no como él pensaba que tenía que ser. Ella quería ser suya.

— ¿Dama?

Abrió los ojos para verlo imponente de pie parado enfrente de ella, la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Yo todavía te puedo llevar al hospital. ¿Te duele algo?

Vaya, iban a tener una larga conversación cuando saliera de la ducha. Este sentimiento de culpa estaba rápidamente deshaciendo sus nervios.

Alargó su mano para que pudiera ayudarla a levantarse, y rápidamente tomó la mano y tiró suavemente de ella dejándola de pie. Haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta, se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, su necesidad por litros y litros de agua caliente que compensaran su deseo de patear el culo de Darien.

Los espejos del baño estaban ya empañados, y dejó escapar un suspiro feliz mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la ducha. Durante un largo rato se quedó debajo del chorro, con los ojos cerrados mientras revivía la sensación de tener las manos de Darien sobre ella, con su polla dentro de ella, y del orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Había estallado como un cohete en el momento que empujó dentro de ella. Había empezado a correrse y no había parado hasta que él había encontrado su propio rápido clímax.

Al darse cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo en la ducha y dándose cuenta de que Darien, probablemente estaba haciendo un agujero en la alfombra de la sala, cerró la ducha y salió para secarse. Apenas había acabado de ponerse la toalla envolviéndosela alrededor de su cuerpo cuando Darien abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza dentro.

Después de un rápido vistazo, probablemente para ver si estaba medianamente decente, se metió en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

—Te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien—dijo con voz ronca.

Suspirando, dejó caer la toalla quedándose desnuda delante de él. Él dio un paso apresurado hacia atrás, y ella estuvo a punto de rodar sus ojos. No era como si fuera a echársele encima.

—Estoy bien. ¿Ves?

Se dio la vuelta en círculo para que pudiera ver su cuerpo por sí mismo. Ella no pudo controlar su estremecimiento cuando sus dedos rozaron una contusión leve en su cadera.

—Te lastime—dijo, su voz cargada de pesar.

—Me quedan marcas con facilidad, Darien. No me hiciste daño.

Cuando se dio la vuelta por completo, la tomó de las manos y giró sus muñecas. Su pulgar frotó las líneas rojas que dejaron las cuerdas, y su expresión se volvió tormentosa.

—Las amarraron muy apretado. No había necesidad de que te hicieran daño. Debí de haber intervenido, debí haberlo parado.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado. Luego tomó la toalla y la envolvió con cuidado a su alrededor.

—Ve a buscar algo para ponerte. Puedes tomar prestada mi bata, si quieres. Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, y no se pueden prolongar.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la urgencia en su voz y tomó la bata que colgaba del perchero.

—Voy a estar en la sala. ¿Segura que no quieres comer algo?

—Vete—le dijo, espantándolo con sus manos.

Él se retiró del cuarto de baño, y Serena dejó caer la toalla para ponerse la bata, negando con la cabeza todo el tiempo. Se secó el cabello con la toalla antes de peinárselo, desenredándolo.

Alejando con sus dedos los cabellos de su cara, salió del baño y regresó a la sala, donde estaba Darien sentado en el sofá, con los codos en las rodillas, la cabeza gacha.

Cuando la oyó, levantó la vista y se puso de pie.

—Siéntate—le ordenó.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con cuidado para que su bata no se abriera.

—Dama, creo que te debería llevar a la sala de emergencias.

— ¡Pero si no me hiciste daño!

—No use condón.

—Sí, lo sé.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— ¿No hay una inyección que te puedan poner? Ya sabes para que no quedes embarazada. ¿O por lo menos una píldora que puedas tomar?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, deseando que por lo menos él se sentara en lugar de estar parado como alguien descomunal imponente delante de ella, tan tenso que parecía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Darien, ven y siéntate. Por favor.

Dio unas palmaditas en el espacio a su lado, y él vaciló antes de que finalmente caminara para sentarse donde le había señalado.

—Entiendo que te sientes culpable. Entiendo que esta noche no hubiera salido en absoluto como pensabas o siquiera querías. Pero estás haciendo una gran cantidad de suposiciones y estás atribuyéndote la culpa por pecados que no cometiste.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?—murmuró.

—Estoy tomando píldoras anticonceptivas. No soy una idiota. No tomaría riesgos como esos. También me aseguré malditamente de que esos hombres con los que estaba jugando no se pasaran de listos. Con o sin un condón.

—Yo no te di a elegir—dijo dolorosamente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada paciente.

—Pedí lo que me diste. Te empujé. Te provoqué y recibí exactamente la respuesta que yo quería. A pesar de lo que piensas, no soy muy joven. Soy responsable, o casi principalmente responsable—agregó levantando ligeramente sus labios.

—No es sólo acerca del embarazo. No te protegí. No me protegí a mí mismo— añadió—Maldita sea, Dama, jamás he tenido sexo sin un condón, jamás en mi vida. Aun cuando perdí mi virginidad tiempo atrás, yo utilicé protección.

—Entiendo por qué estás enfadado. Estoy limpia. Entiendo si no quieres confiar en mi palabra. Puedo hacerme la prueba si quieres. He tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección solo una vez. Cuando era un adolescente. Fue mi primera vez. Los dos sabíamos que no estaba bien, porque Dios sabe que Diamante repetía la charla del sexo seguro a través de mi cabeza muy a menudo—sonrió con tristeza— Fue siempre mucho más un padre, de lo que nuestro verdadero padre alguna vez fue. De todos modos, le dije lo que pasó. Estaba decepcionado, pero de inmediato me llevo al médico para que me diera una prescripción para pastillas de control natalidad, y también me compró preservativos suficientes para que me duraran toda la vida y me dijo que ya no tenía una excusa para no llevarlos conmigo a todos lados.

Darien sonrió.

—Así era Diamante. El Sr. Preparado.

—Lo echo de menos.

—Sí, yo también.

— ¿Darien?

—Sí, pequeña Dama.

—Acerca de esta noche.

Darien se acercó y le apretó la mano.

—Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que pasó esta noche más de lo que alguna vez vas a saber. Me cortaría el brazo derecho antes que hacerte daño. Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Yo quiero que te quedes aquí. Quiero ayudarte. No te quiero por ahí sola. Pero necesito saber que estás a salvo, y preferiría que no fueras de nuevo a lugares como The House.

Ella expulsó aire, por sus mejillas, resoplando de su frustración. Había tantas cosas en su declaración que quería negar, rechazar, pero ahora no era el momento. No quería que se lamentara, y estaba jodidamente segura que quería que volviera a pasar lo sucedido esta noche. Una y otra vez.

Lo único que quería era acurrucarse en sus brazos y descansar. Sólo por un rato quería sentir su fuerza y la ternura que sabía que él era capaz de dar. Sí, ella quería su poder, su control, su dominio, pero lo quería todo, su total atención. Su estima. Su amor.

—Abrázame—le susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia él— ¿Por favor?

Vaciló, como si titubeara al borde de la incertidumbre. Ella no le dio la oportunidad de que se negara. Se movió hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal, se acurrucó contra su pecho y le puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Apoyó la mejilla contra su clavícula y acurrucó su cabeza justo por debajo de su barbilla.

Nada iba a arruinar este momento para ella. Iba saborear cada dulce segundo. Con cautela sus brazos se posaron a su alrededor, y se echó hacia atrás, llevándosela con él reclinándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Se sentaron en silencio mientras él, distraídamente frotaba con la palma de su mano, arriba y abajo su espalda. El calor de su contacto la abrasó, incluso a través del material espeso de la bata.

—Yo no quiero que lo sientas, Darien—dijo en voz baja—No lo quiero. ¿No lo entiendes? Lo te entiendo. Te puedo dar lo que necesitas.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Durante un largo rato permaneció allí sentado, con la mano aún en su espalda.

Y cuando por fin habló, la absoluta certeza en su voz hizo que su corazón cayera.

—Pero yo no puedo darte lo que tú necesitas, pequeño Dama.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 10

Serena entró penosamente en la cocina sus pantalones cortos del pijama y una sudadera musculosa, bostezando enormemente a la vez que frotaba sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?—Preguntó Darien—Estoy haciendo tostadas y zumo.

Permaneció junto a la barra y miró alrededor como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para mover sus engranajes. La culpa lo atravesó. Se veía cansada y vulnerable, y todavía no estaba convencido de no haberla lastimado. Era una mujer pequeña, y él no era un hombre pequeño.

Sus entrañas se cerraron al recordar la manera en que su coño lo había apretado. Tan apretado que tuvo que forzar su entrada empujando contra la resistencia natural de su cuerpo.

Jesús, tenía que parar de pensar en ella. Era una locura. Era la hermana pequeña de Diamante.

Ella confiaba en él, y la había usado para aplacar su lujuria de una manera imperdonable cuando cualquiera de las otras mujeres de la habitación estaría más que deseosa de tomar cualquier cosa que él quisiera repartir.

Pero nadie había incendiado sus sentidos como la dulce e inocente mirada de Serena, una mujer que conocía todo lo que él se había esforzado tanto por olvidar.

Su cabeza se irguió cuando el timbre sonó. ¿Qué demonios? Eran las seis de la mañana.

—Yo iré—dijo Serena y siguió.

—No creo…

Pero prácticamente había desaparecido en el pasillo.

Serena abrió la puerta y miró a los dos hombres que estaban a unos metros de distancia.

Los dos eran altos. Uno más corpulento y se veía intimidante con su cabeza calva y barba de chivo. Un pequeño aro dorado estaba en su oreja izquierda. No era alguien que ella quisiera encontrarse en una calle oscura.

El otro hombre era más delgado pero no menos musculoso y llevaba su pelo castaño claro en un corte militar. Ambos vestían vaqueros desgastados y camisetas informales, y la miraban con curiosidad.

—Tú debes ser la hermana de Diamante—dijo el tipo del cabello rubio.

—Uh sí—dijo con cautela.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos, imbéciles, a estas horas?—Darien gruñó detrás de ella.

Ella se volvió de golpe justo cuando Darien tiró de ella y dio un paso hacia los dos hombres.

— ¿No vas a presentarnos?—murmuro ella.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Chicos es Serena Tsukino. Dama, estos son Sammy Hino y Andrew

Furuhata.

— ¿Y cuál es cuál?—pregunto con expresión divertida.

El calvo sonrío transformando su malvado aspecto en encanto juvenil.

—Soy Andrew—sacudió un pulgar al lado—Este es Sammy. Trabajamos con Darien.

—Eso no explica qué demonios hacéis aquí—dijo Darien sombríamente.

—Ah bueno, por lo general ya has desaparecido a estas alturas, simplemente verificábamos si ibas a venir—dijo Sammy.

Darien les lanzó a ambos miradas que sugerían que no les creía nada. Serena se aclaró la garganta para evitar reírse.

—Bueno un placer haberos conocido a los dos, pero realmente necesito irme a vestir e ir al trabajo.

Y con eso Darien pareció olvidar completamente a sus dos amigos.

— ¿Encontraste un trabajo?—preguntó— ¿Dónde? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Un pequeño café a dos manzanas de aquí.

— ¿De camarera? ¿Por qué de camarera? Diamante debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba. Se aseguró de que fueras a la universidad. Te graduaste, ¿no?

—Lo sabrías si al menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de estar allí—dijo en un tono ligero para desviar la rápida punzada de dolor—No te pudiste ir más rápido después de que Diamante y Neherenia murieran

De inmediato el rostro de Darien se convirtió en una pared de piedra.

—Es suficiente.

Echó un vistazo entre él y las expresiones de confusión de sus amigos.

— ¿No saben lo de Neherenia?

—Os veré a los dos en el trabajo—dijo Darien a Sammy y a Andrew justo antes de cerrarles la puerta en sus caras.

Miró a Darien.

—No lo saben, ¿verdad?

—No hablo de Neherenia—dijo con una voz tensa—Nunca hablé de Diamante tampoco hasta que llegaste y tuve que explicar quién eras.

Ella se volvió y caminó hacia su cuarto.

—Dama—la llamo.

Pero lo ignoró y cerró la puerta para detener la conversación. Se dejó caer en la cama y se tendió en ella mirando hacia el techo. Quizás él no había dejado ir a Neherenia todavía. ¿Estaría aun profundamente enamorado de ella? ¿Era ese el porqué de que él estuviera convencido de que no le podría dar lo que ella necesitaba? ¿Todavía estaría de duelo de su esposa?

Cuando había ido a Miami la última vez, justo antes de que Serena partiera para venir a Houston, estaba convencida de que ya la había dejado ir. Lo había observado desde la distancia cuando había visitado las tumbas de Diamante y Neherenia, y se preguntó por qué ella no era lo suficientemente importante para él, como para que siquiera comprobara si estaba bien.

Había habido un carácter definitivo en sus actos y ella supo entonces que él no regresaría otra vez. Era lo que la provocó a actuar sobre sus arraigados sentimientos por él. Tres años es mucho tiempo para llorar un amor perdido.

— ¡Oh, Darien!—susurró— ¿Has estado huyendo de tu pasado todo el tiempo? ¿Tratando de olvidarnos? ¿Es el por qué me abandonaste también? ¿Soy el recuerdo de todo lo que perdiste?

Había estado tan segura de que Darien estaba listo para amar de nuevo pero ahora… ahora no lo estaba tanto.

La emoción golpeó su estómago. Y el miedo. Miedo de estar sola otra vez. Porque sabía sin ninguna duda que no podría permanecer aquí. No podría pretender tener una relación platónica con Darien. No ocultaría sus sentimientos, no podría. No después de haberlos escondido por tanto tiempo.

Había pensado que el mejor acercamiento era uno directo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo había empujado demasiado, demasiado rápido. Había visto la mirada angustiada y dolida, cuando mencionó el nombre de Neherenia. Ningún hombre hubiera tenido esa expresión con la sola mención de un nombre de una persona a no ser que todavía le doliera.

Y no podía quedarse si ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad para ganar su corazón.

Darien no tenía planeado ir a trabajar aquella mañana en absoluto. ¿Cómo podía ir y dejar a Serena después de lo que había hecho? Ya había llamado a Pop antes de que Andrew y Sammy vinieran a echar un vistazo para saciar su curiosidad. Bastardos entrometidos.

Tenía la plena intención de pasar la mañana con Serena, al menos para establecer algunas reglas básicas de su relación.

Relación. Jesús. No estaba seguro de lo que tenían, pero habiéndola dejado para valerse por sí misma después de la muerte de Diamante no era la base de una relación.

Antes de que pudiera hacer que Andrew y Sammy se fueran o decirles que no iba a ir al trabajo, Serena había dejado caer toda esa basura acerca de su trabajo, entonces Neherenia habría sido traída a colación y Serena se había ido a su habitación.

Se había ido porque la sola idea de quedarse en su apartamento era suficiente para volverlo loco. Y aquí estaba conduciendo. Sin un destino claro. Un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos en el asiento de al lado… ya casi terminado. Y eso que quería dejarlo.

Sus pulmones se sentirían como mierda después, pero ahora cada bocanada era lo único que mantenía la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Redujo la velocidad cuando llego a la enorme casa de Yaten y por un largo momento se quedó sentado en su camioneta y mirando hacia la calzada. No había querido acabar aquí pero tal vez necesitaba aclarar la situación con Yaten. Quería que Yaten lo escuchara de él mismo, no de una segunda fuente que hubiera visto todo en The House.

Después de lanzar el la colilla del cigarrillo por la ventanilla se detuvo en el camino de entrada y se dirigió a la casa. Yaten quizás ni siquiera estaría en casa.

Aunque pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando desde su casa ahora que se había casado con Mina. Ella mudó sus propias oficinas a la casa de él y había continuado con su negocio. Fantasy Incorporated, después del estímulo de Yaten.

A Darien le gustaba Mina. Había tenido sus dudas al principio de que fuera la clase de mujer que hiciera a Yaten feliz. Una mujer sumisa. No solo en la cama sino en todos los aspectos. Pero los dos eran felices, y a pesar de que Mina tenía sus propias dudas al inicio de su relación, no se había dado por vencida, y por eso tenía el respeto y afecto de Darien.

Además de Diamante, Yaten era al que había permitido que se le acercarse más. Oh, los chicos en el trabajo eran sus amigos. No había dudas al respecto. Grandes amigos. Le caían bien.

Pero nunca les había confiado nada de su vida antes de su llegada a Houston. Solo Yaten conocía la relación que Diamante y él habían… compartido con Neherenia. Antes de que él estuviera totalmente fuera de la camioneta, miró hacia arriba para ver que Yaten permanecía en el umbral de su casa. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole caminar hacia él.

Cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, Darien se detuvo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Necesito hablar contigo Yaten.

Yaten asintió.

—Entra. Podemos ir a la terraza. Espero que no te importe que Mina nos acompañe en un momento. Es nuestro día que pasamos juntos y no me gusta estar lejos de ella.

—No quiero interrumpir—comenzó Darien.

Pero Yaten lo ignoró y se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera. Suspiró. Yaten era un hijo de puta sin problemas. Sorprendía a Darien que al ser tan iguales se pudieran llevar tan bien. No les gustaba ceder y ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer las cosas a su manera.

— ¿Quieres un poco de café para que te quite el olor a los cigarrillos que te fumaste?—preguntó Yaten mientras salían fuera por la parte de atrás.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Huele tan mal, ¿eh?

Yaten sonrió.

—Pensaba que lo habías dejado. ¿O fue la semana pasada?

—Vete a la mierda—se quejó Darien—No había fumado desde hace tres semanas, y antes lo había reducido a uno o dos por día como máximo.

—Entonces, ¿qué provocó hoy este pulmón negro?

Yaten se sentó y le hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. Darien se hundió en una de las sillas del patio y cerró brevemente los ojos.

— ¿Has hecho alguna vez algo que supieras hasta el fondo de ti mismo que estaba imperdonablemente mal? No solo un error, ¿sino algo que fuera en contra de cada uno de tus principios?

La expresión de Yaten se hizo pensativa.

—No puedo decir que lo hiciera.

—Es un asco—dijo Darien con tristeza.

Hubo una breve vacilación.

— ¿Qué paso?

Darien luchó con qué decir, y como iba a decirlo. Y entonces pensó que no había manera bonita de decirlo.

—Más o menos violé a Serena en The House la última noche.

A favor de Yaten, no reaccionó. No dijo nada, su expresión no cambió. Solo esperó.

Darien relató todo el episodio. Desde el momento en que entró para ver a los tres hombres con Serena, hasta que la arrojó sobre el extremo del sofá para follarla. Sin condón.

—Perdiste el control.

—La violé.

Yaten sacudió la cabeza.

—Aunque Serena niega eso. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ella deseó lo que pasó.

—No le di opción. Maldita sea, Yaten. Lo que hacemos está todo basado en elecciones. Tomamos malditamente mucho de una mujer, pero es porque ella elige darlo. Soy exigente. Me gustan las mujeres sumisas. Completa y totalmente sumisas. Pero jamás, jamás había perdido el control de semejante manera. Nunca había lastimado a una mujer.

— ¿Has hablado con Serena? ¿Le has contado esto?—preguntó Yaten.

Darien suspiró.

—Es complicado. Tengo el presentimiento de que… quiere más de mí. Quiero decir que quiere algo que no le puedo dar. No la voy a usar como un juguete sexual. Se merece algo mejor que eso. No entiendo mi reacción con ella. He tenido mujeres después de Neherenia. He disfrutado de las mujeres. Pero con Serena hay algo que simplemente no puedo explicar. No es divertido ni relajado con ella. No es sexy y casual. No puedo estar cerca de ella y no tomarla. Tengo esos pensamientos tan oscuros. Y, maldita sea, Yaten, es la hermana de Diamante. De todas las mujeres del mundo, ella está más allá de los límites.

— ¿Por qué?

Darien se le quedó mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con por qué? Es fácil de entender. Demonios, vivió conmigo, Diamante y con Neherenia durante un año. Ella es… familia.

—No es familia… Darien. Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Gran diferencia.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo con esto—murmuro Darien—Por el amor de Dios, Yaten, violé a una mujer en tu condenado club.

— ¿Es por eso que viniste? ¿Quieres que te castigue? ¿Quieres que te saque a patadas y decirte qué no vuelvas? Yo diría que estás haciendo un gran trabajo en golpearte a ti mismo. No necesitas de mi ayuda.

Darien dejó escapar un sonido de frustración.

—Vete a casa y habla con Serena, Darien. Entiendo que ha sido un golpe duro para ti, pero no la violaste. Ella estaba dispuesta. Más que dispuesta diría yo. ¿Te vas a sentar ahí y decirme que nunca has follado a una mujer cuando ha estado atada e indefensa en tus manos?

—Uh, quizás debería volver después—Mina murmuró detrás de ellos.

Ambos hombres se volvieron para verla allí de pie con expresión insegura como si temiera ser una intrusa. Darien suavizo su expresión, no queriendo dejarla fuera.

Ella bajó la mirada con timidez a su bata de seda que le caía a media pantorrilla y Darien sabía que era todo lo que tenía encima. Sus pies estaban descalzos, pero Yaten siempre se burlaba de su pasión por andar descalza.

Yaten simplemente le tendió la mano, ella se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y frotó la mejilla con cariño sobre su muslo.

—Mina mía, ¿qué te he dicho? Tus pobres rodillas.

La tomó en su regazo y la envolvió posesivamente con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dejando que su mano descansara en su cadera.

—Hola Mina—dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo? Parecíais muy serios.

Darien sintió que su pecho se derrumbaba sólo un poco. Adoraba a esta mujer. Adoraba a todas las mujeres con las que sus amigos se habían unido.

—Yaten solo está pateando mi trasero. Probablemente estás salvando lo que queda.

Mina arqueó una ceja incrédula. Yaten acarició su cuello, dándole un mordisco ligero en la curva de su hombro.

—Darien está teniendo problemas con una mujer—dijo Yaten a modo de explicación.

—Bien, Yaten. Muy jodidamente bonito. Lo siento, Mina.

Ella rió y agitó una mano.

— ¿De verdad estas teniendo problemas con una mujer? Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día. ¿Por lo general las mujeres no se lanzan a ti desde todas las direcciones?

—Es complicado y agradecería que no les dijeras nada a las chicas. Ellas solo se lo contarían a Andrew y a Nicolas quienes lo usarían en cada oportunidad para hacerme la vida un infierno.

Mina sonrió gentil.

—No se lo diré a Lita y a Rei. Te aman totalmente, lo sabes. Te ayudarían sin ninguna pregunta si se lo pidieras. Y si solo quieres hablar…

—Gracias, dulzura—dijo con genuino afecto—También las quiero a todas totalmente. Pero esto es… algo que voy a tener que trabajar por mi cuenta. Yo esperaba… esperaba que cuando me mudé aquí había dejado mi pasado atrás. Fue un error, uno que estoy pagando. He hecho algunas malas elecciones y lastimé a alguien en el camino. Ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer las paces con ella.

MIna se acercó y le tocó la mano.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte…

Él le lanzó un beso.

—Te lo agradezco. A ambos.

Y ella arrugó la nariz.

—No obstante, prometo no decirle a Rei que estás fumando de nuevo.

Darien cerró sus ojos y gimió.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Por el amor de dios no quiero a Rei sobre mí. Por lo menos Lita me iluminará de vez en cuando, cuando Andrew no anda por ahí. Pero ella es como un pitbull. Fastidia. Fastidia. Fastidia. No sé cómo Nicolas puede con ella.

—Darien, acerca de tu… mujer… ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer? Digo, ¿es nueva aquí? Escuché lo suficiente de vuestra conversación para sacar la impresión de que no era de aquí y que es alguien que conoces del pasado. Las chicas y yo podemos presentarnos, y quizás salir y tener algo de diversión femenina.

Yaten y el gimieron.

—Demonios, mujer, la última vez que salisteis para tener diversión femenina, terminasteis casi desmayadas en el suelo del Millenium's, y Andrew tuvo que llamarnos a Nicolas y a mí para ir por vosotras.

Darien suspiró. Quería ser capaz de confiar en Mina, pero ella era íntima de Rei y Lita, dos mujeres con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales. Sería incómodo como el infierno para Serena estar expuesta a ellas y viceversa.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Mina—Te ves tan…desgarrado.

Yaten le apretó la mano con cariño.

—No lo presiones, amor.

—No, está bien—dijo Darien—Es complicado. Juro que sigo diciendo eso, pero no hay una mejor manera de explicarlo.

Miró a Mina y tragó saliva.

—Serena es, era, la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Yo estaba… casado—las palabras casi lo ahogaban, pero al menos no había tenido que mencionar el nombre de Neherenia.

Serena lo miró en estado de shock.

— ¿Casado? ¿Por qué nadie sabe de esto? Quiero decir, ¿por qué tanto secreto?

—Yaten lo sabía, y otra vez… es complicado, Diamante y yo…los dos amábamos a la misma mujer. Diamante era mi compañero en la policía. Nosotros lo compartíamos todo. Incluso la mujer con la que me case.

La boca de Mina formo una O por la sorpresa.

—La cosa es que me encantan Rei y Lita, y tú sabes que he estado con ellas. He tenido tríos con ellas. Casuales. Divertidos. Sin significado. Pero la última cosa que quiero que sepan es que mientras hacia el amor con ellas yo fingía que eran otra mujer. No se merecen esto y nunca las lastimaría de esa manera.

Los labios de Mina se movieron en una mueca triste.

—Oh, Darien, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

Darien se movió incómodo ante la idea de vaciar sus tripas por segunda vez desde que Neherenia muriera. Todo por un centavo y toda esa mierda. Ya había ido demasiado lejos y Yaten probablemente se lo diría más tarde, de todos modos.

—Diamante y Neherenia murieron en un accidente de coche.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Mina.

—Qué doloroso perder a tu mejor amigo y a la mujer que amabas al mismo tiempo.

—Todos pensaron que ellos me engañaban—Darien dijo amargamente—Que se escapaban juntos. Nosotros nunca anunciamos nuestra relación. Neherenia se casó conmigo pero Diamante era un igual en la relación. Yo ya no tenía mi cabeza en el trabajo después de su muerte. Todo el mundo me compadecía. Me miraba fijamente y hablaban a mis espaldas. Cometí un error estúpido, resulté herido. Fue más fácil usar eso como excusa y solo irme. Solo dejar a Serena, y que Dios me ayude, nunca volví a pensar en ella. Soy un bastardo egoísta y mis pecados no terminan ahí.

—Pero ella está aquí ahora—Yaten puntualizó—Una buena oportunidad para expiar los pecados, ¿no te parece?

—Hubiera sido sino lo hubiera enredado—dijo Darien dolorosamente

—Deja de ser tan duro contigo mismo. Serena me parece que tiene una fuerte capacidad de recuperación, una mujer inteligente que sabe exactamente lo que quiere y no tiene miedo de ir tras ello.

—Si yo solo supiera lo que quiere—dijo Darien con un suspiro.

Yaten arqueó una ceja

—Pensé que era muy obvio, Darien. Claramente ella te quiere a ti.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 11

Serena esquivó a un cliente sin mirar a dónde iba y continuó hacia la mesa con la bandeja que llevaba. Su primer día no había sido un paseo para nada, pero lo atrapó rápidamente, y su supervisor ya la había dejado en su propia pequeña sección de mesas.

Distribuyó los platos con una sonrisa y echó a andar hacia la cocina cuando el gerente le indicó que se detuviera.

—La mesa seis es tuya.

Asintió y se volvió en esa dirección y luego se detuvo en seco. Los amigos de Darien, Andrew y Sammy, estaban sentados en la cabina con otro hombre. Girando los ojos, tomó su cuaderno de pedidos de su delantal y se acercó a la mesa.

Por lo menos no actuaron sorprendidos de verla.

—Déjame adivinar. Ustedes solo pasaban por el vecindario—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Sammy sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. Estuvimos en otros dos locales, antes de encontrar el correcto.

—Uh-huh. ¿Alguna razón en particular o no obtuvisteis un vistazo suficiente esta mañana?

—Échale la culpa a la curiosidad—dijo Andrew—No todos los días podemos a Darien colgado de sus bolas. Quería ver a la mujer responsable.

El otro hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Dado que estos idiotas no van a presentarme, soy Nicolas Kumada, el cuñado de Sammy.

Ella extendió su mano.

—Soy Serena Tsukino.

—Un muy bonito nombre—dijo Nicolas mientras tomaba su mano en su firme agarre.

— ¿Qué puedo serviros?—preguntó cuándo retiró su mano.

—Ah, infiernos, realmente no íbamos a comer—dijo Andrew.

—Habla por ti mismo—protestó Sammy—Voy a pedir el especial con salsa. Ah, y tráeme una hamburguesa con queso, grande, y algunas patatas fritas con queso también.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta.

Nicolas se limitó a sacudir su cabeza.

—Tiene un agujero en su estómago.

Serena dejó su mirada pasear por el cuerpo muy en forma de Sammy. Donde quiera que él pusiera todo, sin duda no colgaba alrededor.

—Sólo café para mí—agregó Nicolas.

—Voy a tomar un batido de chocolate—dijo Andrew.

—Marchando.

Se volvió y acercándose a otras mesas en su camino a la cocina, rellenando bebidas antes de colocar la orden de Sammy. Sacudió su cabeza mientras ingresaba la información en el sistema de pedidos. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto y seguir estando tan firme como estaba? Debía hacer una gran cantidad de ejercicio, eso, o era una de esas repugnantes personas bendecidas con genes muy buenos.

A continuación sirvió sus bebidas y las llevó a la mesa.

—Por lo tanto, ¿te vas a quedar aquí?—Sammy le preguntó casualmente— Quiero decir, en Houston. De forma permanente. ¿O simplemente estas de visita?

—Síp.

Todos parecían disgustados cuando no ofreció nada más.

— ¿Eso fue un síp, te vas a quedar, o síp, estás solo de visita?—preguntó

Andrew.

Ella sonrió. Eran lindos en una especie de manera obvia.

—Tal vez me podáis ayudar con algo.

Ellos miraron con curiosidad hacia ella.

—Necesito un lugar barato para alojarme, y, preferentemente, en alguna parte que no necesiten conocer la historia de mi vida.

Nicolas frunció el ceño ante esa declaración. La frente de Andrew se arrugó y Sammy sólo la observó con una expresión inescrutable. La hicieron sentir incómoda, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había subestimado sus encantos juguetones.

— ¿No deberías estar hablando de esto con Darien?—Andrew le preguntó con cuidado.

Ella retorció sus labios.

—Digamos que Darien y yo no estamos de acuerdo en todo.

—Tienes que ser cuidadosa—advirtió Nicolas—Hay un montón de lugares en los que una chica como tú no debería ir.

Estaba en la punta de la lengua preguntarle qué era exactamente una chica como ella, pero lo dejó pasar. Sabía lo que estaba tratándole de decir.

—Por eso os pedí ayuda—dijo con paciencia—Ustedes conocen la ciudad, ¿verdad? Podríais mantenerme lejos de los lugares no tan buenos—miró por encima de su hombro—Dejarlo. No importa, ¿vale? Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Tengo que atender a mis clientes.

Los dejó, sabiendo que aún la miraban fijamente. Darien probablemente sabría lo que estaba planeando antes de que dejaran la cafetería.

Cuando la orden de Sammy estuvo lista, equilibró la bandeja y la llevó a la mesa. Dejó el montículo de alimentos frente a Sammy, mientras que Andrew y Nicolas lo miraban con incredulidad.

— ¿Algo más?—preguntó.

—Dios, espero que no—murmuró Nicolas.

—Bueno, bien aquí está vuestra cuenta. Simplemente abonarla en la caja cuando os vayáis—dijo alegremente—Encantada de conocerte, Nicolas.

Empezó a alejarse cuando Sammy la agarró del brazo.

—Serena, espera. Si te estás tomando en serio lo de buscar un lugar para quedarte, hay en realidad un apartamento en el complejo de Darien. Es una especie de edificio donde vivimos todos. Pues bien, Rei y Nicolas se mudaron, pero Andrew, Darien y yo todavía vivimos allí.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Oh, yo no podría pagar un apartamento allí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le preguntó Sammy—No te he dicho cuánto es el alquiler.

—Lo sé—dijo con firmeza—Son demasiado bonitos para estar en mi rango de precios. Necesito algo en la línea económica. Preferiblemente amueblado, porque no tengo el dinero para comprar muebles en estos momentos.

Los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño, y ella se movió impaciente, de repente queriendo escapar de su escrutinio. Por lo menos ahora sabía por qué Darien era amigo de ellos. Todos eran iguales. Dominantes y muy masculinos.

—Sucede que conozco al dueño del complejo—dijo Sammy—Voy a hablar con él y ver lo qué puedo hacer.

Andrew y Nicolas ambos resoplaron, y ella les frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué broma privada se estaba perdiendo.

—Mira, te lo agradezco, Sammy, pero realmente no me puedo permitir ese tipo de apartamento, y, bueno, Darien, probablemente no me quiere viviendo tan cerca de él de todos modos.

—Un momento—dijo Nicolas— ¿No crees que al menos te quiere donde al menos podría estar seguro de tu seguridad? No hay mejor lugar que justo allí, en su propio complejo.

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Darien estará muy contento de ver cómo me largo.

Andrew maldijo en voz baja, y Sammy frunció el ceño aún más fuerte.

— ¿A qué hora terminas?—le preguntó Sammy.

Sorprendida por el brusco cambio de tema, le lanzó una mirada de interrogación.

—A las dos.

— ¿Conduces o necesitas que te acerquemos?

—Uh, conduzco.

—Te veré en el apartamento de Darien a las dos y cuarto entonces.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para mostrarte tu apartamento. No está amueblado aún, pero estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo.

Ella lo miró con total desconcierto.

— ¿Qué, eres el dueño del lugar o algo así?

—No exactamente—dijo Sammy—Mi padre lo es.

—Oh, no podría dejar que hagas eso. Ni siquiera me conoces.

Él puso un dedo firme sobre sus labios.

—Dos y cuarto. La casa de Darien. Tú estás con Darien. Eso es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros necesita saber. Tenemos la tendencia a cuidar de los nuestros por aquí.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, e incluso Andrew había puesto una mirada feroz ante su resistencia.

— ¡Pero yo no soy nada de Darien!—protestó ella.

Su anuncio fue recibido con un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Él corre duro?—Nicolas preguntó en voz baja.

Dios, ¿cómo diablos se había metido en tal conversación con desconocidos? Y los amigos de Darien eran eso. ¿Cómo si ella quisiera que sus sentimientos fueran intercambiados en alguna divertida conversación masculina más tarde?

Apretó sus labios cerrados y miró rebeldemente hacia ellos.

—Tengo que irme ahora.

—Dos y cuarto, cariño—dijo Sammy suavemente—No llegues tarde. No me gusta estar esperando.

Andrew y Nicolas estallaron, riendo tan fuerte que Andrew empezó a jadear. Ella sólo los miró con desconcierto.

—Él nunca es puntual para nada—explicó Andrew entre los ataques de risa—Si dice dos y cuarto, estará listo alrededor de las tres.

Sammy le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—No hago que una mujer espere. Nunca. Es malo para mi vida sexual.

Serena se rió entre dientes. Podía ver por qué ellos irritaban a Darien tanto, pero luego, cuando no estaba siendo tan condenadamente serio a su alrededor, él era el rey de las bromas. Quería ver y disfrutar de ese lado más ligero suyo de nuevo. Obviamente lo compartía con sus amigos, pero con ella, estaba tan tenso como una cinta de goma.

Sammy se volvió hacia Serena.

—En serio. Dos y cuarto. Estaré a punto y esperando—levantó dos dedos— Palabra de Scout.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos.

—Está bien. No voy a rechazar esa oferta. Después de anoche, tengo la sensación de que Darien me va a patear de todos modos.

La miraron con una mezcla de incredulidad y cuestionamiento, como si no pudieran decidir si les estaba o no tomando el pelo, y estaban a punto de estallar queriendo preguntarle qué quería decir.

Antes de que pudieran, se dirigió hacia la siguiente mesa para rellenar más bebidas.

— ¿Qué piensan de esto?—murmuró Andrew después de que ella se hubiera ido.

Sammy miró fijamente hacia ella por un largo tiempo mientras ella sonreía y atendía a los otros clientes.

—No lo sé. Sé que Darien ha estado actuando muy malditamente raro. No es como actúa habitualmente, siendo tan... serio alrededor de una mujer. O tan gruñón.

—Siento más curiosidad por cuál es su historia—dijo Nicolas— ¿Qué hay con eso de querer un apartamento en el que nadie compruebe sus antecedentes?

—Te dejaremos eso a ti para que lo contestes—dijo Andrew— ¿Crees que podría estar en algún tipo de problema? ¿Tal vez eso es lo que está cabreando a Darien?

Sammy frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Ella parece tan... inocente.

Nicolas soltó un bufido.

—Algunos de los mejores criminales lo son.

—Oh, vamos—se burló Andrew—Criminal mi culo. Si esa chica es un criminal, soy la jodida Martha Stewart.

—Yo sabía que estar saliendo con Lita te iba a convertir en un jodido marica— dijo Sammy con disgusto.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo fuera en el estacionamiento y ver a este marica patear tu escuálido culo?—desafió Andrew.

—Chicos, chicos—Dijo Nicolas.

—Me pregunto por qué Darien la querría echar—dijo Sammy, volviendo la conversación hacia el asunto en cuestión— ¿O pensáis que estaba bromeando sobre eso?

—Creo que ella iba sólo medio en broma—dijo Andrew.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza.

—Probablemente deberías permanecer al margen de esto, Sammy. A Darien no le gustará tu interferencia.

Sammy estudió a Serena, viendo la fatiga y la tristeza detrás de su brillante sonrisa.

Jodido Darien. Darien podría ser un blandengue cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero por alguna razón, no estaba tratando a esta muy bien, y mientras que a Sammy le gustaba burlarse de él acerca de ser una presa fácil, no le gustaba ver a una mujer sin protección tampoco.

Cierto, no era de su incumbencia por qué Darien tenía su cabeza en su culo cuando se trataba de Serena, pero eso no quería decir que iba a hacer la vista gorda y dejarla alquilar un apartamento donde iba a conseguir ser asaltada, violada o asesinada.

A los chicos les gustaban hacerle pasar un mal rato porque era muy protector con su hermana Rei.

Bien, apenas podrían darle más mierda por tomar a Serena bajo su ala también. Porque maldita sea, no iba a mandar a una joven fuera en la ciudad sin protección.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 12

Serena dejó la cafetería cinco minutos antes de las dos y se metió en su coche. En realidad, había una temperatura decente para este temprano otoño, y comenzó a bajar su ventanilla después de insertar su llave.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor en el interior, su ceño fruncido tirando de sus cejas. Algo era extraño. Echó un vistazo a la consola y a los diversos artículos que había dejado allí. Algunos bolígrafos, un paquete de chicles, una barra de labios, hilo dental, dos sobres... sus fotos se habían ido.

Hurgó a través de las cosas buscando las dos fotos de ella y Diamante que siempre llevaba en su coche. ¿Dónde diablos podían estar?

Una punzada de inquietud serpenteó por su columna. ¿Había estado alguien en su coche?

Cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y luego la echó hacia atrás contra el apoyacabezas. Una risa triste escapó. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. Nadie había estado en su coche. Este había estado cerrado con llave y no había señales de que alguien lo hubiera forzado. Además, ya no estaba en Miami, y había tenido cuidado. No había ninguna razón para creer que podría haber sido seguida a Houston, y por otra parte, ¿por qué alguien haría el esfuerzo?

Las fotos deberían estar con sus otras cosas. Tal vez en su maleta o en uno de sus bolsos. Su cartera tal vez. Encontraría todo cuando finalmente deshiciera el equipaje.

Arrancó el motor y e hizo rodar sus hombros en un esfuerzo por sacudirse la sensación de presentimiento. Asustarse a sí misma a la muerte no estaba en lo alto de su lista de prioridades del día.

Encontrar un lugar para vivir, sin embargo, lo estaba.

En el camino hacia el apartamento de Darien, hizo un balance mental de sus finanzas. Todavía tenía dinero en efectivo extraído de su cuenta bancaria, pero sería una idiota si accedía de nuevo a ella en estos momentos. Tal vez más tarde, cuando tuviera unos cuantos cheques de pago en su haber, podría hacer un viaje de fin de semana, conducir unos cuantos estados al norte y retirar una gran cantidad de los cajeros automáticos o simplemente organizar una transferencia bancaria.

Investigaría sus opciones cuando llegara el momento.

Por ahora, tenía el dinero en efectivo que se había atrevido a traer con ella y el salario de hoy. Tan genial como sería tener un agradable y seguro apartamento cerca de Darien, dudaba de que estuviera en su destino.

El dinero no estaba allí, y dudaba de que gente como Sammy entendiera exactamente lo que era tener vivir con el-dinero-justo.

Su plan para convencer a Darien de que él la necesitaba parecía bastante tonto, y más que un poco ingenuo. No era algo que podría suceder durante la noche, y evidentemente no podía ser forzado por vivir cerca.

Si esto iba a suceder, ella tendría que darle tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, aparcó en su lugar de estacionamiento y miró para ver a Sammy de pie contra su camioneta esperándola. Sinceramente, no había estado segura de que él hablaba en serio.

Desde luego, parecía serio ahora, con la forma en que se dirigían hacia su coche. Cualquier alegría del almuerzo había desaparecido y había sido remplazada por una sombría austeridad.

Estuvo a punto de gemir. Todavía otro hombre decidido a jugar a su hermano mayor. Síp, lo apreciaba, ¿pero nadie la miraba nunca y veía a una mujer atractiva de sangre caliente?

Cuando Darien realmente podría olvidar que era la hermana de Diamante, desde luego no tenía ningún problema en codiciarla. Lástima que recuperara su sentido habitual.

—Hey—dijo a modo de saludo cuando Sammy se acercó.

—Hey, Serena, ¿estás lista para ver el apartamento? Supuse que el antiguo piso de Rei sería el mejor porque está situado entre el mío, el de Andrew y el de Darien. Nosotros acordamos ponerla allí a propósito, pero eso fue antes de que Nicolas llegara.

Serena ladeó su cabeza.

— ¿Todos ustedes tienen extrañas tendencias súper desarrolladas de protección cuando se trata de mujeres?

Él parpadeó como si esa fuera la pregunta más tonta que jamás hubiera escuchado.

—Bueno no, no con todas las mujeres. Sólo las que nos pertenecen.

Ella negó con su cabeza hacia él.

—Yo no pertenezco a Darien, Sammy. No me reclama para nada. Sólo soy la hermana de Diamante, y créeme, no me ha dado un pensamiento en los últimos años.

Sammy se encogió de hombros.

—El hecho de que él sea un idiota no significa que el resto de nosotros lo seamos. Estás aquí ahora, y en virtud de tu relación con Darien, la que puede o no ser, tú nos perteneces y nosotros cuidamos de lo nuestro.

Ella no pudo contener la sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Era agradable tener... personas. Gente con la que podía contar. No había tenido eso en tanto tiempo, y Dios, había echado de menos tener esa conexión. Amigos. Personas por las que ella a su vez podía preocuparse.

—Ay, ahora no vayas a llorar sobre mí—una mirada de puro pánico masculino atravesó su rostro.

Parpadeó para quitar la humedad amenazante e impulsivamente extendió su mano para apretar la de él.

—Gracias.

Él sonrió y le pellizcó suavemente su mejilla.

—Parecía como que podrías necesitar un amigo. Supongo que soy voluntario.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía más ligera y un poco más optimista.

—Ahora vamos. Vayamos a ver ese apartamento.

* / * /*

—Mina, juro por Dios, que si no te sueltas, voy a hacerte daño.

— ¡Ay!, ¡ay! Por el amor de Dios, Lita, suaviza las manos—gritó Mina—Voy a tener moratones.

—No me mires a mí buscando simpatía—dijo Rei desde la otra mesa de masaje.

Mina miró hacia Rei, quien inocentemente estudiaba sus uñas, mientras que Lita mutilaba la espalda de Mina.

—No puedo creer que recorté nuestro día juntos con Yaten por venir aquí y ser maltratada—sorbió Mina.

—Lo que debías hacer es cortar a Yaten para venir aquí y darnos la suciedad—dijo Lita mientras masajeaba con fuerza los hombros de Mina.

— ¿Qué suciedad?—Preguntó Mina.

Rei se quejó.

—Vamos. ¿Darien? ¿Errores hasta el culo? No se presentó a trabajar hoy. Para nada como él. Entonces, ¿va a tu casa para hablar con Yaten?

Mina frunció el ceño.

—No puedo deciros chicas. En serio.

Las manos de Lita se calmaron.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes decirnos? Somos nosotras. ¿A quién más podrías decírselo? Quiero decir, yo os cuento todo, chicas. Y me refiero a todo. Cosas que totalmente no debería. ¿Cómo todos los detalles de mi trío supuestamente anónimo que no fue tan anónimo, después de todo?

—Por no hablar de todos los detalles sobre mi vida sexual—murmuró Rei— Podría haber seguido siendo la pequeña señorita inocente ante vuestros ojos si no fuera por eso.

Mina y Lita ambas resoplaron de risa.

—En serio, Mina, ¿qué le pasa a Darien?—preguntó Rei—Estoy muy preocupada por él.

Mina vio verdadera preocupación en sus ojos. Rei y Darien eran de verdad cercanos, lo que hacía aún más extraño que él nunca hubiera compartido ningún detalle de su pasado con nadie de aquí.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, buscando el vestido para cubrirse. Se sentó y dejó que sus piernas colgaran sobre el lado de la mesa mientras que Lita y Rei la miraban expectantes.

—Realmente no puedo. Quiero decir, estaba hablando en confianza con Yaten.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil partió el aire. Rei saltó de su mesa y cogió su bolso. Después de unos minutos de hurgar, arrastró el teléfono y rápidamente lo puso en su oído.

— ¿Hola? Oh, hola, Sammy, ¿qué pasa? Um, bien, sí, tengo algunas cosas que no trasladamos a la casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro, puedes cogerlas, ¿pero no acabas de comprar tus muebles de 'chico' para tu apartamento? Seguramente no puedes estar interesado en mis cosas de chicas.

Mina y Lita rieron.

Una expresión de desconcierto cruzó el rostro de Rei. Luego confusión seguida de especulación. Lita miró a Mina y le susurró:

—Lo que sea tiene que ser bueno. Parece como si se tragó una mosca ahí.

—Están en el edificio de almacenamiento, a una manzana del complejo. Nicolás tiene la llave, y él debe estar en casa. Bueno, ¿cómo podría saber yo si te ayudará a moverlas? Llámalo. Estás interrumpiendo algo importante aquí, querido hermano. Uh, huh, bien, lo que sea. Hablaré contigo más tarde y no creas que no voy a querer todos los detalles.

Cerró el teléfono y miró a Mina y Lita con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

—Bueno, esto fue interesante.

—Dilo. Nos estamos muriendo de curiosidad por aquí—Lita arrastró las palabras.

—Quería saber si podía contar con algunos de mis muebles viejos que están en el almacén. Al parecer, está trasladando a alguien a mi antiguo apartamento. Se interrumpió y fue a hablar con ella durante un minuto, y la llamó cariño.

La boca de Lita cayó.

— ¿Cariño? ¿El Sr. Gruñón llamó cariño a una chica? Quiero decir por lo general él es tan mojigato.

—Oh, él no lo es—resopló Rei—Puede ser serio, sí, pero, bromea un poco con los chicos con lo mejor de ellos, y tú tratas de ser su hermana.

— ¿Tal vez está viendo a alguien?—ofreció Mina —Quiero decir que es un tipo bien parecido. Digno de babear. No debería ser una sorpresa saber que está con una mujer.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero tienes que entender. Sammy mantiene las distancias. Es un tipo estrictamente casual, y de repente la está mudando a mi apartamento y consiguiéndole sus muebles y otras cosas.

—Me pregunto quién es ella—murmuró Lita.

—Creo que la llamó Serena. Bueno, cuando no la estaba llamando cariño— dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

La boca de Mina se aflojó. Estaba bastante segura de que se parecía un pez jadeando por aire.

— ¿Qué?—Lita exigió antes de que Mina pudiera recuperar su compostura.

—Mierda—susurró Mina —Yo no creo en las enormes coincidencias. El nombre de la mujer de Darien es Mina.

—Whoa, retrocede. ¿Darien tiene qué?—pidió Rei.

Mina suspiró.

—Infiernos. Se supone que no debo de estar compartiendo algo de esta mierda con vosotras. Es muy personal para Darien.

Lita sorbió por la nariz.

— ¿Alguien más encuentra irónico que la única de aquí que no se ha acostado con Darien es quien tiene la información personal?

Rei puso los ojos en blanco, pero se echó a reír.

—No te vamos a dejar salir de aquí hasta que nos digas todo, Mina. No es como que vayamos a salir corriendo a contárselo a todo el mundo.

Con un resignado encogimiento de hombros, Mina relató la conversación de la mañana entre Yaten y Darien. En el momento en que había terminado, los ojos de Rei estaban redondos por el shock.

—Wow, no tenía ni idea—susurró—Casado. Ni siquiera puedo poner mi cabeza alrededor de ello.

—Está bien, ¿entonces qué está haciendo esta chica con Sammy, si está con Darien?—Lita preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—De lo que yo entendí no hay una relación entre Darien y Serena, aunque parece que ella quiere una—dijo Mina.

—Una vez más, entonces ¿qué diablos está haciendo con Sammy?—Lita persistió.

—Tal vez él sólo la está ayudando—señaló Rei—Ciertamente suena como si ella pudiera necesitarlo.

—Y llamándola cariño todo el tiempo, ¿eh?—dijo Lita sarcásticamente.

—Esconde las garras, compañera— Mina le advirtió a Lita—Darien es un chico grande. Sinceramente dudo que Serena le esté haciendo algún daño, y al igual que Rei dijo, yo diría que ella necesita ayuda y amistad. Entendí de la conversación de Darien que él prácticamente se largó y nunca miró hacia atrás. Eso tiene que haber sido duro para ella.

Una calculadora luz brilló en los ojos de Lita.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos pasar y ver si hay algo que podamos hacer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 13

—Está bien, cariño, todo hecho por ahora.

Serena estaba de pie incrédula ante el ahora amueblado apartamento. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender que era de ella. Tenía una cama, muebles, incluso platos.

Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, y se apresuró a parpadear.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias—dijo con voz ronca.

Sammy sonrió.

—Me lo agradecerás no llorando.

—Es de conocimiento general que los hombres somos seres humanos inútiles ante las lágrimas femeninas—dijo Nicolas a través del cuarto.

Serena se echó a reír. Un dolor floreció en su pecho hasta que amenazó con aplastarla. ¿Era de extrañar que Darien no hubiera regresado a Miami? Tenía una vida aquí. Amigos maravillosos.

—Oye, ¿por qué la mirada triste de repente?—Sammy le preguntó.

Ella levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca.

—Sólo pensando.

— ¿Sobre?

—Que podría entender por qué Darien nunca regresó a Miami—dijo en voz baja—Tiene una buena vida aquí. Amigos maravillosos.

—Tú nos tienes ahora también—dijo Sammy.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Así nada más?

Nicolas se acercó y echó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—No hace mucho tiempo, yo era el extraño aquí. Este es un gran grupo de personas. No los cambiaría por nada, incluso cuando son reales dolores en mi culo, y créeme, lo son.

Sammy empujó a Nicolas

—La única razón por la que lo tolero es debido a que recibió un balazo por mi hermana.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos, y Nicolas se limitó a sacudir su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?—Sammy le preguntó.

— ¿Gustar? ¡Me encanta! Es más de lo que me atrevía a esperar. Estaba sólo deseando algo que fuera mío. No tenía que ser grande o magnífico.

—Bueno, es tuyo durante tanto tiempo como lo quieras—dijo Sammy con una sonrisa fácil—Debería advertirte ahora que Pop probablemente pasará por aquí. Le he dicho todo acerca de ti, por supuesto, pero es como una gallina con sus polluelos. Querrá venir y cacarear sobre ti.

—Simplemente que no te importen sus bravatas—advirtió Nicolas —Él es todo serio y lleno de mierda, pero en el fondo es un total y absoluto gatito.

—Él suena maravilloso—dijo Serena con un suspiro—Tienes suerte de tener un gran padre—Le dijo a Sammy.

— ¿Tu padre no está vivo?—Sammy le preguntó.

—No. Murió cuando yo era joven. Diamante siempre se ocupó de mí.

Sammy intercambió miradas rápidas con Nicolas , y ella se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—Hey, chicos, probablemente deberíais intentar salir de aquí. Vuestras esposas se estarán preguntando dónde os encontráis.

Sammy frunció el ceño.

—Yo no estoy casado.

—No, pero yo sí, y ella tiene razón. Rei se estará preguntando dónde estoy— dijo Nicolas .

—Gracias de nuevo entonces—dijo Serena de corazón. Impulsivamente se acercó y lo abrazó—Darien es afortunado de teneros a todos ustedes.

Nicolas le devolvió el abrazo y le alborotó el pelo cariñosamente cuando se apartó.

—Como Sammy sigue tratando de decirte, tu nos tienes ahora también, quieras o no. Solo déjame saber si hay algo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien quiere decirme qué coño está pasando?

Todos se giraron para ver a Darien frunciendo el ceño en la puerta, la mirada fija en Serena.

—Hey, hombre, relájate—dijo Nicolas en un tono desenfadado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—Estamos ayudando a Serena a mudarse.

—Ya veo—su mirada no se apartaba de Serena, y ella sintió a su piel se

desprendía de nuevo bajo la fuerza de su escrutinio— ¿Y cuándo ibas a decirme que te mudabas?

Ella suspiró.

—Tengo que ir a tu casa para conseguir mi bolso si te parece bien. Podemos hablar de camino.

— ¿Quieres que me quede cerca?—le preguntó Sammy con una mirada cautelosa en dirección de Darien.

Sorprendida, ella negó con su cabeza. Cualquiera que fuera el estado de ánimo oscuro de Darien, desde luego, no le haría daño. Tal vez le arrancaría un centímetro o dos de su piel fuera, pero eso sería todo.

—Lárgate—gruñó Darien en dirección de Sammy.

Sammy se puso rígido y se dirigió hacia donde casualmente estaba Darien.

—Sabes que he tenido todo lo que puedo tomar acerca tu actitud hosca como el culo—dijo en voz baja—Sea cual sea tu problema, no te desquites con nosotros y seguro como el infierno no te desquites con Serena.

Darien cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Sammy.

—Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, ¿está bien, hombre? Sólo... déjame hablar con Serena.

Sammy miró de nuevo hacia Serena y ella asintió con la cabeza, animándole a irse.

—Gracias—dijo en voz baja.

—Pasaré a ver cómo estás mañana—prometió Sammy mientras él y Nicolas se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Darien acortó la distancia entre ellos, sus ojos tan serios.

Alargó sus manos para enmarcar sus hombros, sus dedos temblaron un poco contra su piel.

—Dama, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella tragó saliva y rezó para no perder la compostura. Tenía que manejar esto muy bien.

—Esta especie de apartamento cayó en mi regazo. Parecía perfecto. Sé que no me quieres en tu casa, y no hay manera de que pudiera permitirme este lujo sin la ayuda de Sammy. Yo no podía dejarlo pasar. Él y Nicolas me dieron algunas de las cosas viejas de la esposa de Nicolas y voilá, aquí estoy en mi propia casa.

— ¿Qué tipo de ayuda está dándote Sammy?—Darien preguntó misteriosamente— ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste conectar con él o Nicolas ? ¿Y por qué diablos no viniste a mí para hablarme de tu mudanza? Te hubiera ayudado, Dama. Si necesitas dinero o muebles, lo que sea, puedes venir a mí.

Se movió incómoda.

—No planeé esto. Sammy, Andrew y Nicolas almorzaron hoy en la cafetería en la que trabajo. Yo les pregunté si sabían de algún lugar que pudiera alquilar. Sammy dijo que podía tener este lugar. Era demasiado buena oportunidad para dejar que pasara. Él y Nicolas se ofrecieron a trasladar las cosas de Rei aquí. No hay razón por la que no debería seguir adelante y mudarme.

Levantó su barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Es mejor así. Tú no quieres estar tropezando conmigo, y puedes volver a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer. Evitarme, a mí y a tu pasado.

Él contuvo su respiración, un rápido parpadeo de dolor cruzó su rostro.

—Al parecer no puedo hacer nada excepto lastimarte, pequeña Dama.

Ella alargó su mano y le tocó la mejilla.

—Es mi culpa. Yo irrumpí en tu vida. Me equivoqué al esperar que las cosas fueran diferentes. Asumí que... después de tres años... supongo que pensé que podrías haber dejado todo detrás de ti ahora.

Su manzana de Adán se movió arriba y abajo.

—No te abandonaré esta vez. Si me necesitas, si alguna vez necesitas algo, prométeme que vendrás a mí de inmediato.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Durante un largo rato estuvieron allí, su mejilla apoyada sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?—le preguntó finalmente—Eres bienvenida a quedarte conmigo durante tanto tiempo como necesites.

Ella se desprendió de su agarre y sonrió débilmente.

—Creo que tú y yo sabemos que no funcionaría quedándome contigo. No puedo resistirme a ti, Darien, no más de lo que tú pareces ser capaz de resistirte a mí. Sólo que yo no quiero resistirme, y tú quieres cualquier otra cosa excepto ceder a la atracción entre nosotros. Hasta que eso cambie, no veo que sea posible vivir en el mismo apartamento.

Sus ojos estaban atormentados, tan oscuros y llenos de emoción.

—Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres, pequeña Dama. Lo que necesitas.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?—lo desafió ella—Nunca preguntaste.

Él negó con la cabeza y se alejó, el muro lentamente cayó de nuevo en su lugar entre ellos.

—Vayamos a mi casa y te ayudaré a mover el resto de tus cosas para traerlas aquí, a menos que prefieras pasar la noche en mi casa, hasta que consigas estar más organizada.

—No. Me quedaré aquí. No tiene sentido posponerlo.

—Lo siento—dijo en voz baja, casi muerta.

—No lo hagas—dijo con forzada alegría—Sobreviviré. Lo he hecho antes.

Él maldijo en voz baja y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejándola ir detrás.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 14

Serena supervisó su obra y se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio. Sus días en su apartamento habían sido tranquilos, pero satisfactorios.

Había ido de compras a una tienda de ahorro local por algunos de los elementos esenciales como ropa para la cama, toallas y paños. Entonces había ido a unas pocas ventas de garaje, y aunque las cosechas fueron escasas, debido a lo avanzado de la hora, había encontrado unas cuantas cosas y volvió para organizarlo todo.

Ahora a averiguar qué hacer para la cena en su nuevo hogar ya que tenía comestibles.

Como cena de celebración que sería, debería ser magra. Tenía que elegir entre sopa de lata o un sándwich. Ninguna razón para no derrochar y disfrutar de ambas.

Con una sonrisa alegre, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Apenas había sacado los ingredientes del sándwich cuando su timbre sonó. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar por la mirilla. Había sólo un puñado de personas que posiblemente podrían ser, y sin embargo, cuando obtuvo una buena mirada, no era ninguna de ellas.

Tres mujeres estaban de pie fuera. Tres mujeres muy hermosas. ¿Tal vez eran señoras de Avon? Parecían bastante inofensivas, aunque Diamante y Darien habían inculcado en su cabeza que los delincuentes no tenían un letrero de neón en la frente anunciando el hecho. Algunos de los más atroces eran de hecho muy normales, pareciendo personas normales.

Probablemente se habrían equivocado de apartamento.

Abrió la puerta una rendija, dejando la cadena puesta.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles?

La mujer del medio, una morena con un escote bastante espectacular se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Serena?

Demasiado para que estuvieran en el apartamento equivocado.

— ¿Quién quiere saberlo?—Serena preguntó con suspicacia.

Diamante siempre había dicho, en caso de duda, pasa a la ofensiva.

La rubia se deslizó hacia adelante, una dulce sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Yo soy Rei Kumada, ¿la esposa de Nicolas ?

Serena se relajó. Cerró la puerta, dejó caer la cadena y luego volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento. Es que no conozco a nadie aquí, y no te esperaba. Hermana de policía—dijo con un leve encogimiento.

Rei sonrió cálidamente hacia ella y luego bajó la mirada al plato cubierto que estaba llevando. Fue entonces cuando Serena vio que las otras dos mujeres también cargaban cosas, incluyendo un recipiente conteniendo lo que parecía té.

—Trajimos la cena. Espero que no te importe que nosotras interrumpamos la tuya. Imaginamos que no has tenido tiempo para hacer compras o nada por el estilo, aun—dijo Rei.

Recordando sus modales y que estaba aferrándose a la puerta como un salvavidas, Serena dio un paso atrás a toda prisa.

—Pasad por favor. Perdonar mi rudeza. Yo solo no esperaba... no deberíais haberos tomado tantas molestias.

La voluptuosa morena pasó seguida por una mujer más alta con el pelo largo y exóticos ojos azules. Elegante. Como un gato. Fue el primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Serena.

—Oh, no fue ninguna molestia—dijo la más baja—Rei hizo toda la comida. Ella es la Señorita Domestica. Mina y yo somos bastante inútiles en esa área.

—Perdona nuestros modales—dijo la mujer que Serena supuso que tenía que ser Mina—Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. La muy desagradable y maleducada ahí es Lita Kino.

Serena alzó una ceja, pero Lita no parecía ofendida por la presentación. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión y sus dientes brillaron cuando sonrió.

—Rei ya se presentó, lo que me deja a mí. Soy Mina Kou.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Eres la esposa de Yaten?

Las expresiones de las otras mujeres se volvieron curiosas. Mina sonrió.

—Sí, lo soy. No me di cuenta que os conocíais.

Serena enrojeció, al darse cuenta que había abierto una puerta que preferiría no abrir, sobre todo delante de la mujer que acababa de conocer.

—Ese rubor sin duda me dice que lo haces—Lita arrastró las palabras— Primero Sammy, ahora Yaten. A continuación nos estarás diciendo que estás conectada con Andrew.

Serena la miró con inquietud, pero su diablo le llevó a preguntar de todos modos.

— ¿Andrew Furuhata?

Los ojos de Lita se estrecharon.

—Conoces a todos para alguien que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Serena suspiró. Así que esto no era una visita social o una especie de cálida bienvenida al vecindario. Era una misión de investigación.

—Pregunta lo que quieres saber—dijo Serena con cansancio—Nunca fui buena en los juegos de perra malintencionada. No he coqueteado, hablado de manera inapropiada, mirado mal u otra forma de proposición con Sammy, Andrew, Nicolas o Yaten. Los conocí a través de Darien. Fin de la historia.

Lita la miró con admiración a regañadientes.

—Me gusta la franqueza.

Mina y Rei resoplaron.

Mina se interpuso entre Lita y Serena y apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Serena.

—No hagas caso de Lita. Se pone de mal humor y posesiva cuando se trata de Andrew. ¿Tienes hambre? La comida que trajimos todavía está caliente, y Nicolas hace el mejor té. Podríamos sentarnos y relajarnos. Contrariamente a lo que Lita pudiera pensar, no vinimos a interrogarte.

—Me perdonaréis si no acabo de creer eso—dijo Serena mientras les hacía un gesto hacia la cocina.

—Bueno, bien, tal vez nuestros motivos no son del todo inocentes—dijo Rei mientras dejaba sus platos abajo. Miró a su alrededor—No tienes una mesa o las sillas aún. Pensé que todavía había una en el almacén. Supongo que podemos comer en la sala de estar.

—En realidad, vinimos por Darien—dijo Lita, con un brillo en sus ojos—No nos dimos cuenta que estabas tan familiarizada con el resto de los chicos.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Serena no pudo controlar que la herida escociera ante la mención de Darien.

Las mujeres se quedaron en silencio, y para cubrir la torpeza, Rei sirvió un vaso de té y lo empujó hacia Serena.

Rei quitó la tapa de la cazuela para mostrar una lasaña.

—Rei hace la lasaña más impresionante—dijo Mina con un gesto.

—Todo lo que cocina Rei es impresionante—dijo Lita.

Todas llenaron sus platos y se dirigió a la sala. Lita se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Serena, mientras que Rei y Mina se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo delante de ellas.

—Podéis preguntar muy bien—dijo Serena con resignación—Prácticamente puedo ver las preguntas dando vueltas en vuestras cabezas.

— ¿Cuál es el asunto entre tú y Sammy?—Lita le preguntó sin rodeos.

Serena levantó la vista confundida. Esa no era una pregunta que hubiera esperado.

—No estoy segura de entenderte.

—Lita, relájate—reprochó Mina—Tenemos curiosidad, sí, pero no es asunto nuestro.

—Sí, y si deseas hacerla hablar, probablemente no deberías hacerla enojar— Señaló Rei.

Serena se echó a reír.

— ¿Sois personas de verdad?

Mina sonrió.

—Realmente no somos perras totales.

—Habla por ti misma—dijo Lita con descaro.

Mina le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—De todos modos, como decía realmente tenemos curiosidad sobre ti— continuó Lita—Darien es especial para todas nosotras...

Repentina comprensión alcanzó a Serena. Si esto no hubiera sido tan absurdo, se habría echado a reír. Pero lo que ella quería hacer más era llorar.

—Creo que entiendo—dijo Serena mientras dejaba a un lado su plato—Les preocupa que le vaya a hacer daño a Darien—tuvo que tragarse la amarga carcajada—Creéis que me lo estoy tirando y estoy alentando a Sammy, o alguno de los otros chicos.

Rei hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, suena bastante mal.

No era como si Serena no tuviera ya su corazón en la línea. Cuando se trataba de Darien, no tenía orgullo. ¿Y realmente por qué debería avergonzarse de dejarlo salir? No había hecho nada malo, no a menos que lanzarse a un hombre dispuesto fuera un crimen.

—En primer lugar, no hay nada entre Sammy y yo. Acabo de conocer al hombre hace unos días, cuando él y Andrew pasaron por el apartamento de Darien. Después para el almuerzo Sammy, Andrew y Nicolas , fueron por el café donde yo trabajo.

—Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos entrometidas—dijo Lita secamente— Voy a tener que sacudir la mierda a Andrew sobre esto.

—Les pregunté si sabían de algún lugar barato para alquilar. No puedo… no podía quedarme con Darien. Sammy me habló de este lugar, y luego él y Nicolas trasladaron las cosas dentro—echó un vistazo a Rei—De paso gracias por los muebles. No puedo decirte cuánto te lo agradezco.

Rei sonrió.

—Estoy contenta de poder ayudar.

— ¿Así que eso es todo?—preguntó Lita, con una mirada confusa en su rostro—Me refiero a Sammy llamándote cariño y esa mierda. No es del tipo de hombre que se vuelve todo suave como eso.

Serena suspiró, sabiendo que esta historia sólo iba a volverse más complicada y más humillante para ella. Una parte de ella se preguntaba por qué simplemente no se limitó a decirles que se metieran en sus malditos propios asuntos y echarlas pitando. La otra parte de ella se aferró a la posibilidad de entendimiento y amistad. Incluso si esa era una idea ingenua.

—Si tuviera que adivinar, Sammy siente lástima por mí—dijo con cautela— Todos sienten lástima por mí.

Las tres mujeres se miraron perplejas.

— ¿Por qué sentirían lastima por ti?—Mina le preguntó con suavidad.

—Debido a que Darien no puede ser más obvio en su falta de interés hacia mí. Y al parecer soy demasiado evidente con el hecho de que yo lo deseo.

La boca de Rei formó una O, y Lita frunció el ceño, simpatía y comprensión destellando en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué diablos está mal con Darien?—Lita exigió—Eres enloquecedoramente preciosa.

Serena sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias. Debería corregir mi declaración. Se siente atraído por mí. Hay un montón de química, pero no quiere desearme. Es bastante inflexible acerca de ello.

Y la cosa es que sigue viviendo en el pasado. Hay mucho que vosotras, chicas, no conocéis de él de antes de llegar a Houston. No me había percatado de lo mucho que se ha mantenido enterrado.

Las otras intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, y Mina parecía decididamente culpable.

—Bueno, nosotras conocemos sobre su pasado. Ahora, quiero decir. No lo hacíamos antes—miró con tristeza a las demás— ¿Lo veis? Nunca debí dejar que me sacarais esa información. No era mía para compartir, y ahora esto va a llegar a oídos tanto a Yaten como a Darien, lo sé.

—Darien no lo escuchará de mí—murmuró Serena—No estamos hablando exactamente mucho.

—Él se siente muy culpable por lo ocurrido—dijo Mina con cuidado.

Serena se ruborizó y deseó que el suelo pudiera abrirse y tragársela.

— ¿De qué se siente culpable?—Lita exigió—Es evidente que no nos lo contaste todo.

Mina negó con la cabeza hacia Lita.

—Él no debe sentirse culpable—dijo Serena suavemente—Todo lo que pasó fue por mi iniciativa. Conozco a Darien. Mucho mejor de lo que él me conoce a mí—añadió con tristeza.

—Tú sabes acerca de sus, um, inclinaciones, ¿eh?—se cubrió Lita.

Serena sonrió.

—Creo que la pregunta aquí es cuanto ustedes saben acerca de ellas.

Lita tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse.

—No hay nada acerca de Darien que no acepte—dijo Serena—Somos iguales, él y yo, pero nunca verá eso mientras que se niegue a verme como algo más que la hermana pequeña de David.

— ¿Así que estás renunciando?—desafió Lita.

Mina y Rei le dispararon miradas afiladas, pero Lita cargó hacia adelante.

—Créeme cuando digo que sé todo acerca de perseguir a un hombre inconsciente y cabeza dura. Dios sabe que yo debería haber renunciado a Andrew meses atrás. El hombre es tan duro como un ladrillo.

Serena no pudo evitar reírse cuando se imaginó al enorme y rudo Andrew, con la descarada, y sin pelos en la lengua de Lita. Él probablemente se encogía de miedo.

—No voy a renunciar a Darien—dijo Serena—Es complicado. Sólo hay que darle espacio. No ha dejado ir a Hannah, y hasta que lo haga, no hay sitio para mí en la ecuación. Eso suponiendo que alguna vez sienta algo por mí más allá de furiosa lujuria.

—La lujuria es buena. No hay nada malo con la lujuria—dijo Lita.

Mina se echó a reír.

—Cállate, Lita.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Rei.

—Esperaré—dijo Serena.

—Al diablo con eso—dijo Lita con rudeza—Estoy haciendo de esto mi autoproclamada misión para asegurarte malditamente que no te sentarás por aquí suspirando por su culo. No es como que él haya sido célibe mientras se lamentaba por su esposa muerta.

Rei hizo una mueca.

—Maldita sea, Lita, ¿podrías intentar tener un poco tacto?—Lita les disparó a ambas una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Por otra parte, un hombre toma una mujer que se queda a su alrededor totalmente por sentada. Ella tiene que salir, conocer gente. Pasar un buen rato. No puede ser divertido mudarte a una nueva ciudad donde la única persona que conoces ha decidido ignorarte.

Los labios de Serena se torcieron en una sonrisa triste.

—Tú ciertamente tienes una especial habilidad con las palabras. No es de extrañar que Andrew esté tan enamorado.

Mina y Rei se echaron a reír.

—Oh, Dios mío, tenemos otra Lita en nuestras manos—exclamó Rei.

Lita sonrió.

—Sabía que ella me iba a gustar.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor. Estabas dispuesta a sacarle los ojos cuando creías que era la mujer de Darien, y tenía una cosa con Sammy.

— ¿En serio?—Serena preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lita dirigió una mirada de reojo a Mina.

—Sí, bueno, en ese momento mi información no estaba actualizada. Y ahora que lo está necesitamos hablar de animar tu vida social, lo que significa que yo seré la que tenga que salvarte, porque estas dos son viejas y aburridas señoritas ahora que se han casado.

—Oh Señor—se quejó Rei—Ten miedo, Serena. Ten mucho miedo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo viernes por la noche?—le preguntó Lita.

—Creo que sabes que no voy a hacer nada—dijo Serena con sequedad.

—Está bien, estoy arrastrando a Andrew a ese realmente grandioso club para bailar un poco. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

La boca de Mina cayó abierta, mientras que Rei parecía un cruce entre horrorizada e histéricamente divertida.

— ¿Estás llevando a Andrew dónde?—Rei preguntó.

—Ya me has oído—dijo Lita.

—Pobre Andrew—murmuró Mina— ¿Qué te hizo para merecer esto? ¿Todavía estás castigando a ese pobre muchacho?

Lita lanzó un hmmph mientras fulminaba a Mina y Rei con la mirada.

—Es parte de nuestro trato. Un fin de semana él elige lo que hacemos y yo elijo el siguiente. Y si tengo que soportar un rally de monstruosos camiones, entonces condenadamente seguro que él puede ir a sacudir su culo conmigo.

Serena se tapó la boca para evitar la risa, pero de todos modos se le escapó.

—Sé que acabo de conocerlo, pero no puedo verlo en ningún club, a menos que tal vez fuera un bar de motociclistas.

Lita sonrió.

—Se vería bien en una Harley, ¿no?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que, ¿quieres ir? A Andrew no le importará tanto si consigue escoltar a dos mujeres calientes alrededor.

—Gracias—dijo Serena con una sonrisa—Me encantaría ir. Me encanta bailar. Miami tiene algunos clubes fantásticos.

—Muy bien, genial. Te recogeremos el viernes entonces. Solo no uses algo demasiado sexy. No quiero patear tu culo si Andrew comienza a quedarse boquiabierto.

—Uh, Lita, ¿no estás culpando a la persona equivocada?—Rei preguntó—Si tu hombre esta boquiabierto, deberías patear su culo no el de ella.

—Oh, no te preocupes—dijo Lita con dulzura—No voy a patearle el culo a ella pero solo después de haberle removido sus huevos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 15

Darien pensó que no viendo a Serena o no estando cerca de ella, de alguna forma desaparecería la hirviente lujuria que se arrastraba por sus venas. Estaba equivocado. Sino todo lo contario, la deseaba aun más. Su deseo era oscuro y corría profundamente, y por sus oscuras fantasías se avergonzaba de lo que deseaba hacerle a ella.

Sus amigos y colegas de trabajo lo miraban con desconfianza, al parecer pesando su estado humor. Podía ver en sus ojos que lo juzgaban, sabía que lo condenaban por sus crímenes cometidos.

Sólo Rei parecía intentar hacer un esfuerzo para hablar con él, y le dolía rechazar sus tentativas, pero ¿qué le podía decir? ¿Qué soñaba en dominar completamente a la hermana de su mejor amigo hasta el punto de atarla a él día y noche, apagando su lujuria y deseos, y despertando la pasión latente en sus ojos oscuros?

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de apagar los pensamientos en Neherenia y David, y aun no podía bloquear un ángel sensual de su mente? Ella atormentaba sus sueños y sus días.

Pero con ella, venían los recuerdos que no tenía interés en volver a revivir. Épocas felices cuando él, David, Neherenia y Serena habían sido una familia.

— ¿Darien?

La suave voz de Rei penetró en sus sombríos pensamientos. Miró por encima de su mesa para verla de pie en la puerta de su oficina, con una taza de café en la mano.

—Hey, muñeca, entra—Dijo con lo que esperaba que fuese una acogedora sonrisa.

—Te perdiste la sesión de la mañana, café y rosquillas, pero te guardé una taza y el último donut.

Le colocó la taza humeante delante, y él olió apreciando el aroma.

—Gracias—Dijo con sinceridad.

—De nada—Dijo ella y le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Está todo el mundo listo para lincharme?

Ella se rió.

—Oh, vamos. Ellos son hombres. Sus comentarios son exclusivamente sobre algo de un pedazo de palo en tu culo y están apostando sobre cuánto tiempo te va a llevar corregir el problema.

Él bufó.

—Es horrible lo rápido que la mierda llega alrededor.

Ella vaciló por un momento, mordiendo el labio inferior como si estuviese decidiendo si diría algo.

Él suspiró.

—Sólo dilo, muñeca. No te voy a morder la cabeza.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Somos una familia. Sabes eso, ¿no?

Una onda peculiar de inquietud rodó en su estómago.

—Creo que lo que estoy intentando decir es que estamos todos aquí para ti. No puedo hablar por los muchachos, pero te quiero mucho, lo sabes.

Ambos rieron con eso.

Darien extendió la mano y tocó la de ella.

—Yo también te quiero, muñeca. Eres una de mis personas favoritas.

—Entonces sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo sobre todo. Después de todo, tenemos mucha más intimidad que la mayoría de los amigos.

Él se rió abiertamente con el brillo diabólico de sus ojos. Aunque, la verdad, no había habido ninguna vergüenza residual después de su trío con Nicolas , no es que hubieran hablado sobre eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé—Dijo él. Entonces, vaciló—Espero que no haberte dicho nada sobre mi pasado… sobre Neherenia… no hiriese tus sentimientos. No es como si no confiara en ti o algo así. Nunca hablé de eso con nadie.

—Entiendo—Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con sus verdes ojos—Me gusta ella, lo sabes.

— ¿Quién?—Preguntó.

—Serena.

Aquella sensación de vacío en su estómago se intensificó.

—Parece que ya la conociste—Dijo con frialdad.

Ella lo estudió con una pizca de confusión.

—Claro. Sammy le dio algunos de mis antiguos muebles. Mina, Lita y yo fuimos la otra noche a llevarle la cena y ver si necesitaba alguna otra cosa.

Sucedió a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Su pasado y el presente estaban chocando y no había absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

No quería que Serena se reuniera con sus amigos. No quería que ellos supiesen sobre Neherenia, Diamante o cualquier parte de su vida en Miami. Quería estar resentido con Serena, pero no podía ver más allá de su propia culpa por estar enojado con ella.

—Es una buena chica—Dijo en respuesta a la afirmación de Rei.

Rei resopló, sorprendiéndolo.

—Tengo la clara impresión de que ella no es una niña buena en todo. En realidad, estaría dispuesta a apostar que es muy, muy mala.

—Ya basta—Dijo Darien—No quiero discutir sobre Serena.

Rei levantó sus manos.

—Perdona.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegó allí, se paró y se giró para mirarlo.

—Dime una cosa, Darien. ¿Crees que porque perdiste a alguien que amabas, nunca merecerás otra oportunidad de ser feliz?

Cuando no respondió, ella se giró y se fue.

La semana de Serena había estado ocupada en el café, y cuando salía, pasaba su tiempo decorando el apartamento con artículos de bajo costo, que recogía en las tiendas económicas.

Gracias a Neherenia, Serena había desarrollado algunas nociones de costura y fueron muy útiles con las telas. Por desgracia, Neherenia había renunciado a intentar enseñarle cualquier habilidad culinaria a Serena.

Lo que era una vergüenza, porque Neherenia era una fantástica cocinera. Por la noche en su apartamento, Serena oía los sonidos suaves de su banda cubana favorita y soñaba con estar acostada en los brazos de Darien, haciendo el amor al ritmo de la música.

Tenía que admitir que Lita tenía razón sobre una cosa. Quedarse sentada ahí adorando a Darien la haría enloquecer. Estaba feliz por que la había invitado a salir con ella y Andrew hoy por la noche.

La excitación zumbaba en su sangre con la perspectiva de vestirse, tener una buena apariencia y pasar la noche en la pista de baile. Se peinó el pelo hasta que brillaba y se deslizaba sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas. Todo el maquillaje que usaba era un delineador y un pintalabios pálido con brillo.

En cuanto a la ropa, optó por vestir vaqueros de cintura baja y una blusa que descubría una estrecha franja de su barriga. Satisfecha de su apariencia, fue en la busca de las sandalias que quería usar. Cuando el timbre sonó, corrió a responder y se encontró a Andrew y Lita esperándola.

—Hey, chica—Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa—Lita me dijo que vas a ser testigo de mi tormento.

Serena se rió.

—No va a ser tan malo, sin duda.

—Nunca me viste bailar.

Se dirigió hacia la furgoneta de Andrew y se rió cuando tuvo que levantarlas a ella y a Lita en la cabina.

—Estamos nadando en testosterona—Dijo Lita con un gemido.

—Para de fastidiarme sobre mi camioneta—Dijo Andrew con naturalidad.

Veinte minutos después llegaron a un iluminado club, y después de que abrieran las puertas de la camioneta, la música tintineó en sus oídos.

—Infierno, ni siquiera entramos todavía—Murmuró Andrew.

Lita tomó su mano y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la entrada.

—Para de ser tan crío y vamos allá.

Serena dejó que el ritmo invadiera su cuerpo antes de que entraran por la puerta. Su piel ondulaba y rodaba con sus movimientos.

—Es todo la sangre latina—Gritó sobre la música cuando Lita le sonrió.

—Diviértete—Dijo Lita—Andrew y yo estaremos cerca.

Sus caderas rodaban con los brazos hacia arriba, Serena se mezcló por la multitud. Muchos hombres bailaban alrededor de ella, y con ella, pero tuvo cuidado de mantenerse en movimiento y no dar a nadie su atención por mucho tiempo.

Después de seis canciones consecutivas, estaba respirando con dificultad, pero no se sentía tan llena de energía o viva desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un toque en el hombro la hizo girar, y vio el rostro de Lita riendo y a Andrew resignado.

—Vamos, Serena, vamos a dar un espectáculo a Andrew—Gritó Lita.

—Oh infierno—Dijo Andrew mientras Lita le atraía hacia ella, haciendo un sensual baile por delante de su de su cuerpo. Serena llegó por detrás, hasta que estuvo intercalado entre ellas.

—Todos estos bastardos están sintiendo celos—Dijo Andrew sobre el estruendo de la música.

—Esa es la idea—Gritó Lita de vuelta con una sonrisa.

Mientras Serena y Lita se balanceaban y giraban al ritmo de la música, Andrew hacía una especie de giros a intervalos e intentaba hacer parecer que estaba bailando. Serena sonrió. Estaba apreciando definitivamente la vista del escote de Lita. Sus ojos no la habían dejado en toda la noche.

Ellas hacían un cuadro impresionante, las dos mujeres subiendo y descendiendo por el cuerpo de Andrew, en movimientos sexys y sensuales.

Haciendo que algunas personas se pararan y miraran. Después de relajarse, Andrew entró en el espíritu de las cosas. Alternaba envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de cada mujer, ondulando su cuerpo al ritmo del de ellas.

Cuando la música pasó a la canción siguiente, Lita se inclinó.

—Vamos a hacer un descanso.

Serena los siguió hasta una de las altas mesas.

— ¿Señoras, queréis una bebida?—Preguntó Andrew.

—Definitivamente—Dijo Lita.

Andrew levantó la mano moviéndola hacia la camarera que hacía su ronda.

—Pidan—Les dijo cuando la camarera se aproximó—Mi ronda—Serena pidió agua mineral con gas, y no consiguió oír lo que Lita gritó hacia la camarera.

Andrew pidió una cerveza, y esperaron.

Después de algunos minutos, la camarera volvió con las bebidas, y Serena tomó un trago de agua mientras bailaba en su sitio mientras la música aumentaba alrededor de ellos.

Bailaron dos canciones más y después Lita gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Quieres volver a ir a la pista?

Serena asintió.

—Vayan usted dos. Me quedaré bien aquí por un rato.

Lita arrastró riendo a Andrew de vuelta a la pista de baile y comenzó a envolverse alrededor de él. Eran tan lindos juntos. Serena observó con nostalgia la ternura en los ojos de Andrew, ojos que nunca dejaban a Lita ni por un instante.

Era obvio que estaba loco por ella.

Tomó el resto de su bebida y puso la copa en la mesa. Después de verificar que las bebidas de Andrew y Lita estaban vacías para que nadie se metiese con ellas, las empujó hacia un lado y comenzó a ir hacia el baño. Otros se podían divertir con su paranoia, pero nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadosa. Diamante se había asegurado de golpear eso en su cabeza.

Una sensación peculiar la asaltó cuando llegó a la puerta que conducía a los baños.

Agarró el marco para afirmarse y levantó la otra mano hacia su cabeza. Estaba caliente como el infierno con tantas personas alrededor como había.

Entró en una de las cabinas y frunció el ceño ante lo débil que se sentía cuando terminó de hacer sus necesidades. Tropezó al salir de la cabina, fue al lavabo y se echó agua fría sobre la cara. Algo parecía no estar bien. ¿Estaría enferma?

Se tambaleó fuera del baño, con la intención de volver con Andrew y Lita. La sala rebosaba a su alrededor. Las caras bostezaban y se estiraban en fantasmagóricas máscaras. Las luces en cascada la cegaron, oprimiéndola, y la música pulsaba tan alta en sus oídos que apretó sus manos sobre ellos, en un esfuerzo por hacer que todo desapareciera.

Dio un paso y casi se cayó. Oh Dios. Alguien la había drogado. Tan cuidadosa como era, no había dejado su bebida sola ni por un momento, alguien había deslizado algo dentro de ella. ¿Cómo? ¿La camarera? Tenía que encontrar a Andrew y Lita.

Confusa y desorientada, miraba hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Oh Dios. ¿Y si quien la hubiese drogado estaba allí fuera? ¿Esperando para atacar? Estaba completamente indefensa. No podría luchar contra una mosca ahora.

Pégate a la multitud. Haz una escena. Llama la atención sobre ti misma.

Las palabras de Diamante surgieron en su conciencia. Alguien tropezó con ella, y casi entra en pánico, empujándolo lejos. Gritó con voz ronca y cayó de rodillas. Se arrastró y empujó hacia arriba, luchando por permanecer consciente.

¿Dónde estaban Lita y Andrew?

La sala era un borrón oscuro y desdibujándose a cada minuto. Chocó contra una dura espalda, y cayó nuevamente.

— ¿Serena?

La voz rebotó en su oído, y se quedó débil, con alivio. Manos fuertes la levantaron, y se aferró a los brazos de Andrew con ferviente desesperación.

Las caras preocupadas de Andrew y Lita nadaban en su visión. Sus rodillas se doblaron nuevamente, y Andrew la agarró. Cargándola en sus brazos apresuradamente caminó fuera de la pista de baile.

La sala pasó como una niebla indescifrable. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y se quedó flácida y sin resistencia contra su pecho.

¿Y si hubiese sido otra persona? ¿Otro hombre? Habría estado impotente. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Andrew se precipitó fuera del club hacia el aire fresco de la noche. Paró en su camioneta y miró urgentemente hacia ella.

—Serena, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué está mal?

—Alguien… Alguien me drogó—Dijo arrastrando su voz.

Más lágrimas cayeron sin poder hacer nada por su cara. Entonces todo se volvió negro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 16

Andrew se quedó mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Serena en estado de shock.

— ¡Hijo de puta!, Lita, coge las llaves de mi bolsillo. Tienes que conducir. Llévanos al hospital.

Lita rebuscó en sus vaqueros y cogió las llaves. Abrió primero el lado del pasajero para que él pudiese subir con Serena, entonces corrió alrededor al lado del conductor.

— ¿Se va a poner bien?—Preguntó Lita en voz preocupada mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Andrew pasó la mano por la cara de Serena y su cuello, casi con miedo a que no fuese a encontrar el pulso. Cuando golpeó firme contra las puntas de sus dedos, dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Podrías haber sido tú, maldita sea—Hirvió—Nunca más, Lita. No se te ocurra ir a un lugar como este sin mí. ¿Entendiste?

La prueba de que ella estaba asustada fue que no discutió con él. Asintió con la cabeza y no le dio ningún problema sobre de su orden.

— ¿Estará bien?—Preguntó Lita nuevamente.

Tomó una curva demasiado rápido y derrapó corrigiendo hacia la carretera.

—Disminuye la velocidad, cielo—Dijo Andrew con voz suave—Va a estar bien, creo. El pulso es fuerte. No sé lo que le dieron.

Lita se estremeció.

— ¿Crees que fue una de esas drogas de violación? Dios, Andrew, ¿y si no nos hubiese encontrado?

—Shhh querida, no te tortures. Lo importante es que mantuvo la cordura e hizo lo correcto. Vamos a cuidar de ella.

—Debemos llamar a Darien—Dijo Lita ansiosa—Querrá saberlo aunque la estuviese evitando.

—Por supuesto que querrá saber. Está enganchado. Sólo que no lo sabe todavía.

Ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Más o menos como cuando te mantuviste ignorándome?

Él hizo un bajo sonido de diversión.

—No hubo ni un momento que no me tuvieses enganchado.

Ella sonrió, su cara entera se iluminó. Infierno. ¿Sería que ella aún tenía dudas sobre que el sol salía y se ponía a sus pies?

—Cuando esto acabe, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación—Dijo él— Contigo debajo de mí. Desnudos.

Si fuese posible, su sonrisa se volvió aún más brillante. Entonces, su mirada cayó en Serena, y sus ojos perdieron intensidad.

— ¿Quién podrá haber hecho esto con ella, Andrew?

—No lo sé—Admitió—Darien va a estar furioso.

Darien entró en la sala de urgencias, tan tenso que estaba listo para explotar. Paró en la recepción y pronunció dos palabras.

—Serena Tsukino.

El muchacho miró espantado, pero tecleó sobre su ordenador.

—Aún está aquí en la sala de urgencias. Hay alguien con ella, sin embargo. Va a tener que esperar aquí fuera.

—Diablos si lo haré—Murmuró.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a las salas de examen, ignorando los gritos del administrativo para que parase. Casi colisionó con una enfermera.

— ¿Serena Tsukino?

—Sala ocho—Dijo la enfermera, mientras continuaba su camino.

Darien corrió por el pasillo y paró fuera de la sala. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y pudo ver a Andrew desparramado en una de las sillas.

Empujó la puerta, su mirada buscando a Serena. Ignoró a Lita y Andrew y fue directo hacia la cama donde estaba acostada.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero parecía cualquier cosa menos en paz. Su frente estaba arrugada en un ceño fruncido con las esquinas de su boca dirigidas hacia abajo. Sus dedos agarraban la fina sábana, como si estuviese buscando protección.

Parecía asustada y muy vulnerable.

Él colocó la mano sobre su cabeza y los dedos delicadamente se enroscaron a través de los hilos de pelo que caían por su cara. La acarició delicadamente, intentando aliviar la tensión de las líneas que se fruncían en su piel.

Algo dentro de él explotó. Oscuro y primitivo. La posesividad rugía a través de su sistema como un convoy fuera de control. Mía.

La palabra rodó en su lengua, pidiendo liberarse. Lo agitó hasta la médula. No era suya. No podía ser de él, pero en algún nivel, él la reconocía. Suya.

Nadie más la tendría.

Meneó la cabeza, arrastrándose desde el borde de la locura total. Estaba perdiendo su mente y autocontrol al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de eso se concentró en su frágil vulnerabilidad. Le necesitaba ahora.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña Dama—Susurró—Estás a salvo.

Se inclinó para posar los labios en su frente. Emitió un pequeño suspiro y pareció relajarse, pero no despertó.

Darien se giró hacia Andrew, su intestino tan apretado en nudos que se sentía como si fuese a vomitar.

— ¿Quién la drogó?—Preguntó rudamente.

—No tengo ni idea—Dijo Andrew cansado—En un minuto estaba bien. Lita y yo la dejamos para bailar, y lo siguiente que sé es que estaba cayendo a mis pies.

Darien maldijo violentamente.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?

—Están esperando el resultado del laboratorio. Sabremos más cuando los tengan, pero por la apariencia, dijo que parece como a una droga de violación.

—Hijo de puta.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no golpear el puño a través de la pared. Se recompuso y miró hacia Lita, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama de Serena, la cara pálida y arrugada de preocupación.

—Tú muñeca, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Darien gentilmente.

Le dio un asentimiento corto, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y en Lita, las lágrimas no eran una cosa buena.

Alarmado, Andrew la sacó fuera de su silla y la colocó en su regazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Es culpa mía—Dijo Lita en un tono triste—La convencí para salir con nosotros. Esto nunca hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese metido mis manos dentro.

Andrew presionó sus labios en su sien.

—Para de hablar como una loca, Lita. Hiciste una cosa buena, invitándola para venir con nosotros. Necesita de amigos ahora.

Sus palabras golpearon directamente en el pecho de Darien. Andrew estaba muy acertado en eso. Serena estaba sola en una nueva ciudad, sin amistades, y Darien había escatimado la suya, pues era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar su pasado.

—Hiciste una cosa muy buena, Lita—Dijo con calma—Estoy de acuerdo con Andrew. Necesita amigos, y ustedes lo son absolutamente los mejores.

Lita sonrió temblorosa hacia él. La puerta se abrió, y Rei y Nicolas entraron, seguidos de cerca por Sammy.

— ¿Cómo está?—Preguntó Rei ansiosamente.

—Aún inconsciente—Dijo Lita.

—Si alguien pregunta, soy su hermana—Dijo Rei—La única manera de que nos dejasen entrar es que fuéramos de la familia.

Andrew y Darien la miraron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Lita rio abiertamente, y Nicolas tan sólo miró hacia el techo, los labios contrayéndose sospechosamente.

—Hum, Rei. ¿De qué lado de la familia proviene exactamente Serena?— Preguntó Lita con diversión apenas velada.

Rei se ruborizó.

—Fue todo lo que conseguí pensar en tan corto plazo. No me provoques. Diré que ella fue adoptada como yo.

Nicolas apretó sus hombros, mientras Sammy caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama de Serena, un ceño profundo en su cara.

— ¿Qué diablos sucedió?—Preguntó.

Darien miró hacia su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. No quería a Sammy cerca de ella. No quería que la tocase. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños apretados cuando él delicadamente tocó la cara de Serena.

—Droga de violación—Dijo Lita con una voz cansada—Alguien la puso en su bebida.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y esta vez Yaten y Mina aparecieron.

— ¿A cuántas malditas personas llamaste?—Masculló Andrew a Lita.

La sala estaba empezando a abarrotarse. Tendrían suerte si todos no eran echados fuera, y probablemente ocurriría la próxima vez que una enfermera hiciese su ronda por la sala.

—Esto podría haber sucedido a cualquiera de nosotras—Dijo Nicolas en voz baja, cubriendo con su mirada a Rei y después pasando hacia Lita y, finalmente a Mina—Me estremezco sólo de pensar que podría haber sucedido en la última noche de chicas que salisteis.

Andrew empalideció.

—Infiernos, tiene razón. Entré en el Millenium's y vi a las tres tiradas en el suelo, riendo como locas. Cualquiera podría haber drogado sus bebidas y nunca lo habríais sabido.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas inquietas. La cara de Yaten tenía dibujada una nube de tempestad.

—Habrían tenido protección en caso de que una cierta persona no hubiese despedido al conductor esa la noche. No va a volver a suceder, Mina mía.

—Mierda—Soltó Lita—Esto va a obstaculizar seriamente nuestra diversión.

—Nosotros solo queremos que sean más cuidadosas—Dijo Nicolas diplomáticamente—No más saliendo solas y emborrachándoos. Por lo menos una de ustedes tendrá que quedarse sobria y cuidar a las otras.

Las chicas asintieron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está inconsciente?—Murmuró Mina cuando se aproximó a la cama— ¿Se pondrá bien?

—El doctor dijo que sí—Respondió Andrew—Él quiere observarla. Esperar a que despierte y vigilarla por un tiempo.

—No tenéis que quedaros—Dijo Darien, volviéndose para incluir a toda la sala—Me voy a quedar con ella. Deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco.

Miró hacia Lita.

—Especialmente tú, muñeca.

—Preferimos quedarnos hasta que se despierte—Dijo tercamente Rei—No debería estar aquí sola.

—No se va a quedar sola—Dijo Darien pacientemente—No la voy a dejar.

—Debería tener amigos a su alrededor—Dijo Sammy en voz baja.

Darien se giró para verlo aun de pie en la cabecera de Serena. Lo irritó que Sammy lo estuviese juzgando y lo irritó aun más que tuviese razón. Darien no había sido una fuente de apoyo para Serena. Nunca.

Pero todo iba a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Él podría comenzar por compartir sus amigos con ella. Era obvio que a todos les importaba ella.

Sin decir nada, empujó la silla libre y la colocó al lado de la cama para poder estar cerca de ella.

Para su sorpresa, nadie se marchó en toda la noche. En varios intervalos las gruñían su descontento.

Ellos se turnaban para echar una cabezada. Lita se quedó en el regazo de Andrew, y Nicolas tomó el sitio dejado vacante, empujando a Rei hacia abajo y para sentarla sobre sus muslos. Sammy permaneció de pie al lado de la cama de Serena, con la espalda contra la pared. Evidentemente, resignándose a lo inevitable, una de las enfermeras empujó otra silla dentro del abarrotado cuarto, y Yaten la cogió, y como hicieran los otros con sus mujeres, empujó a Mina en su regazo.

Nicolas se había encargado de llamar a la policía, pero hasta que Serena se despertase, no podría responder a las preguntas, había poco que pudiesen hacer.

Darien en el fondo sabía que las posibilidades de coger al que la había drogado eran bajas.

Ya era bien entrada la mañana siguiente, cuando Serena se agitó y dejó escapar un gemido bajo.

Darien levantó la cabeza de donde estaba a su lado en la cama e inmediatamente le cogió la mano.

— ¿Dama?

Sus ojos parpadearon y le devolvió la mirada, pero todavía desenfocada.

— ¿Darien?—Susurró.

—Sí, pequeña Dama, soy yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella tragó, y después lamió los labios.

—Agua—Dijo con voz ronca. Él se giró, pero Sammy ya estaba allí, empujando un vaso con una pajita hacia él. Darien lo tomó y lo colocó cuidadosamente en la boca de ella.

—Bebe despacio. No mucho—Advirtió.

Ella chupó ávidamente el líquido, y rápidamente, él alejó el vaso. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. El pánico recorrió su cara.

— ¿Qué me pasó? Oh Dios, Darien, ¿qué ocurrió? No me acuerdo.

El miedo en su voz le dolió.

—No ocurrió nada, Dama. Estás a salvo. Juro que estás a salvo y que nadie te tocó.

La confusión atravesó sus facciones. Ella miró alrededor de la sala, su mirada fue sobre sus ocupantes. El reconocimiento brillaba en sus ojos.

Entonces, descubrió a Andrew y Lita, y el alivio inundó su rostro.

—Todo lo que recuerdo es que salí del baño. No conseguía acordarme de si te había encontrado—Se atragantó.

Andrew se inclinó hacia delante, y Lita salió de su regazo.

—Me encontraste, Serena. Hiciste exactamente lo que deberías haber hecho. Permaneciste consciente el tiempo suficiente para decirme lo que ocurrió, y Lita y yo te trajimos aquí.

Serena se acercó para tomar la mano de Lita.

—Gracias.

Lita le devolvió el apretón.

—Me diste un susto de muerte, y no me asusto fácilmente.

La mirada de Serena vagó nuevamente por la habitación.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?—Preguntó perpleja.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, querida—Dijo Sammy cuando se inclinó para retirarle un mechón de pelo de su frente.

Darien se quedó tenso con la ternura de su amigo.

— ¿Puedes contarnos lo que ocurrió?—Preguntó Nicolas —Ya lo notificamos a la policía, pero hay poco que puedan hacer hasta que hablen contigo. Interrogarán a las personas del club. Tal vez alguien vio quién drogó la bebida. ¿La dejaste sola o desviaste la mirada en algún momento?

Ella sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente, luchando para sentarse en la cama. Darien tomó sus hombros y la ayudó a sentarse. Maniobró su camino hacia la cama al lado de ella cuando ella flaqueó. Deslizó un brazo a su alrededor para apoyarla y ella se inclinó de buen grado hacia él.

—No, nunca haría eso. Diamante y Darien me decían constantemente que no aceptara bebidas de nadie, sin importar nada. Que pidiera las mías. Nunca dejarla y volver después a por ella. Nunca distraerse y desviar la mirada. Nunca la dejé fuera de mi vista—Dijo ferozmente—La bebí y entonces fui al baño. Empecé a sentirme mal e inmediatamente supe que tenía que volver junto a Andrew y Lita. Me dirigí hacia la multitud como siempre dijo Diamante. Estaba asustada de que quien me hubiese drogado estuviese allí fuera esperando su oportunidad.

El abrazo de Darien se hizo más fuerte en torno a sus hombros, y masculló en voz baja. ¿Y si no hubiese estado con Andrew y Lita? Si hubiese estado sola, habría estado indefensa y podría haber sido violada o asesinada, o tal vez ambas.

—Niña lista—Murmuró Yaten—Te salvó tu rapidez de pensamiento.

—Lo hizo, sí—Gruñó Darien. Tomó su mano y apretó un beso en la palma de su mano—Lo hiciste bien, pequeña Dama. Diamante estaría orgulloso.

Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos cuando miró hacia él.

—Mierda—Murmuró Nicolas —Eso significa que o bien la camarera podría haberla drogado o permitido que otra persona lo hiciese.

—O alguien en el bar lo hizo mientras ella estaba preparando el resto de las bebidas y colocaron la droga mientras no miraba—Dijo Andrew.

— ¿Cómo diablos alguien lo sabría, salvo la camarera, cual era la bebida de ella? ¿A menos que fuera aleatorio? Lo que no tiene sentido para mí—Dijo Sammy.

—Esa es una buena pregunta—Murmuró Darien.

—Sólo pedí agua con gas—Dijo impotente Serena—Nunca bebo alcohol.

Todos los hombres fruncieron el ceño, y Yaten, que había permanecido bastante tranquilo con todo, dijo:

— ¿Tal vez ha sido una jugarreta destinada a un posible conductor designado?

— ¿Pero por qué?—Explotó Rei—Nada de eso tiene ningún sentido.

—Hay depredadores de todos los tipos por ahí, pequeña—Dijo Nicolas —Es por eso que queremos que vosotras, chicas, tengáis más cuidado.

Los dedos de Serena temblaban en el agarre de Darien. Él aumentó el apretón en su mano de forma tranquilizadora.

—Estás segura ahora, pequeña Dama. ¿Me entiendes? No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

Ella inclinó la barbilla para poder mirarlo. Su mirada recorrió su cara como si estuviese juzgando su sinceridad. No podía culparla por dudar de él. Pero no le daría la oportunidad de dudar de él nuevamente.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, y un policía asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Señora Tsukino? Soy el Oficial Daniels. ¿Se siente bien para responder algunas preguntas?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 17

Serena despertó, la luz traspasaba por las ranuras de las cortinas en su ventana.

Aun lenta, se giró para mirar el reloj. Diez de la mañana. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y giró la cabeza para volver a enterrarla en la almohada. Por lo menos estaba en casa, en su propia cama, aunque sólo hubiese sido por un corto tiempo. Aun así, superó la sala de urgencias.

Había sido inflexible sobre permanecer en su casa después de ser dada de alta en el hospital. Para su sorpresa, Darien había insistido en pasar la noche en su sofá.

Cuando le dijo que no había necesidad, hizo una mueca y después continuó como si no la hubiese oído.

Le había lanzado la orden de que gritara, si necesitaba algo, y después desapareció de su cuarto. Ella durmió, soñando que estaba en su cama, en sus brazos.

La policía la interrogó y prometió hacer lo que pudiera, pero había visto la mirada que pasó entre el Oficial Daniels y los demás. Sería casi imposible descubrir lo que había ocurrido a menos que la camarera pudiese aportar información.

Tragó saliva, haciendo una mueca por la incomodidad. Tenía la boca seca como si hubiese comido algodón, y la sed la hizo salir de la cama.

Recorrió la sala, curiosa por saber si Darien aun estaba allí. Una esquirla de decepción se clavó en ella cuando no lo vio. Cuando llegó a la cocina, llenó un vaso de agua y tomó varios tragos. Cuando lo colocó de vuelta en el mostrador, notó un pedazo de papel a varios centímetros de distancia.

_Dama,_

_Volví a mi apartamento, pero regresaré en poco tiempo para comprobar cómo te_

_encuentras. Te traeré algo de comer._

_Darien_

El calor subió en su cuerpo, y sonrió al saber que él volvería.

Se recostó sobre el mostrador y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cuando un escalofrío se arrastró sobre su piel. El viernes anterior giraba a su alrededor en pedazos. No se acordaba de nada del tiempo entre su salida del baño y despertarse en la sala de urgencias.

Aunque tenía la certeza de que nada le había sucedido, un hilo de pánico aun permanecía en la periferia de su mente. Tragó atrás el nudo de miedo. Fue algo accidental. Un acto aleatorio de maldad. Había estado en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada, y algunos jodidos enfermos habían pensado que sería una conquista fácil.

Sintió una cruel satisfacción por haber frustrado a quién diablos fuese. La droga aun viajaba lentamente por sus venas, y tenía que esforzarse para permanecer en pie. Un día en la cama, parecía el cielo. Quería acostarse y esperar a que regresara Darien.

Salió de la cocina y miró hacia el vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal. Vio otro pedazo de papel en el suelo y detuvo su camino.

Alguien había deslizado una nota por debajo de la puerta. Probablemente Darien.

Un poco vacilante, caminó a recogerlo. Tal vez algo hubiese ocurrido, y no regresaría después de todo. Abrió la nota para leer el contenido y se congeló. Nauseas llenaron su estómago y brotaron hasta su garganta. Le temblaron las piernas de repente débiles.

Oh Dios.

_La próxima vez no escaparás de mí._

La nota cayó al suelo, y ella apretó su estómago, en un esfuerzo para evitar el impulso irresistible de vomitar.

Él estaba aquí. En Houston. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Por qué la había encontrado?

Un angustiado gemido escapó de sus labios rígidos. Quería gritar. El pánico la asaltó y corrió hacia la puerta, comprobando las cerraduras. Estaban cerradas y se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta como si pudiese mantener al mundo fuera.

Oh Dios. ¿Qué haría?

Era la misma caligrafía. La conocía bien. El malvado le había enviado cartas por un año.

Él la drogó. La siguió al club, y la drogó, planeando llevársela después. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sabía donde vivía… El miedo la paralizó.

Miró hacia la nota que había tocado. Estúpida. Era una prueba y colocó sus huellas digitales por todas partes. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que la había seguido hasta aquí? ¿Cómo podría saber a donde había ido ella?

Darien. Tenía que llegar a Darien. Pero no quería salir de su apartamento. Él había estado aquí. Ahí mismo delante de su puerta. Podría estar allí, esperando y observando.

Ahora se arrepentía de su decisión de esperar para conseguir un teléfono hasta que hubiese guardado dinero suficiente para el depósito. No tenía manera de contactar con cualquiera, sin salir del apartamento.

Esperar. Sólo podría esperar. Darien dijo que regresaría. ¿Pero y si se llegaba demasiado tarde?

Obligándose a moverse, tropezó hacia la cocina y tomó una gran bolsa de plástico. Usando un par de pinzas, cuidadosamente cogió la nota y la deslizó hacia dentro del plástico.

Tenía que llegar al apartamento de Darien. Era tan solo un simple paseo por la acera. El edificio de al lado. Treinta segundos. Una arma. Sería estúpida si saliese fuera de su puerta, sin un arma.

Abrió el cajón donde se guardaban los cuchillos y seleccionó el mayor y más afilado que pudo encontrar.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor sobre sus oportunidades con un posible agresor, recogió la bolsa, la introdujo dentro de su blusa y volvió hacia la puerta.

Levantándose de puntillas, miró por la mirilla, pero todo lo que vio fue atenuado por la luz solar y una difusa visión del estacionamiento. Su corazón latía como un martillo neumático, retiró la cadena y desbloqueó la cerradura. Abrió un poco la puerta y miró hacia fuera, parpadeando de repente por el sol.

Respiró hondo, reuniendo el coraje a su alrededor. Contando mentalmente hasta tres, salió corriendo del apartamento, los pies descalzos golpeando en el cemento caliente de la pasarela que la llevaría hacia el edificio de Darien.

Darien miró el reloj nuevamente e intentó controlar la frustración latente en sus venas. Estaba impaciente por volver con Serena, no quería que se despertase sola en su apartamento, pero cuando Nicolas lo llamó queriendo que viniese para hablar sobre la droga de Serena, Darien no quería la oportunidad de que ella los oyese y se perturbara nuevamente. Entonces volvió a su apartamento para esperar. Sólo que Nicolas no había aparecido solo.

Sammy había venido con él, y a pesar del hecho de que lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, ahora sólo quería a Sammy lejos de la situación de Serena.

—Tú y yo sabemos que tengo un gran respeto hacia el departamento. Infierno, la mitad de ellos son tus amigos, y que fueron en busca de Rei cuando Black la raptó. Pero también sé como son explotados, mal pagados y como están por la falta de personal, y no hay forma de que den a lo que ocurrió con Serena más atención. Preguntarán a la camarera, y al menos que ella les dé algo, van a pasar a investigaciones más exigentes.

Darien apretó los dientes ante la lógica fría de Nicolas . Él había estado allí, como lo había hecho Nicolas . Ambos sabían cómo funcionaba, pero eso no significaba que les gustase. Quería encontrar al hijo de puta que le había hecho eso a Serena y estamparlo contra la pared.

—Sammy y yo vamos a fisgonear por ahí y ver si podemos llegar a algo. El club tiene cámaras de vigilancia. Tal vez tengan algo. La policía no va a tener tiempo de filtrar a través de toda esa basura, pero nosotros lo haremos.

Darien se giró hacia Sammy, sólo para ver la misma determinación sombría en su cara. Antes de que pudiese pensárselo mejor, dijo:

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y Serena?

Sammy parpadeó sorprendido y, rápidamente, sus ojos quedaron fríos. Cuando no respondió, Darien se puso más cabreado.

—Respóndeme. ¿Qué hay con toda esa tontería de dulzura, y por qué te importa malditamente tanto lo que le ocurre?

Sammy lo miró con calma, pero sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

—Tal vez porque a ti no te lo hace.

— ¡Eso es mentira!—Rugió Darien—Es la hermana de Diamante. Claro que me importa lo que le ocurre.

—Calma—Murmuró Nicolas mientras miraba con cautela entre Darien y Sammy.

—Sabes, ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre, pero ya estoy cansando de oír hablar de Diamante—Dijo Sammy sin rodeos—Él está muerto. Serena no. Ella tiene su propia identidad. No tan solo como la hermana de Diamante. Su valor no es medido por su relación con tu mejor amigo. Ya le hiciste un flaco favor, y vas a continuar haciéndolo cada vez que intentes vincular su identidad con Diamante.

A través de la niebla de la cólera alrededor de Darien como una nube de tempestad, vio la verdad, que tenía razón, y eso lo irritó más de lo que Sammy no había dicho claramente, que necesitaba proteger a Serena de él.

—Hijo de puta, odio cuando tienes razón, maldita sea—Murmuró Darien— Eres un presuntuoso bastardo a veces.

Sammy se relajó, y alivió la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y labios.

—Cristo, pero ella me tiene anudado—Dijo honestamente Darien—Digo que no sé lo que quiere de mí, pero el hecho es que creo que lo sé, y eso me asusta mortalmente, no estoy listo.

Se interrumpió, azorado por el torrente de emociones que se esforzaban por liberarse.

Sammy metió las manos en los bolsillos y parecía apenado por el forcejeo de Darien.

—Mira tío, me recuerda… Ella me recuerda a Rei.

Nicolas sacudió la mirada hacia Sammy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Cuando Pop y yo la fuimos a recoger, después de la última vez que su madre fue a parar al hospital con una sobredosis. Rei era un desastre. Parecía tan joven y vulnerable. Sólo quería protegerla. Serena me recuerda mucho a ella. Parece perdida… Y mira, no estoy intentando apretarte las tuercas ni nada, pero has sido un idiota con ella. Necesita ayuda. Necesita de personas que se preocupen de ella. Así como lo necesitó Rei.

—Cierto o no, me estás irritando—Gruñó Darien.

Los labios de Sammy se torcieron divertidos.

—Ella es guapa, Darien. Extremadamente caliente, y tendrían que estar fallándome mis bolas, por lo menos, para no tener una fantasía caliente cuando la miro. Pero es tuya, lo reconozcas tú o no, y nunca cacé furtivamente en el territorio de un amigo. No tengo intención de empezar ahora.

—Ella no es… ¡joder!—Murmuró Darien.

Nicolas y Sammy tan solo lo miraron con una mezcla de diversión y simpatía.

—Mira, realmente necesito volver a…

Darien fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. Los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre sus pies.

Para estupefacción de Darien, Serena volaba hacia la sala, los ojos salvajes de terror, el miedo escrito en su cara. Aun estaba vistiendo la camiseta, que él le ayudó a colocarse antes de meterla en la cama, y estaba descalza. Pero lo que realmente lo paró en seco fue el cuchillo de cocina de aspecto siniestro al que se aferraba con su mano derecha. Sus dedos estaban enrollados tan apretados alrededor del puño que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

— ¿Qué carajo?—Murmuró Sammy.

—Serena, cariño, suelta el cuchillo—Dijo Nicolas con voz firme.

Infierno, ni siquiera había registrado que hablaban con ella. Darien dio un paso a delante y después, otro.

—Pequeña Dama—Dijo en con voz suave— ¿Cuál es el problema, pequeña? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Ella parpadeó, y con un grito rápidamente dejó caer el cuchillo y voló a sus brazos. Él la atrapó contra él, pero ella trepaba por su cuerpo con prisa por llegar cerca de él. Su corazón latía frenéticamente contra su pecho, y se estremecía y agitaba como un pájaro herido.

Nicolas rápidamente recuperó el cuchillo y lo llevó lejos de Serena.

—Dama, dime qué está mal—Dijo Darien mientras pasaba la mano por sus largos cabellos.

—Él estaba aquí—Dijo en voz ahogada—En mi apartamento.

Él apartó su cara lejos de su cuello para poder oírla mejor.

— ¿Quién estaba aquí?—Preguntó.

Él, Sammy y Nicolas se miraron de nuevo cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Andrew estaba en la puerta de entrada a la sala, con su cara convertida en una máscara de furia.

—Tenemos un problema—Gruñó Andrew.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**Una aclaracion, he estado mirando y Sí, a este libro le falta el capítulo 18 he buscado nuevamente los libros que andan circulando en la red y todos estan igual, asi que aquí esta de nuevo. Gracias princessqueen por avisarme. Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 19

Ni a Darien ni a Sammy les había gustado su declaración. Ambos tenían mala cara, y la de Darien estaba colorada, como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

—No seas estúpida—Gruñó.

Serena suspiró.

—Fui estúpida al venir, Darien. Pensé que estaba haciendo una jugada inteligente. Tenía un plan en mente. Fui meticulosa en la ejecución. Esperaba venir aquí, y empezar una vida nueva y olvidar el pasado. Eso fue estúpido. Irme es inteligente.

Darien estaba increíblemente boquiabierto. Sammy fruncía el ceño y se levantó de su silla.

—Piénsalo, voy a la cocina para dejaros para que discutáis esto.

Darien esperó a que dejara la habitación y se levantó del sofá, cruzó la habitación y la tomó de los hombros con sus manos.

—No te vas, Dama. ¿Dónde demonios irás?

—Primero de regreso a Chicago. ¿Después de eso? A donde quiera ir.

Él miró hacia el techo, sus mejillas resoplaban con su aliento Ella levantó la mano y se liberó de sus manos, dando un paso atrás, ansiosa por poner distancia entre ambos. La ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba.

—Piensa en ello, Darien. He puesto en peligro a un montón de gente aquí. Tus amigos. Sus esposas y novias. Me agrada Rei, Mina y Lita. Ellas no se merecen tener estos problemas en su puerta. Solo he estado unos días. Sólo un punto en el radar. Seré olvidada en una semana y todos podrán seguir con sus vidas. Tiene sentido.

Él la miró incrédulo.

—De verdad crees esa mierda, ¿no?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y frunció el ceño.

—Mira. No voy a ser una mártir, Darien. Es estúpido haber involucrado a todos vosotros en esto. No es vuestro problema. Nunca lo fue. No soy idiota. He cuidado de mi misma por un largo tiempo. ¿Si me asusta? Demonios si. Estaba aterrorizada. Pero eso no significa que vaya a ser una presa fácil para él. No soy una víctima. Nunca lo seré. Pero no soy estúpida tampoco. No permitiré que tus amigos se involucren en esto.

—Son tus amigos también—Dijo Darien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Ellos te son leales, Darien. Te quieren. Sienten cierta responsabilidad hacia mí debido a mi relación contigo.

—Terca.

—No discutamos—Suplicó—Necesito ayuda para planificar una forma de dejar la ciudad de forma desapercibida. Cuanto antes mejor. No esperará que trazara un plan tan rápido. Si pudiera irme esta noche. Podría burlarlo mientras él siga tan cabreado conmigo por esquivarle en el club.

Darien acortó la distancia que los separaba.

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? No te vas, Dama. Te dejé una vez. No volverá a suceder.

—La culpa es una mierda—Le espetó ella—No lo necesito, no lo deseo.

—A la mierda la culpa. Culpa no es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Estoy tan enojado que no puedo ver con claridad. ¿Crees que estoy pensando en Diamante ahora? ¿En Neherenia? ¿O en el hecho de que me fui cuando más me necesitabas? Demonios no. Estoy pensando acerca de lo que pasaría si ese bastardo pone las manos en ti. Pensando sobre cómo coños te mantendré a salvo. Pensando en cómo mantenerte cerca y como no perderte

Su vientre revoloteaba en la conciencia y un cosquilleo serpenteaba por su espalda. Él se veía tan furioso, tan intenso. Tan concentrado en ella. Se estremeció con la piel de gallina extendiéndose por sus brazos, sus pechos, convirtiendo sus pezones en dos pequeños nudos.

—Estás tan seguro de que soy una marioneta sin sentido que estaría contenta con que alguien tirara de mis hilos, que soy una muñeca de trapo sin cerebro. No me asombra que no me quieras, Darien. No me querría tampoco si yo pensara esas cosas.

—No pienso eso—Gruñó.

Ella torció la boca.

—Soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Diamante no me educó para ser una tonta. Sé exactamente en donde estaría entrando contigo, y sin embargo estás tan decidido en ser noble y salvarme de mí misma. Personalmente creo que es una mierda. Tu no puedes salvar a nadie salvo a ti mismo. Tienes miedo en la forma en que te hago sentir porque no quieres en sentir nada. Bien, estupendo, pero deja de ser un cobarde y pretender que todo esto es sobre mi y lo que no estoy recibiendo. Se hombre y dime que no me deseas, pero deja de poner excusas.

Por un momento pensó que lo había llevado demasiado lejos. Él dio un paso adelante y ella retrocedió. Repitieron el proceso hasta que su espalda topó con la pared y ya no había donde ir.

Se presionó contra ella, su cuerpo fundiéndose al de ella.

— ¡Oh!, te deseo—Dijo con una voz ronca—Te deseo tanto que, maldita sea, duele. Pero no puedo darte lo que mereces, Dama. Todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es sexo. Maldita sea. No puedo ser más honesto que eso. Mereces más de un hombre, de cualquier hombre. Te deseo. No lo dudes. Pero solamente eso.

—Si es lo que tienes para dar, es lo que tomaré—Dijo con calma.

Darien maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

—Maldita sea, Dama. Dime que no. Envíame lejos. Dime que no quieres volver a verme. Encuentra un hombre que pueda darte todo, cuerpo y alma. Dime que no.

Ella extendió la mano para tocar sus labios.

—Nunca te diré que no, Darien. Piensas que no te conozco, que no te entiendo, que no puedo manejar lo que vas a hacerme. Estás equivocado.

Él colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cuello, sus pulgares acariciando sus mejillas, y sus dedos metidos en su pelo.

—Asegúrate, pequeña Dama. Asegúrate muy bien de qué es lo que quieres. Te tendré. No habrá parte alguna de ti que no me pertenezca.

Su corazón dio un salto alocado y malditamente cerca estuvo de saltar de su pecho.

— ¿No lo sabes, Darien? Siempre te he pertenecido.

Sus pupilas se encendieron, y una luz depredadora brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

—No irás a ninguna parte y me refiero a ninguna parte, sin mi hasta que le clave las uñas a ese bastardo. No habrá más discusión de que te vas. Eres mía y protejo lo que es mío.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos sin dejar nunca los de él.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, pero hasta que encontremos la forma de hacerlo, te quedarás conmigo en todo momento.

—Está bien—Dijo con voz ronca.

En cada línea de su rostro había un triunfo salvaje, la mirada de un depredador que había capturado a su presa. Tal vez ella no significaba nada para él en un nivel emocional… todavía, pero la deseaba, y la pura satisfacción masculina saludo a su conquista.

Ella le pertenecía. Su propia satisfacción salvaje se apoderó de ella, extendiéndose como un reguero de pólvora a través de su alma. Total y completamente a él. No se engañó así misma creyendo que era para siempre. Él ya había establecido un límite de tiempo. Estaría forzados a una cercana proximidad hasta que su acosador fuera detenido, y él estaba tan dispuesto de aprovecharse de la situación tal y como estaba. Pero ya había decidido alejarse cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho.

Decidida a no pensar en cosas que no podía cambiar, optó por centrarse en el aquí y en el ahora, y en el hecho de que Darien era suyo, aunque sólo fuera por un rato.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPITULO 20

Serena se encontraba en la esquina de la gran sala de juntas en Hino and Sons, donde había más gente embutida que sardinas en una lata. La ráfaga de actividad la desconcertaba.

Había esperado a que Darien entregara las cartas a la policía y luego sería cuestión de esperar para ver a donde iba la investigación, ¿pero esto?

Darien, Sammy, Andrew y Nicolas estaban sentados en una de las mesas largas, sus cabezas inclinadas mientras conversaban con cuatro agentes de policía. Incluso Yaten estaba presente, aunque se encontraba apartado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones. A pesar de su postura que quizá pareciera aburrida, sus ojos estaban pendientes de cada matiz de la conversación en curso. Pop Hino estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, y de vez en cuando intervenía en la conversación con su voz seca y ronca.

Había otros tres hombres, sin uniforme, quienes según Serena pudo conjeturar o eran policías fuera de servicio o simplemente amigos del grupo.

Ellos revisaban las notas, usando guantes, discutiendo y analizando al acosador como a un bicho debajo del microscopio.

No era que la labor policial fuera algo nuevo para ella. Había observado a Diamante, Darien y a cualquier cantidad de otros policías de Miami inmersos profundamente en sus casos. En un momento dado, Neherenia les había hecho de cenar hasta una docena de policías cuando estaban discutiendo algún caso particularmente difícil.

Pero Serena misma nunca había sido el centro de ninguno de ellos. Los acosadores no competían tan arriba con violadores y asesinos, y además de llevarse una orden de restricción, siempre y cuando su identidad se conociera, a menudo, no había mucho más que pudiera hacerse.

Se preguntaba dónde estaban Rei, Lita y Mina. Con lo fieramente protectores que eran todos los chicos, no podía imaginar que las hubieran dejado solas en alguna parte.

Era como si hubiera sido olvidada en la intensidad de la reunión. No le gustaba mantenerse al margen, no le gustaba la sensación de impotencia que se apoderó de ella. No le gustaba la idea de que estas personas, los amigos de Darien, sus amigos, se pusieran a sí mismos en riesgo por ella.

No había sido sino hasta ahora que se había percatado de cuánto extrañaba formar parte de la camaradería y la lealtad absoluta de la fuerza de policía a la que Diamante había pertenecido. Hasta que ellos le habían vuelto la espalda, pensando lo peor de su hermano.

— ¿Te gustaría algo de beber, cariño?

Parpadeó y miró hacia arriba para ver a Sammy parado en frente de ella. Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa, para darse cuenta de que la reunión general había terminado aparentemente y ahora todo el mundo se había dividido en grupos más pequeños, con sus cabezas inclinadas en conversación.

—Me gustaría mucho algo con cafeína—Admitió.

Él ahuecó su mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, lo apretó y masajeó suavemente.

—Te ves cansada. Acabas de salir del hospital. Necesitas estar descansando.

—No estoy segura de si volveré a descansar otra vez—Dijo sinceramente.

—Nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti—Le prometió—Darien no va a dejar que ese bastardo se acerque a ti.

Quería creerlo, pero Darien no era nada más que un hombre. No era invencible. Si las intenciones fueran todo que lo que se necesitara para estar a salvo, entonces nada la dañaría nunca. Porque Darien era una fiera en su intento por protegerla.

—Quédate aquí. Te iré a buscar una Coca Cola.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Si permanecía de pie un minuto más, iba a desmayarse. Sus piernas se sentían como de plástico y sus rodillas le temblaban. Dado que no había una silla disponible en la habitación, simplemente deslizó su espalda hacia abajo por la pared detrás de ella hasta que su trasero golpeó el suelo.

Solo un instante después, Darien se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, con la mirada preocupada buscando la suya.

—Hey, pequeña Dama, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó suavemente.

Cuando Sammy llegó, Darien tomó la Coca-Cola de su mano extendida. La destapó y puso la lata fría en la mano de ella.

La bebió agradecidamente. Definitivamente la adrenalina estaba disipándose, y eso la estaba derrumbando.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?—Le preguntó después de tomar varios tragos.

—Te lo explicaré todo más tarde. Ahora mismo necesito llevarte a casa. Pareces estar muerta.

Ella se estremeció cuando él le deslizó un dedo sobre la mejilla. No importaba cuán fatigada estuviera, su cuerpo volvía a la vida cada vez que la tocaba. Él era un deseo, oscuro y erótico, algo sobre el que ella no tenía control alguno en absoluto.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y sus rasgos se tensaron. También él sentía, esta intensa conexión que crepitaba entre ellos. En este momento podía percibir la batalla que libraba contra sí mismo. Él era tan predecible. La deseaba. Quería llevársela y tomarla, pero también deseaba cuidar de ella. Pensaba que estaba demasiado débil y cansada para lo que él quería.

¿Acaso no sabía que él era todo lo que ella necesitaba?

—Llévame a casa—Le susurró.

Tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie, y la metió protegida contra su costado.

Yaten los detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—Tengo una idea—Dijo con voz tranquila.

—Te escucho—Dijo Darien.

—Tú y Serena debéis quedaros en The House.

Darien miró a Yaten como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—No la voy a esconder en un maldito club sexual.

—Exactamente—Dijo Yaten pacientemente—Es probablemente el último lugar en que ese imbécil buscaría. Cubre tus huellas, lleva a Serena a The House. Tiene todas las comodidades. Cocina, baño. Podéis elegir una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Yo puedo cerrarlo al público por el tiempo que vosotros necesitéis un lugar dónde quedaros. La seguridad es impecable, pero estoy abierto a que tus hombres efectúen cualquier actualización o refuerzo que consideres necesario.

Darien frotó su barbilla pensativamente y luego miró hacia abajo a Serena. Ella podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, enroscada como una serpiente.

—Es una buena idea—Admitió Darien—Tienes la suficiente vigilancia allá como para que nadie pueda respirar en el lugar y salirse con la suya.

Yaten asintió.

—Llévala allí esta noche. Puedo pedirle a Mina que os lleve a ambos ropa y todo lo necesario mañana por la mañana. La cocina está abastecida. Tengo personal completo, así es que no tenéis que preocuparos por cocinar o hacer la limpieza.

Darien negó con su cabeza.

—Quiero a todos fuera. Si voy a llevarla allá, estaremos solo ella y yo.

—Si es así como lo prefieres. Mandaré de vacaciones a mi personal por tanto tiempo como sea necesario.

Darien puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yaten.

—Muchas gracias. Te agradezco esto.

—Ambos lo agradecemos—Dijo Serena.

Yaten le sonrió, sus ojos marrones cálidos mostraban afecto.

—Considero a Darien un amigo muy querido, incluso si él no me permite hacer esta afirmación muy fácilmente. Te considero una amiga también, Serena. Si hay algo que cualquiera de vosotros necesitéis, sólo tenéis que llamar.

—Vamos, Dama—Dijo Darien gentilmente cuando ella se tambaleó en sus pies—Vayamos a buscar lo que necesitemos para esta noche, y luego veremos cómo perder a cualquier seguidor potencial en nuestro camino a The House.

— ¿De verdad crees que está vigilando?—Preguntó con una voz agitada.

—No mentiré. Es una posibilidad. De hecho estaba vigilando el complejo de apartamentos. Supo el momento justo en que te quedaste sola, y sabía lo suficiente al respecto de la relación de Andrew contigo, y dónde vivía Andrew, para advertirle.

Se estremeció y se acurrucó más cerca a su cuerpo. Él apretó su hombro tranquilizadoramente.

—Lo atraparemos, Dama. Tienes un montón de gente trabajando en este caso.

Levantó su vista a él.

—Sé que lo haréis. Confío en ti, Darien.

—Déjame decirles a los demás lo que haremos y después salgamos de aquí.

Ella asintió y la dejó brevemente para ir a hablar con los otros.

— ¿Estarás bien?—Preguntó Yaten.

—No lo sé—Dijo sinceramente—Estoy más asustada ahora que cuando estaba en Miami. Allí era solo yo. Aquí hay más personas involucradas. No quiero a nadie herido.

—Sólo preocúpate por mantenerte a salvo. Déjanos preocuparnos por nosotros mismos.

— ¿Dónde están Mina y las otras?

Yaten sonrió, sus dientes brillantemente blancos.

—Sé que no están muy contentas conmigo ahora mismo, pero las tengo secuestradas en mi casa con un guardaespaldas muy arisco que finge ser chófer.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse.

—Estoy contenta de que estén a salvo.

—Como dije, no te preocupes por ellas o por nosotros. Cuidamos lo nuestro. Encontraremos al tipo—Él señaló sobre su hombro—Tienen personal. Yo tengo capital ilimitado. Es una buena combinación. Él no será capaz de ocultarse para siempre.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Siento que ya les debo a todos muchísimo.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—No hay ninguna deuda. No hay ningún precio que no pagaría para mantener seguros a los que quiero. Mina es todo para mí. Darien es uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Y tú eres alguien que necesita el abrigo de la amistad por encima de todas las cosas.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Increíble. Nunca soñé que existiera gente como tú. Como todos ustedes— Agitó su mano en algo parecido a un círculo. Sinceramente le desconcertaba que todas estas personas estuvieran dispuestas a ponerse en la línea de tiro por ella.

— ¿Estás lista?—Le preguntó Darien deslizándose junto a ella otra vez.

Ella asintió.

Él atrajo la palma de su mano hasta sus labios y la besó ligeramente.

—Entonces vámonos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 21

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de The House, ya estaba vacío. Luces brillaban desde el interior, algo que ella agradecía. No creía sentirse cómoda yendo a algún lugar oscuro por el momento.

Darien salió y ella lo siguió. La mano de él fue a su espalda, y su piel bailó como respuesta mientras que él la apuraba hacia la puerta.

Ella estaba montando alto en el estrés inducido por la adrenalina, acompañado por una intensa excitación. Estaba exhausta y acelerada, todo al mismo tiempo, y sabía que nunca descansaría hasta que encontrara alivio. Y aun así no lo podía pedir. No lo podía demandar. Era de él para ser dominada, no al revés.

Caminaron hacia adentro, y Darien dudó en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Quieres algo para comer o beber?

Asintió y la giró hacia la cocina en el extremo alejado de la instalación. Era cálida y acogedora, como el resto de The House. Ricos marrones, relajantes amarillos. Le divertía que un lugar dedicado a tales decadencias tuviera todas las comodidades de un hogar atrayente.

Atrapó la mirada de Darien y se estremeció ante la descarada consciencia que destellaba en sus ojos. Los orificios de su nariz se enancharon ligeramente, y la tensión que rodaba a través del cuerpo de él era una entidad tangible y que respiraba.

Ella niveló su mirada fija, permitiendo a cada onza de su necesidad alargarse a través de la distancia. Él puso el vaso de zumo que sirvió para ella sobre el mostrador y se acercó, sus ojos brillando.

—Vuélvete—Le ordenó.

Sus pezones se endurecieron. Su clítoris pulsó y se hinchó, y su respiración quedó atrapada dolorosamente en su garganta. Se forzó a si misma a soltar su aliento mientras se giraba lentamente, presentándole su espalda.

Las manos de él se cerraron sobre sus hombros. Una mano subió, enredándose en su pelo luego deslizando el pesado velo sobre su hombro izquierdo, descubriendo la curva de su cuello.

Un aliento cálido sopló sensualmente sobre su piel desnuda y luego los dientes de él mordisquearon y probaron la esbelta columna. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse cuando deslizó su lengua subiendo por el costado hacia el lóbulo de la oreja y sobre el punto de su pulso frenético, pero él la tomó firmemente y la empujó hacia adelante sobre la mesa.

La urgencia invadió sus movimientos. La golpeó contra la mesa, inclinándola cuando su estómago tocó el borde. Sus dedos atraparon torpemente su pantalón, tirando, alcanzando alrededor para liberar su bragueta.

Mientras él le bajaba el pantalón por la curva de su trasero, su otra mano le presionaba firmemente la base de su espalda, manteniéndola abajo.

Un aire fresco sopló sobre su culo, levantando su piel en un escalofrío. Le dejó el pantalón en el pliegue de sus rodillas. Una mano aun sosteniéndola abajo, pero la otra mano la dejó, y ella escuchó el susurro de su propio pantalón.

Sus piernas chocaron contra el dorso de las suyas, su cuerpo presionó el de ella, fuerte y rápido. El dorso de su mano rozó urgentemente contra su trasero mientras posicionaba su pene.

Antes de poder inhalar, él estaba sobre ella, en ella, tan profundamente que gritó impresionada.

Él se inclinó, su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, sus caderas golpeando contra su trasero, el resonante golpe haciendo eco agudamente a través de la cocina.

Luego del frenesí inicial, disminuyó la velocidad, retirándose, luego empujando hacia adelante con embestidas metódicas y vigorosas. Cada vez que se retiraba, se detenía hasta que ella dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido y luego avanzaba hacia adelante, metiéndose profundamente.

—Las manos arriba—Dijo él con severidad.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, las palmas hacia abajo sobre la superficie plana de la mesa. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba con la fuerza por su siguiente embestida. Cerró los ojos. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca del límite y él ni siquiera la había tocado íntimamente.

Él sólo estaba buscando su placer. Su follada era egoísta y primitiva, y ella supo por qué en un destello de entendimiento. Él estaba reafirmando su declaración anterior.

Todo lo que te puedo ofrecer es follar.

Se relajó, ofreciéndose a él. Rendición. Aceptación. No había modo de que encontrara ninguna resistencia. El placer pasó sobre ella en oleadas. Él llegó más profundo, su pene estirándola, llenándola.

Su cuerpo presionó dominantemente sobre el de ella, sus caderas arqueándose en su culo. Su mano se enredó en su pelo, tirando mientras se tensaba para ir incluso más profundo.

No, él no estaba preocupado por el placer de ella en este momento. Podía sentir la tormenta que irradiaba de él. Él actuó. Hizo lo único que sabía hacer para tratar de deshacerse de la misma necesidad viciosa que la plagaba a ella. Sólo que ella sabía que nunca se iría. Nunca moriría.

Sus dedos se flexionaron y luego se curvaron en apretados puños. Su cabeza se levantó mientras él la tiraba despiadadamente del pelo. Jadeó a medida que se construía su orgasmo. La presión era dolorosamente fiera. Sus testículos golpeaban contra su montículo con cada embestida.

— ¡Darien!

—Mía—Siseó.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño susurro de dolor mientras él tiraba más fuerte de su pelo, pero fue olvidado a medida que se reunía la tormenta. Surgieron relámpagos, reuniéndose en su vagina, estallando hacia el exterior y surgiendo dentro de su vientre.

Tan pronto como ella volvió a gritar, él salió de su vagina que seguía contrayéndose. La tomó del pelo, levantándola de la mesa.

—De rodillas—Le ordenó.

Torpemente, ella se deslizó bajando por su cuerpo, sus músculos débiles por el orgasmo. Se sujetó agarrando las rodillas de él. Incluso mientras se estabilizaba, él reforzó su agarre sobre su nuca e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba.

Él agarró su turgente erección con su mano libre y forzó su camino más allá de sus labios. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento antes de que la llenara. Sus mejillas se inflaron hacia afuera, y se forzó a relajarse para poder acomodarlo completamente.

La reclinó hacia atrás de modo que estuviera en ángulo. Entró en ella así ya que su ángulo de entrada era más limpio. La posición le permitía tener un control completo.

Él se retiró, hizo una pausa, luego se sumergió profundamente otra vez. Mientras se mantenía a si mismo ahí, miró hacia abajo fijamente, su mandíbula contrayéndose.

—La mayoría de los hombres normales estaría cuidando de ti ahora mismo— Dijo con dureza—Te trataría con guante de seda, como un frágil trozo de cristal, pero tú no quieres eso. ¿No es así, Dama? Incluso ahora quieres más. Me retas a que te empuje.

Ella lo miró con calma, negándose a retroceder o retirarse. Necesitaba aire, pero también confiaba en que él nunca lo llevaría tan lejos.

Él se echó hacia atrás, su pene deslizándose sobre su lengua. Una pequeña oleada de líquido estalló dentro de su boca. Él estaba cerca. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus rodillas se agitaban contra sus manos, y ella lo agarró con más fuerza.

—Pon tus manos en mis caderas.

Ella se elevó más sobre sus rodillas y empujó los vaqueros de él más abajo hasta que sus manos encontraron piel desnuda. Su pene sobresalía de su bragueta, duro y grueso.

—Mantén ahí tus manos mientras follo tu boca. No te muevas. Sólo aguanta.

Otra vez sus manos apretaron el agarre de su pelo, y dio un agudo tirón para ponerla del modo que quería.

—Abre.

Ella dejó que sus labios se abrieran y él ya estaba ahí, empujando con insistencia. La empujó hacia adelante para encontrar su embestida, hasta que el áspero vello de su entrepierna cosquilleó en su nariz. Le tomó cada onza de voluntad que tenía para no pelear, no luchar. En cierto modo era lo que él quería que hiciera. Ella lo sabía.

Él quería probar que era demasiado. Quería que ella dijera que se detuviera y se alejara. No tenía ni idea de lo fuerte que era su convicción.

Un sonido de impaciencia escapó en un gruñido. Sus ojos se abrieron y volaron a mirarlo fijamente. Ahí había un salvajismo que debería haberla asustado, pero sabía que no estaba enojado con ella. No, era auto dirigido. Odiaba desear cada pulgada de ella tal como ella lo deseaba a él. Odiaba que ella no le fuera a decir que no. Odiaba que ella fuera a tomar lo que fuera que él le diera y rogara por más.

—Maldita seas—Siseó.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Sus embestidas se volvieron desesperadas, casi brutales. Su entrepierna golpeaba contra su boca mientras ella lo tragaba entero.

La mano que sostenía su nuca se volvió gentil, casi guiándola. Sus mejillas se abultaron por el esfuerzo mientras que él se metía más profundamente dentro de su garganta. Entonces agarró su cuello más fuerte, forzándola hacia su pene.

Llenó su boca de líquido, cálido y pegajoso. Ella tragó alrededor de su pene, y él gimió y se sacudió erráticamente. Se corrió más y ella tragó por reflejo, su garganta trabajando alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Él se retiró momentáneamente, agarró la base de su pene e inclinó su boca más alta. Trabajó su mano atrás y adelante sobre la gruesa vara mientras más semen goteaba de la punta y dentro de su boca.

Él continuó golpeando.

—Mantén abierta tu boca. Así, pequeña Dama.

Dos o tres más, suaves salpicaduras cayeron sobre su lengua y luego su agarre se perdió. Lentamente se alejó de ella, y subió sus vaqueros, volviendo a ponerlos sobre sus caderas. Ella se quedó arrodillada, luchando por respirar mientras tragaba lo último de su liberación. Sus manos cayeron a la cima de sus piernas y bajó la mirada a sus vaqueros que estaban atrapados a la mitad de sus muslos.

Volvió la mirada hacia Darien, buscando permiso para levantarse, para volver a vestirse.

Luego de arreglarse, él se estiró hacia abajo, tendiéndole las manos. Ella deslizó los dedos dentro de su agarre y le permitió ponerla de pie.

Gentilmente, le subió el pantalón hasta que volvieron a estar alrededor de su cintura. Volvió a abrochar la bragueta, su mirada vagando perezosamente por su cara. Cuando terminó, elevó su pulgar a la boca de ella y frotó la yema sobre su labio inferior, capturando una gota de su semen.

—Lámela—Le ordenó con dureza.

Ella chupó lentamente la punta, pasando su lengua sobre el trozo de humedad.

—Me vuelves loco, pequeña Dama.

Ella se rió, sorprendida por el modo roto en que salió.

— ¿Qué crees que me haces a mí?

—Ve a buscar nuestra habitación—Le dijo—Desvístete. Te quiero desnuda y en la cama cuando llegue allí. Llevaré una bandeja para que puedas comer algo antes de dormir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 22

—ODIO esto—Gruñó Lita.

—A mí no me gusta más que a ti—Dijo Rei desde su lugar en el sofá.

Mina se giró desde donde estaba al lado de la ventana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar fuera? Yaten no respondió su móvil y no hemos tenido noticias de ellos durante horas.

—Probablemente estén pensando en un plan para mantenernos bajo llave por el resto del año—Dijo Lita con tristeza.

—Debería separarse de la ventana, Sra. Kou—Dijo Sam desde la entrada.

Mina suspiró y caminó hacia el sofá para sentarse al lado de Rei.

Lita frunció el ceño. Al corpulento chofer de Yaten se le entregó la tarea de cuidar de ellas tres por el día. ¿Qué clase de chofer estaba construido como un tanque?

El sonido de la puerta principal puso a las tres mujeres de pie. Yaten entró a la sala de estar, Andrew y Nicolas siguiendo sus talones.

— ¿Cómo está Serena?—Preguntó Lita con ansiedad. Las expresiones de los hombres eran tan adustas que el temor se hundió en su estómago.

—Está a salvo—Respondió Yaten. Incluso mientras hablaba, buscaba a Mina, y ella fue a él, derritiéndose en su abrazo—Está con Darien.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?—Le dijo Nicolas a Rei.

Ella asintió lista y tomó la mano que él le extendía.

—Estaremos en contacto. Todos vosotros hacer lo mismo—Dijo Nicolas mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Lita miró a Andrew, quien estaba silencioso a un lado. La intensidad de su mirada le provocó estremecimientos. Él parecía positivamente… aterrador.

—Tienes una elección—Dijo Andrew mientras caminaba hacia su espacio personal—Mi casa o la tuya.

Demasiado inestable para pensar con claridad, apenas fue capaz de ponerse de pie ante él, sus cejas fruncidas.

—Podemos quedarnos en tu casa o en la mía, pero no te quedarás sola, así que haz tu elección.

Ella se estiró para tocar su pecho, buscando consuelo.

— ¿Debería estar preocupada?

Él atrapó su muñeca, y sorprendentemente, sus dedos temblaban contra su piel. Atrajo su mano a sus labios y besó gentilmente su puño cerrado.

—No quiero que te preocupes, dulzura, porque voy a cuidar de ti. Lo cual significa que no te quedarás sola. Él nos vio, Lita. Tiene que habernos visto aquella noche. Llegó hasta mí. Puede llegar a ti.

Ella tragó nerviosamente.

—Podemos quedarnos donde creas que es mejor.

Él se relajó. ¿Había esperado que ella discutiera? ¿Era ella tan beligerante? Seguro, le gustaba su independencia, pero eso no la hacía una tonta. No iba a sacrificar su seguridad o la de él por orgullo.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos en tu casa. Puede que no sepa dónde vives, pero seguro como el infierno que sabe dónde vivo yo.

—Está bien—Dijo ella suavemente.

—Vamos.

Tiró de ella ligeramente, atrayéndola dentro de su abrazo. Por un momento la sostuvo, y sólo el errático subir y bajar de su pecho contra el de ella señalaba su intranquilidad. Besó la cima de su cabeza y pasó su mano sobre su pelo.

—Vayamos a casa.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hacia la puerta.

Todo el camino a su departamento lo miró atentamente. Él sostenía su mano entre ellos y frotaba su pulgar sobre sus nudillos de un modo aparentemente tranquilo. La tenía más apretada que una banda elástica, y ella no estaba segura de si era por el peligro en el que creía que ella estaba o si era algo completamente diferente.

La paranoia se arrastró en su mente a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo de mantenerla alejada.

Él no va a dejarte, tonta. Los hombres no se mudan contigo temporalmente si están listos para seguir adelante.

A menos que por supuesto fuera un hombre con un sentido excesivamente desarrollado de la responsabilidad. No había duda de que Andrew y todos sus amigos eran excesivamente protectores cuando se trataba de las mujeres. ¿Entonces la estaba protegiendo porque era mujer o porque era su mujer?

Cállate, Lita. No arruines esto.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Andrew hizo que se quedara detrás de él hasta estar seguro de que ningún hombre del saco estaba preparado para saltar fuera de alguno de sus armarios. Ella podría haberlo encontrado entrañable y divertido si no estuviera tan nerviosa.

Él se movía alrededor de su departamento como si estuviera cómodo y en casa. El Señor sabía que había pasado suficiente tiempo ahí aunque no hubieran hecho el salto a la convivencia oficial. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Tal vez se lo debería haber pedido?

A la mierda con esto. Ella era un desastre. Estaba cansada y no iba a analizar estúpidos sentimientos de chica cuando se sentía particularmente hormonal. Alguien debería poner en el mercado píldoras contra la estupidez. Harían una maldita fortuna.

Andrew la siguió dentro de su dormitorio, y antes de que se pudiera dirigir al baño para hacer sus cosas, él la atrajo hacia atrás y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Su boca bajó y chocó con la de ella. Le robó el aliento y devoró sus labios con un beso voraz y apasionado. Sus manos se enredaron con descuido sus ropas, arrancándolas sin cuidado.

—Quítate el pantalón—Dijo con voz áspera entre besos.

Incluso mientras ella saltaba sobre un pie para deshacerse del pantalón, él tiraba frenéticamente de su camiseta. Él alejó con fuerza sus manos de sus vaqueros lo suficiente para levantar sus brazos sobre la cabeza para poder sacarle la camiseta.

Luego cuando ella volvió a desvestirse, él arrancó su sostén, rasgando las copas de encaje.

Incluso entonces el material no salió completamente, pero sus senos quedaron libres y él los ahuecó rudamente con sus manos.

Con un pie, ella pateó el pantalón varios metros lejos, justo cuando la boca de él se cerró sobre su pezón.

Su aliento escapó en un silbido mientras el placer estallaba a través de su mente.

—Dios adoro tus senos.

—Yo adoro que adores mis senos—Jadeó ella.

Le agarró la cabeza, sosteniéndolo más cerca.

—Tienes demasiada maldita ropa puesta—Se quejó.

—Puede arreglarse fácilmente.

La levantó, su boca aun chupando su pezón, y caminó hacia la cama, donde la soltó sobre el colchón. Mientras ella yacía ahí, se inclinó sobre ella, sus manos yendo a su pantalón.

Dios, adoraba cuando él se desvestía frente a ella. Se levantó sobre un codo, mirando apreciativamente mientras él se quitaba su camisa. Sus músculos ondeaban mientras movía los brazos. Su pecho se flexionó y dobló, y su paquete de seis se estremeció.

Finalmente su pantalón estuvo fuera, y se paró frente a ella, su inmensa erección empuñada en su mano. Sus ojos brillaban con promesas mientras caminaba hacia a ella.

Ella tragó y se echó hacia atrás.

Él apenas sonrió y se subió a la cama. Su mano se cerró alrededor de su tobillo, y tiró de vuelta hacia él.

—Creo que te prometí que tendríamos una conversación—Murmuró cuando ella estuvo completamente debajo de él—Y estoy bastante seguro que dije que sería contigo desnuda. Debajo de mí.

—Bien, aquí estoy—Dijo sin aliento.

Él le ahuecó una mejilla en su palma y tocó su piel, empujando gentilmente su pelo detrás de la oreja. Su intensa mirada vagaba sobre su cara como si estuviera buscando. ¿Buscando qué?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces?

Antes de que pudiera responder, ¿y realmente qué podría decir posiblemente a eso?, él bajó su boca a la de ella en un beso sorprendentemente tierno.

El calor causó ampollas en su piel, pero el calor fue más profundo, más allá de su corazón y directo a su alma.

—Te quiero—Susurró ella contra sus labios.

Él se alejó, aun frotando su mejilla con dedos cuidadosos.

—Te quiero—Dijo seriamente— ¿Sabes eso, Lita? ¿Lo crees?—La volvió a besar, barriendo las palabras antes de que ella pudiera hablar—A veces me pregunto si no estás esperando a que caiga el otro zapato. Como si tal vez pensaras que no estoy en esto a largo plazo.

Ella dejó que sus brazos vagaran subiendo por sus brazos, a la gruesa columna de su cuello y luego bajando a su pecho. Una cosa que no podía hacer era mentir.

No a Andrew. Era el único hombre con quien podía ser ella misma, y eso significaba dejarlo mirar directo en su corazón.

—A veces—Admitió ella—No dudo de ti, Andrew. Sólo tengo miedo. Sé que puedo ser difícil, y me preocupa que algún día decidas que no valgo la pena.

Él le separó los muslos con una mano insistente y encontró su calor con los dedos. Ella se arqueó indefensa hacia él, su boca abriéndose en un gemido torturado.

Él golpeó, acarició. Deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella y luego se dirigió a su clítoris, esparciendo su humedad sobre el tenso paquete de nervios.

—Para una mujer tan lista, a veces puedes ser tan densa—Murmuró.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon justo cuando él añadía un tercer dedo y atacaba las paredes de su vagina.

—Ah infierno. ¿Cómo se supone que discuta contigo cuando estás haciendo eso?

Él volvió a encontrar sus labios, silenciándola con su boca. Y luego con su lengua. Como terciopelo áspero, su lengua buscó la suya, cálida, esparciendo su sabor, y Dios, él sabía tan malditamente bien. Olía bien. Se sentía bien.

—Creo que la idea es que se supone que no discutas.

— ¿Yo sin discutir? Como si eso fuera a suceder alguna vez.

Él sonrió y retiró sus manos. Ella se removió protestando, queriéndolas de vuelta.

—Tengo algo mejor—Murmuró él.

Él movió su cuerpo, separando aún más sus muslos. Posicionó su pene en su entrada y empujó hacia adentro un poquito.

— ¡Eres un maldito bromista!

Él se rio entre dientes y avanzó un centímetro, apenas estirándola. Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de él y se arqueó hacia arriba, tratando de hacer que se deslizara más profundamente.

Finalmente él la acomodó y embistió todo el camino hasta dentro con un poderoso empuje.

Ella gimió. No importaba cuán seguido le hiciera el amor, aún sentía el impacto de esa primera penetración todo el camino hasta los dedos de sus pies. Era grande y grueso, y ella pulsaba alrededor de él como cálida miel. Él simplemente la hacía ponerse toda empalagosa, y ella lo amaba y odiaba por eso.

Todavía enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, el bajó los brazos a cada de su cabeza y se niveló lo suficientemente arriba para no aplastarla. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos verdes tan serios que por un momento se preocupó. Hasta que recordó que él estaba tan profundo dentro de ella como podía. ¿Quién infiernos rompía una relación mientras estaba enterrado hasta los testículos?

—Necesitamos dejar algo claro, Lita.

—Menudo infierno de momento para conversar—Murmuró ella.

—Oh, yo creo que es un maldito buen momento porque no puedes escapar de mí. No puedes huir. No puedes evadirme.

Él flexionó sus caderas, y ella apretó su agarre en sus hombros hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en su carne.

—Te amo, mujer. Y tú debes saber esto malditamente bien.

—Lo sé—Jadeó ella—Ahora fóllame por favor.

—No te voy a dejar. No quiero a nadie más. Eres eso para mí, Lita. Eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron más ampliamente y se quedó completamente quieta debajo de él.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Andrew?

Él dejó salir una ristra de maldiciones.

—Nada que no te hubiera dicho ya un millón de veces. Te lo he dicho con palabras, con acciones. Te lo digo con mi cuerpo cada maldita vez que estamos juntos, pero tú estás tan determinada a sólo ver lo que quieres ver. ¿Cuándo vas a meterte en la cabeza que a menos que me mandes al carajo, entonces esto es para siempre?

Honestamente no podía formular una respuesta para eso. Su boca se quedó abierta mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos. Hablaba en serio. No había ninguna insinuación de engaño en su mirada. Sólo ferviente… amor.

—Yo nunca te mandaré al carajo, tonto—Dijo ella en voz baja.

Él se retiró y luego giró sus caderas hacia adelante, provocando otro jadeo en ella.

—Qué bien. Ahora que sacamos eso del camino, voto porque hagamos nuestra relación un poco más permanente.

Temor, excitación, dicha y miedo todos la volvieron un poco loca. Pero aún no estaba dispuesta a hacer ninguna suposición. Y no sólo eso, sino que lo que estaba casi asumiendo la asustaba terriblemente.

— ¿Qué tan permanente?—Preguntó con cuidado.

Él volvió a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo, ahuecando su culo mientras tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Ahora de rodillas, él se metió despiadadamente dentro de ella, la fuerza de sus embestidas haciendo que sus senos se sacudían incontrolablemente.

—Joder, adoro cuando hacen eso—Murmuró él mientras bajaba su boca a un pico tenso.

Devoró sus senos, moviéndose desde una llena hinchazón a la otra. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le estuviera tocando. Sus caderas tocaban la parte trasera de sus muslos, y sus testículos golpeaban la hendidura de su culo. Él la cabalgaba duramente, y cuando profundo, indefensamente, volvió a bajar hasta ella, tomándola tiernamente entre sus brazos.

—Muy permanentemente—Dijo con brusquedad—Tan permanente que nunca dudarás cuánto te amo y cuánto quiero estar contigo.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso—Dijo suavemente.

Él hizo una pausa y miró sus ojos profundamente, y por primera vez vio una vulnerabilidad que le quitó el aliento. Él estaba preocupado. Estaba tan asustado como ella.

Sintiéndose destrozada, ella se elevó para tocar su cara. Sus manos acariciaron su frente, bajando por sus mejillas y luego sobre la aspereza de su barba.

—Quiero él para siempre, Lita. Matrimonio. A ti atada a mí, legalmente, emocionalmente. El paquete completo.

Su corazón se agitó con pánico, pero al mismo tiempo una marejada de pura dicha la empapó de los pies a la cabeza.

—Mi anillo en tu dedo—Le susurró mientras acariciaba sus labios con otro beso.

—Me gustan las joyas. Murmuró ella.

—Y a mí me gustas tú. Desnuda.

Ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, curvándolas alrededor de su cintura.

—Ah maldición adoro cuando te envuelves alrededor de mí—Gruñó—Eres tan malditamente cálida y suave. Adoro cómo te sientes.

—Adoro el modo en que me haces sentir—Dijo ella seriamente—Me haces sentir hermosa, Andrew.

Él frunció el ceño, sus cejas juntándose hasta lucir positivamente fiero.

—Tú eres hermosa. Eres malditamente hermosa. Le juro a Dios que a veces no puedo respirar alrededor tuyo.

—Tienes que parar o, te juro por Dios que voy a llorar.

—Ah infierno, cualquier cosa excepto eso.

Él le juntó los muslos, sosteniéndola para que no hubiera espacio que los separara. Carne contra carne, sus senos moldeados a su pecho, su cuerpo curvado alrededor del de él.

Sus caderas se flexionaron, su cuerpo se arqueó mientras embestía dentro de ella, manteniendo un ritmo pausado.

Lo que ella decía era verdad. Él la hacía sentir tan hermosa. Ningún hombre jamás le había hecho el amor del modo en que lo hacía Andrew. Seguro, tenían sexo caliente y sucio, y amaba cada minuto de ello, pero al igual que tantas otras veces se tomó las cosas con tanta lentitud y la amó con tanta dulzura que era todo lo que podía hacer para no romperse.

Su pecho dolía. Su alma dolía. No podría vivir sin este hombre. No quería. Sólo salta. Da el salto. Vuela.

Y lo hizo. Justo en sus brazos. Él la abrazó fuerte mientras ella se rompía en un millón de pedacitos. Amor y calidez la inundaron. Se elevó. Flotó. Él estaba ahí para atraparla.

—Te amo—Le dijo con voz entrecortada mientras su orgasmo se astillaba a través de su entrepierna.

Él enterró la cara en su cuello, besando la tierna piel justo debajo de su oído.

—Ah, también te amo, dulzura. Malditamente tanto. Aférrate a mí, nena. Me estoy corriendo.

Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, agarrándolo fuertemente. Sus uñas enterradas en su espalda del modo en que a él le gustaba, y luego deslizó las manos bajando hasta su apretado culo y lo ahuecó mientras él bombeaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Los dientes de él se clavaron en la columna de su cuello y un gruñido agonizante quemó sobre su piel. Todo su cuerpo se tensó sobre el de ella, y su calidez la inundó.

Él colapsó sobre ella, llevándolos a ambos sobre el colchón. Ella yació ahí, sosteniéndolo, acariciando su espalda arriba y abajo. Él no se movió inmediatamente y estaba contenta de estar ahí, con él en sus brazos.

Besó su hombro musculoso y luego pasó su mano por su cabeza rapada.

—Quédate—Le rogó cuando él empezó a alejarse.

— ¿No lo sabes, dulzura? Nunca me iré a ninguna parte.

La volvió a besar y rodó a un lado, llevándola con él. Seguía enterrado dentro de ella, y sus miembros estaban todos enredados en un loco nudo.

—Te amo—Le dijo ásperamente—Eso no va a cambiar. Nunca.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho y por una vez no lamentó el brillo de lágrimas que veló sus ojos.

—Sabes, Furuhata, pienso que podría creerte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 23

Darien equilibró la bandeja y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones privadas. Había mencionado que iba a dormir, pero no dormiría hasta que tuviera a Serena otra vez. Lejos de estar saciado, su cuerpo entero le dolía de necesidad insatisfecha.

Cuando abrió la primera puerta, la vio desnuda tendida en mitad de la cama, su largo cabello esparcido como un abanico. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, su cabeza descansaba sobre sus muñecas mientras yacía sobre su vientre. Se excitó de nuevo.

Miró hacia arriba cuando él entró, pero no se movió. Simplemente esperó. Depositó la bandeja a un lado, sabiendo que los emparedados esperarían. En cuestión de segundos, se quitó los vaqueros y avanzó a zancadas hacia la cama, mirando las deliciosas curvas de su trasero. La tomaría por ahí más tarde, cuando tuviera tiempo de prepararla. Por ahora, quería estar dentro de ella tanto que la necesidad le consumía.

La agarró por los tobillos y tiró de ella hacia el borde de la cama. Cuando su trasero estuvo a la altura de su polla, acunó su apretado trasero, lo elevó y separó, descubriendo su coño para poder entrar.

Sin ningún trabajo previo, sin preámbulos, empujó dentro de ella, deslizándose profundo dentro de su sedosa hendidura.

Cayó hacia delante, sus manos golpearon el colchón a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No era momento para hacer el amor lenta y fácilmente. Eso vendría más tarde, cuando algunos de sus bordes se hubieran ido. Ella era una necesidad que encendía profundamente su sangre.

Había desesperación en sus movimientos. Las caderas empujaban en rápidos y bruscos movimientos. Golpeaban contra su trasero con poca delicadeza. Le recodaba a un polvo rápido y primitivo. Y lo era.

Sin palabras, sin suaves caricias. Le avergonzaba incluso cuando el placer crepitaba hasta su ingle y dolorosamente hacia su verga.

Iba a correrse muy rápido y, realmente, no importaba si lo hacía ella o no. Eres un hijo de puta. No tienes derecho a tocarla.

No importaba que la hubiera advertido. Había sido brutalmente honesto con ella. Sabía que esperar y lo había aceptado. Y, sin embargo, la culpabilidad carcomía sus entrañas.

Golpeó contra ella, azotando más fuerte conforme sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba. Uno... dos empujes más, rápidos y brutales, y se corrió dentro de ella. Mientras se apartaba, su semen embadurnó su piel, y lo colocó otra vez en el punto de partida.

Se apartó con disgusto, buscando la bandeja. Se había vuelto un animal. Siempre, siempre había puesto el placer de una mujer por encima del suyo propio. Amaba y apreciaba a las mujeres y, sin embargo, trató a Serena casi con desprecio. Todo porque ella decía que le importaba él.

Sus manos temblaban cuando depositó la bandeja sobre la cama. Serena se levantó despacio y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando regresó, no había acusación reflejada en sus ojos. Ni animosidad. Podía jurar que todavía rebosaban de afecto y confianza.

Gateó dentro de la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca de él. Le entregó el plato pero sin mirarla.

— ¿Tienes el mando a distancia?—Preguntó.

Él se estiró hacia la mesita de noche, cogió el mando y se lo entregó. Comieron en silencio, la televisión ocultando la incomodidad. Comía el emparedado que le había preparado y cambiaba de vez en cuando de canal.

Después del canal trece, él le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

— ¿Pensaba que los chicos eran unos zapeadores en serie?

Ella sonrió.

—No puedo evitarlo. No puedo prestar atención por periodos prolongados. Lo usaba para tocarle las narices a Diamante. Neherenia abandonaba la habitación cuando empezábamos a discutir.

Por primera vez desde que Serena irrumpió en su bien ordenada existencia, no experimentó una oleada de dolor cuando habló de Diamante y Neherenia.

—A ella nunca le gustó discutir. Nació pacifista.

Serena asintió.

—Y yo nací impetuosa. No estoy segura de dónde lo saqué. Diamante dice que nuestro padre era más como Neherenia. Tranquilo, reservado. Creo que Diamante se parece a él. Siempre fue muy estable. Solía tomarme el pelo y decirme que yo tengo todos los genes latinos.

Ella depositó su emparedado y volvió sus suaves ojos oscuros hacia él.

— ¿Ves alguna vez a tu gente, Darien?

Él retrocedió y miró hacia otro lado. ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? De todas formas, ¿qué sabía ella sobre su familia? Nunca había hablado de ellos. En lo que a él concernía no existían. Su familia eran Diamante y Neherenia, y estaban muertos.

—No—Dijo secamente.

— ¿Por qué no?—Replicó—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Diamante dijo que no los habías visto desde que te fuiste de casa hace tantos años.

—Entonces, tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Suspiró.

—Pensé que, tal vez, hubieras ido a verlos después de la muerte de Diamante y Neherenia.

Se giró hacia ella, su expresión era dura.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? No eran mi familia, Dama. Mi familia murió.

Frunció el ceño con tristeza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos? ¿Por qué los odias tanto?

Su risa se quebró y sonó bastante patética.

—No los odio. Para odiar a alguien tienes que sentir. No pienso para nada en ellos. Me donaron el material genético. Ese es el grado de reconocimiento que les doy en mi vida.

—Guau—Espiró.

—Nunca harán con ellos una postal de Hallmark de momentos felices. Dejaron de existir en el momento en el que salí por la puerta cuanto tenía dieciocho. Estoy feliz con la decisión, y me importa un carajo donde se encuentren.

— ¿Qué hicieron?—Preguntó delicadamente

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso sucedió hace años, Dama. No tiene sentido sacarlo a relucir. Simplemente ya no importa.

Dirigió su atención a la televisión y continuó cambiando los canales hasta que estuvo listo para arrebatarle el maldito mando a distancia de su mano y golpearla en la cabeza con él.

— ¿Has terminado?—Murmuró mientras señalaba su plato.

—Mmm hmm.

Recogió los platos y la bandeja, y caminó escaleras abajo para devolver todo a la cocina. Cuando regresó arriba, Serena se había tapado con la colcha, con mando a distancia todavía firmemente agarrado.

Se desnudó quedándose en ropa interior y permaneció de pie al lado de la cama.

—Si prometes no golpearme con la rodilla en los huevos, me desharé de la ropa interior también.

Miró hacia arriba y se echó a reír.

— ¿Tienes problemas con las mujeres que se mueven mientras duermen?

Resopló mientras se quitaba su ropa interior y se metía en la cama.

—Trata de conseguir que tus huevos se recoloquen en la mitad de la noche. No es una buena forma de despertarse.

Ella se rió tontamente y rápidamente se acurrucó a su lado. Realizó un dulce sonido de satisfacción y levantó el mando a distancia para apagar la televisión.

Gracias Dios.

— ¿Darien?

—Mmm hmm.

— ¿Dormisteis juntos Diamante, Neherenia y tú? Me refiero, ¿en la misma cama?

Él se quedó en silencio. ¿De dónde coño ha venido eso?

—Dama, cariño, vivías con nosotros. Seguramente debes conocer la respuesta a eso.

—Nunca me aventuré a entrar en tu parte de la casa. Nunca estuve segura de cómo te sentirías de cómodo si yo lo supiera.

Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Neherenia nunca te lo dijo? Me refiero a que pensé que las mujeres hablaban de prácticamente todo.

—Neherenia no era así. Sabes lo reservada que era.

—Teníamos dos dormitorios, pero muchas de las veces no los usábamos, compartíamos el mismo. A veces, si alguno de nosotros quería algo de tiempo a solas con Neherenia, el otro debería largarse a la otra habitación a pasar la noche.

—Siempre pensé que la relación entre vosotros y Diamante era muy especial. Estabas allí antes de Neherenia, me refiero con Diamante.

Darien asintió.

—Conocí a Diamante inmediatamente después de irme de casa. Tu padre acababa de morir y él estaba cuidando de ti.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—Dijo suavemente.

—Conocí a Neherenia después de salir de la academia. Puesto que Diamante y yo estábamos muy unidos, naturalmente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Sospechaba que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero los dos eran demasiado honrados como para hacer algo. Ambos temían herirme.

Sonrió con el repentino recuerdo.

—Se necesita ser un hombre muy especial para hacer lo que hiciste.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo me parecía normal. Nunca le di demasiada importancia. Nunca se me ocurrió estar celoso. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, lo hubiera matado, pero era Diamante y sabía que él nunca haría nada para traicionar nuestra amistad.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba acariciando su brazo. Estaba acurrucada en sus brazos y sus dedos se deslizaban arriba y abajo por la piel de ella mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos. Era agradable ser capaz de pensar en ellos sin la riada de dolor que siempre aparecía.

—No trato de remplazarla—Suspiró Serena—Sé lo mucho que la amabas.

Darien tiró de ella para acercarla y la besó en la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pequeña Dama. Lo sé.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPITULO 24

Serena se movió y desperezó contra la calidez del cuerpo de Darien. Una perezosa satisfacción invadió sus extremidades, y durante el instante que yació allí, disfrutó de la comodidad de sus brazos.

Recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y el hecho de que no se había dado una ducha la hizo deslizarse y dirigirse hacia el baño. Dejó a Darien, que parecía dormido, con su otro brazo tirado descuidadamente sobre la almohada.

Momentos más tarde, se metió bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha y cerró los ojos de puro éxtasis. El agua caliente era la cura de todo. Las guerras podrían prevenirse si todos comenzaran el día con una humeante ducha caliente.

Permaneció allí, dejando que el agua fluyera por su rostro, llevándose las preocupaciones, la tensión, el miedo y la desesperanza. Era un nuevo día.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, giró el rostro hacia el chorro y buscó a tientas la botella de champú. Una mano agarró su muñeca, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos.

Darien, desnudo, con las gotas de agua goteando por su pecho, se metió en la ducha con ella. Suavemente, bajó su brazo hacia su cadera y recuperó el champú.

Se colocó detrás de ella y apretó el champú sobre su mano.

—Echa tu cabeza hacia atrás—Dijo roncamente.

Enjabonó su cabeza con el champú, trabajando sobre el cuero cabelludo. Cuando hubo terminado, la desplazó hacia delante, forzándola a colocarse debajo de la alcachofa de la ducha otra vez.

Con el agua cayendo, enjuagó el jabón de su cabello y levantó su pierna derecha hacia arriba, su rodilla rozando contra la pared de la ducha.

Colocó su polla en su coño y empujó hacia adelante. La fuerza la envió contra la pared, las manos de ella volaron hacia arriba para sujetarse.

Él agarró su cintura y sostuvo sus muslos mientras las caderas golpeaban contra su trasero.

El placer recorrió su ingle. Su coño palpitó en respuesta y apretó su polla conforme se introducía más profundo. El agua caía rápida y furiosa. Se sentía más caliente que antes, el vapor se elevó conforme su respiración se aceleró.

Fue una emboscada simple y llanamente. Un polvo rápido y duro, y ella adoró cada segundo de ello. Fue salvaje, primitivo, un hombre que tomaba a su mujer, su posesión. Era un recordatorio de que ella no tenía poder excepto el que él le diera.

Él tomó, ella dio, y se regodeaba en su ofrecimiento.

Atrapada entre la dura pared y su igualmente duro cuerpo, aceptó el empuje castigador de su pelvis.

—Quiero tu culo, Dama—Le rugió al oído—Estoy tentado de ver si puedes tomarme ahora mismo, justo aquí, justo así.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos mientras, precariamente, se mantenía al borde del orgasmo.

Sus movimientos se suavizaron. La mordió en el hombro, un fuerte mordisco, y luego lamió la marca dejada antes de mordisquearla de nuevo. Después lo chupó fuerte, en su intento de marcarla, un recordatorio visible de su presencia. Como si pudiera olvidarlo alguna vez.

Empujó dentro y fuera. Ella se retorcía en vano contra él, queriendo más, y más fuerte, con ganas de que le diera un pequeño empujón sobre el borde.

—Dime lo que quieres—Le ordenó al oído.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y después lo succionó entre sus dientes.

—Dime, Dama. No te correrás hasta que me lo digas.

—Fóllame—Jadeó—Haz que duela. Fuerte, Darien. Por favor.

Él se abalanzó contra ella, conduciéndola sin piedad contra la pared. Su mejilla golpeó contra la resbaladiza superficie caliente por el agua.

Una más. Sólo una más.

Se retiró, alcanzando y separando las nalgas, empujando hacia arriba para que estuviera abierta y vulnerable. Después volvió a empujar dentro de ella otra vez y ella se corrió. Abajo, fuerte. Un placer reflejo, un placer entumecido la golpeaba una y otra vez, extendiéndose hasta que tembló, manteniéndose fuertemente entre el mundo del dolor y las infinitas dulces sensaciones.

Salió de ella, y se percató que no se había corrido todavía. Trató de caer de rodillas, anticipando que él querría correrse en su boca, pero él la cogió y la levantó.

—Tranquila, pequeña Dama—Murmuró.

Cuando estuvo seguro que podría mantenerse en pie, alcanzó el jabón y la esponja. Para su sorpresa, él enjabonó suavemente su cuerpo, teniendo especial cuidado alrededor de su coño todavía palpitante por el orgasmo. Cada toque era una agonía y no se detuvo.

Siguió el camino de la esponja con su boca, sus labios y su lengua calentando el camino mucho más que el agua. Besó su piel con tanta ternura que su corazón le dolía. ¿Cómo podía decir que no le importaba, que no quería cuidar de ella cuando cada una de sus acciones contradecía sus palabras?

Incluso cuando trató de castigarla, cuando la empujó, esperando que lo rechazara, había tal tormento en sus ojos que ella sabía que no era lo que quería hacer, sino lo que pensaba que debía hacer.

Y ahora, cada uno de sus toques, de sus besos, era una disculpa. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con cada delicada caricia que le prodigó a su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado, se alzó para cerrar el agua. Ella se balanceó conforme la dejó ir, y él colocó una mano en su brazo para sostenerla.

—Espera aquí mientras cojo una toalla—Dijo.

Un momento después regresó y extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir de la ducha. Tan pronto como salió, la envolvió en una larga toalla.

Se acurrucó de buen grado en sus brazos y enterró su cabeza contra su pecho mientras le frotaba la piel.

Deslizó un dedo por debajo de su barbilla y suavemente levantó su cabeza hasta que ella le miró. Sus miradas conectaron, y vio tanto en sus ojos que supo que él no era consciente de eso. Trató de mantenerse cerrado, pero lo que vio ahora le quitó el aliento. Le dio esperanza. La hizo creer.

Su boca bajó hacia la de ella en el más tierno de sus besos. Sus labios hicieron suaves sonidos conforme se movían juntos. Cálido, tan dulce. Nunca nadie la había besado así. Había tanta emoción, tanto sentimiento. ¿Lo sentía él también? ¿Se retiraría?

Él se apartó, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos brillando con más que simple lujuria. La deseaba, pero en ese momento, Serena supo que se había dado cuenta de que también la necesitaba. ¿Lo admitiría?

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta esta noche? No nos haría daño salir durante un rato. Podríamos bajar a la costa siempre y cuando seamos cuidadosos y prestemos atención a nuestro alrededor.

—Sería fantástico. No he estado en la playa desde que fui a Miami.

—Las playas no son tan bonitas aquí—Le advirtió Darien.

—No me importa. Sólo por ser capaz de respirar el aire salino otra vez estaría en el paraíso—Ella regresó entre sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente—Gracias.

Le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Ve a vestirte y nos iremos. Necesito realizar unas cuantas llamadas y hacer saber a todos dónde vamos a ir. Quiero vigilar y ver si nos están siguiendo.

Contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Es seguro?

—No te preocupes. Iré armado y vamos a estar en lugares públicos todo el tiempo. Si nos siguieran, entonces sabremos que no estamos seguros aquí en The House. Espero que esté todavía esperando a que aparezcas por tu apartamento o por tu trabajo. Si realiza un movimiento allí, lo trincaremos.

—De acuerdo—La besó otra vez.

—Ahora ve a vestirte para que podamos salir de aquí.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 25

Darien vio a Serena levantar su cara al sol y respirar profundamente el aire del mar. La fuerte brisa salpicando agua envió su cabello volando en una ola detrás de ella.

Él no se movió, no dijo nada. No quería que se moviera, porque estaba contento de verla en el sol como un gato buscando calor.

Era hermosa. ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado antes? Había estado casado, no muerto. Sí, Neherenia había sido la única mujer en la que estaba centrado, pero eso no significa que no apreciara al resto del sexo opuesto. Serena nunca se había registrado en su radar. Había sido la hermana pequeña de Diamante. Familia.

—Es un día tan hermoso.

Darien sonrió a su expresión embelesada.

—Nada puede arruinar esto. No lo permitiré. Ni siquiera pensaremos en el acosador imbécil. ¿De acuerdo?

Bueno, ciertamente la alentaba a no pensar en el tipo persiguiéndola. Preferiría que ella se relajase y disfrutara, pero eso no significaba que no se pasaría cada minuto del día mirando sobre sus hombros.

Pero sonrió y asintió, disfrutando de su entusiasmo.

Ella caminó y se sentó junto a él, acurrucándose a su lado mientras miraban al malecón. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y disfrutó de la sensación de una mujer cálida y suave contra él. Abrazaba a las mujeres, sus amigas, pero esto era diferente. Había más que afecto trabajando allí.

—Háblame de Miami—Dijo él acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Terminaste la universidad? Nunca me dijiste.

—Sí. Me gradué hace un año. Fue de hecho cuando las notas comenzaron. Había salido a celebrar la noche de graduación. Llegué a casa y encontré una docena de rosas y una tierna nota de felicitación.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Me pregunto si es alguien de la universidad.

—Puede ser. No salía con muchos chicos en la universidad. Es decir todo era casual. Amigos, cine, salidas en pandilla, ese tipo de cosas, dudo que alguien pudiera tener una idea equivocada de mí.

—Y, ¿qué estudiaste? Lo último que supe es que querías ser artista. Diamante estaba menos que entusiasmado.

La sintió sonreír contra su pecho.

—Lo volvía loco con mis aires de hippie como él los llamaba. Decía que era demasiado frívola como nuestra madre. Siempre fue tan sensible respecto a ella. Tenía miedo de que me pareciera mucho a ella.

—Nunca hablaba sobre ella. Sólo de tu padre—Dijo Darien.

—Sí, lo sé.

Sonaba un poco triste, y la estrechó un poco más.

—No está muerta, sabes.

Darien se tensó sorprendido.

—Estoy seguro que Diamante dijo que ambos estaban muertos. Primero ella y luego tu padre justo después que Diamante salió del instituto.

Suspiró contra él.

—Mamá se fue cuando yo era muy pequeña. No la recuerdo. Sólo tengo destellos, ¿sabes? Y aun así no estoy segura, de estar recordándola. Podría ser alguien más. Diamante nunca la perdonó por romperle el corazón a papá. De acuerdo con Diamante, era frívola e irresponsable. Una artista sin ninguna otra ambición que querer viajar a lugares de moda y pintar las escenas estereotipadas.

—Ah, entonces eso explica su aversión a que te convirtieras en artista.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un capricho pasajero. Quiero decir ¿Cuántos chicos en el instituto realmente saben lo que quieren ser al minuto de graduarse? Tomé estudios generales en mi primer año y luego apareció mi vocación en mi segundo año.

— ¿Y? ¿Me atreveré a preguntarte en qué te convertiste?—Bromeó.

—En maestra—Dijo suavemente—Pero tuve que irme antes de poder trabajar.

—Diamante siempre adoró los niños. En eso sois similares.

Ella sonrió.

—Siempre imaginé a Diamante con la casa entera llena de niños. Uno colgándole de cada pierna, uno en cada brazo y al menos dos corriendo tras él gritando 'papi' a todo pulmón.

Su estómago se retorció. Había deseado niños también. Neherenia habría sido la madre perfecta. Él y Diamante habían acordado que Neherenia se quedaría en casa con los niños que tuvieran. Incluso habían hecho planes para ampliar la casa cuando llegara el momento.

—Lo siento—Dijo Serena mientras subía su mano hasta a tocar su rostro— No quise traerte recuerdos desagradables. A veces olvido lo unido estabas a él y a Neherenia.

Darien negó con su cabeza.

—Deberías ser capaz de hablar de tu hermano sin preocuparte por cómo me va a afectar. Era tu familia. Te amaba.

— ¿Nunca te preguntas por qué ellos y no nosotros?

Sus cejas se fruncieron y la miró duramente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé. Solo me pregunto por qué algunas personas mueren cuando lo hacen. ¿Por qué no fui yo? Yo no estaba casada. Sin conexiones con nadie. Hubiera sido más fácil que fuera yo. Diamante habría llorado, pero te habría tenido a ti y a Neherenia. O te preguntas ¿por qué no tú en lugar de Diamante? ¿O soy la única loca que hace este tipo de preguntas?

—Creo que puedes volverte loca dando vueltas en círculos de esa forma. ¿Quién sabe por qué alguien muere? Nunca he creído en todo eso de que ―es su hora‖, son gilipolleces. Yo creo en la mala suerte y peor aún en las decisiones. Vi lo suficiente cuando era policía para saber que las cosas son raramente tan aleatorias como parecen. Siempre hay una serie de eventos que conducen a ese momento donde todo está perdido.

—Suenas tan cínico—Dijo tristemente—No puedo decir que te culpe. Perdí mucho de mi creencia en la bondad cuando ellos murieron. Fue una tragedia sin sentido. Como dijiste, malas elecciones. Un conductor sin prestar atención, y Diamante y Neherenia pagaron el precio. Nosotros pagamos el precio.

—Qué te parece si hablamos de cosas más felices—Dijo Darien tocando su nariz.

Ella sonrió, aunque su rostro parecía triste.

—Desearía poder volver y hacer las cosas de otra forma, pequeña Dama—Dijo en voz baja—No tienes idea cuánto lo deseo.

Puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y tiró de él hacia abajo para besarlo.

—Estás aquí ahora. Es todo lo que cuenta.

—Pues déjame preguntarte algo.

—Dispara—dijo ella acomodándose nuevamente de frente al océano.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas en intentar encontrar a tu madre?

Se puso tensa.

—No. Se fue. Dejó su elección evidente. No nos quiso a Diamanteo a mí. ¿Por qué la querría ahora?

—Porque es tu única familia—Dijo suavemente.

Lo miró retadora.

—Al igual que tus padres son tu única familia.

Levantó sus manos en rendición.

—Has ganado el punto. Está bien, nuestros padres están fuera de los límites.

No hablaré de la tuya y tú no me recordaras a los míos.

—Trato hecho—Murmuró ella.

Se sentaron sin hablar, los sonidos del mar frente a ellos, el tráfico a lo largo del boulevard del malecón detrás de ellos. Le sorprendía lo contento que estaba con solo abrazarla. Sintiéndola, escuchando su suave respiración.

Se quedaron hasta que el sol se deslizó por debajo del horizonte y el cielo estuvo bañado en tonos rosados y oro. Se removió contra él, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había quedado dormida.

— ¿Estás lista para volver a casa?—Le preguntó suavemente cuando giró para mirarlo con ojos adormilados.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Darien. Estuvo bien alejarse un tiempo, escapar de la realidad durante unas horas.

Sin poder resistir la imagen suave y alborotada que tenía, besó sus labios, luego la comisura de su boca, después su mandíbula y abajo por su cuello. Le acarició la oreja con su nariz y continuó su camino a través de su mejilla y hasta sus ojos cerrados. Presionando el más ligero de los besos en cada uno de ellos. Finalmente dejó caer un beso juguetón en su nariz.

—Vamos, rayo de sol. Es hora de volver a casa y a la cama.

Ella se levantó y estiró, tomándolo de la mano, mientras la conducía a la camioneta.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 26

—Tenemos una visita que va a venir esta noche—Dijo Darien.

Serena levantó la vista desde su posición en el sofá.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Quién es?

Darien sonrió.

—Es una sorpresa. Pero tenemos que ayudarte a prepararte.

Su ceja se levantó y su pulso saltó. En las semanas desde que ellos se habían mudado a The House, Darien la había mantenido apartada de todos. Habían caído en una relación cómoda que se extendía más allá del sexo y su dominio completo sobre el cuerpo de ella. Se había acostumbrado a estar con él, a tenerlo para ella misma, una barrera contra el mundo exterior. Ahora su santuario estaba siendo violado, pero se encontró a si misma emocionada e intrigada en lugar de resintiéndose por la intrusión.

Él caminó hacia ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Primero una ducha. Yo lavaré tu pelo. Después lo secaré y cepillaré hasta que brille. ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gusta tu cabello?

Ella tragó saliva, su nerviosismo -no, la anticipación- apretaban su garganta.

—No hay una razón para tener miedo—Murmuró él mientras tocaba el punto de pulso en la garganta de ella.

—No tengo miedo—Dijo ella con voz ronca.

—Bien.

Tiró de ella con él por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Tan pronto como ellos pasaron de la puerta, empezó a desvestirla. Sus movimientos eran lentos y medidos. La calma y la precisión con la cual la tocó la excitaban.

Él era excesivamente suave, casi como si él tuviera realmente miedo de asustarla. Esto la desconcertó, porque antes él siempre había sido rápido en la demanda, impaciente y contundente.

Éste... éste se trataba de un lado de él que ella no había visto, pero que ella siempre había deseado. Había visto cómo actuaba cuando estaba con Neherenia. Ella sabía que él era capaz de cuidar y amar. ¿Podría estar ablandándose hacia ella?

Lo último de su ropa cayó al suelo, y él cubrió sus hombros mientras la miraba.

—Acuéstate en la cama. Sobre tu estómago. Ponte cómoda.

Tenía curiosidad, pero ella no le preguntó nada.

Se acomodó en la cama y se frotó la mejilla en el edredón suave. Unos momentos más tarde, la cama se hundió y él se arrastró hacia arriba al lado de ella. Él puso su mano sobre la parte posterior de la rodilla y la dirigió hacia arriba de su pierna sobre la curva de sus nalgas. Se detuvo allí y suavemente amasó la blanda carne.

Sus dedos se sumergieron abajo, y pasó el pulgar sobre la grieta de su coño, hasta llegar a su clítoris. Jugó con él por un minuto y después, frotó suavemente sobre sus pliegues, empujando hacia adentro luego hacia afuera.

— ¿Has tenido alguna vez a alguien en tu culo, pequeña Dama?

Ella tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

—No quisiera que tu primera experiencia fuera con otro hombre. Quiero hacértelo más fácil. No quiero hacerte daño. Mucho va a pasar esta noche. Quiero que estés preparada.

Se estremeció ante la promesa de su voz.

Él se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su culo, y luego mordisqueó juguetonamente en ella. Su pulgar trabajó desde su coño, hasta la estrecha abertura. Ella se estremeció y apretó reflejamente.

—Relájate—Murmuró él.

Se obligó a si misma a relajarse ante la persuasión de las manos de él. La besó en la otra mejilla y luego deslizó su boca hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, trabajó con el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante por encima de su ano. Se deslizó con facilidad, sumergiéndose en la apertura, y luego ella se dio cuenta de que él había usado lubricante en los dedos.

—Tienes un culo precioso. Yo consigo ponerme duro sólo mirándote caminar. Tú puedes hipnotizar a un hombre con tu sexy balanceo.

Ella sonrió y se quedó inmóvil, relajándose aún más bajo su dulce seducción.

—Voy a empujarte esta noche, pequeña Dama. No creo que sea nada que no puedas manejar. Eres muy parecida a mí. Más que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Nos gustan las mismas cosas. Nosotros estamos en las mismas perversiones. Ahora quiero ver lo lejos que yo puedo llevarte.

Oh, Dios mío. Golpes de escalofríos corrieron por su espalda, y él se rió suavemente mientras le pasaba la lengua por la espalda.

—Estarás esta noche indefensa. Espero que me obedezcas. Quiero que confíes en mí, pero al mismo tiempo, si llega a ser demasiado, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme que pare.

—Confío en ti, Darien.

—Eres hermosa, Dama, y esta noche voy a compartir esa belleza. Voy a ver a otros hombres poseer esa belleza. Voy a ofrecer lo que es mío porque es mío para dar.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, cuando el dedo pulgar de él presionó más profundo, deslizándose por la resistencia natural de la apertura.

—Soy demasiado posesivo para permitir que otro hombre sea el primero— Admitió—No quiero que otro hombre te hiera o te asuste.

Besó la zona justo encima de donde exploraba el pulgar, y luego deslizó su dedo pulgar hasta el nudillo. Los dedos de ella se cerraron en el edredón y formaron puños apretados sobre su cabeza.

La cama se hundió de nuevo, y luego el cuerpo de él cubrió el de ella como una manta cálida y reconfortante. Sus rodillas estaban entre los muslos de ella, y extendiéndolos más amplios.

Le besó en un hombro y luego el otro. Sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, y luego se deslizó sobre su espalda y abajo de su cintura.

—Vamos a hacerlo suave y lento, bebé. Relájate y confía en mí. Puede doler, pero no durará mucho tiempo. Una vez que esté dentro, lo peor habrá pasado.

Su voz la calmó y la arrulló. Su toque incitaba un profundo deseo.

La mano de él se apretaba en sus nalgas y luego ella sintió la posición de la cabeza roma de su polla en su apertura. Cuando la punta tocó la carne sensible, su coño hormigueó en reacción.

De nuevo él volvió a besar su espalda y luego el cuello.

—Relájate—Susurró—Cuando yo empiece a empujar adentro, quiero que tú empujes en contra de mí.

Ella asintió comprendiendo y se preparó para lo que venía.

—No, nena, no te tenses así.

Él movió la mano hasta su cabello, alisándolo lejos de su cara. La acarició con dulzura y luego la besó en la oreja.

—Relájate. Confía en mí. No te haré más daño del que tengo que hacerte.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se obligó a relajarse de nuevo. Él apretó hacia adelante, y los ojos de ella se abrieron cuando empezó a extenderse alrededor de la cabeza de su polla.

—Empuja hacia atrás. Encuéntrame en la mitad del camino—Le susurró al oído.

Ella empujó. Él empujó. Ella se estiró, y se sentía como fuego. Contuvo el aliento y luego se detuvo, su corazón latía con fuerza contra el colchón.

—Respira, pequeña Dama. Respira y trata de relajarte. Estoy casi allí. No te dolerá por mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto como ella expulsó el aliento, él le dio un impulso firme y su cuerpo cedió. Se deslizó en su cuerpo, y ella gritó presa de una sensación abrumadora.

Ella luchó, no podía procesar si era dolor o placer, o una mezcla embriagadora de ambos.

—Shhh, nena, todo está bien.

Él la besó en el cuello y luego el hombro, y él mismo se mantuvo completamente quieto contra ella, mientras le daba tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño.

—Dios, eres grande—Ella se lamentó.

Él se rió entre dientes, mientras descansaba contra ella.

—Te sientes así porque nunca te había tomando nadie de esta manera.

Se retiró unos centímetros y cuidadosamente empujó hacia adentro de nuevo. Hubo alivio, y se sentía bien cuando salió, pero entonces el fuego volvió cuando se metió de nuevo hacia delante.

Las marcadas diferencias la hacían enloquecer. La dulce ternura que él exhibió, calentó todo el camino hasta su corazón. El dolor tenso despertó el hambre profunda y oscura en su interior, en lugares de ella que sólo él había despertado.

— ¿Te hago daño, cariño?

—No, sí, Dios no lo sé—Jadeó ella.

Los dientes de él le rozaron el hombro, y luego le pasó la lengua por el lugar antes de besarla de nuevo. Él se levantó, por lo que su peso estaba casi por completo fuera de ella.

Puso sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella y se lanzó hacia delante, más profundo que antes.

La base de su gruesa polla la estiró hasta lo imposible y sus bolas se apoyaron en su coño.

Dios, estaba insertado por completo en ella. Todo el camino hasta las bolas. Permaneció allí permitiéndole a ella más tiempo para adaptarse.

Entonces empezó un lento movimiento superficial. Dentro. Fuera. Tuvo cuidado de no empujar demasiado fuerte, demasiado vigoroso o demasiado rápido. Ella necesitaba tocarse. Necesita que él la tocara. Estaba desesperada por estimularse el clítoris. Gimió y se removió bajo él.

Él se detuvo de inmediato.

—Nooo, no te detengas. Tócame. Darien, por favor, me estoy muriendo aquí.

Él se retiró, y ella se estremeció por el impacto.

—Ponte de rodillas—Dijo él—Colócate en el borde de la cama.

Temblorosa, se levantó, puso las manos en el colchón y se puso de rodillas. Se movió de nuevo hasta que la mano de él se lo impidió.

—Tócate a ti misma—Dijo él con voz ronca—Mientras que yo follo tu culo.

La crudeza de la orden de él envió inundaciones de deseo a través del cuerpo de ella. Inclinándose hacia delante, metió su brazo debajo de ella y deslizó sus dedos sobre su vientre y bajó a su coño. Rodeó su clítoris, una vez que él se colocó de nuevo del mismo modo.

Esta vez él no fue tan suave. Se deslizó hacia adelante, la reabrió con un empuje.

Ella gritó cuando el placer estalló a través de su ingle.

—No voy a durar—Dijo ella con desesperación. Ya estaba al borde del orgasmo.

—Tú te puedes controlar—La tranquilizó Darien—Cuando te acerques, deja de tocarte. Date tiempo para correrte. Tú puedes hacerlo conmigo.

—No vayas fácil, Darien. No es necesario. Por favor. Necesito que seas duro.

En respuesta a su petición, la agarró por el culo y usó los pulgares para separar sus nalgas. El movimiento la estiró aún más fuerte alrededor de su polla y ambos gimieron.

—Prepárate entonces, nena. Voy a montarte duro.

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarse una vez más a sí misma a la vez que él se chocaba contra ella. Duro, rápido y profundo.

Él empezó a golpear contra su culo, sus golpes empujaban todo su cuerpo.

Eso dolió, quemó, fue magnífico.

Ella cogió el dolor, lo abrazó, se deleitó en su oscuridad.

—No puedo detenerme—Jadeó ella—Voy a correrme.

—Yo también, pequeña Dama. Córrete conmigo. Hagámoslo juntos.

Él aumentó su ritmo hasta que estaba bombeando contra ella, duro y urgente. La boca de ella se abrió, pero su grito fue ahogado por el edredón. Todo su cuerpo se inclinó, se retorció, y ella se vino abajo. Espasmo sobre espasmo recorrió su vientre hasta que la tensión era más de lo que podía soportar.

Ella ya no lo podía sentir en su frenesí. Las manos de él se apoderaron de su culo, y sabía que tendría las huellas digitales de él durante un buen tiempo futuro.

Entonces, él se desplomó hacia adelante, conduciéndolos a los dos a la cama. Su pelvis se contrajo en contra de ella mientras que inundaba su interior. Él continuó el bombeo en su contra con movimientos cortos y espasmódicos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, con su respiración agitada y áspera contra el oído de ella.

—Creo que me mataste—Se quejó.

—Creo que esa es mi frase—Jadeó ella.

Él se movió en su contra.

—No te muevas.

—Como si pudiera—Murmuró.

Él levantó cuidadosamente su peso de encima de ella y se retiró. Esperma caliente se deslizó por el interior de su pierna.

En vez de ir por una toalla, él simplemente la recogió y la llevó hacia el cuarto de baño. Ella se abrazó contra su pecho, agradecida por qué no la hubiera hecho caminar. Sus piernas tenían la consistencia de la masilla en el momento. Tendría suerte de no caer de cara en la ducha.

Ella no tenía de que preocuparse. Se hizo cargo de ella por completo, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras lavaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Después que la había lavado y enjuagado el cabello, salió y la secó de los pies a cabeza.

—Entra en el dormitorio. Voy a terminar de secarte el pelo y luego te lo voy a cepillar.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia él por un momento. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó fuerte.

Él había prometido no darle a ella ninguna parte de sí mismo. Sólo Sexo. Todo lo que podía ofrecerle era el sexo. Él había mentido, y ella ni siquiera estaba segura de si se había dado cuenta todavía.

Darien se tomó su tiempo, primero le secó el pelo y peinó a través de cada mechón. Fue infinitamente tierno, con sus manos moviéndose a través de los cabellos pesados. De vez en cuando, apretaba los labios a la curva del hombro de ella o en la columna de su cuello.

Cuando terminó, le dio una palmada en el trasero.

— ¿Estás dolorida, nena?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien. Quiero poner un tapón anal dentro, entonces estarás lista para esta noche.

Su estómago se agitó en respuesta, y ella tragó rápidamente.

—Acuéstate sobre tu estómago.

Se alejó de él y se estiró como lo había hecho antes. Él se movió de la cama, y le oyó hurgar en uno de los cajones. Regresó un momento después y pasó la mano sobre su culo.

—Sólo relájate, al igual que lo hiciste antes. Puede ser incómodo al principio.

Ella contuvo el aliento, pero no lo mantuvo en esta ocasión. Gel frío se deslizó entre sus nalgas y los dedos de él cuidadosamente investigaron, extendiéndolo hacia el interior.

La mano de él la dejó y fue sustituida por la punta roma de un tapón. La sensación del grueso plástico, que era duro e inflexible, era más rígida de lo que su pene había sido.

Su apertura se estiró y ella misma quiso no tensarse. Él tiró hacia atrás, permitiendo que la punta se retirarse. Agregó más lubricante y luego lo metió suavemente de nuevo hacia delante, estirando su apertura más esta vez.

Pasaron varios minutos de trabajo paciente antes de que el tapón finalmente estuviera introducido completamente. Ella se encogió cuando la amplia base se hundió en su culo, pero él puso su mano en la espalda y se la frotó suavemente.

—Toma una respiración profunda. Se acabó.

Ella se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil, cerrando los ojos mientras procesaba el bombardeo de sensaciones. Su culo latía y temblaba alrededor del tapón. Nerviosa e inquieta, no podía permanecer quieta. Necesitaba enroscarse en su ingle, y le dolía por liberarse ya.

—Date la vuelta—Le ordenó él en voz baja.

Ella maniobró encima, teniendo cuidado con su culo palpitante.

—Abre las piernas para mí, nena. Déjame ver tu bonito coño.

Separó los muslos y vio que él tomó posición a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron. Sus narices estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Suspiró suavemente justo cuando los labios de él se apoderaron de los suyos. La mano de él se deslizó por el vientre hasta su coño. Frotó los dedos por los pliegues, profundizando hacia adentro para encontrar su clítoris.

Ella se arqueó de inmediato a su toque. Dios, estaba tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo ya y todo lo que él había hecho era ponerle el tapón dentro.

Mientras la boca de él le hacía el amor a la suya, la acarició suavemente hasta el orgasmo, tragando su grito de placer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 27

Serena estaba en el sofá de la sala social principal de abajo, mientras Darien fue a abrir la puerta. La había arreglado casi artísticamente. Ella se colocó de lado, su larga cabellera sobre sus pechos, pero sus pezones asomaban entre las hebras.

No le había dicho mucho, sólo que algunos amigos irían a ver el partido de fútbol. Pero ella sabía lo que pasaría.

Voces en el pasillo hicieron que su respiración viniera rápida y errática. Un momento después, Darien apareció en la puerta seguido por tres hombres.

Santo infierno.

Trató de no mirar y en lugar de eso estudió su entrada por debajo de sus pestañas.

Caminaron dentro, pero llegaron a detenerse por completo cuando la vieron. Miraron abiertamente, sus ojos brillando con aprecio. A medida que su mirada viajó de uno a otro, reconoció a uno de los hombres. Seiya. El hombre que la había azotado esa primera noche que Darien la había visto en la Casa. A los otros dos no los conocía, pero creía recordar haberlos visto alrededor de las instalaciones en las noches que ella había venido a jugar.

Darien se acercó para estar parado junto al sofá. Se agachó y enredó su mano en su pelo, frotando suavemente su cabeza. Luego arrastró sus dedos por encima de su hombro y hacia abajo para ahuecar su pecho.

—Esta es Serena. Me pertenece a mí. Esta noche es vuestra para hacer lo que deseéis. Hay condiciones, sin embargo. Mostraréis respeto y cuidado por ella. Si digo que paréis, os detenéis. Si ella dice que os detengáis, lo haréis. La protegeréis usando condones. Esto no es negociable.

—Es hermosa—Dijo uno de los hombres con voz ronca.

—Sí, lo es—Darien estuvo de tratéis con cuidado. Aparte de eso, le gusta el dolor. Ella lo desea.

Él puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la levantó hasta que ella lo miró.

—Serena, estos son amigos. Conoces a Seiya, creo. Junto a él está Rick. En el otro extremo está Chris. Vas a obedecerlos como me obedeces a mí. Mirarás por su placer como lo haces con el mío. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ven a mí—Dijo él.

Ella se levantó a su lado, consciente de las miradas masculinas del otro lado del cuarto. No era tímida, ni tenía ningún bloqueo sobre exhibir su cuerpo. Las miradas calentaron su piel, y disfrutaba del aprecio que vio reflejado tan claramente en sus ojos.

Eran hombres guapos. Rick era alto. Pelo rubio, musculoso, con un excelente bronceado. Él no era GQ4 guapo. Sin pulir o bonito. Parecía que trabajaba fuera mucho.

Tal vez en la construcción. Con su físico, era obvio que hacia un gran trabajo físico.

Chris era más bajo y robusto. Construido como un jugador de fútbol. Tenía los hombros anchos, piernas como troncos de árboles y bíceps abultados. Si él no estaba metido en el culturismo, desde luego había sido bendecido con genes extraordinarios.

Seiya. Tranquilo, observando. Siempre lo vio mirando. Rara vez participa, y si o hace es sólo en un nivel superficial, como cuando la azotó. Pero nunca lo vio tener relaciones sexuales. Nunca lo había visto sin ropa puesta. Fue la última persona que hubiera esperado que estuviera allí, pero la miraba ahora con tanta intensidad tranquila que se estremeció. De los tres hombres, él sería el que la empujara más.

Darien la llevó al centro de la habitación, justo al lado de donde los sofás y las sillas se colocaron frente a la pantalla grande.

—Arrodíllate aquí—Le dijo.

Ella se dejó caer con gracia sobre sus rodillas y luego Darien se giró hacia los demás.

— ¿Listos para el juego?—Le preguntó.

Ellos asintieron y manifestaron su acuerdo, aunque nunca dejó sus ojos a medida que se extendían en las sillas y en el sofá.

Por un momento la ignoraron, pero ella captó las rápidas miradas arrojadas a su figura. El partido comenzó, y no tardaron en comenzar a lanzar alrededor ridículas apuestas y quejarse de las malas jugadas.

—Dama—Llamó Darien en voz baja.

Ella levantó la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Había orgullo y aprobación en sus ojos.

—Hay cerveza en la nevera. Tráelas para nosotros.

Se levantó con cautela, teniendo en cuenta el tapón rozándose con su carne sensible. Una vez en la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó un paquete de seis cervezas frías. Estaba nerviosa porque ahora se estaba acercando a ellos, y sabía que en algún momento querrían tocarla. Querrían hacer mucho más. Eso la excitaba, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Darien.

Volvió a la sala y se detuvo delante de Chris. Sus pupilas se encendieron y su mirada bajo para seguir sus pechos que se balanceaban frente a él.

Tomó una de las cervezas que le entregó y dejó que sus dedos permanecen sobre los de ella.

—Gracias—Le dijo en voz baja.

Casi sonrió. Él era lindo. Era casi como si tuviese miedo de tocarla. Fue a Rick después, y él fue más audaz. Puso su mano en su cadera y la deslizó sobre su piel y hasta arriba par ahuecar su pecho. Su pulgar rozó el pezón, llevándolo a un punto agudo.

—Llévales sus cervezas y vuelve a mí—Jadeó.

Asintió con la cabeza y se trasladó a Darien. Él no la tocó, pero no tenía que hacerlo. La acarició con la mirada. Por lo tanto cálido y amoroso.

Por último se quedó de pie frente a Seiya. Sus ojos azules la atravesaron y su mirada tenía hambre.

Mucha hambre. Golpes fríos salpicaron su piel y sus pezones se arrugaron y sobresalieron hacia el exterior.

—Te han dicho que regreses a Rick—Le dijo.

Agachó la cabeza y se movió rápidamente a Rick. Para su sorpresa, él ya se había deshecho de los pantalones, y su polla estaba en el puño de su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron. Era grueso, duro y muy grande.

Él la acarició con su mano arriba y abajo, ejerciendo presión en la cabeza con cada movimiento.

—Arrodíllate delante de mí—Ordenó.

Él extendió sus rodillas y ella dobló las suyas.

—Chúpala.

Su pelo le caía hacia delante mientras se inclinaba sobre él. Alcanzó a asir su polla, pero él empujó su mano.

—En mis piernas. Mantenlas ahí.

Se aferró a sus piernas. Él acurrucó su mano libre alrededor de su cuello y la llevó hasta follar su polla. Justo antes de que sus labios encontraran su cabeza, ella dudó. En respuesta, él le dio un tirón hacia abajo, lo que la obligó encima de su erección.

Cerró sus ojos y le dejó salirse con la suya. Relajó los músculos de la garganta y lo tomó profundo. Él gimió y sus dedos se cerraron más apretados alrededor del cuello.

Sin saber si quería que ella tomara la iniciativa, se quedó quieta y esperó. Su mano aún estaba acurrucada alrededor de la base de su polla, pero ahora la quitó y la forzó hacia abajo hasta que sus bolas apretaron contra su barbilla.

—Mierda, ella es magnífica—Rechinó fuera.

Levantó su cabeza, dándole la oportunidad de tomar un respiro. Entonces la empujó hacia abajo, levantando sus caderas a su encuentro.

- No…no voy a durar mucho tiempo con una boca como la suya—

Empezó a follar su boca con impulsos rápidos y agudos. Enrolló su mano en su pelo y tiró de ella hacia abajo una y otra vez.

De repente, la apartó y la obligó hacia abajo. Agarró su polla de nuevo y movió su mano libre de su pelo para sujetar su mandíbula. Forzó su boca a abrirse y comenzó rápidamente a acariciar su polla.

Empujó sus caderas hacia delante hasta que la cabeza de su polla se balanceó a pocos centímetros de su boca abierta. El primer chorro de semen golpeó el interior de la mejilla y se estrelló en su lengua.

—No tragues—

Continuó sacudiéndose y más semen llenó su boca. Él levantó su barbilla y pasó la mano por su erección, apretando y ordeñando más de su liberación en su boca.

Cuando terminó, le acarició suavemente la mandíbula con el pulgar.

—Ahora traga—Dijo con voz ronca—Toma todo.

Hizo lo que le ordenaron y pasó la lengua por los labios para eliminar la humedad de las comisuras de su boca.

—Eso fue jodidamente increíble, cariño.

Ella echó un vistazo a Darien, quien estaba mirando el partido. Él tomó el asunto con calma, y por alguna razón eso la excitó aún más. Una mirada en la otra dirección y tuvo los ojos muy abiertos de nuevo.

Chris tenía su polla, acariciando la erección rígida. Cuando su mano se fue hacia abajo, ahueco sus bolas y se las apretó antes de acariciarse hacia arriba, haciendo rodar el prepucio sobre la cabeza hinchada.

—Por aquí—Chris dirigió—Frente a la TV.

Se levantó, y Rick le acarició la mejilla en un gesto de ternura mientras se alejaba. Se quedó de pie delante de Chris y luego se dio la vuelta como le había ordenado.

—Pon tus manos sobre las rodillas e inclínate un poco—Soltó.

Temblando, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus manos en la parte superior de sus muslos. Los dedos de Chris pasaron por encima de su piel y con mucho cuidado le sacó el tapón. Cuando salió, ella cerró sus ojos mientras un suave gemido escapaba de sus labios.

Oyó el crujido de una envoltura del condón y luego Chris puso la mano en su cintura.

Tiró de ella hacia abajo, casi con rudeza. Con una mano para guiar su polla, utilizó la otra para abrirla y posicionarla. Tan pronto como ella sintió el empujón de la punta en la entrada de su coño, él tiró de ella con fuerza.

Ella gritó cuando lo tomó tan profundo como pudo. Su culo molió contra su ingle.

—Jesús, está apretada—Suspiró.

Envolvió sus grandes manos por su cintura y la levantó antes de estrellarla otra vez sobre su polla. Ella cerró los ojos y arqueó su cuello. Su pelo colgaba hacia abajo, deslizándose por su pecho.

Él hundió su cara en el velo pesado y comenzó a bombear en ella con una fuerza que la sorprendió a pesar de sus observaciones acerca de su constitución.

La extendió increíblemente, hasta el punto de dolor. Era delicioso. Era increíblemente grueso, con mucho, la polla más gruesa que alguna vez había tratado de tomar. Cada vez que se vio obligada de nuevo en ella, sentía una oleada de dolor, seguido por el placer afilado, agudo.

Entonces él la levantó completamente, su polla saliendo libre.

—Date la vuelta. Quiero probar esas tetas.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas en los muslos grandes. Se extendió tan lejos encima de él que lo único que tuvo que hacer era mantener su polla en su lugar mientras cayó sobre él.

Esta vez, él levantó sus caderas mientras la tiró hacia abajo, y ella gritó mientras se deslizaba más profundo.

Él sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillando frente a ella.

— ¿No puedes tomar todo de mí, nena? No muchas mujeres pueden. Antes de que termine la noche, lo harás. Me tendrás en cada uno de sus agujeros.

Él se inclinó y capturó a un pezón entre sus dientes. Mordió su carne, e incluso cuando ella gemía de dolor, ella se arqueaba más, con ganas de más.

— ¡Oh infierno sí!—Murmuró—Voy a follarte llevándote conmigo.

Envolvió ambas manos en su pelo y tiró, lo que obligó a su cabeza hacia atrás y sus pechos hacia adelante. Chupó uno y luego se fue al otro.

—Cabálgame. Pon tus manos en mis hombros y móntame.

Ella apretó sus dedos en su piel, agarrando, sus uñas se clavaron profundo. A él no parecía importarle en absoluto. Sus gemidos mezclados con sus gritos. Mordió, folló, y devastó sus pezones. Ella lo montó, levantándose y cayendo de golpe, la presión construyéndose más y más alto.

Estaba en lo cierto. No podía tomar todo de él, pero estaba cerca.

—Relájate—Canturreó él—Vamos, nena. Un centímetro más y me tendrás hasta las bolas.

—No puedo—Jadeó—Eres demasiado grande.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y se levantó de pronto, llevándola con él.

Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa de su fuerza y el hecho de que estuviese sepultado aún más profundo en su coño.

Él se dejó caer de rodillas y se dejó caer hacia adelante, llevándola con él al suelo. Se deslizó libre de ella mientras que él tiró con impaciencia de sus pantalones. Tan pronto como estuvo libre, estaba en ella, extendiéndola ampliamente.

Cerca, tan cerca. Él tenía la frente arrugada por la tensión, y su propio orgasmo acechaba fuera de su alcance.

Él se estrelló contra ella, y ella gritó.

—Tómame. Todo de mí—Dijo entre dientes—Tómame.

Él bombeó dentro de ella, y ella sintió darle paso a su alrededor, dándole ese último centímetro. Sus bolas encajadas contra su culo, y él dio un grito de satisfacción.

El mundo se volvió borroso a su alrededor. No hubo más dolor, sólo intensidad y enloquecedor placer. Su orgasmo se estrelló y se mantuvo estrellándose mientras él la montó sin descanso, follándola en el suelo.

Ella estaba resbaladiza a su alrededor.

— ¡Oh infierno sí! Maldita sea, tomó todo de mí.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó sobre ella. Él se estiró como si tratara de ir más allá.

Luego dejó caer su frente en su hombro, y su pecho se hinchó sin control.

Él giró su boca hasta su cuello y la besó suavemente, una contradicción directa a la fuerza golpeadora con la que la había tomado.

—Eso fue increíble—Susurró él.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Si hubiera sido capaz de decir cualquier cosa, habría estado de acuerdo en que había sido muy impresionante.

Poco a poco él se apartó de ella. Tuvo cuidado cuando se retiró para no hacerle daño.

Estaba hinchada y ella lo abrazó más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes. Para su sorpresa, Darien estaba allí para recogerla. La acunó en sus brazos y caminó de vuelta al sofá para sentarse. Se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras él la mimaba y le acarició la espalda, los brazos y las piernas.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazarla mientras miraba el partido, y de vez en cuando él le daba un beso en el cabello.

Después de un rato, le susurró:

—El descanso, pequeña Dama. Todos tenemos hambre de ti, y no vamos a ser fácilmente satisfechos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 28

Una mano cálida le acarició su mejilla, y sus ojos se abrieron para ver a Seiya de pie junto a ella. Su pulso se disparó y aceleró, y su respiración se hizo menos profunda. La mano de Darien seguía descansando posesivamente en su cadera, pero los ojos de Seiya le ordenaban.

—Es el descanso. Levántate—dijo Seiya en voz baja.

Le tendió la mano, y ella deslizó sus dedos en sus manos. Darien le ayudó en su regazo, y se levantó para pararse frente a Seiya.

Para su sorpresa, le atrajo hacia él, agarró su mandíbula y le besó con fuerza y profundo.

Él tragó su grito de sorpresa y movió sus labios fuertemente sobre los de ella. Al principio, se quedó inmóvil, permitiéndole tomar, pero no estaba satisfecho con la complacencia.

Aumentó la presión sobre su mandíbula en demanda de una respuesta.

Se abrió a su avance, y su lengua se deslizó sensualmente sobre la de ella, lamiendo, tocando, probando. Tentativamente le ofreció su lengua, deslizándola por encima de su labio inferior.

Un sonido de aprobación bajó de su garganta a su boca. La presión disminuyó en su mandíbula, y sus dedos rozaron su mejilla hasta el cuello. Sus dos manos se enredaron en su cabello, una caricia suave, pero urgente, mientras arrasaba su boca.

Cuando por fin él se alejó, sus ojos brillaban con pasión. Sus labios estaban hinchados y hormigueaban por la aspereza y sensualidad de su beso.

No estuvo muy segura de cómo reaccionar durante un momento, y miró de nuevo a Darien por algún tipo de respuesta. Él se quedó mirándole fijamente, el deseo y la aprobación se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros. Fue esa aprobación lo que le dio el coraje de volver a Seiya.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había, de hecho, cuestionado las órdenes de Seiya. Bajó la cabeza, se lo pensó mejor y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Seiya y todo el reproche que él podría ofrecer.

Él sonrió y extendió su mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Así que expresiva—murmuró—Tus pensamientos se reflejan en todas tus expresiones.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Eres hermosa de ver, y es un beneficio para Darien que recurras a él para pedir permiso. Te acuerdas, así, que le perteneces.

Sus palabras le lastimaron. Más que nada quería pertenecer a Darien. No sólo de forma temporal por alguna fantasía sexual que jugaron. Le quería para siempre.

—Y ahora estás triste—murmuró Seiya— ¿Por qué?

Asustada, se centró de nuevo en él. Le temblaban los labios, y le suplicó con los ojos que no siguiera más allá.

Su mirada se suavizó, luego giró y tiró de ella hacia el centro de la sala una vez más.

Había un aparato ahí, obviamente, lo habían traído mientras dormía. Era muy parecido al que ella había estado atada la primera noche que fue azotada, pero más corto. Mucho más corto.

Seiya le empujó hasta las rodillas y le hizo señas hacia delante por debajo de la viga.

—Alza los brazos—le ordenó.

Levantó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y envolvió las tiras de cuero alrededor de ellas, atándolas juntas y, finalmente a la viga. Ella se vio obligada, de rodillas, justo rozando el suelo, mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba estirada.

Entonces Seiya agarró su pelo en su mano y lo enroscó entre su cuello y su brazo en alto para que se cayera sobre su hombro y hacia abajo por su parte frontal, dejando su espalda desnuda.

Oyó el chasquido del cuero, sabía que Seiya estaba trabajando el látigo en su mano. Era bueno. Muy bueno. Ella lo sabía de primera mano.

—Voy a marcarte, Serena. No sólo una roncha roja, aquí y allá. Esto va a doler. Será hermoso. Me puede detener, pero no creo que lo hagas. Quiero ver hasta qué punto te puedo llevar.

Cerró sus ojos y se estremeció, su estómago apretando con aprehensión nerviosa.

El primer latigazo la pilló desprevenida. Fue como un soplete en la espalda.

Malvado. Caliente.

Feroz.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, buscando escapar de la sensación cruel, pero casi tan rápidamente como lo hizo, cayó otro latigazo, y gritó.

Curiosamente, el sonido no fue rudo. No era feo. Lo que pensaba sonaría como agonía, salió como un suspiro entrecortado de placer intenso.

Rick y Chris se reunieron a su derecha, absortos en la escena ante ellos. Un tercer latigazo cayó, y esta vez el grito salió confuso y atragantado. Y entonces Darien estaba en frente de ella, con sus manos ahuecando su cara mientras presionaba su polla en su boca. Tocó su mandíbula, una simple orden para que se abriera para él.

Había pasado sus labios y estaba profundo en su garganta en un segundo. La mantenía en su lugar, presa, pues no podía alzar la espalda. El latigazo la esperaba allí. No podía seguir adelante porque no podía tomar más de su pene. Era su prisionera. Su placer.

Darien follaba su boca con golpes duros y profundos. Pistoneando dentro y fuera, como si estuviera follando su coño.

Otro latigazo quemó toda su carne, forzándole encima de su erección. Darien agarró su cabeza y se mantuvo a sí mismo profundo, sus caderas follando hacia delante casi espasmódicamente.

Ellos cayeron en un ritmo. Él empujo. Seiya azotó. Hizo un sonido de asfixia alrededor de la polla de Darien, y él agarró con más fuerza, hasta que fue follándola rápido y frenéticamente.

—Joder—respiró Rick—Eso es jodidamente caliente.

— ¿Cómo diablos está tomando esto ella?—Chris le preguntó con asombro.

Darien se retiró, puso su mano sobre su frente para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, y luego semen caliente salpicó en su cuello y se deslizó por su cuerpo y sobre sus pechos.

Tomó aire por la nariz mientras respiraba a través del dolor ardiente que Seiya le había infligido. No se atrevió a relajarse, porque sabía que vendría otro.

Sólo cuando Chris se abrió paso hacia adelante, empuñando su enorme polla en la mano, Seiya le administro otro latigazo abrasador. Ella se arqueó hacia delante justo cuando Chris metió su polla en su boca.

Sus labios se extendían alrededor de la cabeza, y sus mejillas dieron resoplidos hacia fuera mientras ella trataba de tomarle. Estaba a punto de experimentar un viaje difícil. Él era duro. Carecía de la delicadeza de Darien, y era obvio que estaba tan excitado que era casi inconsciente en sus acciones.

Folló brutalmente su boca, sus gemidos se mezclaron con el azote de cuero y sus gritos apagados de dolor.

Sorprendentemente, su clítoris palpitaba. Sus pechos se hincharon, y su cuerpo estaba tenso con tanta fuerza que sabía que iba a culminar pronto, y nadie tendría siquiera que tocarle el coño.

—Tómame—dijo Chris con voz ronca.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, y se levantó de puntillas en ángulo hacia abajo. Ella se atragantó y tosió. Él sólo la folló más duro.

Los latigazos caían, rápidos y frenéticos. Se retorcía y ondulaba su cuerpo. Aspiró mientras él se impulsaba en su garganta. Quería correrse. Estaba desesperada. Ella bailaba, su cuerpo saltando y retorciéndose. Sin sentido.

Cuando Chris se arrancó de su boca, ella gimió en señal de protesta. Su semen recubrió la parte delantera de su cuerpo, al igual que Darien hizo. Se corrió en arroyos por encima de su piel, caliente, la evidencia circunstancial, de su pasión.

Rick se inclinó por un lado, con su mano bombeando con furia su polla. Chris todavía seguía corriéndose más, cuando el primer chorro de la liberación de Rick cayó sobre su pecho.

—Joder—exclamó Rick— ¡Joder!

Chris retrocedió, y Rick se inclinó hacia adelante cuando lo último de su semen bailaba en su pezón y goteaba hasta el suelo.

No tenía más fuerzas en sus brazos. Su espalda estaba cubierta de fuego. Su parte delantera estaba cubierta de esperma caliente y pegajoso.

—Tu culo ahora, Serena—susurró Seiya junto a su oído.

Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. ¿Tenía la intención de follar su culo?

Tuvo su respuesta un momento más tarde, cuando un fuerte chasquido resonó en la habitación. Ella se echó hacia adelante y lanzó un grito de dolor cuando la madera hizo contacto con el globo de su culo.

Santo infierno. Eso dolió.

Otro disparo y la madera cayó en la mejilla opuesta. Quemando. Puro fuego.

Era casi insoportable al principio, antes de que la excitación floreciera. Dulce placer, que se instaló en una neblina.

Un rumor comenzó en el punto de contacto y se extendió hacia el exterior, caliente, punzadas hacia el exterior en un color cálido que invadió sus venas como una droga. Lentamente procesó el dolor, pero el placer se hizo cargo. Dulce, caliente. Eufórico.

Los golpes cayeron fuertes. Cada uno de ellos suministrados con fuerza penetrante. Alternó las mejillas, y, ocasionalmente, se paraba para alisar su mano sobre su piel maltratada.

Su tacto era casi insoportable. Eso era más de lo que madera despertó en ella una piel hipersensible.

Y entonces él se inclinó besó la carne latente.

Darien apareció frente a ella, y apenas podía concentrarse en él mientras desató sus muñecas.

Le ayudó a levantarse y luego tiró de ella hacia adelante mientras dos cuerdas cayeron desde el techo.

Él aseguró rápidamente sus muñecas con las correas de cuero y luego le hizo una seña a Rick, quien apretó un botón en la pared.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a tensarse cuando se retiraban en los orificios empotrados en el techo. Sus brazos estirados sobre su cabeza se elevaron hasta que se equilibró en puntillas.

Se estremeció cuando Darien limpió con un trapo frío sobre sus pechos, eliminando el semen de su piel. Con movimientos cuidadosos, limpió su vientre y luego se inclinó hacia delante para presionar sus labios a los suyos antes de retroceder para dejarle sola de nuevo.

Seiya se movió detrás de ella, con su pecho al ras de su espalda dolorida. Metió la mano debajo de su pierna derecha y la elevó hacia arriba en ángulo. Su polla le tocó el coño y luego subió a su orificio anal.

Sus labios encontraron la curva de su cuello en el más gentil de los besos mientras empujaba contra su culo.

Se resistió al principio, tensando todo su cuerpo. Él mordisqueó con delicadeza su cuello y le susurró al oído.

—Relájate, Serena. No voy a lastimarte, nena. Déjame entrar.

Era dolorosamente suave donde antes con el látigo había sido duro y brutal. Si le había castigado antes, ahora hacía el amor con ella, sus manos acariciando las curvas de su cuerpo, se deslizaban sobre su vientre y hasta ahuecar sus pechos.

Empujó hacia arriba, y reflejamente se puso tensa de nuevo. Esta vez la mano de Seiya se enredó en su pelo, y dio un tirón hacia abajo, sus labios apretados contra la concha de la oreja.

—No te me resistas.

Antes de que pudiera admitir su orden, empujó de nuevo, y esta vez se deslizó más allá de su resistencia y entró de lleno.

Su mano se movió hacia abajo para enlazar bajo la pierna otra vez, y levantarla en alto mientras empujó en su culo. Frente a ella, el partido había comenzado de nuevo, y ella podía escuchar a los demás, en el sofá detrás de ella.

Pero la atención de Seiya estaba centrada exclusivamente en ella. Sus dientes le rozaron el cuello, el hombro y luego le volvió su rostro hacia él para que pudiera besar la comisura de su boca.

Después del impulso inicial en el que afirmaba su voluntad y su demanda de su consentimiento, suavizó sus embestidas. Él estaba de pie con su espalda situado sobre su cuerpo, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella protectoramente. Su polla se deslizó dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Lento. Tierno. Era extraño para ella que le hicieran el amor de esta manera. El sexo anal se suponía que era perverso, audaz, prohibido de alguna manera, y sin embargo, Seiya lo hizo parecer tan normal, una demostración de su cariño y respeto por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida por las sensaciones recorriendo a través de su cuerpo.

Con un brazo todavía sosteniendo su pierna en ángulo, cubrió su otro brazo por la cintura y deslizó sus dedos en su coño.

Tan pronto como tocó su clítoris, contuvo el aliento y se tensó mientras ráfagas fuertes de placer atravesaron su vientre.

Incluso entonces, él no se dio prisa. Le acarició dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con una paciencia infinita, todos sus movimientos tan suaves que su estomago se apretó y se le cortó la respiración en su garganta.

Se estremeció contra él, su orgasmo se alimentó y construyó, como la brisa aviva a las llamas.

—Eso es. — Murmuró—Quiero que te corras para mí, Serena.

Su dedo rodó alrededor de su clítoris, presionando y girando en la mezcla adecuada para conducirle a la locura. Quería que él se corriera también. Era importante de repente complacerle de la misma manera que le complacía.

Se retorcía nerviosamente, sus pezones como abalorios y fruncidos. Entonces subió de puntillas, con los pies ayudando a flexionar sus brazos, tensó y tiró por encima de ella.

Entonces empezó a empujar más fuerte. Lento, pero firme, con más fuerza, como si supiera que necesitaba más para hacerle llegar.

Sus dedos se deslizaron abajo, dando vueltas y bordeando su entrada. Hundió un dedo en su interior y luego lo retiró, extendiendo su humedad sobre los pliegues, y retrocediendo a su clítoris.

—Déjame oírte. — susurró—No te contengas.

Ella lanzó un grito suave que se expandió y se hizo más fuerte mientras su dedo aceleró.

Presión. Tanta tensión. Todo su cuerpo estaba arqueado, con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría romperse.

Estaba golpeando contra ella ahora, más duro y más rápido, sus bolas abofeteaban contra su culo.

Y luego se deslizó más adentro, profundo, tan profundo. Ella abrió la boca y se desmoronó, y él mismo culminó allí mientras se estrechaba contra ella. Se estiró hacia adelante, empujándose a sí mismo firmemente contra su carne dispuesta.

Su sollozo se hizo eco en la habitación y luchaba por respirar mientras el placer se apoderó de ella, robándole la visión, su sentido del tiempo y espacio.

Su espalda le latía. Su culo le dolía. Y, sin embargo, trabajó dentro y fuera, todavía suave después de su liberación.

—Eres hermosa—dijo Seiya mientras le besaba el hombro—He visto tantas mujeres hermosas entrar en The House. Tú eres la primera con la que he estado.

Con esa declaración, se retiró y se alejó de ella. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero de nuevo Darien estaba allí para cogerle. Las cuerdas descendieron desde el techo, y el dolor en sus brazos era mayor mientras ella era capaz de bajarlos.

La tomó en sus brazos y la levantó. Cuando pasó por delante de los sofás, miró con curiosidad hacia él.

Él sonrió y le besó en la frente.

—Vamos arriba. No creo que alguien tenga algún interés más en el partido.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 29

Seiya caminó delante de Serena y Darien a la sala común y encendió las luces.

Darien la llevó a uno de los sofás y la dejó. Le acarició la mejilla y dijo:

—Seiya y yo tenemos algo que hacer. Puedes entretener a Chris y Rick hasta que haya terminado.

Rick se puso a un lado y se desnudó tan pronto como Darien se alejó.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en el extremo del sofá y buscó la mano de Serena.

Con la otra mano, acariciaba su polla que seguía dura, y luego la atrajo hacia su regazo. Cuando ella estaba cerca, él estiró la mano y la enredó en su pelo. Tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo, hacia sus rodillas.

—Ponla de rodillas—dijo Chris—Quiero follarla otra vez mientras te hace una mamada.

—Ya lo has oído—dijo Rick bruscamente—Súbete sobre tus rodillas. Aguanta ese culo bonito en el aire.

Cumplió con su orden y luego bajó su cabeza. Rick se apoderó de la base de su pene, con los dedos envueltos alrededor de sus bolas. La empujó hacia abajo con la otra mano, mientras daba a su boca de comer con su erección.

El sofá se hundió cuando Chris se puso de rodillas detrás de ella.

— ¿Estiró Seiya tu culo lo suficiente para mí?—de burló Chris en voz baja.

A pesar de la crudeza de sus palabras, cuidadosamente la preparó, deslizando lubricante por encima de su apertura. Trabajo pacientemente, con naturalidad un dedo dentro y luego dos. Mientras chupaba la polla de Rick, Chris suavemente folló su culo con sus dedos, añadiendo más lubricante mientras estiraba más su apertura.

—No voy a mentirte, cariño. Esto se va a sentir como la primera vez una vez más. Va a doler como el infierno cuando por primera vez entre, voy a tomarlo con calma, pero no te resistas. Ira mucho mejor para ti si no lo haces.

Rick acarició su mano a través de su pelo, reteniéndola para poder ver su polla desaparecer en su boca.

—No pelees contra él—aconsejó Rick con una sonrisa—Simplemente disfrutaría más, y se pondría más rudo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza su aceptación justo cuando Chris embistió la cabeza de su polla en su apertura. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, y Rick gimió.

—Ah, mierda, eso se siente bien.

Él levantó sus caderas mientras la sostenía firmemente en su lugar.

—Dime cómo te gustaría—dijo Chris—Puedo ir muy despacio y tardar una eternidad en tu interior. O puede ser rápido. Darien dijo que te va el dolor. ¿Quieres que te duela?

Oh, Dios mío. Ella iba a correrse. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró por su nariz. Chris golpeó su culo, meciéndole en contra de Rick.

—Respóndeme o tomaré yo la decisión—dijo con tono cortante.

Rick libero su pelo para que pudiera deslizar su polla de su boca.

—Hazlo rápido—dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Lo quieres duro?—le preguntó— ¿Quieres que te duela?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—No estoy para tomar decisiones—dijo ella en voz baja—Pertenezco a Darien.

Me dio a vosotros para esta noche. Si te desobedezco, si te reto, si te digo que no, entonces le estoy diciendo a él todas esas cosas. Le faltó el respeto a él. Y yo lo amo más que a la vida.

Chris se inclinó sobre ella, le agarró la mandíbula entre sus dedos y le besó.

Pasó su lengua por la comisura de sus labios y luego le besó suavemente una vez más.

—Darien es un afortunado hijo de puta. Estoy tan malditamente celoso de él en este momento, que es todo lo que puedo hacer para no destripar al hijo de puta.

Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia Rick, quien curvó una mano alrededor de su cuello y tiró de ella a su propia boca. Su beso fue carnal, casi brutal, cuando le probó. Él chupó su labio inferior y luego mordió hasta probar el sabor a sangre.

—Chupa mi polla—jadeó en su boca—Va a follar tu culo hasta que hagas que me corra.

La forzó de nuevo a su regazo y guió su longitud a través de sus labios y profundo en su garganta.

Chris separó las mejillas de su culo con los pulgares y colocó su polla en su apertura. No tuvo tiempo para tensarse, prepararse o tomar un respiro.

Él se estrelló contra ella, golpeándole hacia adelante. Rick estaba preparado. Él ahuecó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y la sujetó para que ella se viera forzada hasta el fondo sobre su polla.

Habría gritado cuando el dolor lanceó a través de su ano palpitante, pero la polla de Rick estaba enterrada tan profunda que ni siquiera podía respirar a su alrededor.

—Tengo una mala noticia, nena—dijo Chris mientras luchaba para mantener el control—Estoy a mitad de camino.

Ella gimió mientras le agarró sus caderas hacia delante y golpeó de nuevo.

Esta vez ella arrancó su boca de la polla de Rick y gritó cuando las bolas de Chris fueron a parar contra la apertura de su coño.

Oh, Dios mío. Ella se movió, luchó, echó hacia atrás su cabeza, incluso mientras ella gemía por el ardor consumiéndole.

Rick agarró un puñado de su pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia abajo, obligando su polla de nuevo en su boca.

—Ah, joder—se quejó Chris cuando se resistió y luchó—No pelees conmigo nena. Ah, mierda.

Sus grandes manos rodearon su cintura. Él retrocedió y ella gritó mientras su gruesa erección se movía a través de sus tejidos increíblemente estirados.

Rick hizo un sonido distorsionado y levantó sus caderas para follar su boca abierta. Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza, sus dedos enredados en su pelo, tirando mientras bombeaba espasmódicamente.

Chris se estrelló contra ella, y ella se volvió loca.

—Santa mierda—exclamó Chris—Sujétala, Rick. Cristo, esto es increíble.

Chris agarró sus caderas mientras se resistía debajo de él. Quería más, menos. Más dolor, más placer. Necesitaba la liberación.

—Disminuye la velocidad, nena. No te lastimes—dijo Chris, aun cuando empujó en su cuerpo retorciéndose.

—Cállate de una puta vez y fóllala—gruñó Rick.

Y así lo hicieron. Sus manos se apoderaron de ella, repentinamente menos tiernas y pacientes. La sujetaron hacia abajo y en su lugar, le usaron para su propio placer.

Chris bombeado contra su culo, sus pelotas abofeteando su coño con cada embestida. Rick se apoderó de su cabeza, sus dedos clavados en su cuero cabelludo mientras se arqueó dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Ella se sentía viva. Poderosa. Hermosa. Los estaba volviendo igual de locos que le habían vuelto a ella. Los sonidos de placer y aprobación estimulando su propio deseo, y se convirtió en una carrera para ver si podía llevarlos antes de que explotara con su propio orgasmo.

El dolor desapareció por completo, sustituido por el intenso placer, inquebrantable. Gimió y se echó hacia atrás contra Chris, queriendo recuperarlo de regreso.

— ¿Quieres más, nena?

En respuesta, chupó a Rick más profundo en su boca.

—Oh infierno sí, lo hace—dijo Rick—Dáselo, Chris. Mierda, estoy cerca.

Chris se inclinó sobre su espalda, le agarró por los hombros y comenzó a empujar duro y profundo. No hubo pausa, ni respiro. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el poder de su gran cuerpo, y Rick la sujetó mientras follaba profundamente en su garganta.

Perdió el sentido de la realidad. Flotaba, y por un momento, temió perder el conocimiento.

Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que se sentía a punto de romper. Apretado. Extendido. Y entonces Chris llegó a su alrededor, palmeó su montículo y deslizó su dedo entre sus pliegues. Tan pronto como tocó su clítoris, estalló como un globo demasiado inflado.

Su grito ronco fue amortiguado cuando chorro tras chorro de semen caliente inundó su boca. Chris se sacudió contra ella y su grito áspero llenaba sus oídos.

Increíblemente mientras seguía acariciándole, sus golpes cada vez más suaves, otro orgasmo se precipitó sobre ella, no tan intenso como el primero, pero fuerte y rápido.

—Mierda, ella se corrió otra vez—jadeó Chris mientras se quedó inmóvil en su contra, su polla encajada profundamente en su culo.

Se derrumbó sobre Rick, también pasó a mover su cabeza cuando su polla se deslizó de sus labios.

Le acarició su pelo con ternura, y luego con un paño alisó sobre su mejilla y sus labios.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?—le preguntó Rick con voz ronca. Casi parecía avergonzado.

Asintió con la cabeza contra su regazo y se deslizó de debajo de ella para levantarse.

—Voy a sacarla ahora, nena—dijo Chris, su tono pesaroso.

Estaba demasiado débil para tensarse, y probablemente fue bueno, porque incluso relajada, su retirada le dolió.

Rick volvió y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Estaba tumbada desgarbadamente sobre los cojines, pero en ese momento, a ella no le importaba. Quería a Darien.

Quería su consuelo. Su amor y su cuidado.

—Aquí—dijo Rick mientras le levantó con cuidado a una posición sentada.

Puso el vaso en sus labios y lo inclinó para que pudiera beber el líquido fresco— Quería retroceder. No iba a correrme en tu boca. Eso fue algo poco sofisticado. Lo siento.

Ella sonrió débilmente y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Sería sólo poco sofisticado si tú no lo hubieras disfrutado.

— ¿Disfrutarlo? Infiernos, fue jodidamente asombroso. Este es el tipo de mierda que los chicos fantasean, pero saben que no hay una maldita manera de que alguna vez vaya a suceder. ¿Tienes alguna hermana?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No, lo siento. Supongo que tendrás que esperar que Darien te invite a ver un partido de fútbol de nuevo.

— ¿Fútbol?—Chris le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado— ¿Qué fútbol?

—Vosotros dos sois buenos para mi ego—dijo ella.

Levantó la vista, de forma automática en busca de Darien, y lo vio de pie a través del cuarto con Seiya. Ambos estaban mirándole. ¿Le habían mirado todo el tiempo?

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Darien comenzó a avanzar, con un brillo en sus ojos hambrientos. Sus pezones de forma automática se fruncieron, y Rick se inclinó para chupar uno en su boca. Ella abrió la boca ante la sensación, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de Darien.

—Seiya está listo para ti—dijo mientras se acercaba.

Ella miró más allá de él, hacia donde Seiya estaba de pie, pero su expresión no traslucía.

Darien le tendió la mano, y ella la tomó sin vacilar.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 30

Darien llevó a Serena a una estrecha, bien acolchada mesa rectangular donde Seiya esperaba. Chris y Rick se pusieron los pantalones y se colocaron a una corta distancia.

Seiya se acercó y se paró justo en frente de ella, su mirada le devoraba. Sus ojos eran tan sexys. Azul profundo, intenso, chispeando con tanto fuego que sintió el calor hasta los dedos de los pies.

Él alargó la mano para acariciarle ambos senos y corrió sus pulgares sobre los pezones tensos, acariciando los puntos duros. Incapaz de resistirse, se le escapó un vistazo de reojo a Darien, pero se había ido.

—Mírame a mí y sólo a mí—dijo Seiya con voz severa.

—Lo siento—dijo en voz baja.

Él le acarició la mejilla y luego le atrajo hacia él. Tocó sus labios con los suyos en un casto beso.

—Ven—le dijo.

Le levantó y la puso sobre la mesa, y fue entonces cuando vio a Darien encender velas en el lado opuesto.

—Recuéstate y acomódate—instó Seiya.

Se reclinó, reacomodándose contra el cuero suave.

—Levanta los brazos sobre tu cabeza.

Una vez más hizo lo que le indicó.

Chris y Rick cada uno tomaron una mano y envolvieron lazos de cuero suave alrededor de cada muñeca, hasta que fue atada fuertemente. Darien se acercó al final de la mesa, abriéndole las piernas y asegurando sus tobillos a fijaciones de hierro colocados en los lados. Entonces puso su mano sobre su pierna y caminó por el extremo de la mesa, su palma deslizándose sobre su piel.

Cuando llegó a sus pechos, se agachó y lamió un pezón. Su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo alrededor de la carne arrugada. Chupó, mordió y jugó con uno, y luego con el otro.

Estaba girándolo muy suave y contundente, hasta que ella estaba dispuesta a salir arrastrándose fuera de su piel.

Con sonidos de besos suaves, besó su camino a su cuello y luego a sus labios.

Era cálido y dulce en contra de su lengua, y con el gusto de la comodidad. Del amor.

—Seiya es muy experto con la cera—murmuró Darien—Por lo general, esto es algo en lo que sólo confiaría en mí mismo, pero es bueno. Muy bueno. Sé que estarás en buenas manos. Haz esto por mí, pequeña Dama. Quiero mirar mientras envuelve tu cuerpo en cera. Quiero verte retorcerte en el más dulce de los dolores, jadear cuando el fuego se propaga a través de tu piel y ver tus ojos cuando el dolor se convierta en placer.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en sí misma para hablar. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba. Estaba dolorida. Estaba agotada, y sin embargo, la excitación se agitó más profunda. La otra gran promesa, que la empujaría aún más que antes.

—No quiero que te preocupes—murmuró Seiya junto a ella—Estas velas tienen menos puntos candentes para que la cera no esté tan caliente. Un poco de dolor puede ser muy agradable. No correría el riesgo de causar dolor extremo por el uso de velas inseguras.

Tan pronto como reconoció su declaración, la sala se oscureció a su alrededor. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando una venda cubrió sus ojos.

—No tengas miedo, pequeña Dama. Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo.

La voz de Darien venció su aprehensión repentina, y se aferró a su fuerza, reforzó sus hombros y una sonrisa secreta iluminó sus labios. No estaba haciendo esto por Darien.

—La anticipación es la mitad del placer—dijo Seiya—No saber cuando la cera goteará sobre tu piel realza la experiencia.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó mientras esperaba. Jadeante. Excitada.

Nerviosa como el infierno.

Casi mareada.

Y esperó. Y esperó.

Su respiración se calmó. Sintonizó con la habitación a su alrededor, pero no había ni un solo sonido. ¿Le habían dejado? Poco a poco se relajó, con los brazos y las piernas flácidas.

La cera caliente salpicó en su brazo. Sólo una gota, pero se sentía como fuego líquido. Siseó en estado de shock, más sorpresa que dolor verdadero, y su pulso se aceleró a la vida.

Una mano se adentró entre sus piernas, tocando arriba y abajo por sus pliegues, separándolos cuidadosamente.

Darien. Reconocería su toque en cualquier lugar.

A medida que su dedo contactó con su clítoris, la cera caliente se derramó sobre su vientre justo por encima de su ombligo. Se puso rígida, sus dedos se encresparon en puños apretados por encima de ella.

El toque de Darien calmó el dolor y esté desapareció en un placer agudo. Otro toque, esta vez más caliente. Gritó, y los dedos de Darien cayeron dentro de su apertura.

—Formas un hermoso lienzo, Serena—dijo Seiya con voz ronca.

Antes de que pudiera procesar el aluvión de calor y euforia nerviosa, un rastro completo de cera ardió en su línea media hasta el valle entre sus pechos.

— ¡Ahh!

Se arqueó hacia arriba, luchando contra sus ataduras. Caliente. Malvado. Jodidamente increíble. Jadeaba y chupaba el aire como un pez moribundo. Nunca antes había experimentado tanto en esa separación entre la línea del demasiado lejos y no lo suficiente.

Dos bocas se cerraron alrededor de sus pezones, y dejó escapar un sollozo. La mano de Darien entre sus piernas, su pulgar rodeando su clítoris con precisión perezosa, y ahora cálidas y húmedas bocas chupando sus pechos.

Gimió, en parte en éxtasis, en parte protesta. Quería más. Buscó la quemadura, la increíble sensación en su piel quemándose viva.

Y entonces la succión rítmica terminó tan pronto como había empezado. Sus pezones, mojados ahora, se arrugaron y se levantaron en el aire, que uno de los ventiladores de techo soplaban a través de las puntas.

La cera goteó sobre uno de los pezones. Ella gritó, el sonido estridente para sus oídos. Oh, Dios, era demasiado. Se retorcía y se resistió, tratando de escapar de sus ataduras. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y parpadeó furiosamente, deseando poder ver, deseando saber cuándo esperar la siguiente gota.

Volvió a gritar cuando el otro pezón fue bañado en cera. El pulgar de Darien calmó y ella imploró con la voz quebrada por él, que no se detuviera. Cuan desesperada sonaba, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba, oh, cómo lo necesitaba, para ser liberada de este tormento.

Esta vez la cera se vertió en su ombligo, llenando la hendidura superficial.

Gritó con voz ronca y se estremeció, enviando parte del líquido derramado por su vientre.

Y entonces aire refrescante sopló suavemente en su piel. No sabía quién lo hizo, pero su aliento le susurró sobre la cera, endureciendo la misma.

Todo su cuerpo estaba vivo. Su piel se arrastró, con comezón e insatisfecha. La venda de los ojos fue arrancada, y parpadeó para quitarse la humedad que todavía se reunió en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Seiya se puso sobre ella, sus ojos oscuros, casi melancólicos. Le aterrorizó y le excitó, todo al mismo tiempo. Entonces vio a Darien de pie a su otro lado, y su estómago se anudó en una bola.

Su expresión era feroz, los ojos brillantes con un borde peligroso. Se veía como el depredador al acecho. Sus fosas nasales, y sus labios estaban apretados juntos, como si estuviera sosteniendo un tenue control sobre él.

Deseo, necesidad y aprobación ardiente situado en sus ojos oscuros. Su mirada raspó a través de su cuerpo, y ella siguió su camino hacia abajo, sorprendida al ver el intrincado diseño de su decoración de cera en su piel.

Lo que parecía un trazado al azar de la cera había sido en realidad un diseño de aspecto delicado de las salpicaduras de su ombligo hasta el esternón. Sus pezones estaban cubiertos, y pequeñas gotas rodearon los brotes. Su ombligo estaba completamente lleno ahora con cera dura, y la única desviación del patrón fue la salpicadura hasta su vientre cuando se había estremecido.

Parecía algo exótica de una forma alocada. Con cuatro pares de ojos masculinos admirándole desnuda, salpicada de cera en el cuerpo, se sentía bella y deseable. Ultra femenina y poderosa.

—Y ahora todos nosotros te tendremos, pequeña Dama—dijo Darien, su voz vibrante sobre ella en un gruñido ronco.

El estómago se le subió a su garganta, y lo miró nerviosamente.

Chris y Rick desataron sus manos y las frotaron cuidadosamente hasta que la circulación se restableció. Seiya y Darien la ayudaron a sentarse, y giró sus piernas al costado de la mesa. Darien se interpuso entre sus piernas y sólo le levantó, sus piernas rodeando su cintura mientras le sostenía.

Le acercó a una de las camas cómodas en la esquina de la habitación y la dejó tirada en la misma. Los cuatro hombres se acercaron a ella y le despojaron de su ropa restante. Se le secó su boca al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener la follada de su vida.

Seiya se arrodilló sobre la cama primero. Se le acercó, le arrastró por debajo de él y fundió su boca en la suya en una carrera caliente. Su paciencia parecía haber llegado a su fin. Le tomó con avidez, con las manos moviéndose hacia abajo para extender sus muslos mientras bebió profundamente de sus labios.

Arqueándose sobre ella, él se metió entre sus piernas y hacia adelante.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí—dijo en su boca.

Cuando levantó las piernas, él se deslizó más profundo, y jadeó. No era suave o fácil. Le folló duro, sus caderas golpeando con dureza contra su culo.

—Se siente tan bien—dijo con voz ronca—Tan apretado. Caliente.

La inmovilizó en el suelo, le agarró en un solo lugar y empujó varias veces en su coño. Si ella intentase cualquier respuesta, cualquier movimiento, se encontraría con un recordatorio rápido de su dominio. Así que estaba allí, aceptando, ofreciendo su sumisión mientras él utilizó su cuerpo para saciar su lujuria.

De pronto se retiró y se alejó, y tan pronto sucedió, Rick estaba en ella, extendiéndole mientras posicionaba su polla. Empujó dentro de ella, hasta el fondo, tan urgente e impaciente como Seiya había sido.

Rick no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y su rostro estaba tenso encima de ella mientras bombeaba contra ella rápidamente, con fuerza. Jadeaba, y apretó su mandíbula mientras desaceleró sus embestidas, pero con la disminución de la velocidad, se convirtió en más contundente. Y entonces, al igual que Seiya, simplemente se alejó.

Sus piernas se aflojaron, y estaba allí cuando Chris tomó el lugar de Rick. Él junto sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura y luego se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando su cuerpo al suyo. Parecía saber lo cansada que estaba y con cuidado se acomodó en su coño, deteniéndose a intervalos para darle tiempo para adaptarse.

Cuando estaba asentado totalmente, le besó en la clavícula, dudó un momento y luego comenzó a empujar. Ninguno de ellos había llegado aún, por lo que sólo podía imaginar que era la preparación para algo más grande. Estaba allí en los brazos de Chris, cerró los ojos y se entregó a la creciente tensión en su vientre.

Él gimió, un sonido lamentable que le dijo a ella que no quería pararse, pero consiguió apartarse apenas, dejándole como los otros lo habían hecho.

Buscó a Darien, pero no estaba allí. ¿No era él próximo? Seiya volvió y se extendió en la cama junto a ella sobre su espalda. Le alargó la mano y la levantó con sus manos hacia arriba suavemente.

—A horcajadas en mí, Serena. La cara hacia mis pies y pon mi polla en tu culo.

A pesar de que ella se levantó, Rick y Chris tomaron sus manos para ayudarle.

Cada uno le tomó de un brazo cuando pasó por encima del cuerpo de Seiya, y le sostenían cuando cayó de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

Seiya puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y sostuvo su polla con la otra mano para ayudar a guiarla hacia abajo. Ella vaciló cuando la punta vulneró el anillo apretado, pero tanto Rick como Chris presionaron sobre sus hombros, sin darle más remedio que tomar la erección de Seiya.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus músculos agrupados rodaron mientras ella se ajustaba a la posición.

Parecía más grande de esta manera. Ella se estiró mucho más apretada y había más presión. La presión que no pudo evitar.

—Ahora recuéstate—murmuró Seiya—Te tengo. Te sujetaré. Sólo relájate y descansa contra mí.

Él se apoyó mientras se reclinaba, y su espalda se encontró con su pecho. Él se agachó para deslizar sus manos por debajo de sus piernas, y se las levantó y extendió. Y entonces ella se dio cuenta por qué.

Darien se colocó entre ella y las piernas de Seiya y se arrodilló en la cama.

Finalmente Darien. Su corazón se disparó y se relajó de inmediato, toda la tensión dejándole.

Seiya le acarició el cuello.

— ¿Confías en él completamente?—dijo en voz baja.

Ella no respondió. No tenía que hacerlo. Estaba en lo cierto.

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron cálidas y reconfortantes a lo largo de la parte superior de sus muslos. Se acercó más, encajando su polla en su coño.

— ¿Alguna vez has tomado a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, pequeña Dama?

Tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza.

—Va estar apretado. Vamos a entrar. Te estiraremos, pero se va a sentir tan bien. Sólo relájate y deja que nosotros hagamos todo el trabajo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y disfrutar de ello. Confía en nosotros.

Ella gimió cuando la extendió un poco más. La cabeza de su pene descansaba justo dentro de su entrada, mucho más pequeña por la presencia de Seiya en su culo.

Con infinito cuidado y paciencia, Darien se abrió camino dentro, parando cuando ella jadeó, moviéndose aún más cuando ella se retorcía de impaciencia.

Y luego se lanzó hacia adelante, forzando los últimos centímetros en su coño.

Se resistió y se movió sin control. Le tomó a ambos hombres sostenerle, acariciaron y le tranquilizaron, murmurando elogios y aliento. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, dándole tiempo para adaptarse. Finalmente se calmó cuando sus palabras y sus caricias abrieron paso al bombardeo de las sensaciones que su doble penetración había causado.

—Pequeña Dama—dijo Darien cariñosamente. Se inclinó para besarle, incluso mientras Seiya le dio un beso en la columna delicada de su cuello. Entonces Darien comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo, lentamente al principio, su polla arrastrando a través de sus súper sensibles, e hinchados tejidos.

Le abrazó tanto más apretado debido a la presión añadida de la penetración de Seiya.

Y luego, este comenzó a moverse. Al unísono con Darien. Dentro y hacia fuera. Seiya sujetó sus caderas en su lugar mientras él y Darien follaban sus aberturas. Olvidó a Chris y Rick hasta que se arrodillaron a ambos lados de ella, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para que sus pollas estuvieran en línea con su boca. Rick puso un dedo en su mandíbula y le giró en su dirección mientras empujó su polla a su boca. La abrió y él se deslizó en el interior, profundo y rápido.

Mentalmente, ella comprobó. Ya no podía procesar sus acciones, la sensación de ser follada por muchos hombres, al mismo tiempo. Fue atrevido, prohibido y tan excitante que se estremeció sin control. Si Rick no hubiera sostenido su cabeza, su polla se habría deslizado de su boca.

Entonces Chris tiró de su cabello, dirigiéndole a su polla en espera.

—Lámela—dijo, con la tensión evidente en su voz.

Ella sacó su lengua y le permitió guiar la cabeza de la polla sobre ella, y luego salir fuera de nuevo rozando, cuando pasó por encima de sus papilas gustativas.

Los dedos de Seiya se clavaron en sus caderas, mientras levantaba su cadera, empujando con fuerza en su culo. Antes de que volviera su cabeza hacia Rick, clavó la mirada por un breve momento en Darien. Lo que vio en sus ojos le quitó el aliento. Posesión cruda. Orgullo. Y otra cosa. Algo que hizo que su pecho doliera y su pulso cobrara vida. Se preocupaba por ella.

Ella levantó las manos y las apretó contra los muslos de Rick y de Chris para mantener el equilibrio mientras Darien y Seiya sacudían su cuerpo con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Alentada por el hecho de que Rick y Chris no se opusieron, pasó sus dedos hasta asir sus pollas. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de las bases y ambos hombres dejaron salir sonidos fuertes de placer.

Envolvió sus pollas y las acarició, balanceando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre las erecciones, como el acero. Ya no esperó sus indicaciones. Alternó chupando las pollas, dando a cada uno la misma atención.

—Mierda—murmuró Rick—No voy a durar.

—Yo tampoco—susurró Chris.

Apartaron sus manos y envolvieron sus propias pollas con las suyas. Chris la obligó a mirar hacia adelante para que mirara a Darien entre sus piernas. Le abrazó allí mientras él y Rick sacudieron frenéticamente sus erecciones.

El semen caliente cayó en sus mejillas y senos. Salpicando sobre el diseño de cera sobre su piel y corrió lentamente hacia el valle de sus pechos.

Rick enredó una mano en el pelo y le acarició cariñosamente. Se apartó y luego pasó un dedo suavemente sobre la curva de su mandíbula.

Seiya relajó su control sobre sus caderas y arrastró sus dedos sobre la línea de la cintura y alrededor para ahuecar sus pechos. Sus pulgares frotaban sobre sus pezones recubiertos de esperma, y se masajeó el líquido en su piel fuera del perímetro de la cera endurecida. Luego bajó sus manos por su línea central, frotando la sustancia pegajosa en su vientre.

Sus caderas se arqueaban, conduciéndose a sí mismo más profundo en su culo.

Darien se lanzó hacia delante, acuñándose él mismo más apretado en su coño.

—Voy a correrme, Serena. No te muevas. Deja que te abrace—susurró Seiya con dureza.

Él inclinó su culo levantándose del suelo, golpeándole más alto y obligando a Darien más profundo. Darien empujó y forzó a bajar en la erección de Seiya.

Les permitió el control completo. Sorprendentemente, Chris y Rick cada uno tomó una de sus manos y le sostuvieron, apoyándole mientras Seiya golpeó en ella desde abajo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta que la tenía debajo de sus hombros. Las manos de Seiya rodearon su cintura y se abalanzó hacia arriba una vez más, haciéndose eco de su grito por encima de sus orejas.

Ella miró perdidamente a los ojos de Darien, y él le miró, así que se tranquilizó. Él todavía no había llegado, y ahora se dio cuenta que esa había sido su intención. Mientras Seiya acariciaba sus caderas y el vientre, Darien cuidadosamente se retiró y dio un paso atrás. Chris y Rick levantaron sus brazos, ayudándole a liberarse de la polla de Seiya. Darien estaba esperando para tirar de ella contra su cuerpo, y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, protegerle con su fuerza.

—Sois bienvenidos a dormir aquí—dijo Darien en voz baja—Voy a llevar Serena a nuestra habitación y a cuidar de ella.

Chris le tocó el hombro y tiró de ella con cuidado lejos de Darien. Cuando estuvo frente a él, enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos y apretó sus labios en su frente.

—Eres una mujer increíble, Serena. Gracias por esta noche.

Cuando Chris se apartó, Rick se movió hacia adelante y deslizó un dedo por debajo de su barbilla, ladeando su boca para aceptar el suave roce de sus labios.

—Descansa, amor. Tú tomaste cuatro hombres muy exigentes. Nunca he visto nada como eso. Gracias.

Sonrió a través de su cansancio y luego vio como Seiya cerró la distancia entre ellos. En lugar de besarla como los otros habían hecho, le tomó en sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Esta noche fue muy especial para mí, Serena—dijo con su voz tranquila y firme—Más de lo que nunca sabremos, creo. Darien es muy afortunada de tenerte.

—Espero que él lo crea así—susurró por lo que sólo él lo oyó.

Seiya se apartó y le acarició la mejilla con un gesto breve y cariñoso.

—Descansa un poco, ¿vale? Vas a estar dolorida mañana.

Darien tiró de ella en sus brazos, y luego simplemente la levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo y hasta su dormitorio.

La llevó al cuarto de baño y le dejó el tiempo suficiente para extender una toalla sobre el mostrador. Entonces la levantó para sentarla en la toalla de manera que la superficie no estuviera fría sobre su piel.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera y añadió jabón perfumado. Echó espuma y formó una nube de burbujas a medida que el vapor se levantó de la bañera.

— ¿Lista?

Él se puso de pie delante de ella, sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos. Le acarició su pelo, jugó con los hilos como si no pudiera resistir tocarla.

La levantó de nuevo y pasó por encima del borde de la bañera, bajándole el agua humeante. Luego él se colocó detrás y la empujó contra su pecho.

El agua lamía con dulzura a su alrededor, y se relajó en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos mientras el agotamiento le reclamaba.

—Despierta, dormilona—dijo Darien tiernamente al oído.

Ella se movió y frunció el ceño cuando el agua se derramó sobre su cuerpo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

—Estás toda limpia y con suerte relajada y flexible ahora. Es hora de salir e ir a la cama.

La cama, sin duda podría hacerlo. Le dolían partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Se estiró y arqueó su cuerpo. Darien tomó sus pechos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de toda la cera se había ido. ¿Cómo diablos había dormido a través de eso?

Darien se levantó y salió. Ella observó con apreciación manifiesta mientras él secó el agua de su cuerpo delgado. Cuando hubo terminado, tiró la toalla a un lado y sacó otra de la estantería.

Se agachó para tomar su mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se sintió envuelta rápidamente en el calor cuando pasó la toalla alrededor de ella.

—Ven a la cama, pequeña Dama. Quiero abrazarte ahora mismo.

Todavía envuelta en la toalla, entró suavemente en el dormitorio y miró con nostalgia los cobertores exuberantes y las almohadas mullidas.

Darien desenvolvió la toalla y le dio un masaje extra en su pelo antes de dejar caer la toalla en el suelo. Ella no necesitó ninguna instancia extra. Se arrastró sobre el colchón y rápidamente se derrumbó en el centro de la cama.

Las luces se apagaron, sumiendo a la habitación en la oscuridad. Luego la cama se hundió mientras Darien se arrastró junto a ella. Ella se volvió, en su busca y su calidez. La puso debajo de él, su cuerpo pegado totalmente contra el de ella.

La excitación se agitó dentro suyo, y se dio cuenta rápido. No importaba qué tan cansada, agotada estuviese, nunca tendría suficiente de Darien.

Le separó los muslos y se deslizó en su interior con un suave empujón. No había un centímetro de su piel que no fuera cubierta por la suya. Se cernía sobre ella protectoramente, un escudo entre ella y el resto del mundo.

Sus músculos se ondularon y flexionaron mientras él movía sus caderas, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ella estaba allí, contenta por permitirle llevar el ritmo, hacer el amor con ella.

El calor invadió sus venas. Dulce placer, indescriptible inundó su mente, su corazón. Él se balanceó en su contra, con su boca para encontrar su cuello, su oreja, su hombro y su mandíbula y finalmente su boca.

Sus lenguas se enredaron y se batieron en duelo. Cálido y húmedo, increíblemente dulce.

Le tomó lentamente, su polla deslizándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante con tanta ternura. Ahuecó su cuerpo para él, sosteniéndole con fuerza, mientras sus caderas se reunían con las de él.

Su orgasmo rodó más cerca, como las olas tranquilas que se extienden a través de la arena calentada por el sol. No había nada terrible, agudo o aplastante sobre el aumento de su deseo. No se trataba de sexo escabroso, loca lujuria o una carrera hasta el final. Se trataba de ella y Darien. Dos personas haciendo el amor. Él cuidando de ella. Él manteniendo una promesa.

Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y levantó su boca a la suya. Se puso tensa en su abrazo y le besó fuerte, profundo y apasionado, incluso cuando ella se corrió.

Incluso en su liberación, sus movimientos eran tiernos y medidos. Dejó que su cuerpo la cubriera y rodeara, y luego rodó hacia un lado, llevándosela con él. Se deslizó de su coño, pero la abrazó contra su pecho mientras le besó en la sien.

—Duérmete, pequeña Dama. Fuimos muy duros contigo esta noche.

Ella frotó su cara a lo largo de su hombro y suspiró con satisfacción. Luego dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, y se entregó al abrazo de terciopelo de su protección.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Hola chicas disculpen por no actualizar en toda la semana, pero estuve algo ocupada, prometí a mi amiga Serekino ponerme al día con su historia, además de que no me agradan para nada estos capítulos, por lo cual le estaba esquivando jejeje.**

**Disculpen! **

**Espero anden muy bien. Saludos. Beshitos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 31

Darien salió de la ducha y se ató una toalla en su cintura antes de ir al dormitorio. Serena estaba tendida sobre su vientre, con el rostro enterrado en una de las almohadas.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No era una persona madrugadora. Se había enterado de eso en el tiempo en que se habían estado alojando en The House juntos.

Se vistió en silencio para no despertarle. Tenía varias llamadas telefónicas para hacer, y prefería no hacerlas frente a Serena.

El hecho de que no había encontrado una sola pista en el caso de Serena le frustraba como el infierno. No podía dejar de pensar en ese cabrón que estaba esperando a que se relajaran. Era evidente que estaba enfermo. Había estado tras ella durante un año, y le había seguido a través de cinco estados. Esas no eran las acciones de un hombre que se daba por vencido sólo porque las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

La vida de Darien estaba en suspenso. La vida de Serena estaba en suspenso, lo mismo que la de todos sus amigos.

Algo habría que hacer y hacerlo pronto.

Pero cuando haya terminado, perderás a Serena.

La miró de nuevo dormida en la cama y luego salió de la habitación.

Le había dicho a Serena que era temporal. Que no quería o necesitara otra relación. Y sin embargo, se habían instalado en este acuerdo con facilidad. Eran positivamente domésticos si no contaba con el ángulo sexual.

Si era honesto, y lo era, tenía que admitir que quería mantener a Serena. En sus propios términos. Quería tenerla en una estantería, lejos de su corazón, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera tomarla cada vez que le apeteciera. Y eso lo hacia el más egoísta gilipollas vivo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer por ella sería dejarla ir para que pudiera tener una vida digna.

Una familia. Bebés. Todas las cosas que sabía que ella quería.

Todas las cosas que podría tener.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó por las escaleras. Su teléfono móvil sonó ando llegó al último escalón, y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

—Chiba—dijo sin mirar para ver quién era.

—Darien, tenemos un problema—dijo Yaten sombríamente.

A Darien no le gustaba la alarma o la ira en la voz de la de Yaten.

— ¿Qué pasa, hombre?

—El bastardo amenazó a Mina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta ella? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Se fue a su oficina temprano por la mañana. Sam le llevó, le acompañó al interior del edificio. Ella salió sin llamar a Sam, para dejarle saber que estaba sola durante unos dos minutos. Nunca lo vio venir. Él se puso detrás de ella, puso su mano sobre su boca y dijo:

—Tú no puede esconderla de mí para siempre.

—Hijo de puta—Darien soltó— ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha hecho daño?

—Está conmocionada. Eso le asusto a muerte, y le molestó, pero está bien. El individuo se echó a correr tan pronto como vio a Sam llegar.

— ¿Pudo Sam echarle un vistazo?

—No. Estaba muy preocupado con el bienestar de Mina. En el momento en que ella le contó lo que había sucedido, el tipo se había ido hacía rato.

—Mierda—juró Darien.

—Estamos en la comisaría de policía ahora, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

—Voy en camino—dijo Darien—Nos vemos en un momento.

Cerró su teléfono cuando se dio media vuelta para regresar por las escaleras.

Serena seguía durmiendo cuando entró en el dormitorio. Odiaba despertarla. Se veía tan tranquila y contenta. No quería estropear eso con la noticia de su acosador.

Tocó su hombro y recorrió la superficie lisa de su piel a la curva de su cuello.

—Pequeña Dama—dijo en voz baja—Despierta.

Ella arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

—Vete.

—Hey, despierta por mí. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Con eso sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se elevó sobre un codo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Él apareció hoy.

Odiaba la manera en que sus ojos se agrandaron con el miedo. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, y su respiración se aceleró.

— ¿Le atraparon?

—Desafortunadamente, no. Amenazó a Mina fuera de su oficina esta mañana.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está bien? No le lastimo, ¿verdad?

—Shh, nena. Mina está muy bien. Asustada y alterada, pero está bien. No le hizo daño. Voy a ir a la comisaría de policía.

Separó a un lado los cobertores.

—No me quedaré aquí sola.

—Está bien, pero tómate tu tiempo. Vístete y nos vemos abajo. Todo estará bien, Serena. Necesito que creas eso.

Su mirada atribulada se encontró con la de él.

—Yo le traje aquí, Darien. Y ahora personas inocentes están pagando el precio.

¿Cómo debo sentirme sobre eso?

—Tú eres inocente en esto también, Dama. No te mereces esto. Le encontraremos.

Le dio un beso en su cabello y luego se volvió a ir.

—Voy a esperarte fuera.

—Esto hace que me sienta loca—murmuró Mina—Yaten está fuera de sí. No voy a ser capaz de ni siquiera hacer pis sola durante el próximo año.

Nadie se rió. Serena, Lita y Rei se sentaban con Mina, en una de las salas de conferencias de la comisaría de policía, mientras que todos los hombres hicieron Dios sabe que en la habitación de al lado.

—Siento que esto te haya pasado, Mina—dijo Serena—Nunca quise que alguien se viera involucrada. No debería haber...

Lita levantó la mano.

—No lo digas. No digas que no deberías haber venido y toda esa mierda, porque voy a tener que lastimarte si lo haces.

Rei sonrió, pero se acercó y tomó la mano de Serena en la suya y la apretó.

—Tiene razón. No lo digas. Estas completamente equivocada de todos modos. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Eres buena para Darien.

Serena suspiró.

—Oh, vamos, nena. No puede ser tan malo. Has estado liada con el hombre desde hace varias semanas. Sin duda, el sexo compensa cualquier claustrofobia— dijo Lita.

—El sexo es bueno. Genial. No tengo quejas.

—Enorme, hay un pero ahí—dijo Mina.

—Sí, enorme—estuvo de acuerdo Rei— ¿Qué está pasando, Serena? ¿Sigue siendo un dolor en el culo?

Serena se desplazó hacia adelante en su silla y puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

—No necesitáis escuchar mis quejas. Estamos aquí por Mina. Vamos a olvidarnos de Darien.

—Estamos esperando el pero—Lita arrastró las palabras.

—Darien es genial—dijo Serena con tristeza—Es tierno, muy cariñoso. Genial en la cama. Un amante muy generoso. Pero...

—Ah, ahí vamos—dijo Mina.

—Todavía está conteniendo una parte de sí mismo. Es casi como si estuviera pretendiendo jugar a las casitas conmigo y le encanta, en teoría, pero sólo le gusta porque sabe que no es permanente.

—Vaya—dijo Lita—Mi cabeza da vueltas después de esa explicación. Demasiado profundo para mí limitada capacidad mental.

—Me gustaría saber qué decir—dijo Rei infelizmente—Nicolas se resistió al principio. Se resistió duro. Tuve que perseguirlo.

Lita asintió con la cabeza.

—Andrew era un bastardo testarudo, así. De manera que en cierto modo me hizo renunciar a él. Bueno, al principio de todos modos. Pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, por lo que definitivamente no debes renunciar a Darien, si lo amas.

—Me temo que yo fui la difícil en mi relación con Yaten, y no puedo decir cómo me alegro de que no se diera por vencido conmigo—dijo Mina en voz baja—Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y me estremezco cada vez que pienso en la manera en que trate de alejarlo.

Los labios de Serena se curvaron en una sonrisa triste.

—En otras palabras, debería callarme y dejar de lloriquear. Es lo que necesito hacer.

—Lloriquear es bueno. Nosotras lloriqueamos—dijo Lita—Es algo necesario cuando una interacciona con los hombres—reforzó su declaración envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Serena y apretando—Tienes demasiado en tu plato, cariño. Darien no va a ir a ninguna parte. Todavía no. Toma el día a día y céntrate en mantenerte a salvo. No me importa lo que el hombre te diga o no diga, está loco por ti. Probablemente ni siquiera lo sabe, y probablemente querrá cortarse la lengua antes de admitirlo. Sólo tienes que ser la persona más adulta y esperar a que saque la cabeza de su culo.

—Un consejo muy bueno—dijo Mina con una inclinación de cabeza—Fue más o menos el mismo consejo que ella y Rei me dieron cuando estaba ocupada jodiendo las cosas con Yaten.

Rei y Lita se echaron a reír ambas, y Serena sonrió a las tres.

—Tienes suerte de tener tan buenas amigas en cada una de ellas—dijo Serena.

—Sí, son muy afortunadas de tenerme a mí—dijo Lita con aire de suficiencia.

—Dios mío—dijo Rei entornando sus ojos—Que ego tan enorme.

—Somos tus amigas también, Serena—dijo Mina, sus ojos azules sombríos—No estarás sola nunca más. No importa lo que suceda con Darien, somos tus amigas. ¿De acuerdo?

Lita y Rei ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Serena sonrió, pero no podía hablar por el nudo de su garganta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí?—Lita murmuró—Me estoy volviendo loca.

—Chad envió un fax con sus informes desde Miami. Darien habló con él de camino aquí. Aparte de esto, no sé nada—dijo Serena—Ellos han estado en esto por horas. Es inteligente. No cometerá ningún error. ¿Cómo lo podrán atraparle si no comete errores?

Rei se sentó al otro lado de Serena y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, intercalándola entre ella y Lita.

—Nicolas dijo que tarde o temprano, todos meten la pata. No existe algo como el crimen perfecto o el criminal perfecto. En algún momento se ponen desesperados o estúpidos, y sea como sea uno consigue atraparles.

—Espero que tengas razón—dijo Serena con cansancio—No me gusta esto. Lo odio por todos nosotros.

—Oh, no lo sé. Estoy tomándole el gusto a la cosa de guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas que Andrew puso en marcha—dijo Lita con una sonrisa agradecida—Él convirtió en su misión asegurarse de que mi cuerpo esté vigilado en todo momento.

Mina suspiro en exasperación.

— ¿Cómo si necesitara una excusa? Vosotros dos folláis como conejos.

—Por qué, Mina. Me has impresionado—dijo Lita con fingido horror.

—El día que algo te impresione me convierto en monja—murmuró Rei.

Serena se rió y entonces todas se echaron a reír.

La puerta se abrió y Darien asomó su cabeza.

—Dama, ¿estás lista para salir de aquí?

Ella se levantó para ponerse en pie y cruzó la sala para pararse delante de él.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Darien? ¿Escuchaste a Chad? ¿Qué dijo la policía de aquí?

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios y luego le metió el pelo tras la oreja.

—Podemos hablar de ello camino a casa. Ha sido un largo día. Todo el mundo está cansado y frustrado.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Obviamente no era una buena noticia.

Él puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, inclinó su cuello hacia atrás y bajó su boca sobre la suya. Su beso fue dulce y reconfortante, e impregnado de coraje.

—Lo vamos a atrapar, Dama.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó, y luego miró más allá de ella a las demás.

—Vosotras, chicas ¿estáis bien? ¿Necesitáis algo?

— ¿A nuestros maridos?—dijo Rei con exasperación.

Darien sonrió.

—Vienen por el pasillo ahora, si estoy oyendo bien—su mirada se detuvo en Mina— ¿Tú estás bien, muñeca?

Serena se volvió para ver a Mina sonreír a Darien.

—Estoy bien. En serio. Yaten ha tomado el episodio personalmente. No voy a ser capaz de salir de casa sin un equipo de seguridad completo hasta que este hombre sea atrapado.

—Eso no es una mala idea—dijo Darien serio. Miró de nuevo a Serena— ¿Lista, nena?


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 32

— ¿Fue Chad capaz de darte algo para poder continuar?—preguntó Serena mientras subían las escaleras al llegar a The House.

Encendió las luces del dormitorio y se mantuvo dentro de la puerta mientras Darien pasaba.

—Ha enviado por fax todas sus notas de los informes que presentaste en Miami. Está investigando en los archivos del departamento. Veremos si ha habido otros informes de acoso en el área de Miami que coincidan con el MO5 de este tipo.

Esta escarbando en cinco años, así que llevará un tiempo. Me informara tan pronto como tenga algo.

— ¿Y qué pasa aquí?—preguntó suavemente— ¿Nuestros chicos tienen algo?

—Trataron de seguir el rastro de Mina pero aún no han llegado a nada. Este tío es bueno. Yaten ha incrementado nuevamente la seguridad porque el PD6 no puede permitirse vigilar a todos los implicados.

Darien arrojó sus llaves a la mesita y tiro de Serena a sus brazos. Descansó su mentón encima de su cabeza y suspiró.

—Sé que esto es duro para ti, pequeña Dama, pero terminará pronto. Meterá la pata. Se está impacientando y luego vamos a clavarle el culo contra la pared.

Ella asintió contra su pecho.

Darien tiró lejos de ella y le agarro de los hombros, su mirada se intensificó mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Necesito que pienses, Dama. Sé que ya hemos hablado de esto antes, pero tienes que haberte dejado algo, en algún lugar. Quiero que empieces por el principio. Quiero una lista de las personas con las que hablas todavía de forma habitual en Miami. Alguien debe saber dónde vives. A donde ibas. Te encontró demasiado rápidamente.

Serena puso sus manos en sus ojos y los frotó cansadamente. Un doloroso pulso latía en sus sienes, y el dolor que se había centrado en su frente hacía que sus rasgos se vieran tensos.

—No lo sé—dijo impotente—Sé que nunca le dije a nadie cuáles eran mis planes. Ni a Mama Rose. Hice todos mis arreglos en secreto y entonces me fui. Darien se quedó rígido con la mención de Mama Rose, y en su agotamiento se le había escapado. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio su sorpresa total e indignación reflejada en sus facciones.

— ¿Qué coño sabes acerca de Mama Rose?—preguntó en una voz suavemente peligrosa.

Él se apartó, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos brillando con ira.

— ¿Fuiste tú, no?—preguntó antes de que pudiera responder—Maldita sea, Serena, ¡fuiste tú! Estuviste allí cada vez. ¿Cómo demonios lo ibas incluso a saber?

Su voz resonó por la sala como un tiro. Caminó acechándola hacia adelante, con su cuerpo entero erizado. La ira salía de él en oleadas. Había mucha furia en sus ojos.

—No tenías derecho. ¡Ningún derecho!—dijo furioso

—Darien, por favor—rogó suavemente.

Si ella pudiera retroceder de nuevo. Nunca había tenido la intención de que se hubiera enterado que ella había estado en ese club de Miami, que supiera que ella había sido la que había besado amorosamente su piel desnuda con el látigo. Lo había sabido antes, tanto como ahora, que él no había querido que nunca se revelara a nadie lo que percibía como una debilidad. Era privado. Era él lamentándose. Era él desnudando su alma.

—Fuera de aquí—le dio la espalda y su mano se dirigió a su cabello con agitación—Me importa una mierda a dónde te vayas, pero vete lejos como el infierno de mí. Estoy cansado de que me manipules.

La sangre desapareció de su rostro. Le siguió a través de la habitación y puso su mano sobre su brazo, sólo quería reconfortarle, pedirle disculpas, de alguna manera hacer lo correcto.

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado y se alejó rodeándola nuevamente.

—Fuera—lanzó su mano hacia la puerta para enfatizar su orden.

Entumecida hasta los dedos de los pies, lentamente caminó fuera de la habitación, agarrando su bolso mientras se iba.

A continuación se encontró estando fuera al lado de su automóvil, sin recordar haber bajado las escaleras. El aire fresco de otoño sopló a través de las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le causó un temblor involuntario.

Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro del coche. Por un momento se sentó allí, con sus manos sobre el volante, su frente descansando sobre sus manos.

Fuera de aquí.

Sus duras palabras hacían eco a través de su mente, y se contrajo de dolor ante la ira y el odio de su voz.

Sabía que debía irse antes de que perdiera completamente la compostura, encendió el motor y condujo por el sinuoso camino. Llegó a la carretera y aceleró hasta que la casa desapareció en su espejo retrovisor.

Aferró el volante como si fuera un salvavidas. ¿A dónde podría ir? Lo inteligente sería mantenerse conduciendo. Perderse en otra ciudad donde ojalá el maniaco no le encontrara. Pero también sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo esta noche.

Tenía que ser inteligente y no cometer errores que le pudieran costar la vida. Lo que dejaba abierta la pregunta de a dónde ir ahora mismo.

Él estaba ahí fuera. A la espera. Había atrapado a Mina con sorprendente facilidad. Serena estaba sola. Era un blanco fácil.

Su cabeza palpitaba, y sentía su nariz hinchada hasta dos veces su tamaño normal gracias a las lágrimas contra las que estaba luchando. Quedarse sola en cualquier lugar sería suicida y simplemente estúpido. Tal vez pudiera acampar fuera de la estación de policía hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sacudió su cabeza. Andrew estaba quedándose con Lita, y no tenía idea de donde vivía Lita.

Ocurría lo mismo con Rei y Mina. Lo que dejaba a Sammy. Prefería pedirle ayuda a él que a una de las chicas. Ya les había puesto en peligro bastante. Tanto como odiaba la idea de volver a un lugar en el que sabía que había estado el acosador, no tenía elección.

La conducción fue un espacio en blanco en su mente. Conducía aturdida. En el momento en el que entró en el complejo de apartamentos, estaba tan profundamente herida que pensó que podría estallar. Aparcó junto a la camioneta de Sammy y miró nerviosamente alrededor. No vio a nadie, tomó una profunda respiración y salió del vehículo.

Corrió por la acera hasta la puerta de Sammy y golpeó con su puño sobre la madera. Su otra mano fue al timbre y lo presionó repetidamente.

Temblando de miedo impacientemente mientras esperaba, miró de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien al acecho en las sombras.

La puerta se abrió y Sammy estaba allí en pantalones cortos, sin camisa ni zapatos, con un oscuro ceño en su rostro.

—Que co…—se calló cuando le vio.

La agarro de la muñeca y le metió dentro del apartamento. Le soltó lo suficiente como para cerrar y bloquear la puerta, y luego se volvió, aferrándole de los hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde diablos está Darien?

A pesar de su firme agarre sus dientes apretaron su labio inferior, y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Sammy lo traslado al salón y le empujó hacia abajo en uno de los sofás de cuero.

—Cuéntamelo, cariño—dijo en una voz suave.

Algo de su calma le invadió y tomó varias respiraciones. A pesar de su calma, notó que cogió su teléfono móvil como si estuviera listo para realizar una llamada en el instante en el que ella le dijera lo que estaba mal.

—No ha pasado nada—dijo—Darien está bien. Está cabreado pero bien.

Sammy se relajó un poco, pero sus cejas juntas indicaban confusión.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué diablos estás fuera sola?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Me dijo que me fuera, así que lo hice. Si no estuviera tan cansada, sólo habría continuado conduciendo. Es lo que debería haber hecho.

La boca de Sammy se movió arriba y abajo, y su ojo derecho se contrajo. Levantó una mano a su cabeza y la pasó entrecortadamente sobre su cabello. Finalmente encontró su voz, sólo para escupir una cadena de palabrotas.

— ¿Qué coño le pasa al eterno amante? ¿Dijo que te fueras cuando un gilipollas enloquecido te está acechando?

Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca triste.

—Tenía buenas razones.

Por un minuto pensó que Sammy iba a explotar. Estaba absolutamente furioso.

—No hay ninguna razón por la que debería haberte echado. No importa lo qué hicieras para enfadarle.

—Él tenía razón—dijo con un hilo de voz—Le he manipulado a cada paso, pero no significa que yo... — cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza—Nunca pretendí hacerle daño.

—Dios—murmuró Sammy.

Se trasladó a su lado en el sofá y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Aun así deseo saberlo, ¿qué diablos se supone que hiciste para que justificara que te haya echado para que hagas frente al lunático por tu cuenta? Porque no puedo pensar en ninguna maldita razón que lo justifique.

—No te lo puedo decir—dijo contra su pecho—Ya está suficientemente cabreado.

Sammy le alejo y le miró ferozmente.

—No le debes malditamente nada. Ahora no.

El móvil de Sammy sonó y le echó una mirada en la mesa de café, donde lo había colocado.

Frunció el ceño.

—Es Darien.

Ella se apartó y se abrazó a sí misma protectoramente.

Sammy sacudió la cabeza y cogió el teléfono.

— ¿Qué coño quieres?—gruño por el teléfono.

— ¿Has visto a Serena?

Lo dijo tan alto que Serena pudo escuchar cada palabra. Sonaba tan furioso.

—Sí, la he visto. La estoy mirando ahora.

—Siéntate sobre ella hasta que llegue.

Sammy separó el teléfono lejos con sorpresa.

—El gilipollas me ha colgado.

Ella asintió miserablemente, sabiendo que el segundo round se acercaba con Darien.

Enderezo su columna vertebral. Algunos de sus miedos se diluyeron, sustituido por su propia ira. De ninguna maldita manera iba a pedir perdón por amar a alguien.

Darien entró rugiendo en el estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos y aparcó en el espacio junto al coche de Serena. Su ira debida a sus revelaciones había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por un desgarrador miedo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ella se había ido.

Quería sacudirla hasta que sus dientes castañetearan y luego darle una zurra en el culo.

Guardó su pistola en el arnés de su hombro y bajó de la camioneta. No había usado un arma desde que dejó Miami y aún la sentía como una segunda naturaleza. Una extensión de sí mismo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Se apresuró a la puerta de Sammy y la golpeó bruscamente. Se abrió inmediatamente, y Sammy estaba allí mirando al mundo como si quisiera patearle el culo a Darien.

Darien suspiró y pasó rozando a su amigo.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

—La he metido en la cama. Probablemente lloró hasta dormirse.

Darien hizo una mueca. Hablando de jugar sucio.

— ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo, Darien?—le pregunto Sammy en voz peligrosamente baja— ¿Has perdido tu maldita cabeza? Me importa una mierda lo que ella te hizo para cabrearte. Eres un puto bastardo por haberla lanzando fuera cuando un gilipollas está detrás de ella.

Darien contó mentalmente hasta diez. No tenía ningún deseo de entrar en una maldita pelea con Sammy por un malentendido. Se sentó en el sofá y frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

¿Joder, cómo llegó a esto? No hace una hora, había planeado una noche de hacer el amor con Serena. Ahora todo se había ido al infierno y no estaba seguro de cómo solucionarlo.

—Mira, tío, yo soy el culpable de haberse cabreado. Soy culpable de perder los estribos y soy culpable de herir sus sentimientos, pero maldita sea, no la pateé fuera de casa. Le dije que se fuera. Quise decir de la habitación. Estaba cabreado. Diablos, sí. Tiene la misteriosa habilidad de volverme loco. Juro por Dios que nadie me puede hacer reaccionar igual que ella. Pero nunca haría nada que la pusiera en peligro.

La esquina de la boca de Sammy se elevó.

— ¿Qué hizo para cabrearte tanto?

El alivio le hizo encogerse. Serena no le había dicho nada a Sammy. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Era intensamente leal. Cabezota, valiente y fiel hasta los huesos.

—No te ofendas, tío, pero eso es entre Serena y yo.

Sammy se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, no es un secreto que me siento protector con Serena, y cuando se presentó en mi puerta fue difícil no querer patearte el culo. No tienes idea de lo cerca que has estado de perderla—dijo seriamente—Dijo que empezó a conducir y que quería seguir conduciendo, pero estaba tan cansada y angustiada, y tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para saber que necesitaba un lugar seguro para quedarse.

Las rodillas de Darien se debilitaron. Dios. Frotó su frente y a continuación, cogió el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos.

—Hija de puta. Juro por Dios que le voy a zurrar en el culo—murmuró.

Sammy sonrió.

—Pagaría dinero por verlo.

—No necesita estar aquí. No es seguro.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Está en mi habitación.

La mandíbula de Darien se apretó. Fue suficiente con pensar en ella en la cama de otro hombre aunque este no estuviera allí, para volverse como un Neanderthal.

—Relájate, hombre. No tenía ningún otro lugar donde ponerle—Sammy le miró astutamente con los ojos entrecerrados—Estas colgado por ella.

La boca de Darien se abrió en un gruñido. Pero luego la cerró de nuevo. No iba a dignarse a responderle a eso. Si lo hacía, Sammy simplemente se convencería de que tenía razón.

Manteniendo a raya su irritación, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Sammy. Estaba oscuro, pero había suficiente luz proveniente de la puerta del baño entreabierta, como para que se pudiera hacerse una idea.

Entró, alcanzando la lámpara al lado de la cama. Una luz suave se vertió sobre sus facciones.

Ella se estremeció y sus párpados se movieron, pero aun así, no se había despertado. Parecía... vulnerable. Sus entrañas se retorcieron en un nudo gigante cuando vio el enrojecimiento de los ojos. Sammy tenía razón. Había estado llorando.

Maldijo suavemente en voz baja y luego se inclinó hacia abajo para besar su mejilla.

—Pequeña Dama—susurró—Despierta. Es hora de volver a casa.

Despertó, parpadeando adormecida mientras le miraba. Sabía en qué momento le reconoció porque sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Sus labios temblaron y que Dios le ayudara, si comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, estaría perdido.

Así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer. Le besó.

Pilló su grito de sorpresa y se lo tragó. No dándole ningún tiempo para protestar, lamió sobre sus labios y luego se hundió dentro. Cálida y húmeda y tan malditamente dulce.

Ella se apartó bruscamente y se deslizó hacia atrás a través de la cama, sus ojos lanzándole dagas. Y definitivamente no estaba llorando.

—Vete al infierno, Darien.

Siseaba y escupía como un gatito enojado. Una amplia sonrisa afloró en su rostro por la imagen, que sólo sirvió para cabrearla más.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso?

Amoldó sus rasgos a una expresión más solemne y le miró tan seriamente como pudo.

—No me parece que encontrarte correteando por las calles de Houston cuando un loco anda suelto, sea gracioso en absoluto.

—Me dijiste que me fuera—le acusó.

Darien suspiró.

—Pequeña Dama, estaba cabreado. Quería que salieras. De la habitación, ¡no de la casa! Necesitaba unos minutos para respirar debido a que no quería arrancarte a tiras la piel por mi temperamento. No te recuerdo siendo tan sensible antes.

Le miro boquiabierta por la incredulidad y, a continuación, antes de que él pudiera defenderse, le pego con una almohada. Fuerte.

— ¿La culpa es mía porque soy sensible?

Le arrebato la almohada antes de que pudiera lanzársela nuevamente. Cogió su muñeca y le agarró delante de ella y, a continuación, se deslizó sobre la cama a su lado.

—Mira, Dama. Tengo temperamento. Lo perdí. Dejaste caer una bomba. No reaccione bien. No puedo disculparme por reaccionar de la manera en que lo hice, pero puedo garantizarte que volverá a pasar. Pareces tener la habilidad de conseguir meterte bajo mi piel como nadie más lo hace.

— ¿Qué mierda de disculpa es esa?—exigió ella.

Una vez más suspiró. No estaban llegando a ninguna parte y le quería llevar de vuelta a The House pronto. Ignorando el pequeño puño que golpeó su pecho, simplemente le cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

—Bájame—dijo por detrás de los dientes apretados.

Darien asintió con la cabeza a Sammy mientras pasaba.

— ¿Ábreme la puerta?

Los labios de Sammy se retorcieron de diversión, pero tuvo el sentido común de no decir nada. Abrió la puerta para ellos y saludó a Serena.

—Te veo después dulzura.

— ¡Traidor!—siseó ella.

Darien le arrojo en su camioneta y luego le señaló con un dedo.

—No te muevas. O te juro por Dios, Serena, que si intentas salir de esta camioneta, zurraré tu culo como si no hubiera mañana, y además lo disfrutare.

Ella miró rígidamente hacía delante mientras golpeaba la puerta cerrada. Se apresuró alrededor hasta el lado del conductor y se deslizó a su lado.

Como no quería perder más tiempo a la vista de todos, encendió el motor y lo sacó de allí.

—No te perdono—dijo altivamente—Sé que estabas cabreado y tal vez tuvieras derecho, pero me niego a pedir disculpas por preocuparme de ti.

Su pecho cedió sólo un poco por la ferocidad de sus palabras.

—Maldita sea si no sabes bajarle los humos a alguien—murmuró—Es malditamente duro quedarse cabreado cuando vienes a mí así.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—No estoy casi tan cabreado con lo de Mama Rose, aunque no pienses que no vamos a hablar nuevamente de ello, como lo estoy de haberte dejado sola. ¡Maldición, Dama, podría haber venido a por ti y no hay ninguna maldita cosa que pudiera haber hecho al respecto!

—Me dijiste que me fuera.

—Joder, te digo un montón de cosas y no siempre pareces pensar que tienes que escucharlas. ¿Por qué diablos tenías que escoger este momento para ser toda obediente conmigo?

Sus labios se curvaron sospechosamente y ella miró hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrisa.

Él alargó su brazo para coger su mano.

—Nunca pensé que te lo tomarías literalmente, pero ¿sabes qué? Incluso si hubiera significado eso, deberías haberme dicho que me fuera al infierno, como lo estás haciendo ahora y deberías haberte encerrado en otra habitación durante tres días y dejarme sin sexo si realmente querías castigarme.

Sacudió sus hombros. Ella arrastro una mano por su largo y rebelde pelo, y lo miró con una mueca.

—Así que estás diciendo que sobreactué.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos estábamos molestos. Sólo estaba diciendo que deberías haberte puesto en tu sitio. Nunca tuviste ese problema antes.

—Nunca me había importaba alguien tanto antes.

Su pecho se estrechó, su garganta se cerró y se asió al volante más estrechamente.

—No te preocupes por mí, Dama—dijo con voz ronca—Guarda tu amor para otro.

—No funciona así—dijo tranquilamente.

Darien sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera sacudir sus palabras. No quería esto. No quería involucrarse emocionalmente, y no quería hacerle daño. Había sido honesto con ella. Brutalmente. Sexo era todo lo que le podía ofrecer. Sexo y su dominación. ¿Cómo demonios iba a sustituirlo por amor? Había tenido amor una vez y joder sabía bien que el sexo era un pobre sustituto.

Todavía estaba hirviendo interiormente cuando llegaron a la casa. Serena comenzó a abrir su puerta, pero se detuvo cuando le agarró de la muñeca.

—No te hagas ilusiones de correr y esconderte de mí ahora, pequeña Dama. Es hora de pagar las consecuencias.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 33

Serena le miró con una mezcla de nerviosismo e intensificada conciencia. La excitación inundaba sus venas por la autoridad en su voz, y sin embargo, se sintió obligada a discutir.

—Fue todo culpa tuya, Chiba. No mía. Si alguien necesita ser castigado, eres tú.

No tenía ganas de recordarse estando bajo su látigo. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente y frotó el pulgar sensualmente sobre el pulso en su muñeca.

— ¿Quién dice algo sobre un castigo?—dijo suavemente—Tal vez disfrute viéndote retorcerte bajo el calor de un látigo, cómo te estremeces lejos y luego suplicas por más con cada aliento.

Tragó saliva mientras el calor crecía desde su vientre hacia su garganta. No podía negar su efecto sobre ella. Ya sentía el contacto del cuero sobre su piel. El dolor y el exquisito placer, todo en uno.

—Joder, si quisiera castigarte, te encerraría en tu habitación y me negaría a tener sexo contigo. Algo me dice que podría sobrevivir más que tú—dijo con diversión.

Tiró de su muñeca fuera de su mano y le miró. Él se encontró con su mirada y luego dijo en voz baja.

—Dentro, pequeña Dama. Es hora de tomar lo que es mío.

Con las piernas temblando, fue hacia The House por delante de Darien. Con qué rapidez había ido desde la sorpresa a la ira, y ahora a la dolorosa excitación.

Sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de ella, pero entonces siempre había sabido que amarle no sería fácil.

Echó una mirada sobre su hombre mientras entraban, y la excitante respuesta que veía en sus ojos envió un escalofrío por su columna. No sería fácil esta noche, y tal vez parte de ella anhelaba que le diera cada gramo de su pasión, su necesidad.

Quería que la llevara a sus propios límites. Eso tanto le asustaba, como le excitaba.

—Sube las escaleras—le ordenó.

El camino parecía interminable, cada paso era más difícil que el anterior. A pesar de su miedo, la anticipación lamía su piel como el fuego sobre madera seca.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, y le giró en dirección a la sala común. Estaba oscuro cuando entraron, y él encendió las luces, inundando la habitación.

Parecía diferente sin gente teniendo sexo. Parecía casi normal excepto por los variados muebles colocados alrededor de la habitación. Un banco de azotar. ¿Lo usaría? No, lo que se proponía iba más allá de unos simples azotes, estaba segura.

Efectivamente, le dirigió hacia la viga en la que había sido azotada la primera noche. Permaneció silenciosamente bajo ello, esperando su orden.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella, sus ojos brillaban con aprobación.

—Quítate la ropa, Dama. Despacio. Primero los pantalones. Luego la camiseta. Déjate la ropa interior por ahora.

Buscó el cierre de los vaqueros. A pesar de su intento de ser elegante y seductora, sabía que parecía torpe. Recordando sus órdenes, se quitó los vaqueros lentamente desde sus caderas. Levantando una pierna, sacó un pie, y luego el otro.

Se sintió sorprendentemente vulnerable y aún no se había quitado la camiseta. No llevaba mucha ropa interior. Puro encaje, suave y sedoso, con delgadas tiras sobre la curva de sus caderas conectadas al pequeño triángulo en la unión de sus piernas.

Su sujetador iba a juego, un simple push-up para sacar el máximo partido a sus pequeños pechos. Incluso sabiendo que era un hombre al que le gustaban los pechos, Darien no parecía desilusionado con sus atributos.

Un helado escalofrío cruzó sobre su pecho y vientre cuando dejó la camiseta a un lado.

—Brazos arriba—le ordenó.

Los levantó sobre su cabeza, cada uno se sentía como si tuvieran enganchados a cincuenta kilos de peso.

Tiró de sus muñecas y formó un lazo, los lazos de cuero alrededor de ellas entonces tiró para asegurarlas a la viga. Tuvo que alzarse sobre la punta de los pies conforme su cuerpo se estiraba. Su espalda se arqueó por la tensión, empujando sus pechos hasta que amenazaron con salirse del sujetador.

Darien caminó alrededor, sus manos deslizándose sobre su vientre y subiendo para agarrar su pecho a través de la tela del sujetador. Empujó, haciendo que se hincharan hasta que sus pezones asomaron sobre el encaje.

La electricidad crepitó a través de su cuerpo cuando rozó su pulgar contra la dura punta. Una vez, dos veces y luego otra vez, hasta que se frunció y tensó hacia afuera como si suplicara por más.

Inclinó la oscura cabeza hacia su pecho y mordisqueó fuertemente la punta, agarrándolo entre los dientes. Mordió con dureza y, a la vez, vetas de placer y dolor la empujaron hacia delante, arqueándole desesperadamente hacia él.

Se arrodilló enfrente de ella, sus grandes manos deslizándose hacia sus lados. Sus labios rozaron su firme vientre y terminó en un beso justo encima de la banda de encaje de sus bragas.

No había manera de que fuera capaz de explicarle a otra persona como se sentía capaz de plegarse a su voluntad. Estaba indefensa ante él, su cuerpo era suyo para hacer lo que quisiera. Le gustaba infligirle dolor, le gustaba ejercer su voluntad, pero ella adoraba que lo hiciera con la misma intensidad. Eran dos mitades de un todo, sus pasiones eran las mismas. Se excitaban con los mismos comportamientos sexuales, las mismas oscuras emociones.

Ansiaba más. Él era una droga, y la tenía subyugada. Su ropa interior se deslizó por sus piernas, y suavemente le levantó cada pie hasta que le liberó de la tela. Luego recorrió sus piernas hacia arriba con las manos como si la adorara con cada caricia. No, no la estaba castigando. Darien no hacía nada con enfado. Simplemente quería ver sus límites ante él mientras ejercía su dominio sobre su cuerpo. Su placer. El de ella. Estaban irrevocablemente unidos.

Levantó sus piernas, sujetándole mientras colgaba de las tiras de cuero que rodeaban sus muñecas. Incluso cuando le levantó, le abrió de piernas, dejando su coño al descubierto a su ávida mirada.

—Tienes el coño más hermoso—murmuró, su boca a un simple suspiro de distancia de su carne más íntima—Tan pequeño y femenino. Me encanta observar mi polla abriéndolo, ver cómo te estira tan apretada a mí alrededor que me preguntó si puedes tomarme por completo.

Entrelazó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, y deslizó una mano por los suaves pliegues entre ellas. Movió un dedo hacia abajo por su abertura y hacia arriba otra vez. En la parte superior, ahondó hacia dentro, encontrando la capucha de piel que acogía su clítoris. Remontó el borde, echándolo hacia atrás antes de que finalmente le tocara el botón que palpitaba.

Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos tirando de las cuerdas. Y luego su boca le encontró. Caliente, húmeda y urgente. Usó la lengua, lamiendo hacia abajo, bordeando su entrada y luego subiendo otra vez para hacer espirales alrededor de su clítoris.

Usando sus dedos, separó su carne y comenzó a lamerle, su áspera lengua prendiendo fuego a su interior. Una y otra vez le lamió, abrumándole y torturándole.

Encontró su apertura y lamió el borde. Rodeándolo, su lengua se movió con ligeros roces. Y luego lo agarró, chupando fuerte como si quisiera saborear todo lo que ella tenía que ofrecer.

Simplemente era demasiado. Se corrió en su boca y él no aflojó. Su grito angustiado retumbó en la habitación. Sus piernas temblaron y se estremecieron contra su cabeza, y aun así no aflojó.

Lenta y suavemente, trabajó su orgasmo, lamiendo y calmando su palpitante carne. Cuando finalmente le soltó, ella se hundió como un globo desinflado.

Su pulso se aceleró, y respiró agitadamente buscando aire mientras recogía uno de los muchos látigos de la pared. No era ningún látigo de seda hecho para excitar más que para provocar dolor.

Lo dobló sobre si mismo rozando bajo la barbilla de ella, forzándole a encontrar su mirada.

— ¿Quieres un palabra segura, Serena? ¿Quieres ser capaz de decir basta?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Confío en ti.

—Entonces eres tonta—soltó después.

—Sabrás cuando detenerte—dijo resueltamente, tanta firmeza brillando en su voz que parecía vibrar—Sabrás cuando no pueda tomar nada más.

Sus ojos parpadearon, y su boca se transformó en una línea sombría. Con esas palabras le había cedido completa y totalmente su poder. Él era exclusivamente el responsable de su bienestar.

—Que así sea.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido detrás de ella, y cerró sus ojos, esperando su primer latigazo. Era siempre el peor. Inesperado e impactante. Después sabía que esperar. El látigo cortó el aire, y sólo un débil silbido le avisó una fracción de segundo antes de que el fuego se extendiera por su espalda.

Apretó los labios contra el grito que amenazaba con escapar. La excitación corrió por su carne, dejando un afilado dolor en su estela. Después del primer estallido de dolor, el placer floreció y se extendió a través de su abdomen.

Sus pezones se endurecieron y su coño palpitó con anticipación. Esto era su caramelo. Su azúcar que corría al terminar todas las acometidas. El dolor volaba a través de ella de forma que no podía ser explicado. Sólo experimentado.

El segundo latigazo vino más fuerte, sorprendiéndole con su intensidad. Jadeó y luego se aferró a la sensación, no queriendo que se desvaneciera.

Como tardaba mucho en darle el tercer latigazo, gimió con desilusión. Su mano se enredó en su pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios presionaron su sien.

—Yo estoy al mando. Dama. No tú. Yo doy los azotes. No es sobre tu placer o dolor. Es sobre el mío. Tú eres mía. Simplemente tienes que permanecer aquí y recibir.

Le soltó el cabello y luego retrocedió otra vez. Ella tragó saliva con rapidez, intentando acallar el aumento de anticipación que amenazaba con abrumarle.

Respiró. Tenía que acordarse de respirar.

Su cuerpo se agitó, las tiras de cuero se le clavaban en las muñecas como si reaccionaran ante el tercer latigazo. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y respiró de forma irregular a través de la boca abierta. Oh Dios. Rojo. Muy rojo. Se juntaba la periferia y la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Los latigazos caían, el sonido seco. Se retorcía y giraba, pero aguantó sin un sonido.

Siete. Ocho. Nueve.

Un pequeño sonido se colocó en sus oídos y flotó, sin sentir ya la tensión de las muñecas. Estaba envuelta por la calidez, suave y reconfortante. Sonrió incluso cerró los ojos con anticipación a los próximos latigazos.

Esto. Esto es lo que ansiaba. El subidón después del dolor. El filo y después la caída. Era de ensueño, suave, más exótico que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado.

Él camino en frente de ella y abrió los ojos. Estaba desnudo, su polla dura y erecta. Hermosa. Tan hermoso. Su cuerpo estaba esculpido y modelado como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a amorosamente a mano. Su cabello caía salvaje sobre sus hombros, rebelde, como él. Salvaje.

Vio a su alma gemela cuando le miró a los ojos. ¿Podía ver lo mismo en los suyos? ¿La reconocía?

El látigo se acercó y golpeó sobre su vientre, no tan fuerte como en su espalda, pero el impacto le hizo estremecerse. Antes de que pudiera procesar la sensación, giró sus muñecas y el látigo golpeó su pecho derecho, peligrosamente cerca de su pezón. Luego, sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Se encontró a sí misma empujando hacia delante, deseando el contacto, sus pezones se excitaron, duros, deseando sentir el beso del látigo.

El provocó marcas con un patrón distinto sobre su pecho y abdomen pero siempre evitando los pezones. Jadeó y luego aspiró por aire a través de la nariz. Lo necesitaba. Dios, lo necesitaba.

El látigo se quedó en silencio, y en el siguiente movimiento un dolor atroz y el placer más indescriptible le asaltaron. Sus pezones se sentían atravesados por ardientes agujas. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró hacia abajo para ver unas pinzas con pequeños dientes feroces agarrados a cada duro y excitado pezón.

Su cuerpo entero ardió, un infierno se desató sobre su piel marcada. La excitación era salvaje dentro de ella. Si no hubiera estado atada, hubiera tomado a Darien antes de que él pudiera incluso tomarle. Era una necesidad tan feroz lo que sentía que podía morir por ella.

Como si detectara lo cerca que estaba de la absoluta sobrecarga, dejó caer el látigo, acechándole y colocando sus piernas sobre sus antebrazos, erguido cuan alto era.

Se extendió y se cubrió inútilmente sobre él, y no perdió el tiempo en poseerla. Él tiró de ella sobre su polla, sumergiéndose profundamente a través de sus tejidos hinchados, como un cuchillo caliente atraviesa la mantequilla. Ella le envolvió, le tragó, dándole la bienvenida con cada partícula de su ser.

Una y otra vez sus caderas golpearon contra su culo. La folló salvajemente, sus rasgos se tensaron en agonía. Fue duro, incluso brutal, y aun así, quería más.

La energía atravesaba su gran cuerpo y se vertía con cada empuje. Su polla le maltrató, embistiéndole sin piedad. Tiraba de ella hacia delante al entrar en cada golpe.

Sus brazos tiraron y se estiraron. Sus músculos quemaban.

Sin avisar, dejó caer sus piernas y sus pies golpearon el suelo. Ella se tambaleó, sus manos se flexionaron mientras las cuerdas la mantenían en posición vertical.

La mano de él agarró su hinchado pene, la piel casi púrpura estirada y tan tensa en su cabeza. Eyaculó, apuntando a su cuerpo.

Dirigió su semen sobre su piel. Salpicó su pecho y rodó entre ellos hasta su vientre. Salpicó sus muslos y se escurrió más abajo.

Suya. La marcó del modo más primitivo que pudo. Le encantaba sentir el caliente líquido deslizándose por su piel. Se sintió poderosa. Se sentía hermosa. Sintió que le pertenecía.

Él se alzó para desatar sus manos y ella se desplomó. En lugar de agarrarle, le instó a caer sobre sus rodillas y colocó su mano en la frente para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Con la otra mano guió su todavía erecta polla dentro de su boca.

—Chúpamela—le dijo con voz ronca. Su sabor explotó en su boca, y pasó la lengua por su longitud, limpiando cada gota de fluido de su piel. Él se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, una y otra vez, acariciando su mejilla con sus suaves dedos.

Después de un rato, se soltó y dejó caer su ablandada erección. No había un lugar del cuerpo de ella que no vibrara, y no pudo controlar el gesto de dolor cuando la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Le quitó las pinzas de sus pezones, y ella gritó de agonía mientras una sensación de calor recorría su cuerpo y volvía a los pezones. Él bajó su cabeza y lamió suavemente cada uno hasta que el dolor disminuyó a meras punzadas. Luego levantó su cabeza otra vez y le besó ligeramente sobre sus labios.

—Deja que te prepare un baño, Dama. Puedes tomarlo mientras preparo la cena.

La suavidad regresó a su voz, y sus ojos brillaron con... Tragó saliva, sin querer especular sobre lo que él podría estar sintiendo. Le hubiera gustado decir que era amor, pero nunca habría podido fingir que esto hubiera sido hecho con amor.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 34

Serena se acurruco en el sofá de cuero en uno de los salones de la casa y miró por la ventana el exuberante paisaje. Estaban sobre una colina, y el terreno tenía una suave pendiente hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con la valla de hierro alto que separaba la propiedad de la carretera.

Su cuerpo aún palpitaba, pero saboreaba la sensación. Se sentía completamente contenta esta mañana, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, que era un sentimiento bastante estúpido dado que había un acosador allí vigilando y esperando. Era una evidencia de cómo Darien le hacía sentir, a pesar de todo.

Segura y apreciada. Protegida, y sin embargo no le trataba suavemente. No, se contenía a empujarla hasta acercarle al punto de ruptura. Aunque ella sabía que no lo haría, sin embargo, él no le había empujado demasiado lejos. Le había llevado al borde y suavemente le había retirado.

Su voz llegó a través del sistema de intercomunicación.

—Serena, baja aquí.

Hubo fuerza en la orden. Esperaba que ella obedeciera. Estaba en la oficina de Yaten, había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana haciendo llamadas telefónicas y poniéndose al día.

Aún no habían hablado de Mama Rose o su relación con ella, al enterarse de que ella era la mujer detrás de la máscara que le había azotado en el club de Miami.

¿Quizás hablaran ahora?

Se levantó, su estómago estaba encogido. Estaba tan enojado la noche anterior, pero entonces se enfadó más porque le había dejado.

Cuando llegó a la Oficina de Yaten, la puerta estaba abierta y entró dentro. Darien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, inclinado en la silla esperándole. Para su sorpresa, Seiya estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la ventana a la derecha del escritorio. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Darien debía haberle dejado entrar cuando estaba arriba vistiéndose.

Su mirada se desvió a la izquierda, y se detuvo bruscamente. Su boca cayó abierta mientras miraba el equipo que había a pocos metros de distancia. Un cepo diseñado especialmente. La madera altamente pulida le dijo que era nuevo, y la piel que recubría los brazos y el cuello le dijo que había sido diseñado con cierto grado de confort en mente, pero Santo infierno. No necesitaba una imaginación demasiado activa para averiguar sus usos.

—Quítate la ropa—Dama, dijo Darien.

Aunque cumplió inmediatamente su orden, sus dedos se movían nerviosamente mientras se quitaba sus pantalones vaqueros. La adrenalina saltó a través de sus venas, dejándole vacía y emocionada.

Hizo una pausa con sus bragas y sujetador, y miró en su dirección. Él asintió.

—Eso también, pequeña Dama. Queremos verte desnuda.

Sus ojos se inclinaron hacia un lado para mirar a Seiya por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentado hacia delante en su silla, su mirada fija y hambrienta. Se deslizó fuera de su ropa interior y después llevó las manos atrás para desabrochar el sujetador. Las copas cayeron hacia adelante, y lentamente fue dejándolas caer por los brazos hasta dejar caer el sujetador en el suelo.

—Ven aquí, Serena—dijo Seiya.

Miró rápidamente a Darien y él asintió dando su permiso. Camino hasta donde se sentaba Seiya. Mientras se acercaba, él se recostó hacia atrás para que se colocara entre sus muslos.

Su mano se deslizó por su cadera y su espalda. Con una suave fuerza le impulsó hasta que ella se inclinó hacia adelante, con su pecho sólo a un centímetro de su boca. Sus labios se cerraron suavemente sobre la corona incipiente de su pezón. No tiro duro, ni le mordió. Chupo ligeramente, su lengua dando lametones en el punto.

Ella soltó el aliento y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, mientras continuó alimentándose suavemente de su pecho. Fue lento, sensual y erótico como el infierno.

—Sabes muy bien—murmuró mientras se apartó para mirarle a los ojos. Luego bajó la cabeza una vez más, para llevarse el otro pezón a la boca. Lo lamió y lo besó, trabajando la suave carne entre sus dientes, pero sin ejercer presión alguna.

Ella gimió y se arqueo hacia él, buscando más.

Una fuerte bofetada en el culo con la palma abierta le sobresaltó.

Lo miró a los ojos para ver una reprimenda brillando en sus ojos azul pálido.

— ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer hoy, Serena?

Ella tragó.

—Cualquiera cosa que queráis.

Él sonrió.

—Buena respuesta. Eso es muy cierto. Darien está siendo muy generoso contigo. Creo que sabe cuánto te deseo. Él y yo tenemos mucho en común creo. Aunque no está en mi naturaleza compartir una mujer, tiendo a ser muy posesivo, encuentro que te permitan follar a la mujer de otro hombre muy satisfactorio. Muy, muy satisfactorio.

La tiró en su regazo y ahuecó su mejilla. Esa era una contradicción. Sus acciones y palabras eran firmes, pero cada vez que le tocaba, lo hacía con exquisito cuidado.

— ¿Te gusta cuando te mira, Serena?—le susurró Seiya— ¿Te pones caliente cuando te entrega a otro hombre, o secretamente deseas que te mantenga para sí mismo?

—Me gusta complacerle—respondió con una voz igualmente suave—Le entiendo. Él me comprende. No nos sentimos amenazados por los deseos del otro.

Se volvió a mirar a Darien, buscando confirmación. Él le miraba fijamente, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Con un deseo abierto reflejado en sus ojos, pero también había orgullo.

— ¿Ves cómo te mira?—dijo Seiya. Su voz bajó mientras decía lo siguiente— Sabe lo afortunado qué es aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Su aliento se quedó atrapado y suspendido, apretando sus pulmones. Las manos de Seiya acariciaron suavemente su vientre, rodeando la curva de sus caderas y luego deslizándose hasta su columna y hacia la nuca. Le agarró la delgada columna y la masajeó antes de obligarle a ir hasta su boca nuevamente para un largo beso que le dejo sin aliento.

Luego se levantó, llevándole consigo. Por un momento le sostuvo en sus brazos, y luego dejó que se deslizara hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—Ven—le dirigió hasta que llegaron al cepo.

Darien seguía mirándole desde el escritorio, su mirada siguiendo su avance a través de la sala. Seiya levantó la parte superior y luego le dijo que se pusiera de rodillas.

Con cautela ella misma se bajo al suelo y coloco su cabeza a través de la apertura.

—Las manos también—dijo Seiya.

Ella colocó sus muñecas en las pequeñas muescas forradas de piel sintética. Eran suaves y no le irritaban la piel. Por lo que estaba agradecida. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pretendían dejarle allí?

Tragó cuando el cepo se cerró alrededor de su cuello y manos. Estaba bien y verdaderamente atrapada hasta que decidieran liberarla.

—Ahora es una bonita visión—gruño Darien.

—Efectivamente—murmuró Seiya— ¿No crees que estaría más bonita si su culo fuera de un agradable rojo?

Darien se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa. Levantó la vista para verle quitándose su cinturón.

Oh Dios. Luego desapareció de su vista mientras que Seiya se movía alrededor de ella.

Alargó la mano hacia su bragueta, la abrió y sacó su polla. Luego se puso de rodillas delante de ella.

—Simplemente relájate, Serena. Voy a joder tu bonita boca mientras él marca tu culo.

Él puso su mano sobre su frente y empujo hacia arriba hasta que su boca tuvo el ángulo que quería, y luego guió su polla hasta sus labios.

—Esperas que sea suave. Pero no lo seré. Hoy no.

Ella cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí misma a entregarse completamente a su autoridad. Era suya. Su juguete, un recipiente para su placer. Tendrían lo que querían si se lo daba o no.

Un fuerte chasquido se disparó sobre sus orejas y fuego explotó sobre su culo. Ella se sacudió hacia adelante, y Seiya empujo duro para corresponder a su movimiento hacia adelante.

—Mejor espera que me corra rápido—dijo Seiya mientras reunía su cabello en su mano—Darien no se detendrá con el cinturón hasta que me corra en tu boca.

Darien no era suave. Dios, él no era suave. El mordisco del cuero flexible en su carne, enviaba un zumbido caliente chisporroteando por su culo. Abrió su boca y permitió que Seiya la follara, quedándose en blanco, sintiendo sólo las bofetadas del cinturón contra su culo.

Sabía cuan duro empujar. Sabían que ella no lo quería fácil. Él, a diferencia de los demás, se sentía cómodo con ella, conocía sus límites. No tenía miedo de probarlos. Ella le pertenecía a él. No tenía que preocuparse por sobrepasar la línea al igual que Seiya.

Se retorció inquieta, se arqueó, buscando el calor. Darien no era suave, pero tampoco era como Seiya. Este follaba su garganta con precisión despiadada. Se empujaba una y otra vez en ella, mientras los metódicos azotes de Darien golpeaban en su culo.

—Succióname, Serena—dijo Seiya duramente—Utilizar esa lengua. Cierra tus labios a mí alrededor.

Con un gemido se forzó a sí misma a responderle. Endureció su boca alrededor de su polla y succionó mientras empujó profundo. Cuando él hizo una pausa, ella recorrió con su lengua alrededor de la caliente cresta.

—Eso está mejor—murmuraba—Esto es para nosotros, hoy, Serena. Tu único trabajo es complacernos.

—Hazle correrse, Dama—dijo Darien detrás de ella—Tu culo sólo va a conseguir ponerse más rojo. Y, después lo voy a joder.

Inspiro en busca de aire a través de los orificios nasales que ardían mientras su excitación crecía. Sus palabras fueron crudas, nada de amor o ternura en ellas, y le encantó. Amaba el poder que tenían para volverla loca.

—Oh sí—dijo Seiya mientras ella tragó contra él—Joder sí.

Sus caderas golpeaban contra sus mejillas. El fuerte estallido del cuero sonó.

Más duro. Más rápido.

Ambos hombres trabajaban sobre ella desde extremos opuestos, uno con su polla, el otro con su cinturón.

Finalmente Seiya se cerró contra su cuerpo, agarrando su cabeza fuertemente mientras eyaculaba profundamente en su garganta. El calor inundó su lengua, se le escapó algo por la comisura de los labios. Tragó el resto, chupando con avidez mientras él le daba más.

Antes incluso de retirarse, las manos de Darien separaron las mejillas de su culo, mientras su polla empujaba con impaciencia contra su ano. Con una contundente embestida, se enterró hasta las bolas en su culo.

Gritó alrededor de la polla de Seiya, y él acarició su mejilla con dedos suaves, casi como si le estuviera ofreciendo consuelo y apoyo mientras Darien le abría sin piedad.

Darien siempre había sido suave cuando le había tomado el culo. Lento y pausado. Ahora le tomaba sin piedad, su polla aserraba dentro y fuera de su culo con frenéticos bombeos rápidos.

Tócame. Oh Dios, por favor, Tócame.

Seiya se retiró, pero permaneció cerca, sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla mientras Darien le follaba el culo. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para limpiar el semen de su boca, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, mirando la evidencia de su posesión.

Después de un momento, introdujo su polla nuevamente. Estaba semierecto y sus fluidos se mezclaron con su saliva brillando sobre su piel.

—Lámelo hasta limpiarlo—ordenó roncamente mientras deslizaba la punta sobre su boca.

Se abrió a él y cuidadosamente lamió y succionó, cubriendo cada centímetro de su polla. Él empujo lentamente, permitiéndole demorarse mientras lamía la amplia cabeza.

Entonces se alejó y se puso de pie. Camino fuera de su radio de visión, pero sabía que observaba como Darien la follaba.

Los dedos de Darien se curvaron en sus caderas. Deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura y la sujetó fuerte mientras golpeaba las caderas contra su culo. Más y más.

Era una prueba de su resistencia porque tenía un increíble poder de mantenerse. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Quería mendigar que le tocara. Sólo una vez. Era todo lo que necesitaba, pero no podía fallarle delante de Seiya.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más urgentes. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de ella y bombearon frenéticamente dentro de ella. Entonces de repente él se deslizó fuera.

—Extiéndela—dijo Darien con voz quebradiza.

Las manos de Seiya ahuecaron su culo, para su sorpresa, extendiendo sus mejillas, y manteniéndole abierta.

Darien dio un gemido bajo y, a continuación, sintió el calor de su semen derramándose en su culo. Salpicando su espalda, deslizándose hacia abajo por su grieta, pero la mayoría estaba dirigida directamente a su apertura.

¡Guau! Todo su cuerpo tembló. Cerró los ojos para alejarse de su inminente orgasmo, pero estaba completamente fuera de control. Tan pronto como Darien guío su polla hacia su culo, sellando el líquido en su interior, ella se corrió.

Sus rodillas temblaron y ella se resistió mientras la follaba con golpes largos y profundos. Sus terminaciones nerviosas gritaron y el placer se derramo dulce e inexorable en sus venas. La ola viajó por todo su cuerpo, hasta volver el mundo borroso a su alrededor.

Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, su mandíbula tan apretada que sus dientes crujieron. Darien se inclinó sobre ella, y sintió que levantaba su vientre mientras se apoyaba en ella. Todavía estaba enterrado en su culo, y permaneció allí un largo rato. Luego le besó en la espalda. Sólo una suave pincelada. Y se retiró.

— ¿Estas hambriento?—le preguntó Darien a Seiya en un tono casual.

—Comería algo.

¿Qué? ¿Estaban hablando sobre comida en un momento como éste? Todo su cuerpo estaba en modo de apagado. Ella podría haber mudado de piel al menos dos veces ya.

—Tengo pizza que sobró en la nevera.

Sus voces se oían tenuemente, y se dio cuenta que le habían dejado. El semen goteaba de su barbilla y se escurría por el interior de su muslo. Su coño palpitaba y pulsada por su orgasmo.

Pero era incapaz de moverse.

Con un suspiro de resignación, cerró los ojos y esperó a que volvieran. Sintió la vibración de sus pasos antes de que les escuchara entrar en la habitación. Su cabeza se levantó, y sus sentidos cobraron vida. Era increíble como respondió su cuerpo tan pronto como Darien regresó. La fatiga había desaparecido y en su lugar la excitación giraba a través de su cuerpo.

Sin una palabra, sin ninguna advertencia, una gruesa polla se deslizó en su culo. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Seiya. Acarició dentro y fuera, silenciosamente, casi cavilando. Luego, simplemente la sacó y se alejó.

Darien cuidadosamente le quitó el cepo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mientras se volvió, vio que estaban desnudos e increíblemente excitados. Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no estirar los brazos y acariciar la sobresaliente erección de Darien.

Seiya se acostó en el suelo y estira su gran cuerpo. Ya llevaba un condón y su erección sobresalía por encima de su cuerpo, pesada y dura.

—Ven a sentarte sobre mi polla, nena. Quiero tu culo.

Darien acariciaba la curva de su culo mientras caminaba. Se encontró entre las rodillas dobladas de Seiya y le azuzó para que se volviera. Era una réplica exacta de lo que él y Darien habían hecho la noche en la que Seiya y los otros dos hombres le habían tomado.

Se sintió aliviada, confiando en que las manos de Seiya le guiarían. El agarraba la base de su polla con una mano y su cintura con la otra.

Su apertura estalló y se extendió a su alrededor, mientras le facilitaba la entrada. Centímetro a centímetro, fue introduciéndose hasta que su culo se reunió con su pelvis.

—Échate hacia atrás. Tal y como hiciste la otra noche—murmuró Seiya—Te sostendré.

Se reclinó sobre su cuerpo, permitiéndole que la acunara. Como la vez anterior, había curvado sus manos debajo de sus piernas y luego le levantó y le extendió, desnudando su coño para Darien.

Darien entró entre sus piernas, sus ojos brillaban de salvaje lujuria. Había curvado una mano alrededor de su rodilla y había agarrado su polla con la otra.

—No habrá ninguna misericordia esta vez, pequeña Dama—le advirtió.

Ah mierda. Ella se retorció y Seiya le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cadera. Darien se posicionó en su pequeña abertura y embistió hacia adelante. Seiya le agarro fuertemente por la espalda y las piernas, su aliento siseaba sobre sus orejas.

—Mierda—suspiró él—Joder, esto está apretado.

Las dos pollas, sólo estaban separadas por una delgada membrana, frotándose una sobre la otra. Ningún hombre parecía preocupado. Darien dictaba el ritmo, y era duro, seco y rápido. Seiya no hacía mucho movimiento. Estaba bloqueado en su culo y Darien proporcionaba la fricción.

Darien follaba salvajemente. Incluso, ella no entendía cómo podía moverse con lo apretada alrededor de él. Su posesión era una mezcla de dolor y placer casi insoportable.

Él se retiró, meciéndose a través de sus inflamados tejidos. Ella aulló, pero no le dio ningún tiempo para procesar la sensación. Se movió sobre su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ellos mientras bajaba su sobrecargada erección a su boca.

—Chúpamela—dijo roncamente.

Entretanto Seiya comenzó a moverse en su culo, Darien se introducía en su boca, dejando su sabor en su lengua. Durante varios largos segundos, se frotó sobre su lengua, hundiéndose profundamente en su boca. Empujo duro una última vez y golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta. Se quedó allí, con sus manos enredadas en su pelo. Entonces, como había hecho antes, se deslizo fuera y se trasladó de nuevo por su cuerpo.

Tiro de sus rodillas apartándolas e introdujo su polla en su coño. Empujó, pero esta vez sólo consiguió entrar parte del camino. Echándose hacia atrás, y apalancándose, se lanzó hacia adelante, esta vez entrando profundamente.

Gritó, sin importarle la repercusión. Simplemente era demasiado para soportarlo. Su cuerpo se fraccionó, fracturándose en un millón de trozos diminutos.

Se reunieron en una bola, tan apretada que estaba segura de que no podría soportar otro segundo. A continuación, con la fuerza de un huracán, explotó, lanzando las piezas hacia el exterior.

Ambos hombres gruñeron y le mantuvieron estrechamente apretada mientras ella luchó contra ellos. Estaba ciega en su liberación. La sala era borrosa mientras ola tras ola del más intenso placer orgásmico de su vida se apoderaba de ella y no la dejaba ir.

Ella emitió un grito final y luego su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras perdía la conciencia.

Darien echó hacia atrás su cabeza y con un grito ronco se apretó contra su muslos, su liberación saliendo a chorros de su cuerpo. Dios todopoderoso fue increíble. Nunca, nunca antes había experimentó esa locura.

Sus manos colgaban alrededor de sus piernas y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante de nuevo. La cabeza de ella colgaba a un lado y descansaba contra el hombro de Seiya. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y le tomó un momento a Darien darse cuenta que se había desmayado.

—Que me cuelguen—murmuró.

Seiya gimió y se movió debajo de Serena. Darien sintió el temblor y rápidamente se retiró del coño de Serena.

—La hemos follado hasta dejarla inconsciente—dijo Darien.

Seiya acarició con la boca la curva expuesta de su cuello y le besó suavemente, sus ojos brillando con alegría.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Hablando sobre como subir el ego.

Darien se rió y recogió a Serena. La polla de Seiya quedó libre y se quedó allí en el suelo, su brazo levantado sobre sus ojos.

—Creo que ella me mató, tío. Juro por Dios nunca había tenido una mujer como está en mi vida antes.

Darien miró a la mujer en sus brazos.

—Tampoco yo—dijo suavemente—Tampoco yo.

Serena se agito, sus ojos eran demasiado pesados como para abrirlos. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en un letargo y casi decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de despertarse, pero luego sintió a Darien junto a ella.

—Estás de vuelta—dijo suavemente mientras reclamaba sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos para verle acostado junto a ella en su cama. Estaban cara a cara y su brazo estaba sobre ella posesivamente agarrándole de la cadera.

— ¿Dónde está el otro tipo?—preguntó somnolientamente.

Darien se rió.

—Seiya se ha ido. Aunque no me importa compartir a mi mujer en determinadas circunstancias, no está permitido nadie en el dormitorio. Este es nuestro lugar. Aquí eres mía. Sólo mía y no tengo que compartirte con nadie.

Se estremeció por la posesión en su voz. Se acurrucó más cerca, fundiéndose en su abrazo. Aquí... aquí todo estaba bien. Es perfecto. Nada podía perturbarle. El resto del mundo no existía. Tenía razón. Este era su lugar. Su refugio de la realidad. Él tomó su mano y lentamente la guió por su cuerpo, bajando hasta la unión entre sus piernas.

—Tócate—dijo roncamente—Quiero ver cómo te haces llegar a ti misma.

Se estiró somnolienta, pero rodó sobre su espalda para que pudiera ver como deslizaba su mano hacia los rizos entre sus piernas.

Ya estaba excitada, y sabía que no tardaría. Le dolía el clítoris y ya estaba mojada.

Darien se puso sobre un codo para verla, sus ojos ardían y deslizo su mirada sobre su cuerpo.

Ella deslizó sus dedos por los pliegues, tocando su entrada. Deslizo un dedo alrededor de la apertura y luego volvió a su clítoris, acariciándolo con un dedo.

Presionó hacia adentro, ejerciendo sólo la cantidad correcta de presión. Casi estaba. Casi... Estaba preparándose a sí misma para el oleaje inevitable cuando Darien agarró su muñeca y la apartó lejos. Sus ojos volaron abiertos y no fue capaz de ahogar un sonido de protesta.

Él llevó sus dedos a su boca, y chupó cada uno de ellos, lamiendo la humedad de sus puntas. Luego besó su palma y lentamente le bajó la mano hasta su coño.

Le instó a continuar, y ella lo hizo con impaciencia, queriendo volver al borde su orgasmo.

Para su frustración, tuvo que trabajarlo de nuevo. Sus caderas se movían con impaciencia, deslizó sus dedos trabajando frenéticamente. Su respiración se aceleró.

El sudor perlaba su frente. Casi.

Casi. Estaba en el precipicio, mirándole, lista para caer.

Nuevamente se apoderó de su muñeca, un destello ligeramente divertido brilló en sus ojos, cuando ella apretó sus dedos hasta formar una bola contra su mano.

Iba a volverla loca.

—Por favor—le susurró.

Suavizando su mirada, dejó ir a su mano.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su humedad. Cerró los ojos, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y bombeó sus caderas al mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Creciendo, hinchándose, más apretada.

Se arqueó hacia arriba, resistiéndose como sus dedos bailaban sobre su clítoris. Sintió a Darien moverse en la distancia, la cama hundiéndose, pero su única preocupación era que le pudiera detener una vez más, por lo que corrió, decidida a que no se lo negara esta vez.

Tenía los dientes apretados, y de repente Darien la deslizó hasta el borde de la cama. Tiró de su mano hacia abajo, y bajando succionó su clítoris en su boca.

Su lengua pasaba repetidas veces sobre el tembloroso brote, y con la misma rapidez, ella se rompió.

Le lamió como un hombre hambriento, su boca trabajaba sobre sus latentes tejidos, trabajando con frenesí. Se arqueó, saltando, su culo se levantó del colchón mientras se empujaba a sí misma contra su lengua.

Él le ahuecó el culo, elevándole más, ayudándole para devorar cada centímetro de su coño.

Se estremecía incontrolablemente mientras ola tras ola de intenso placer soplaba sobre ella como una tempestad.

—Darien—susurró. Su ancla.

Le ayudó a volver sobre la cama y luego tiró de ella hacia adelante hasta que se deslizó lejos del borde y hasta sus anhelantes brazos. Descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras le abrazaba estrechamente, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Besó su cuello tan suave como un susurro y acarició su cabello con dedos suaves. Se agitó y se apartó un poco para poder mirarle.

Ella le besó, larga y persistentemente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su boca, de su lengua, como el terciopelo.

—Sabes cómo un hombre debería saber—dijo con un suspiro. Sonrío.

—Y ¿cómo debe saber un hombre exactamente?

—Fuerte. Como si él nunca fuera a permitir que nadie me hiriese.

Se recostó en él y le volvió a besar de nuevo, duro hasta dejarle sin aliento.

—Puedes jurar eso, pequeña Dama.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 35

Serena estudio a Darien por encima de su taza de té, ambos estaban sentados en la cocina tomando un almuerzo. Había estado muy enojado por su revelación, pero ahora fingía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Desde luego, había afirmado su dominio. Seiya y él la habían follado sin piedad de todas las maneras imaginables. ¿Era eso de lo que se trataba? ¿Trataba de borrar el hecho de que por un breve momento de había estado bajo su control, a su merced?

Entendía que la psique masculina era una cosa frágil. No necesitabas mucho para herir su ego. Y para un hombre como Darien, que siempre estaba en control y le gustaban que las mujeres de sus relaciones fueran completamente sumisas, sería lo que pasó definitivamente como una debilidad que salió a la luz.

Suspiró. Si tan solo ella pudiera hacerle ver que no era débil. Solo humano.

— ¿Qué estas mirando Dama?

Ella parpadeó y se centró en su mirada al ver que la observaba fijamente. Dudo un momento y luego respiro hondo.

— ¿Confías en mí, Darien?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Quiero que me lo pruebes—dijo en voz baja. — Esta noche…..esta noche es mía. Una noche en la que yo daré las órdenes.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ese no fue nuestro acuerdo.

—Deja de ser un cobarde—dijo sin rodeos. — Seguro que eres lo suficientemente hombre como para concederle a una mujer su fantasía.

Él levanto una ceja.

— ¿Cuál es tu fantasía, pequeña Dama?

—Tú solo tienes que mirar ¿Quieres? ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Una noche? ¿O tienes miedo?

Sus ojos brillaron y apretó los labios.

—Una noche. Luego toda esta mierda se acaba. A menos que hayas decidido que esto no funciona para ti después de todo.

Había un desafío en su tono, también, casi un ultimátum.

—Una noche es todo lo que necesito.

Esperaba.

Serena estaba en la sala común de la casa y esperaba a que Darien apareciera. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero la anticipación le apretaba cada terminación nerviosa. Esta era su oportunidad de que Darien se mostrara a si mismo que confiaba en otra persona y que eso no significara una pérdida de control. Entonces tal vez entendiera por que ella había hecho lo que hizo en lo de Mamá Rose.

Darien apareció arrastrando sus pies, unos pocos segundos más tarde, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y con expresión de piedra. Se acercó a ella y se quedó mirándola por un momento.

—De acuerdo, estoy aquí.

—Desnudo—dijo ella

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Sabes que me desnudaría para ti en cualquier momento, pequeña Dama. No hay necesidad de llegar a este extremo.

Ella lo miró en silencio, esperando que cumpliera su orden. Sin modestia, rápidamente se desvistió y tiró su ropa a un lado. Luego se levantó en toda su altura, desafiante.

Dios era hermoso, todo masculino. Muy sólido. Fuerte.

—Por allí—dijo señalando una viga más alta que la que habían usado con ella.

— Los brazos arriba.

Una vez más cumplió, su expresión era casi de aburrimiento. Pero claro, él no mostraría su anticipación. No, eso lo haría débil y le daría a ella la razón. Tuvo que usar una silla para subirse a asegurar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, dio un paso atrás y se sumergió en la imagen de ese magnífico hombre frente a ella, ahora vulnerable.

Todavía parecía peligroso. Atado pero peligroso, como si ella fuera a encerrarlo, y entonces él saltaría y la devoraría. No estaba contento con la situación en lo más mínimo, pero mantendría su palabra.

—Eres tan hermoso—susurró mientras se acercaba. Tendió la mano para tocar su pecho y pasó los dedos por las líneas y contornos, hasta su abdomen plano y abajo hasta que se enredaran en el pelo hirsuto de entre sus piernas.

Encontró su polla, larga y en reposo. En el momento que la toco, cobró vida en su palma, sacudiéndose y ampliando su tamaño.

Hipnotizada lo acaricio y acaricio por encima de sus caderas, en torno a las nalgas firmes y luego hacia arriba por la parte baja de la espalda a la amplia extensión de sus hombros. Allí los músculos se abultaban y sobresalían con fuerza en respuesta a sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza.

Incapaz de resistirse, presiono sus labios en el centro de su espalda y los dejo descansar ahí por un largo momento. Él temblaba bajo sus labios a pesar de su evidente esfuerzo por seguir pareciendo no afectado.

Finalmente, se apartó y recupero el látigo que había seleccionado. Se enfrentó a él, sosteniendo el cuero en sus manos.

—Te gusta infligir dolor. Sé que te enciende. Pero tú disfrutas recibiéndolo también. ¿Es una debilidad que me guste el mismo dolor, Darien? ¿Soy débil y patética al reconocer mis deseos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, que es honesta con ella misma y su pareja, es una mujer para desear por encima de las demás.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no se aplica lo mismo a ti?—Preguntó ella. — ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de admitir tus deseos? ¿Por qué crees que permitirme a mí o a cualquier otro darte lo que quieres te hace débil?

Él cerró sus ojos y giró la cabeza. Cuando la volvió a mirar, ira y frustración burbujeaban en sus ojos.

—No es lo mismo. Se supone que debo ser fuerte. Se supone que tenía que serlo para cuidar de Neherenia… de ti.

No respondió, lo rodeó, recordando la última vez que había sostenido el látigo en sus manos, mientras miraba su espalda bronceada. Recordó su súplica de que no fuera suave. No sabía que era ella, pero había necesitado lo que ella pudiera darle.

Ahora se lo mostraría de nuevo.

Sacudió la muñeca, enviando expertamente el látigo sobre su espalda. El golpe sonó fuerte haciendo eco en el silencio. Él se encogió cuando la roncha roja apareció como una barra diagonal sobre su piel.

—Dime como complacerte—le murmuró mientras estaba de pie a un lado. — Ves, Darien, todavía puedes tener el control. Dime lo que quieres. Lo que necesitas.

—Más duro—dijo en un gemido. — Cúbreme la espalda. Deja tu huella, Dama. Hazla arder.

Ella se movió de nuevo y añadió una banda idéntica dos centímetros más abajo de la anterior. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban por encima de él. Los músculos de sus brazos sobresalían en franjas.

Ella trabajó, dejando una hilera de ronchas perfectamente colocadas. Comenzó ligero y añadió intensidad a cada golpe. Cuando llegó a su culo, trabajó con seguridad, cruzando las marcas anteriores hasta que todas las líneas se cruzaron, cada una más roja que la anterior.

—Más duro—dijo él entre dientes.

Frunció el ceño en concentración porque a pesar de su pedido, ella no arruinaría su piel. Pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban, abalorios en las finas líneas, pero se contuvo. No iba a hacerle daño. Nunca iría demasiado lejos.

Cuando termino de cubrir su espalda con un intrincado diseño de marcas entrecruzadas, jadeaba, su respiración fuerte y pesada. El sudor corría por su rostro, y su cabeza colgaba por el agotamiento que se apoderaba de él.

Dejó caer el látigo y dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza baja, pero sus ojos brillaban con excitación, con emoción.

Su mirada se dirigió a su ingle, y su polla empujaba con impaciencia hacia el exterior, tiesa y erguida. Ella cayó de rodillas y la empuñó en sus manos.

—Oh Dios, Dama—susurró, cuando la boca se cerró en torno a él. — No, nena estoy demasiado grande, demasiado duro de esta manera. Tú no me puedes tomar.

Oh, si él estaba excitado, y ella determinó que tomaría todo lo que tenía para dar y más.

Relajó todo su cuerpo, se apoderó de sus caderas, ayudándole hacia delante hasta que tocó el fondo de la garganta. Tomó aire por la nariz y luego lo obligó más profundo, tomando todo de él hasta sus bolas.

Lucho contra el reflejo de nausea y enfocó toda su concentración en su placer. Retrocedió, dejándolo deslizarse sobre su lengua hasta que la cabeza quedó allí en un delicado equilibrio.

Sosteniendo en su mano apretada, la lengua se arremolino alrededor de los bordes acampanados, explorando las diferentes texturas. Dura, suave, arrugada y sedosa.

Él gimió suavemente cuando le tomó del todo otra vez. Durante un largo momento lo mantuvo en lo profundo de su garganta, hasta que se vio obligada a ceder, dejándolo salir de nuevo.

Esta vez, cuando lo cogió en la mano, lo sacó de su boca y ladeó la polla buscando acceso a la parte inferior. Le pasó la lengua a lo largo de la vena gruesa, siguiendo hacia abajo a su saco arrugado.

Lamió, besó y mordisqueó, dejando que sus bolas rodaran por encima de su lengua. Las aspiró en su boca, y él dio un grito ronco. Ella lo cubrió, acaricio y dulcemente le hizo el amor con su boca.

Un pequeño chorro de líquido se derramo en su mejilla donde estaba apoyada su polla mientras ella jugaba con su saco. Sabiendo que estaba cerca, se echó para atrás sobre sus talones y lo guío de vuelta a su boca.

Ella lo tomó fuerte y rápido, trabajando en él con su mano, tragándole en su boca. Lo apretó y sujetó alrededor mientras lo chupaba.

Un chorro caliente golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta. Luego otro y todavía seguían llegando. Tragó y continuó chupándolo, tomándolo profundamente, hasta que se corrió completamente en su boca.

Cuando derramo lo último en su lengua, ella se relajó, lamiéndolo gentilmente, su mano suave en vez de fuerte. Ahueco sus pelotas y las masajeo mientras finalmente permitía que él se deslizara del encierro de sus labios.

Él estaba cansado, agotado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y un brillo de sudor bañaba su piel. Se apresuró a recuperar la silla y luego se subió para desatar sus muñecas. Se balanceó y dio un paso atrás, pero ella estaba allí, poniéndose a sí misma contra la cintura de él y envolviéndolo con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ven conmigo—dijo tranquilamente. — No he terminado.

—Espero, como el infierno, que si—dijo con voz ronca. — No puedo aguantar más.

Ella sonrío y lo guío en silencio por el pasillo y al dormitorio. Él se dirigió a la cama, pero ella lo llevó en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Fue de buena gana, y ella le dejo el tiempo suficiente para abrir la ducha. El agua caliente y llena de vapor, tal como a él le gustaba.

A pesar de su letargo, una de sus cejas se levantó cuando ella empezó a tirar de su ropa. Lo ignoró y lo empujó hacia la ducha.

El chorro los golpeó a los dos, y el gimió cuando el agua cayó por su espalda dolorida. Por un momento se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, con la frente apoyada en su brazo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua lo lavara.

Ella tomó una esponja e hizo espuma con una pastilla de jabón. Luego comenzó a lavarlo. La espuma dejaba un rastro en su cuerpo, que era arrastrado tan pronto como aparecía. Ella tocó amorosamente cada parte de su piel. Bañó sus heridas, las acaricio y siguió cada contacto con un suave beso.

Su corazón se llenó de amor por él. Verlo vulnerable la había sacudido hasta la medula. Era muy fuerte y sin embargo, tenía necesidades al igual que ella. Quería decirle que no siempre tenía que ser el más fuerte. Podía apoyarse en ella cuando lo necesitara.

Después de lavar y enjuagar su cabello, apagó la ducha y empezó a salir, pero él la tomo por el hombro.

— ¿Y tú Dama?

Ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza

—Esta noche es todo para ti, Darien.

Cuando tomó la toalla que le sostenía, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y procedió a secar su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no raspar su espalda. Secó todo el camino hacia abajo hasta sus pies y volvió a subir. Entonces le hizo sentarse en el asiento del inodoro para que pudiera secar su cabello.

La observaba con una mirada perpleja, como si no pudiera procesar todo eso. Echando la toalla a un lado, le tendió la mano a Darien. Por un momento la miró y luego a su mano, antes de que finalmente deslizara su palma sobre la de ella y le agarrara los dedos.

Lo llevó al dormitorio y lo metió dentro de la cama. Después con otra toalla una vez más le secó el pelo, se arrastró a su lado y tiró de las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos. Su calor se acercó a ella y se acurrucó, tirando de él en sus brazos hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre su pecho.

En ese momento, todo estaba bien. Nada podía molestarlos. Nada podía arruinar ese momento.

Se quedó allí en silencio durante un buen rato, pensó que se había dormido, pero él cambio de golpe de posición poniéndose sobre su espalda y tirando de ella para acunarla en la curva de su brazo.

—Háblame de Mamá Rose, Dama. ¿Por qué estabas allí? No eres novata con el látigo.

Su pecho se hinchó con un suspiro y ella puso sus manos sobre él.

—Fui allí por ti Darien. Solo por ti. He practicado por que nunca te haría daño con mi inexperiencia. He trabajado durante horas con Mamá Rose y otras chicas de allí, pero tú eres la única razón por la que lo hice. Tú eres la única razón por la que fui allí.

El tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato. Esperó por más preguntas, pero no llegaron. Espero por su ira o indignación, pero se quedó quieto a su lado, como si estuviera procesando lo que le había dicho.

—Una vez al año—murmuro. — Era la única vez que podía verte y estar contigo. Quería estar cerca de ti, pero no estabas listo. Tu dolor era aun muy profundo. Tal vez no debí hacerlo, pero la idea de que otra persona pudiera librarte de tu dolor era más de lo que podía soportar. Quería ser la que cuidara de ti.

Un estremecimiento ligero paso a través de su cuerpo y ella sintió como inhalaba con fuerza.

—Eso era lo que me estaba perdiendo con Neherenia—dijo en voz baja, con dolor.

Ella paso sus dedos por la línea media de su pecho y espalda de nuevo, sus movimientos eran suaves y calmantes. No le pregunto a que se refería. Solo espero a que continuara.

—Siempre fui el más fuerte. Eso era lo que yo quería. Eso era lo que ella quería. Me tenía a mí y a Diamante para protegerla, para cuidar de ella.

—Pero nunca nadie te cuido a ti—dijo en voz baja.

—No—dijo en acuerdo—No pensé que lo necesitara. Pero ahora…

Ella levanto a cabeza para mirarlo, con el pelo cayendo sobre su pecho, todavía húmedo.

— ¿Ahora?—susurró.

—Tú me haces desear. Tú me hacer querer cosas que nunca había querido. ¿Cómo es eso posible? La idea de compartir lo más profundo de mí con otra persona. De confiar en que me vean…

— ¿Vulnerable?

Asintió, su manzana de Adán rebotó cuando trago.

—Soy vulnerable también, Darien. Siempre contigo. Solo contigo. ¿Es tan malo ser vulnerable con alguien que se preocupa por ti?

—Sí—dijo dolorosamente—No quiero dar a nadie ese tipo de poder para destruirme.

Ella se inclinó para besarlo. Sus manos la agarraron por los hombros y la atrajo más cerca, su boca se fusionó con la de ella en su calor y dulzura.

Fue ella quien tomó el control del beso. Le tocó la mejilla, en un gesto de amor, acariciando mientras su lengua recorría la suya, ligera y calmante. Ella respiro hondo, sosteniendo su esencia, dejando que pasara a través de las ventanas de su palpitante nariz.

A pesar que él no lo diría, que no lo admitiría, sus acciones gritaban más fuerte que sus palabras. Le importaba. Quizás demasiado. Tal vez no suficiente. Pero cuando la tocó, todo lo que ella sentía era la más exquisita fiebre de amor. Se llenó de esperanza y eso le encogió el corazón.

Se giró, deslizando su pierna encima de su cuerpo, sus labios nunca dejaron los suyos. Solo cuando se sentó a horcadas sobre él tuvo que romperlo.

Ella se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que su polla sobresalía hacia arriba contra su vientre. La acarició suavemente, corriendo sus dedos arriba y abajo por su longitud de acero. Entonces se levantó y poco a poco, con reverencia, se sentó en su erección.

Sus agitadas respiraciones llenaba el aire. Ella se estremeció. Él se estremeció.

Él busco su cintura y la agarro con fuerza. Ella cayó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos contra su pecho.

Cuando estuvo completamente asentada, trazó un camino por su pecho con los dedos, tocando, amando. Tan suave, como si pudiera infundir un valor de cientos de años de amor en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Ella rodó sus caderas. Haciéndole el amor, lentamente.

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados, la miraba con un resplandor que emanaba de sus oscuras profundidades. Si, él podía decir lo que quisiera, podía esconderse detrás de sus temores, pero sus ojos no mentían.

Busco las manos de él, se las puso contra el vientre y luego las deslizo hacia arriba por su cuerpo hasta que las estrechó contra su corazón.

—Te amo. Darien—susurró. — Puede que no lo desees. Puede que no lo necesites. Pero siempre lo tendrás. No viene con cadenas o expectativas. Es dado libremente.

Con un gemido agónico se levantó, recogiéndola en sus brazos. Hundió la cara en su cuello, mientras se estremecía en su profunda liberación dentro de su cuerpo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo mantuvo apretado a ella. Lo calmo con sus manos sobre su piel y sólo lo abrazó mientras él se aferrara a ella.

—No me ames, Dama.

Ella sonrío sobre su pelo.

—Eso es algo sobre lo que tú no tienes control, Darien.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 36

Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Serena dormir. Estaba tumbada con poca delicadeza a través del colchón, las sábanas enredadas en sus pies. Su pelo extendido en un velo despeinado a través de su almohada, completamente en paz.

¿Cuándo había logrado deslizarse más allá de sus defensas? Casi resopló. ¿Qué defensas?

No parecía tener ninguna en lo que a ella concernía.

Ella le amaba. Le asombraba y le tenía muerto de miedo. No quería que ella le amase, se merecía algo mejor que él, pero no iba a mentirse a sí mismo. Su amor había devuelto a la vida partes de él que habían muerto con Neherenia.

Un dolor comenzó bajo en su estómago al pensar en Neherenia. Tan joven y hermosa. Tan llena de vida. Su único consuelo era que no se había ido sola. Diamante había estado allí con ella, se había ido con ella. Y Darien había sido el único que se había quedado sólo.

Y tú dejaste a Serena sola.

El pensamiento era un puñetazo en el estómago. Había pasado mucho tiempo alternando entre llorar y enfadarse con Neherenia porque le había abandonado. Y luego le había hecho lo mismo a Serena. Neherenia no había tenido elección, pero él sí.

Su móvil sonó, y se estiró para cogerlo de la mesita de noche, así no despertaría a Serena. Se apartó de la cama cuando lo descolgó.

—Hola—dijo en voz baja.

—Darien, soy Chad. Mira tengo algunas cosas que tienes que ver. ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos encontrarnos?

Darien negó con la cabeza, confuso.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En un taxi. Volé a Bush hace media hora. Creo que tengo a nuestro hombre.

La adrenalina se elevó por las venas de Darien.

— ¿Sabes quién es?

—Sí, creo que sí. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrarle. Me traje toda la información que pude recabar sobre él. ¿Podemos encontrarnos en alguna parte?

—Sí, por supuesto. Mira, dale al taxista esta dirección. Dile que te traiga aquí— Darien le dio la dirección de The House. — Muchas gracias, Chad. Te debo una, compañero.

—No hay problema. Diamante también era mi amigo. Cuidé de Serena lo mejor que pude después que él murió.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Darien en voz baja.

Colgó y volvió a la cama donde Serena estaba ahora apoyada, sus ojos somnolientos y su pelo cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Quién era?—dijo con voz soñolienta.

—Chad. Está en camino hacia aquí. Cree que sabe quién es nuestro hombre.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

— ¡Eso es genial! Quiero decir, supongo que lo es. ¿Serás capaz de encontrarle?

—Aunque sea una pista sobre su identidad nos dará mucho con lo que trabajar. Después podremos rastrearlo. Conocer sus hábitos, sus manías, averiguar si tiene alguna conexión aquí. Si ha usado alguna tarjeta de crédito. Sí, lo atraparemos, pequeña. No te preocupes—se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente. — Probablemente deberías vestirte. Estará aquí en media hora.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Te esperaré abajo. Ven cuando estés lista.

Ella asintió y él bajó las escaleras para esperar a Chad.

Serena se tomó su tiempo dándose una ducha y vistiéndose. Estaba de un humor suave y su ropa lo reflejaba. Eligió sus vaqueros más usados, el más cómodo, y una camiseta de algodón que había sido lavada muchas veces hasta que estuvo descolorida y suave. No se molestó con los zapatos, bajó las escaleras.

Escuchó voces en la sala delantera, por lo que se aventuró hacia allí. Darien y Chad estaban sentados uno frente al otro y ambos alzaron la vista cuando entró. Darien se levantó, al igual que Chad, y fue hasta pararse de pie junto a Darien. Fue automático, él tiró de ella hacia su lado, en un gesto que la consoló.

—Hola, Chad—dijo suavemente.

Él le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Hey, chiquilla. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió.

— ¿Darien dijo que lo has encontrado?

—Sí, estábamos llegando a eso.

Chad sacó una carpeta y se la entregó a Darien. Lo que pasó después fue un borrón. En un momento Darien estaba abriendo la carpeta, y al siguiente Chad sacaba de repente su pistola y lo golpeaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Darien cayó, la sangre derramándose de la herida en su cabeza. Las rodillas de Serena se doblaron, y se dejó caer junto a Darien, sus manos fueron a sus hombros.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué haces?—le gritó a Chad.

Chad apuntó a Darien, sus ojos tan fríos que ella se estremeció.

—Levántate, Serena. Hazlo ahora.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia. ¿Estás loco?

La comprensión le llegó lentamente, pero cuando lo hizo, la golpeó como un mazazo. Su mirada se fijó en la carpeta abierta que yacía junto a Darien en el suelo.

Contenía hojas de papel en blanco. No había nada allí. Todo era un truco.

Miró con horror a Chad. Las náuseas burbujearon en su estómago.

—Fuiste tú—susurró—Eres el asqueroso que ha estado acosándome.

—No es acoso. Nunca te acosé.

— ¿Cómo demonios lo llamarías entonces?—escupió. — Hiciste de mi vida un infierno. Viví en un miedo constante. Tuve que hacer las maletas y huir en medio de la noche.

—Deberías haber acudido a mí—dijo tranquilamente. — Cuidé bien de ti. Durante un tiempo te apoyaste en mí. Deberías haber visto que era perfecto para ti.

¡Oh, Dulce Jesús! Estaba loco. Su enceguecida mente había planeado todo eso, y ahora Darien estaba en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza.

—Sal del camino, Serena. No quiero pegarte un tiro accidentalmente cuando le dispare a él.

El terror atravesó su pecho, robándole el aliento. Estaba completamente serio. No había ninguna emoción, ninguna reacción en sus ojos. Mataría tranquilamente a Darien sin un segundo pensamiento. A menos que ella pudiera detenerle.

Se puso de pie, con cuidado de mantener su cuerpo entre Chad y Darien. Sus rodillas temblaron, sus palmas estaban sudorosas, su estómago revuelto.

—Por favor no le mates, Chad—dijo con su voz más suave. — Iré contigo. Seré todo lo que quieras. Podemos estar juntos. No lucharé contra ti. Pero no lo mates.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia mientras la miraba, pero la pistola no se movió.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que confiar en ti? ¿Después de que me engañaras acostándote con él? Has estado refugiada aquí actuando como su juguete sexual desde hace semanas.

—No sabía que eras tú. Debiste dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de ti. ¿Por qué crees que acudí a ti por ayuda? Pero no me hiciste caso. Me trataste como una hermana pequeña. Como la hermana de Diamante. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?

— ¿Por qué te preocupa entonces lo qué le pase a él?

Serena echó un vistazo a Darien y rezó para que todavía estuviera vivo, que pudiera comprarle el tiempo suficiente.

—Era el mejor amigo de Diamante. Y si le matas, irás a prisión por asesinato. ¿Cómo podríamos estar juntos entonces? Me abandonarás igual que Darien me abandonó, como Diamante y Neherenia me abandonaron. Estoy cansada de ser abandonada, Chad. Si te preocupas por mí como dices, entonces no me dejes también.

Sus ojos vacilaron y despacio bajó el arma. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras la tensión se anudaba en su vientre. Entonces él hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Vamos.

—Necesito mis cosas. Mi ropa. Está todo arriba.

La sospecha brilló en sus ojos otra vez, y su labio se curvó hacia arriba en un gruñido.

—Olvídalo. Te daré todo lo que necesites. Pero ahora nos vamos de aquí.

Tragándose el absoluto terror que crecía en su garganta, dio un paso adelante y se obligó a no mirar a Darien. Eso enfurecería a Chad, y necesitaba que se calmase, si quería tener esperanza de escapar de él.

La tomó del brazo bruscamente con su mano libre y mantuvo el arma apuntando a su costado mientas salían de The House.

La luz del sol la deslumbró e hizo una mueca, parpadeando por el resplandor. Tropezó cuando la empujó hacia delante. ¿Cómo podía ser un día tan hermoso cuando su mundo entero se había ido al infierno en unos segundos?

—Entra—le ordenó.

Se quedó de pie delante de la puerta abierta del coche y todo en su interior se resistió a entrar en el vehículo.

Como el policía que era, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la empujó dentro del coche como si fuese una delincuente que llevara detenido.

La magnitud de la situación se estrelló de golpe en su cerebro con la fuerza de un huracán. Estaba siendo secuestrada por un policía loco. Loco o no, era un buen policía. Sería difícil de encontrar. Sabía cómo pensaban los polis.

Apretó los labios fuertemente para reprimir el gemido desesperado que amenazaba con escapársele.

Piensa, Serena. Mantén la calma.

Chad se deslizó a su lado, y para su alivio al menos enfundó el arma. Para su consternación colocó unas esposas alrededor de una de sus muñecas y procedió a fijar la otra a la suya.

—En caso de que te hagas ilusiones estúpidas—dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo hacia adelante para poder arrancar el motor.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó con falsa calma.

Él condujo el coche a la carretera, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. Había una enferma determinación en su cara, y supo que nadie iba a encontrarlos. Si salía viva de eso, iba a tener que hacerlo por sí misma.

Una verdadera calma descendió sobre ella. Su mente dejó de gritar. Su intestino, anudado de preocupación por Darien, se aflojó, y comenzó a pensar. Pensar realmente.

Imágenes de cuando Diamante le había enseñado defensa propia en el gimnasio llenaron su mente. Estaba de pie sobre ella, haciéndola repetir sus movimientos hasta que estuvo dolorida y agotada.

Puedes ganar a cualquiera si usas la cabeza. La inteligencia siempre gana a la fuerza bruta. No importa lo pequeña que eres o cuán grande sea el tipo, puedes encontrar una manera de ganar, Serena. Sólo tienes que ser más lista que él.

Chad condujo, obedeciendo todos los límites de velocidad. Tuvo cuidado de no llamar la atención sobre ellos. Hizo todas las paradas correctas. De hecho, parecía decididamente despreocupado, un brazo en el volante de manera indiferente. Creía firmemente que era invencible. Había ganado. Había conseguido a la chica. O al menos eso piensa él.

De alguna manera, de alguna forma, ella se escaparía. Sólo rezaba para tener pronto una oportunidad, antes de tener que soportar lo que fuera que tuviese en mente para ella.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 37

Darien se movió e inmediatamente fue asaltado por una ráfaga de dolor tan intensa que tuvo náuseas, el dolor en su cabeza era salvaje.

Trató de levantarse, pero sus brazos y piernas no cooperaron. Su móvil estaba en el suelo, junto a él, y se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad mientras parecía entrar y salir de su vista, tan borrosa que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para tratar de volver a enfocarlo.

Y luego volvió, agudo, como un rayo. El conocimiento explotó en su cabeza y jadeó contra el dolor.

Serena. Chad. Oh Dios.

Era un idiota. Había confiado en la persona equivocada y ahora Serena pagaría el precio.

Cerró los ojos y tragó, obligándose a concentrarse, a sacudirse la náusea y el dolor. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, y sus dedos se separaron rojos y pegajosos por su sangre.

Con manos temblorosas cogió el móvil, jurando mientras los botones flotaban.

Apretó el botón de llamada directa a Sammy porque sabía que no podía navegar por su libreta de direcciones para buscar otro número.

—Hey, tío—dijo Sammy, y Darien hizo una mueca mientras la voz demasiado fuerte perforaba su cráneo.

—Chad Devereaux—jadeó Darien. — Tiene a Serena. Vino aquí. Fue él desde el principio.

—Whoa, vuelve atrás. Primero, ¿estás bien? Suenas herido. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Ven aquí—rechinó Darien. — Necesito que hagas llamadas. Que todo el mundo la busque. Busca lo que puedas de él.

—Estoy en ello—Sammy dijo y la línea se cortó.

Darien dejó caer el teléfono y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras una agonía diferente le inundaba.

Partes y piezas del intercambio entre Serena y Chad volvieron a él. Entraba y salía de la consciencia, pero había oído como ella consentía en ir con Chad si no le pegaba un tiro.

El miedo y la rabia lo acuchillaron brutalmente en el pecho. Miedo por ella. Se había entregado a un hombre que la había atormentado durante un año - para salvarlo.

Te amo, Darien. Puede que no lo quieras. Puede que no lo necesites. Pero siempre lo tendrás. No viene con ninguna cadena o expectativas. Es dado libremente.

Sus palabras lo golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos. Le amaba y acababa de sacrificarlo todo por él.

Había tenido mucho miedo de amar otra vez, abrirse a la clase de dolor que viene con la pérdida de alguien. Había amado profundamente a Neherenia, la clase de amor que creía que sólo sentía una vez en la vida. Y la había perdido. No había querido amar a Serena. No había querido formar un vínculo emocional con ella y la había perdido de todos modos.

Cállate. No la has perdido aún. La recuperarás.

Se dejó caer contra el sofá y luego trató de darse impulso con el codo para poner sus brazos en los cojines y levantarse haciendo palanca. Le llevó más tiempo del que hubiera querido, y se sentía como un maldito blandengue, pero finalmente se las arregló para ponerse en pie.

Ya voy, pequeña Dama. No te rindas. Voy a por ti.

Serena miró el camino con cansancio cuando Chad dobló hacia otro pasaje comarcal lleno de baches.

Había estado conduciendo una eternidad. Había tratado de estar atenta, para ver señales de tráfico, puntos de referencia, pero todo lo que sabía era que habían conducido al norte de Houston, y la había llevado por un verdadero laberinto de caminos no señalizados y en mal estado. A propósito, estaba segura. No era un hombre que dejase nada al azar.

El camino se estrechó y los bosques circundantes se volvieron más espesos, hasta que llegaron a lo parecía ser una antigua pista de ATV. Al final, llegaron a una vieja casa de madera que el bosque parecía querer tragar.

La maleza crecía a los lados. Dos árboles estiraban sus enormes ramas sobre el tejado, sumergiéndose en él como si lo hubieran agujereado.

La casa parecía intimidante. Aislada. Como si no hubiese sido habitada durante años.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?—preguntó ella impotente.

—Pasé mucho tiempo buscando el sitio exacto después que te fuiste de Miami. Sabía que ibas a terminar en Houston tarde o temprano. Eres tan transparente. Como una perra en celo tras Chiba. Sólo tenía que esperar que aparecieras.

Ella cerró sus ojos. Todo lo que había hecho había sido para nada. Su previsibilidad y amor por Darien había sido su perdición.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?—preguntó con calma. Tan tranquilamente como pudo mientras crecía su miedo a morir. Él había escogido el lugar perfecto. ¿Quién los iba a encontrar aquí? ¿Quién oiría sus gritos? ¿O un disparo?

Él ignoró su pregunta y abrió la puerta. No muy gentilmente, la arrastró a través del asiento, forzándola a su lado. Todavía estaba unida a él por las esposas, no tenía más remedio que apresurarse o le arrancaría el brazo. Hizo una mueca cuando sus pies desnudos golpearon el suelo y se le clavaron tres picos.

La agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia adelante, hacia el porche hundido y luego dentro. No había electricidad, probablemente tampoco agua corriente. La casa había estado abandonada durante años.

Una vez dentro, él abrió las esposas y se las quitó, pero tomó el arma de la pistolera y la mantuvo cerca, lista y preparada.

—No seas estúpida. Te pegaré un tiro antes de que des tres pasos. Me hiciste una promesa. Ahora vas a cumplirla.

— ¿Qué quieres que cumpla, Chad? Te dije que vendría. Lo hice. Te dije que no iba a luchar. Y no lo hice. Ahora que deseas. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me has traído aquí para matarme? ¿Por qué simplemente no me pegaste un tiro allí con Darien?

Apretó la mano en su camisa y la tiró hacia él. Sostuvo el arma contra su mejilla con la otra mano, y su aliento sopló caliente sobre su cara, furioso.

—No me presiones, Serena. Ya estoy enfadado contigo. Me has jodido durante un año, burlándote, haciendo promesas que no tenías intención de cumplir. Ahora eres mía. Se me acabó la paciencia.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. El gilipollas estaba realmente loco y creía que era ella quien le había empujado de alguna manera a una divertida persecución. Había hecho de su vida un infierno, la obligó a huir de Miami, pasando muchas horas agotadoras huyendo. La había drogado, aterrorizado a sus amigos y ahora había herido a Darien y la había secuestrado.

Quería golpear la mierda del amante-eterno de él, pero se obligó a calmarse. No tenía una ventaja... aún. Pasará lo que pasara, tenía que jugar de forma inteligente y esperar una oportunidad.

—Lo siento.

Casi se ahogó al decir las palabras intentando parecer realmente sincera. Pero consiguió el efecto que buscaba. Él aflojó su agarre y la apartó.

Él dio vueltas en el cuarto, encendiendo velas. Era obvio que había pasado tiempo allí, preparando todo. ¿Estaba intentando seducirla? La náusea subió a su garganta. ¿Cómo iba a soportar que la tocase?

Volvió con ella un momento después, con una caja en la mano. Se la tiró y ella, con asombro, vio que era una prueba de embarazo casera.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Entra en el cuarto de baño y háztela. Ahora. Tengo que saberlo. Quiero saber con lo que estoy tratando, si vienes a mí con el hijo de otro.

—Chad, esto es ridículo. Estoy usando anticonceptivos.

Fue lo peor que pudo decir. Su cara se oscureció en una máscara salvaje con su recordatorio de que había tenido sexo con otro hombre.

—No lo tendré. No tendré al bastardo de Chiba. Tus bebés serán míos. Al igual que tú eres mía. Ahora entra en el cuarto de baño.

Tropezó cuando él la empujó hacia adelante. Dios, esto era una locura. Más locura era preocuparse por lo que pasaría si en efecto estuviera embarazada. Desesperadamente buscó en su memoria su último período. No podía pensar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Se había tomado todas sus píldoras? ¿Se había olvidado de alguna? ¿Iba Chad a cruzar el límite si estaba embarazada?

Él estaba de pie en la entrada y encendió dos velas sobre la pequeña repisa. Junto con la pequeña luz del sol desde el pasillo, era suficiente para ella pudiera ver.

— ¿Vas a quedarte mirando?—preguntó. — ¿No merezco un poco de intimidad?

—No me hables de lo que mereces—dijo entre dientes. — Hazte la maldita prueba. No te dejaré fuera de mi vista.

Rechazando permitir que viese su humillación, hurgó en sus vaqueros e intentó todo lo posible para proteger todas las partes del cuerpo que pudo. Él cogió la caja de la repisa y la abrió.

Empujó el palito hacia ella, y lo tomó, rezando para poder hacer pis bajo presión.

Después de un largo rato, logró lo suficiente como para cumplir con las instrucciones de la prueba.

Cuando puso la prueba sobre la repisa para poder limpiarse y ponerse de nuevo sus pantalones, él la recogió, encrespando su mano alrededor del tubo plástico.

—Se necesitan cinco minutos—murmuró ella.

—Vuelve a la otra habitación—ordenó él.

Pasó delante de él, de vuelta a la sala de estar. A pesar del calor tardío de la tarde, un escalofrío pasó sobre su piel. Estaba asustada. Más asustada de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. ¿Cómo razonabas con alguien que claramente había perdido el contacto con la realidad?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó ella.

Parecía un cliché, todo el asunto de intentar conseguir que su captor hablase, pero su mente se había bloqueado, y necesitaba tiempo para encontrar una salida de ese lío.

— ¿Decirte qué?—le espetó.

—Tus sentimientos. Que me querías. Nunca dijiste ni una palabra. Confiaba en ti, Chad. Acudí a ti por ayuda cuando empecé a recibir todas esas notas espeluznantes. Creía que te importaba, pero eras tú desde el principio.

Parecía intimidado por su franqueza, como si ella estuviese haciendo una observación muy válida y no supiese como responder.

Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon y la rabia radió de él en ondas.

—Fui a Diamante.

— ¿Qué? Chad, está muerto desde hace tres años.

—Antes. Fui a él antes. Mucho tiempo antes. Cuando tenías dieciséis años. Le dije que te quería. Pedí su bendición. Me dijo que si alguna vez me acercaba a ti, me mataría con sus propias manos.

Las manos le temblaban, y ella miró nerviosamente como sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la pistola en respuesta.

—Tuvo el coraje de actuar como si yo fuera un pedazo de mierda, insuficientemente bueno para ti. Se puso como loco. Perdió la calma.

—Yo tenía dieciséis años—dijo suavemente. — Por supuesto que se puso como loco. ¿Qué harías tú si un tipo mucho más viejo comenzase a prestar atención a tu hermana de dieciséis años?

—Nunca te lo dijo—gruñó Chad. — Siempre te he amado. Siempre. Esperé. Esperé hasta que tuviste veinte años. Hice lo correcto. En vez de ir a ti, tratando de moverme sigilosamente a su alrededor, me acerqué a él como un hombre. Le dije mis intenciones. Le dije que te quería.

Serena contuvo la respiración. Estaba realmente obsesionado. Se veía a sí mismo como la víctima. Para él no había hecho nada malo.

Echó un vistazo a la prueba en su mano, y Serena aguantó la respiración mientras él la lanzaba a través del cuarto, rompiéndola contra la pared.

— ¡Zorra! Puta de mierda. Lo has hecho a propósito. Lo hiciste pensando que si te quedabas embarazada no te querría. No crees que sea lo suficiente bueno tampoco, ¿verdad?

Oh, Dios. Sus rodillas fallaron, y cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos. Embarazada. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Él nunca la dejaría vivir. Y ella nunca le dejaría tocarla.

Esto lo cambiaba todo. No sólo tenía que protegerse, tenía que proteger a su bebé.

Se abalanzó, la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella dolorosamente hacia él. La saliva le golpeó la cara mientras le hablaba furioso.

—Me desharé de él. Igual que me deshice de Diamante. No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Eres mía.

Ella se quedó helada.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Él dejó caer su pelo y la abofeteó con el revés de la mano en la boca. El sabor de la sangre explotó en su lengua, y se tambaleó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su labio partido.

La rabia trepó furiosa por sus venas, como ácido. Ardiendo. Carcomiendo.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Diamante?—dijo entre dientes.

—Me deshice de él y de la perra de su amante. Tenía el descaro de decir que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti cuando él se acostaba con Darien y su esposa. Tenías que ser alejada de aquella situación. No eran un buen ejemplo para ti.

Las lágrimas de rabia escaldaron sus mejillas.

—Murieron en un accidente de tráfico.

—Perra estúpida. ¿Quién crees que causó el accidente?

Se olvidó de toda precaución. De la auto-preservación. De la paciencia y de esperar el momento oportuno. Embistió contra él y dirigió su rodilla directamente a sus pelotas.

Él cayó de rodillas, el arma traqueteó a través del suelo cuando la dejó caer. Llevando ambas manos a la ingle, se dobló de dolor.

Cerró el puño y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, y cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, le golpeó directamente en la garganta.

Él cayó con fuerza, y no perdió tiempo escapando hacia la puerta. La agarró del tobillo y la tiró. Golpeó el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para quedarse sin aliento. Él le dio la vuelta, y ella volvió a pelear.

Consiguió darle otro puñetazo en la cara antes de que él agarrara sus muñecas y pusiera sus brazos sobre la cabeza. De ninguna manera. De ninguna jodida forma se lo pondría tan fácil.

Arqueó la espalda y golpeó con la rodilla en su entrepierna otra vez. Él se las arregló para esquivarla esta vez, pero ella todavía le golpeaba donde más le dolía.

— ¡Puta! Maldita seas. Prometiste no pelear conmigo.

—Demándame, gilipollas.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego embistió contra su nariz. La sangre brotó como un géiser, salpicando su camisa. Él soltó su asimiento lo suficiente para que ella pudiera liberarse, y rodar, dando puntapiés y puñetazos para todos lados.

Saltó sobre sus pies, pero él la alcanzó de nuevo. Se abalanzó y le esquivó, pero la cogió por la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo, soportando la peor parte del peso de él.

El miedo por su bebé superó todo lo demás. Tenía que poner fin a eso rápido o mataría a su bebé.

Sé inteligente. Usa la cabeza. Puedes vencer a tu oponente, no importa cuán grande o mezquino sea.

Se relajó y se quedó inmóvil. Sorprendido, Chad soltó su agarre, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha. Esperó hasta que él alcanzó su camisa y entonces ella clavó sus dedos en sus desprotegidos ojos.

Él rugió de dolor y rabia. Ella empujó con todas sus fuerzas y cayó lejos. La pistola yacía a pocos metros de distancia.

Se lanzó hacia ella, sus manos titubeando sobre el cañón. Chad aterrizó sobre ella, quitándole el aliento. Sintió un estallido en las costillas y el dolor explotó en su pecho. Lucharon y rodando cuando ella se apoderó de la pistola. Sus manos agarraron las suyas cruelmente, apretando hasta que pensó que sus huesos se romperían, pero no la soltó.

Forcejearon por el control, sus cuerpos se enredaron mientras rodaban repetidas veces. Ella estaba luchando por su vida y la de su hijo. Luchaba por Diamante y Neherenia. Y por todo lo que ella y Darien habían perdido.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió sus oídos, y el dolor quemó su hombro. Fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás y el fuego lamió su brazo, ardiente, caliente, insoportable. Que Dios la ayudara, le había disparado.

Él se subió sobre ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo mientras su sangre fluía por el suelo. Vio la intención en sus ojos y supo que a menos que encontrase una manera de sobrevivir, su rostro sería el último que viera.

Susurrando una oración apresurada a Dios, a Diamante y Neherenia, que cuidaban de ella, presentó su última resistencia.

Tal vez Chad pensó que estaba acabada. Tal vez no creyó que fuese una amenaza. Ese fue su error. No haciendo caso de la agonía que el movimiento causaba en su brazo, le arrancó la pistola con ambas manos. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo golpeó en la cara con la culata, rompiendo su nariz que ya estaba dañada por el choque de sus cabezas.

Cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando en el suelo con un golpe. Permaneció allí un segundo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba aturdida y el cuarto giraba locamente a su alrededor. Haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar, luchó por levantarse, sólo para ver a Chad fuera de combate frente a ella.

Las esposas. No se podía arriesgar a que se despertara. No podía arriesgarse a que la siguiera. No sería capaz de defenderse de él otra vez.

La plata brillaba a la luz de las velas y vio las esposas a través de la habitación, tiradas descuidadamente lejos cuando él la había liberado antes.

Se arrastró lentamente y las agarró, sus manos temblaban violentamente. Esposarle solamente no funcionaría. Tenía que incapacitarlo. Rápidamente le esposó una muñeca y luego le hizo rodar de modo que quedara sobre su vientre. Tiró de ambos brazos hacia atrás y aseguró la otra muñeca.

Cuerda. Había visto una cuerda cuando entraron. Pero, ¿dónde? Buscó en la sala de estar frenéticamente y luego recordó que estaba fuera, en el porche delantero. Con la esperanza de que estuviera fuerte y no podrida o deshilachada, se tambaleó para conseguirla, ignorando la sangre que goteaba de su herida. Invocando una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, pasó la cuerda alrededor de sus tobillos y luego tiró hasta que sus piernas estuvieron dobladas hacia atrás, y su cuerpo quedó encorvado, con el vientre hacia fuera. Ató la cuerda lo más fuerte que pudo a las esposas, enrollando y enrollando otra vez hasta que estuvo doblado en un ángulo imposible, con los brazos y piernas atadas detrás de él.

Llaves. ¿Dónde había puesto las llaves? Primero lo primero. Tenía que parar la hemorragia. Corrió a la cocina y revolvió en los cajones hasta que encontró algunos trapos viejos. Como pudo mejor con una mano, formó un vendaje apretado, pero la sangre los estaba empapando rápidamente.

Metió la pistola en la cintura de sus vaqueros y fue en busca de las llaves. La frustración la carcomió cuando volvió sin nada. Buscó en sus bolsillos, la sala de estar, incluso el cuarto de baño. No las había dejado en el coche, lo sabía.

Un gemido se elevó desde el otro lado de la habitación y ella entró en pánico. Sacó el arma y se calmó, apuntándole con el cañón mientras él gemía otra vez y trataba de moverse.

Rabia. Furia al rojo vivo ascendió por su cuerpo. La mano le temblaba y su dedo se enroscaba alrededor del gatillo. Podía disparar. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

Nadie la culparía. Nadie sabría nunca que no había sido hecho en el calor de la lucha. Podía dispararle y luego desatarle y dejar que muriese. Merecía morir como un animal con un tiro en el estómago. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Hazlo. Sólo hazlo.

La voz susurró en sus oídos. Estaba tentada, muy tentada. Él se lo había arrebatado todo. A Darien. Había tratado de matar a su bebé. No merecía vivir.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se las secó, dejando sangre pegajosa por su rostro.

Bajó el arma y se alejó. No. Diamante le había enseñado a valorar la vida. No querría que matase a otro ser humano por él.

Salió de la casa, tropezando por las escaleras, la pistola una vez más metida en sus vaqueros.

Móvil. El móvil de Chad. Lo había dejado en el asiento del coche.

Abrió la puerta y buscó otra vez las llaves, aunque le había visto llevarlas dentro. Cogió el teléfono y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Desde el interior de la casa, oyó maldecir a Chad y luego gritarle. La llamó por una letanía de nombres y juró matarla si alguna vez ponía sus manos sobre ella.

No necesitó más invitación; se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la carretera por la que habían llegado.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 38

Darien paseaba por el interior de la sala de reuniones de HPD9. Estaba a punto de volverse loco. Andrew, Nicolas , Sammy y hasta Yaten se habían reunido junto a varios detectives. Habían avanzado lentamente sobre toda la vida de Chad, rastreando sus movimientos por los recibos de las tarjetas de crédito, sabían donde se había quedado en Houston y cuando había tomado el permiso en el Miami PD10.

Darien se culpaba. El sabor de la culpa era amargo y aplastante. ¿Cómo pudo no ver cuán lunático era su amigo? Infiernos, habían trabajado juntos durante años.

Nada le había hecho sospechar que Chad estaba chiflado. Le había puesto a Chad las cosas demasiado fáciles para llegar a Serena. No había podido protegerla antes igual que le había fallado ahora.

Su móvil sonó y lo abrió en la mano. Se quedó inmóvil mientras miraba el número entrante.

—Es él—gritó.

Se hizo el silencio, y uno de los detectives le hizo una seña hacia la mesa.

—Ponlo en el altavoz—articuló hacia Darien.

Darien pulsó el botón y gruñó al teléfono.

— ¿Dónde está Serena, hijo de puta?

Hubo un momento de vacilación y luego la voz de Serena tembló a través de la habitación.

— ¿Darien?

El miedo estalló sobre él. Cogió rápidamente el teléfono a pesar de que todavía estaba en altavoz. Tenía que estar más cerca de su voz.

— ¿Dama? Dama, nena. Estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

Su voz salió en un sollozo, sonaba sin aliento y aterrorizada.

—No sé dónde estoy. Necesito ayuda, pero no sé dónde estoy.

La desesperación de su voz lo asustó.

—Está bien, cariño, cálmate un minuto. ¿Dónde está Chad? ¿Está ahí?

—Lo dejé en la casa—dijo con voz débil. — Lo esposé y até sus piernas y brazos para que no pudiera seguirme.

Expresiones aturdidas siguieron a su declaración. La boca del detective se quedó boquiabierta.

—Santa mierda.

Darien no le hizo caso, su único foco se concentraba en Serena.

—–Buena chica. Escapaste de él. Ahora dime dónde estás para poder ir por ti.

Otro sollozo llegó por el teléfono.

—No lo sé. He estado caminando sin cesar, pero no veo ninguna señal y pronto oscurecerá. Él... él me disparó.

Toda la sangre se fue de su cara. Se desplomó en una silla sin apartar el teléfono de su oído. Oh Dios.

— ¿Cuán malo es?—preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma mientras su corazón estaba tratando de salirse de su pecho.

—Mi brazo. O mi hombro. No estoy segura. Duele. He perdido mucha sangre.

Su voz sonaba débil.

—Dama, Dama, nena, escúchame. Quiero que encuentres un lugar para sentarte. Necesito que guardes fuerzas para ayudarnos a encontrarte.

Hubo ruido de viento y un leve quejido, y luego silencio.

—Dama. ¡Dama! Quédate conmigo. Necesito que te quedes conmigo—suplicó.

— ¿Cuál es la compañía del móvil?—susurró el detective principal en voz alta.

— Podemos intentar localizar su posición. Necesito el número del móvil.

Darien levantó un dedo. Su primera prioridad era asegurarse de que Serena todavía estaba en la línea.

—Dama, habla conmigo.

—Estoy aquí—dijo con voz débil.

—Voy a necesitar un segundo. No voy a ninguna parte. Lo prometo.

—Vale—susurró.

Apartó el teléfono y le dijo el número al detective.

—Mantenla hablando—le dijo a Darien. — Dile que nos diga tanto sobre su ubicación como sea posible.

—Dama, ¿sabes en qué dirección te llevó?

—Norte—dijo después de una breve vacilación. — La última carretera de la cual tomé nota era la 146. Después de eso tomó carreteras secundarias. Caminos forestales, que no estaban señalizados. Me llevó a una casa abandonada al final de uno de esos caminos. Los bosques son espesos aquí.

—Bueno, Dama, no te preocupes. Estamos trabajando en ello—dijo dulcemente. — ¿Has dejado de sangrar? ¿Cómo es de grave?

—Estoy embarazada—dijo abruptamente. — Me obligó a hacer una prueba de embarazo—las lágrimas cubrían su voz. — Estaba tan furioso. Sabía que tenía que proteger a mi bebé.

Darien puso el teléfono sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, pero no alzó la vista.

—Serena, ¿puede oírme?—dijo el detective en voz alta.

—Le oigo—dijo en apenas un susurro.

–Mi nombre es Sánchez, el Detective Sánchez. Estoy aquí con Darien. Vamos a encontrarla. Necesito que crea esto. Usted y su bebé van a estar bien.

—Puedo conseguir un helicóptero que despegue inmediatamente—dijo Yaten. — Dos, tres, los que necesitemos. Podemos usar la última carretera que reconoció como punto de partida.

—No voy a rechazarlo—dijo Sánchez. — Tengo a Carol trabajando en el seguimiento de la señal del móvil. Si pudiéramos conseguir sólo una señal, se reducirá el campo de búsqueda.

— ¿Darien?

Darien levantó la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña. Aquí mismo. Ya vamos por ti.

—Debería seguir moviéndome—dijo ella.

— ¡No!—protestó Darien. — Guarda tus fuerzas. Llegaremos a ti.

—Tengo que permanecer despierta. Tengo mucho sueño. Tengo frío. Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos.

Oh Dios. Las lágrimas anudaron la garganta de Darien.

—Entonces sigue moviéndote, pequeña Dama. Pero ve despacio. No te lastimes.

El ruido de viento cesó y la línea se quedó inquietantemente silenciosa.

— ¿Dama?

El silencio respondió a su pregunta.

— ¿Dama? ¡Maldita sea!

Miró hacia abajo para ver que la llamada se había desconectado. Pulsó el botón de re-llamada, pero fue directamente al buzón de voz.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

—La encontraremos, Darien.

Darien alzó la vista para ver a Sammy de pie junto a la mesa, sus manos apoyadas sobre la superficie mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Andrew, Nicolas y Yaten estaban de pie a su lado, sus expresiones sombrías, pero resueltas.

—Podemos desplegarnos. Sólo han pasado unas horas. No pudo haber ido demasiado lejos—dijo Nicolas .

—Notificaré al departamento del sheriff del condado de Liberty y los pondré en la búsqueda—dijo Sánchez. Entonces miró a Yaten. — ¿A qué velocidad puede usted conseguir esos helicópteros en el aire?

En respuesta, Yaten abrió su teléfono y comenzó a ladrar órdenes e instrucciones.

Darien se puso en pie, agarrando el teléfono, su pulgar pulsó el botón de re- llamada otra vez.

Sammy puso la mano para pararle cuando iba a salir de la habitación. Darien no le hizo caso.

—No lo hagas—masculló. — Ni lo digas. Es mi hijo y Serena los que están ahí afuera. Voy a ir.

—Yo conduzco—dijo Sammy. — Tú no estás en condiciones.

Antes de que Darien pudiera protestar, Sammy negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que seguir intentando que responda al teléfono. Yo conduzco.

Darien asintió, ignorando el taladro que golpeaba en su cabeza.

—Entonces vamos.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 39

Darien osciló dentro y fuera de la consciencia. Sentía la cabeza como si alguien la hubiese reventado como una uva. Pero se obligó a permanecer lo más centrado posible. Serena estaba allí fuera. Herida, asustada y sola.

—Han pasado horas—dijo con voz ronca. — ¿Por qué diablos no la hemos encontrado? ¿Por qué no puedo contactarla por el teléfono?

Sammy agarró el volante mientras giraba hacia otro camino de tierra que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

—Sigue intentándolo, tío. La señal es una mierda aquí fuera. Si nos movemos y ella se mueve, tarde o temprano la conseguirás.

—Si todavía está en movimiento. Ha recibido un disparo. Dios sabe que más.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos encontraron el nudo detrás de su oreja.

¿Dónde estaría ella?

Yaten tenía tres de sus helicópteros de la compañía en el aire, un médico y personal de búsqueda en cada uno. Habían estrechado el radio gracias al rastro de la llamada de Serena, pero todavía había una amplia área sobre el tapete.

Darien golpeó el botón de re-llamada otra vez incluso mientras exploraba el camino por delante. Necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta que la llamada no había ido inmediatamente al buzón de voz. Llevó el teléfono a su oído, su pulso acelerando cuando oyó el toque.

¡Venga!. ¡Vamos!. Responde. Venga, pequeña.

Dejó de sonar, y escuchó la distorsión.

— ¡Serena!—gritó. — ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás ahí?

—Darien.

Su voz, un susurro suave, débil y tenso, se apoderó de la línea. Estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio.

—Pequeña, háblame. ¿Has conseguido algún indicio de tu posición? ¿Cómo estás?

Se obligó a reducir las preguntas antes de abrumarla. Sammy lo miró de reojo, sus manos agarrando el volante más apretado.

—Estoy cansada.

—Lo sé, pequeña Dama. Lo sé. Tan pronto como te encontremos, te prometo que podrás dormir durante una semana. Ahora háblame sobre lo que está a tu alrededor.

—No es tan denso ahora—dijo ella. — Estoy junto a un campo abierto, pero no hay casas. Ni coches. ¿Estoy dando vueltas en círculos?

Darien cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz entre los dedos.

—Pregúntale sobre los helicópteros—dijo Sammy.

—Dama, ¿has oído algún helicóptero? ¿Cerca de ahí?

Hubo una vacilación.

—Creí oír uno hace un rato, pero no parecía cercano.

—Quiero que te quedes al teléfono conmigo, ¿vale? Sólo sigue hablando y sigue andando.

— ¡Darien, veo una señal delante!

Su corazón comenzó a martillar al doble de ritmo.

—Tómate tu tiempo. No corras. Cuando estés lo suficiente cerca para ver, dime lo que dice.

Sammy recogió su teléfono, listo para pasarle la información a Yaten para que la transmitiera a los helicópteros y a los demás en tierra.

Todo lo que Darien podía oír era su respiración áspera soplando a través del teléfono. Tenía miedo de preguntarle por la hemorragia, y tanto como quería, no se atrevió a traer a colación al bebé. Había vivido con un nudo del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol en sus entrañas desde que ella había dejado caer la bomba sobre como Chad la había obligado a hacerse una prueba de embarazo.

—Moss Hill. Dice Moss Hill.

Darien se volvió hacia Sammy, una pregunta en sus ojos.

—Dijo Moss Hill. ¿Dónde diablos está eso?

Sammy levantó un dedo mientras rápidamente transmitía por teléfono la información que Serena les había dado.

—Darien, viene un coche—dijo Serena. — Me verá. Tiene que verme.

— ¡No! Dama, quédate fuera de la carretera.

Él oyó su voz débil, como si hubiese separado el teléfono de su oído. El sonido de un vehículo, distante al principio y luego más fuerte, llegó por el teléfono.

Apretó su mano alrededor del móvil, y maldijo mucho y con fuerza. Hubo una conversación apagada. La voz de un hombre y luego la de Serena, pero no podía distinguir lo que se estaba diciendo.

Finalmente Serena volvió a la línea.

— ¿Darien?

—Estoy aquí, pequeña. Háblame. Dime que está pasando.

—Este hombre dijo que me ayudara.

—Ponle al teléfono—exigió Darien.

—Eh, ¿hola?

El hombre parecía viejo y preocupado.

—Mi nombre es Darien Chiba. Estoy buscando a Serena, la mujer que usted paró para ayudar. Necesito que me informe de su posición exacta.

—Está muy mal herida, señor. Creo que debería llevarla al hospital. Hay mucha sangre.

Darien soltó el aliento para tratar de aplacar el ardor que inflaba su estómago.

—No—dijo tranquilamente. — Dígame dónde están. Tenemos helicópteros cerca. Podemos llevarla al hospital mucho más rápido y cada segundo cuenta. Métala en el interior de su vehículo y manténgala caliente hasta que lleguemos ahí.

Serena estaba en el asiento de la amplia cabina de la camioneta, temblando mientras la calefacción proyectaba aire caliente. No hacia realmente frío. Lejos de ello, el hombre que se había parado para ayudarla se mantenía fuera del vehículo para escaparse del calor, aunque asomaba la cabeza con regularidad.

Probablemente le preocupaba que ella muriese.

A veces le preocupaba a ella también.

Perdía y recuperaba la consciencia, pero no estaba segura si era una pérdida real de consciencia o si simplemente se quedaba dormida y se despertaba a intervalos variables.

El dolor se había entumecido, y lo único que sentía era una frialdad profunda hasta los huesos. Esa pérdida del dolor le preocupaba. Su cuerpo debía estar gritando, pero parecía estar menos consciente de sus heridas y de los alrededores con cada minuto que pasaba.

Darien venía a por ella. Iba a estar bien.

Parpadeó contra las repentinas lágrimas y luego cerró los ojos mientras se deslizaban por sus mejillas, calentando su piel fría. Darien había perdido tanto por su culpa, por la obsesión de un hombre. Mirando hacia atrás, no parecía haber mucha diferencia entre la preocupación de Chad por ella y su propia obsesión por Darien.

Sin duda en la mente rota de Chad, no era capaz de hacerle daño y todo lo que hizo, lo había hecho por amor.

La náusea hirvió como ácido en su estómago.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Todavía está despierta?

La voz preocupada del desconocido se filtró en la cabina.

—Hay un helicóptero aterrizando. Creo que han venido por usted. La cosa está aterrizando en la carretera. Es el mayor chisme que he visto nunca. Alguien viene por el otro lado también. Supongo que el rescate por fin está aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos con alivio y se estremeció a pesar del sofocante calor dentro de la camioneta. Otra vez se fue a la deriva. Unos segundos más tarde, o le pareció así, oyó abrirse la puerta. La brisa agitó su pelo y luego una mano tocó su mejilla, acariciando tiernamente su piel.

Sus ojos revolotearon abiertos, despertándose. La cara de Darien estaba cerca de la suya, la preocupación ardía brillante en sus ojos.

—Hola—Dijo él en voz baja.

Trató de sonreír, pero simplemente necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo. En cambio, se dejó ir y cesó de luchar contra la oscuridad que la amenazaba. Darien estaba aquí ahora. Él no permitiría que nada le pasase.

Darien vio sus ojos cerrarse y una oleada de pánico casi lo paralizó. Puso los dedos en su cuello, en busca de pulso. Cuando sintió el débil repiqueteo, casi se derritió con alivio.

Salió de la camioneta y gesticuló frenéticamente hacia el médico para que saliese del helicóptero. Cuando volvió a mirar a Serena, se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo mal que se veía.

Su camisa estaba bañada en sangre, aunque la mayor parte parecía estar seca. Eso era una cosa buena, ¿no? Su boca estaba hinchada. Pasó el pulgar sobre un corte en carne viva. El bastardo la había golpeado y con fuerza.

Trató de separar su camisa del hombro para poder ver la herida, pero estaba pegada a su piel con sangre seca, y la última cosa que quería era provocar que volviera a sangrar otra vez.

— ¿Qué tenemos?—gritó el médico detrás de él.

Darien se movió apartándose de su camino, aunque se quedó sólo a un paso de distancia.

—Me dijo que él le disparó en el hombro. Parece que también está bastante maltratada.

—Tenemos que sacarla de la camioneta y llevarla al helicóptero—dijo el médico. — Voy ligero de equipo. Esta no es una visita habitual, pero el Sr. Kou me necesitaba rápido así que cogí mi maletín y subí a bordo.

—Aprecio que haya venido tan rápido—dijo Darien. — Le ayudaré a llevarla al helicóptero.

—La agarraré por debajo de los hombros y tiraré. Usted coja sus pies cuando pueda y asegúrese de no empujar. No estoy seguro con qué estamos tratando y no quiero arriesgarme a agravar cualquier lesión que no sepamos que tenga.

Darien asintió y luego tragó.

—Mire, tiene que saberlo... está embarazada.

El médico hizo una mueca.

— ¿Sabe de cuánto tiempo?

Mentalmente calculó las posibilidades. Tuvo que haber sido aquella primera vez. La noche en The House cuando él casi la había violado. Quería vomitar.

—Unas pocas semanas como máximo.

—Está bien, me aseguraré de ponerlo en mi informe para que el hospital lo sepa. Vamos a sacarla de aquí.

El médico metió la mano bajo sus hombros y suavemente la sacó. Darien se adelantó y pasó los brazos bajo sus rodillas, y entre los dos la sacaron de la camioneta.

Sammy estaba de pie junto al anciano que se había detenido a ayudar a Serena, y los dos estaban en una profunda conversación.

— ¿Hay sitio para que yo vaya?—gritó Darien mientras se acercaban al helicóptero que los esperaba.

—Estaremos apretados, pero debería caber.

—Déjeme decirle a mi compañero que me voy. No se marche sin mí. Volveré enseguida.

El médico asintió mientras ambos tumbaban a Serena sobre su espalda en el suelo del helicóptero. El médico saltó a su lado y alcanzó su bolsa mientras Darien volvía hacia Sammy.

Corrió hasta donde estaba de pie hablando con el hombre, ambos perfilados por el haz de luz de los faros de Sammy.

—Voy a ir con ella—le dijo. Entonces se volvió hacia el anciano. — No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente, señor.

El hombre asintió y se encogió con timidez.

—No podía seguir conduciendo tranquilamente con esa niña tan necesitada de ayuda. Espero que se ponga bien.

Darien le tendió la mano para estrechar la del hombre, luego asintió hacia Sammy y comenzó a marcharse.

— ¿Qué hospital?—preguntó Sammy.

—No estoy seguro. Pregunta a Yaten. Él sabrá.

—Vale, te encontraré allí.

Darien asintió y volvió corriendo al helicóptero. El piloto le hizo señas para que se sentara delante. De mala gana, Darien dejó a Serena al cuidado del médico y subió a bordo.

Serena se despertó a desorientada. Blanco. Todo era blanco y áspero. Eso lastimó sus ojos y se apresuró a cerrarlos otra vez.

La segunda cosa que registró fue el olor. Y luego dolor. Sordo, no completamente abrumador, pero persistente, distante.

Alivio. Si le dolía, no estaba muerta. Ahora que estaba segura de estar viva, el dolor podría irse, muchas gracias.

Abrió la boca para pedir que el dolor desapareciese, pero su voz no cooperó. Tosió. Gran error. Un gemido se escapó. Un gemido que sonó de modo lamentable, pero al menos no había perdido todas sus capacidades vocales.

— ¿Dama? ¿Pequeña, estás despierta?

Se arriesgó a otra ojeada, entreabriendo un ojo, y vio a Darien de pie junto a su cama, sus ojos tan preocupados que quiso tranquilizarle.

—La luz—graznó. — Duele.

—Lo siento—dijo compungido.

Cerró los ojos otra vez hasta que él volvió, tocando su mejilla tentativamente con la mano.

—Ahora puedes abrirlos.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró la oscuridad más reconfortante. Su contorno se hizo perceptible cuando él encendió la luz del baño. Parpadeó ante el repentino estallido, pero entonces él cerró la puerta de modo que sólo una tenue luz brillara a través de ella.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—le preguntó con voz ronca cuando volvió a la cama.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la cabecera y le ahuecó la mejilla con una mano suave.

—Estás en el hospital. ¿Te acuerdas de algo? Te tuvieron en ER durante un buen rato. La herida de bala no era grave por lo que te trasladaron a planta. Tienes rotas algunas costillas, y te quieren en observación durante unos días.

Ella se lamió los secos labios.

— ¿El bebé?

No pudo mirarle mientras hacía la pregunta. El embarazo había sido una enorme conmoción para ella. Sólo podía imaginar lo que la noticia le había hecho a él.

Él le dio un leve empujón a su barbilla, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla con un dedo.

—El bebé está bien por ahora. Hicieron las pruebas de laboratorio para confirmar el embarazo, y dijeron que tus niveles HCG eran normales.

El miedo golpeó su pecho.

— ¿Por ahora?

—Shh, lo siento. Mala elección de palabras. Estás embarazada. Sólo quise decir que tenemos que ir poco a poco. Has pasado por mucho. Todavía podrías sufrir un aborto.

Oyó las palabras con tanta seguridad como si él las hubiera dicho. Se dejó caer en la almohada, el dolor palpitaba con un poco más de fuerza en su hombro. Respiró hondo e inmediatamente lo lamentó. El fuego creció por su tórax. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras jadeaba.

Darien maldijo y separó la mano de su cara.

—Deja que busque a la enfermera. Puede darte algo para el dolor.

Pulsó el botón de llamada, y cuando no consiguió una respuesta inmediata, de manera abrupta se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Unos momentos más tarde, volvió con una enfermera a remolque.

Serena agradecida extendió el brazo bueno que tenía la vía intravenosa en la mano para que la enfermera le pusiese la inyección. Cuando terminó, la enfermera le dio una palmadita suave en el brazo.

—Intenta descansar un poco, cielo. Estaré de vuelta para comprobar cómo estás más tarde.

—Tengo muchas preguntas—murmuró Serena cuando la enfermera se marchó. — Y mucho por decir.

Darien se inclinó y besó su frente. Su aliento entrecortado de manera desigual sobre su piel, como si se aferrase a su control por un hilo fino.

—Hablaremos más tarde, pequeña Dama. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora mismo necesitas descansar y mejorarte.

—Quédate conmigo—dijo.

La medicina corrió a través de sus venas, dejando en su estela un dulce alivio y un marcado letargo.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

— ¿Me abrazas?

—Ojalá pudiera, pequeña. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me dolerá. Hay espacio. Puedo moverme un poco.

— ¡No! No—dijo con una voz más suave. — Quédate dónde estás. Me las arreglaré.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras él se acomodaba con cuidado a su lado, pero no debía haberse preocupado. Tuvo tanto cuidado que apenas le sintió cuando se arrimó.

Torpemente, puso el brazo sobre su cintura, justo por debajo de sus costillas heridas.

— ¿Está bien?—preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho y acarició la mejilla contra su camisa. No lastimaba soñar un poco más. Los sueños eran un refugio seguro contra el dolor y la pena. Sólo por un pequeño rato más para escapar, porque cuando despertara, tendría que dejar ir a Darien.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 40

Darien estaba junto a Serena, escuchando su respiración. Se había dormido casi tan pronto como se había subido a la cama con ella, y no se atrevía a moverse por temor a molestarla.

Además le gustaba sostenerla. Necesitaba abrazarla. Había estado tan cerca de perderla.

Movió la mano con cuidado por su espalda, deslizándola sobre sus caderas y luego abajo en su vientre. Tocó la zona justo encima de su pelvis, donde el bebé, su bebé, estaba.

Ese conocimiento le voló la cabeza. Su bebé. Una vida creada por él y Serena. Parte de él se avergonzaba de que este hubiera sido creado en un momento de ciega lujuria, en un momento en que había perdido el control completamente. Tendría que haber ocurrido la concepción cuando hubiera hecho el amor tiernamente con Serena. Pero su relación no era tierna. Ni fácil. Era volátil. Ella le daba y él tomaba. Pero eso iba a terminar. A partir de ahora. Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta, y se puso rígido. Luego se abrió y Sammy asomó la cabeza por la puerta

—Uh, puedo regresar después—dijo.

—No, está bien. Está durmiendo. Sólo tienes que hablar bajo—dijo Darien.

Sammy entró, seguido por Andrew. Se detuvieron al pie de la cama y se quedaron mirando dormir a Serena en los brazos de Darien.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó Andrew.

—Se despertó por unos minutos y la enfermera le dio un medicamento para el dolor. Ha estado así desde entonces. El doctor dijo que el disparo fue sólo un rasguño y que estará bien.

— ¿Y el bebé?—Sammy preguntó en voz baja.

—De acuerdo a los análisis de laboratorio, todo es normal.

—Hey, eso es genial, hombre. ¿Me patearás el trasero si te felicito?—Andrew preguntó.

Darien sonrió.

—No, en lo absoluto. Creo que seré feliz por eso una vez que todo haya pasado, y sepa con certeza que Serena estará bien. Ella es mi prioridad en este momento.

—Encontraron a Devereaux—dijo Sammy. — Como Serena nos dijo. Atado en la casa abandonada a donde la llevó. Hizo un muy buen trabajo con él. Tenía un aspecto de mierda.

—Bien. Me gustaría haber matado al hijo de puta—susurro con furia Darien. — Fui un maldito tonto por haber confiado en él. Lo llevé directo a la puerta de su casa. Caray, prácticamente la envolví como un regalo y se la entregué en bandeja de plata.

—No te culpes, hombre—dijo Andrew. — No iba a detenerse hasta que la tuviera. Ella se hizo cargo de sí misma. Debes estar orgulloso de ella por eso. Creo que tendré que enseñarle a Lita una cosa o dos acerca auto-defensa.

Sammy soltó un bufido.

—Los hombres ya le tienen miedo a Lita.

Andrew sonrió.

—Eso es bueno. Entonces no tendré que preocuparme de golpear sus traseros por acercarse demasiado. Ahora puedo llevar una existencia pacífica.

—No, si la mantienes alrededor tuyo por un largo tiempo—dijo Sammy.

Andrew sonrió.

—De hecho, recogeré el anillo mañana.

—Oye eso es grandioso hombre—dijo Darien sinceramente. — Lita es una gran chica. Sabes que la quiero hasta la muerte.

No había visto a Andrew tan feliz desde que se había involucrado con Lita. Recordó cuan feliz había estado con Neherenia. Quería eso una vez más. Quería lo que su amigo tenía. Esa verdad lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Anhelo. Envidia. Quería lo que Serena le había ofrecido con tanta dulzura. Su amor. Su confianza. Quería tomarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Había querido algún tipo de garantía de que nunca lo lastimarían de nuevo como cuando Neherenia había muerto. Pero lo que había experimentado en las primeras horas después del secuestro de Serena había sido un infierno como ningún otro. Cuando había sucedido lo de Neherenia no había habido ninguna esperanza. Su muerte había sido rápida, misericordiosa. Pero con Serena había pasado el día más largo de su vida sin saber si estaba viva o muerta, o si alguna vez volvería a verla.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta, sólo quería un día más. De uno en uno. Para sacarle el mejor partido a todos y cada uno.

— ¿Estás bien, hombre?—Sammy le preguntó.

—He sido un idiota.

Él apretó los labios en la sien de Serena y aspiró el olor de su cabello.

¿Cuánto daño le había hecho con su inflexibilidad? Le había dicho que tomaría todo lo que tuviera para ofrecerle, pero le había dicho en términos inequívocos que no esperara absolutamente nada de él. Hizo una mueca cuando sus propias palabras se reprodujeron una y otra en su memoria.

— ¿Por fin entendiste todo?—Andrew le preguntó.

Darien se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Lo que nosotros hemos sabido desde del día en que Serena volvió a entrar en tu vida.

—No la amaba entonces—admitió Darien. — Me sorprendió.

— ¿No lo hacen siempre?—Andrew arrastró las palabras suavemente. — ¿Lita te suena de algo? La mujer fue tan sutil como un tren de carga, pero bueno, los tíos vivimos en la estupidez, o eso me han dicho.

Sammy lo inmovilizó con una mirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás al respecto?

—Lo que sea. Está embarazada de mi bebé. Incluso si no lo estuviera, nunca la habría dejado ir. Quiero que seamos una familia. Es mi segunda oportunidad, es un milagro que no se haya dado por vencida, después de que trate de alejarla tantas veces.

—No seríamos hombres si no hiciéramos estupideces que las mujeres no entienden—dijo Andrew.

—―Es genético‖, es una excusa perfectamente buena.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa. Serena se agitó a su lado y mirando hacia abajo, colocó su dedo sobre sus labios. Pero todo lo que ella hizo fue acurrucarse un poco más en su pecho y quedarse quieta de nuevo.

Sin importarle que tuviera público, pasó la punta de su dedo sobre su mandíbula y barbilla.

—Saldremos de aquí—dijo Sammy. — Sólo queríamos ver cómo estaba Serena. Avísanos si hay algo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias por la información. Me alegro de que encontraran al hijo de puta— dijo Darien. — Si ven a Sánchez, díganle lo mucho que aprecio todos sus esfuerzos.

—Creo que está planeando venir por la tarde para ver si Serena puede hablar—dijo Andrew.

Darien asintió y se reunieron cerca de Serena, una vez más. Sus dos amigos lo saludaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Miró su cara, con sus pestañas descansando delicadamente sobre sus mejillas, con manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, como moretones.

Esto... esto era como era el amor. Vulnerable, pero fuerte. Constante, inquebrantable.

Ella había luchado su camino de regreso a él, protegiéndose no sólo a sí misma, sino a su hijo no nacido y a él. Se había puesto entre él y Chad, un hecho que lo tumbaba cada vez que recordaba que había yacido inerme en el suelo mientras ella rogaba por su vida.

Era absoluta, y completamente indigno de su lealtad. La magnitud de la injusticia que había amontonado en ella era suficiente para hacer que se sintiera enfermo. La había tratado como a una conquista sexual, como un juguete para saciar su lujuria, mientras mantenía su corazón protegido y seguro.

Era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Era fuerte, resistente, y no podía imaginar a ninguna otra persona teniendo sus hijos. Dios, hijos.

Cerró los ojos y soltó su aliento. El conocimiento de que ella llevaba a su hijo explotó en su mente. Ni siquiera con Neherenia había experimentado tan indescriptible satisfacción, la de una vida que él y una mujer habían creado, y era suya y de ellos exclusivamente. Un niño compartido entre él y la mujer que amaba.

Con Neherenia, el niño habría sido compartido con Diamante, pero no suyo exclusivo. Fue un acuerdo que del que no se arrepentía, pero el conocimiento de que ahora no tenía que compartir nada con otro hombre era una revelación que abría la puerta a una posesión que nunca pensó que podía sentir.

Nunca podría compartir a Serena o a su hijo con otro hombre. Lo volvía loco incluso pensar en ello. Ella era de él y sólo suya.

Se inclinó y susurró contra su suave piel.

—No quiero que tengas un día más sin mi amor, pequeña Dama.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 41

—El detective Sánchez está aquí para verte. ¿Te sientes bien para hablar con él?

Serena se quedó quieta en la cama, absorbiendo la oscuridad a su alrededor. Su hombro y costillas latían, pero se había negado a más medicación para el dolor, a pesar de que la enfermera le había asegurado que no le haría ningún daño a su embarazo. Sin embargo, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Miró a Darien, que estaba sobre su cama, con la preocupación grabada profundamente en las líneas de su rostro.

—Hablaré con él—dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que ya no podía retrasar lo inevitable.

Durante dos días había rechazado a cualquier visitante y se había quedado en su habitación con sólo Darien como compañía, pero aun así, había estado de mal humor, callada y reservada, sólo respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas de Darien y negándose a hablar de lo sucedido.

Darien probablemente pensaba que seguía intentando manejar el miedo que había sentido, pero en realidad estaba metida en sí misma. Preparándose para el futuro que había decidido. Y temiendo el momento en que tuviera que decirle a Darien que Chad había sido el responsable de las muertes de Diamante y Neherenia.

Darien la miró indeciso, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decirle o cómo decírselo. Vaciló un momento y luego le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Luego se volvió y regresó a la puerta.

Unos momentos más tarde regresó con el detective Sánchez.

—Enciende la luz—le dijo a Darien en voz baja. No había ninguna razón para llevar a cabo la entrevista en la oscuridad.

Ella volvió la cara en la almohada, cuando la habitación se llenó de luz. Le tomó un largo momento antes de que poder centrarse en el detective sin forzar la vista.

—Gracias por recibirme, señorita Tsukino—comenzó Sánchez formalmente.

—Por favor, llámeme Serena.

Él asintió.

—Serena. Espero que pueda contestar a algunas preguntas para mí. Tenemos a Devereaux detenido, pero no está cooperando. Se defendió legalmente tan pronto como golpeamos a su puerta, y no ha abierto la boca desde entonces.

Serena suspiró.

—Responderé a sus preguntas lo mejor que pueda.

Durante una hora relató la secuencia exacta de los hechos, desde el momento en que Chad se la llevó de The House hasta el momento en que el helicóptero la llevó al hospital. No dejó nada fuera, ni siquiera la parte cuando se había quedado de pie sobre él con la pistola deseando desesperadamente pegarle un tiro.

Darien y Sánchez intercambiaron una mirada por la tensión repentina en su voz. Estaba completamente tiesa, y luchaba, incluso ahora con las oleadas de cólera que la asaltaba.

— ¿Por qué quería matarlo?—le preguntó Sánchez con suavidad. — ¿Hay algo más?

— ¿Te lastimó?—Intervino Darien con fuerza. — ¿Más de lo que nos has dicho?

Serena miró hacia otro lado.

—No. Les he dicho todo lo que me hizo.

—Serena mírame—dijo Darien. — ¿Qué fue lo que no nos dijiste?

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Sánchez, y respiró hondo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

El detective se inclinó hacia delante y tocó su mano.

—Mató a Diamante y a Neherenia.

Darien se quedó en completo silencio y la frente de Sánchez se arrugó con confusión.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Darien preguntó con una voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Sánchez miró a Darien y sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. Después, el detective se volvió a Serena y su expresión se suavizó.

–—Ahora dime qué quieres decir. ¿Quiénes son Diamante y Neherenia?

Evitó la mirada de Darien y se centró en el detective.

—Diamante era mi hermano y el mejor amigo de Darien. Neherenia era la esposa de Darien. Murieron en un accidente de coche tres años atrás. O en lo que pensábamos que fue un accidente.

— ¿Y qué te hace decir que Chad los mató?

—Lo confesó. Fue por eso que enloquecí y lo ataqué en la casa. Fue como me escapé de él.

Un sonido inarticulado de rabia salió de la dirección de Darien, y Sánchez no le hizo caso. Miró fijamente a Serena.

— ¿Te dijo por qué? ¿Te dio más detalles?

Serena cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas calientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Mató a Diamante, por mi culpa. No creo que le importara Neherenia. Estaba obsesionado conmigo desde entonces. Nunca lo supe. Diamante nunca me dijo que Chad se había acercado a él. Chad habló con él cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, y al parecer Diamante se enfureció. Le dijo que si alguna vez lo atrapaba cerca de mí, lo mataría. Chad esperó y se acercó a Diamante otra vez cuando yo tenía veinte. Al parecer, le dijo que se fuera de nuevo, y eso envió a Chad sobre el borde. Dijo que provocó el accidente que causó la muerte de Diamante y de Neherenia. Todo porque lo vio como una barrera para llegar a mí.

Darien se levantó tan bruscamente que tiró la silla. Sin una sola palabra, salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

Serena se volvió de lado, hecha una bola tan fuerte como pudo. Había visto la ira y el tormento en los ojos de Darien. El dolor y la traición. Había perdido todo a causa de ella. Debido a la obsesión de un hombre por ella.

Sánchez le tocó el brazo en un gesto de consuelo, pero ella se estremeció alejándose.

—Por favor—rogó. — Se lo he dicho todo. Tiene que irse. Quiero estar sola.

Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Sus hombros se sacudieron, causándole un dolor insoportable en la herida. Un dolor agudo apuñaló sus costillas, pero hizo caso omiso de las molestias físicas.

Sinceramente, no sabía si Sánchez se había ido o no. Había hecho caso omiso de todo, excepto del implacable dolor en su pecho.

Lo siento mucho, Diamante.

Dios, no era justo. Un hombre le había costado todo. Peor aún, Darien, completamente inocente de todo, había perdido las dos personas que más había querido. Diamante y Neherenia habían perdido sus vidas y su futuro juntos.

Encorvó su cuerpo miserablemente, ignorando el dolor que cortaba a través de su hombro y costillas.

—Oye—dijo Sammy en voz baja al lado de su oreja. — Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Ella se dio la vuelta y casi se arrojó a sus brazos. La tomó torpemente y fue obligado a sentarse en la cama junto a ella para poder dejarla de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—Vas a hacerte daño. Debes tener más cuidado—sentenció aun cuando le acariciaba el pelo con un movimiento suave. — ¿Dónde está Darien? Sánchez salió y dijo que estabas molesta como el infierno.

—Se fue—dijo, con la voz ahogada por la camisa de Sammy.

— ¿Alguna razón en particular de por qué?—Sammy le preguntó con suavidad.

—Oh, Sammy, quisiera no habérselo dicho. No quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que saberlo.

—No estás teniendo ni una pizca de sentido, cariño, pero me sentaré aquí y te escucharé si quieres hablar.

A pesar de su promesa de no pedir más medicamentos para el dolor, después de dos días luchando con el sufrimiento, estaba al límite de su resistencia.

—Me duele—dijo con voz ronca. — ¿Puedes pedir algo para el dolor? Te lo contaré todo y entonces tal vez pueda olvidar por un ratito.

Darien caminó a ciegas a través de los pasillos del hospital, sin una dirección clara en mente. Le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba estar solo antes de perder la compostura por completo.

Las lágrimas lo cegaban y tenía la mandíbula rígida, furioso por su despliegue de emoción.

¿Dónde carajos estaban las salidas?

Giró en la esquina y se encontró con otro laberinto de pasillos. Se dirigió al final, sólo para encontrar un callejón sin salida que llevaba a la capilla.

Por lo menos estaría tranquilo y tal vez solo.

Entró en la pequeña área de consuelo y se deslizó en el último banco de una fila de cuatro. Todo estaba en silencio, y lo más importante, era el único ocupante.

Conservadas durante mucho tiempo, sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se apoyó en la parte posterior del banco que tenía delante y se inclinó hundiendo el rostro en sus brazos.

Durante mucho tiempo había retenido todas sus emociones cuando se trataba de Neherenia. Siempre había asumido que había sido la víctima desafortunada de una tragedia al azar. Lo veía todo el tiempo cuando era policía. Demasiadas veces había sido el primero en decirle a un esposo o a una esposa, a una madre o a un padre, que un ser querido se había ido. Y luego había sido él.

Nunca había imaginado que un acto de rabia hubiera sido el responsable de quitarle a las personas que amaba. Y Dios, Neherenia, era completamente inocente. Una víctima. Había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Si no hubiera estado con Diamante ese día, todavía estaría viva.

La furia voló por su conciencia, una tormenta sombría y destructiva. Ese hijo de puta le había quietado a Diamante y a Neherenia, y casi se había llevado a Serena. Muchas vidas devastadas a causa de la fijación enferma de Chad sobre Serena. Ella, que había sido sólo una adolescente inocente. No había manera de que hubiera atraído la atención de un hombre lo suficiente mayor y con más conocimiento. Un hombre que había jurado defender la ley y proteger a los inocentes.

Darien levantó la cabeza y miró la sencilla cruz que colgaba alta en la pared del fondo, mirando hacia los bancos de la iglesia. Era un gesto simbólico, pero dejó a Darien frío.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó con voz rota.

La cruz se volvió borrosa en su visión, y cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas.

Su pecho se sentía pesado y le dolía condenadamente tanto que la respiración era difícil

Prométemelo, hombre. Si alguna vez me pasa algo, prométeme que te encargarás de Serena. Ella es algo especial, Darien. Tiene el corazón demasiado grande para su propio bien. Me preocupa porque no ve a todos por lo que son. Está demasiado ocupada buscando el bien. He tratado de hacer que adopte cierto cinismo, pero la verdad del asunto es que, no sería la misma chica si lo hiciera.

Una conversación de hace mucho tiempo, que no había recordado hasta ahora, flotó en su mente con tal claridad que fue como si Diamante estuviera sentado junto a él en el banco.

No había vuelto a pensar en Serena después de los funerales. Había hecho un esfuerzo superficial por apoyarla en su dolor, pero había estado demasiado envuelto en su propio dolor para hacer algo de justicia. Había salido de Miami al mes, tan pronto como los asuntos de Diamante se habían resuelto y Serena había tenido lo que necesitaba. Financieramente. Estaba absolutamente seguro que no se había quedado para asegurarse que tenía también el apoyo emocional que necesitaba. Tendría que haber estado allí cuando comenzó a recibir los espeluznantes anónimos. Debió haber estado dirigiendo la investigación. Tendría que haber sido su protector. Nunca debió dejarla valerse por sí misma.

Te fallé, tío. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo.

Cerró los ojos otra vez.

Lo siento, Neherenia. Te amaba tanto. Éramos tan felices. Yo quería el para siempre. Debí haberlo visto. Debía protegerte mejor.

Una imagen de la cara sonriente de Neherenia vaciló en su memoria. Riendo, feliz. Tan amable y cariñosa. Sí, la había amado con todo lo que había tenido.

Serena merecía ese mismo amor, esa misma profundidad.

Neherenia se había ido. Le dolía decirlo. Le dolía pensar en eso. Tal vez el dolor nunca desaparecería totalmente, pero Serena lo entendía. Siempre lo había entendido.

Serena estaba aquí. Lo amaba. La amaba. Él quería una vida. Con ella. Quería una familia, una que construyeran juntos. El amor, la risa, las sonrisas de los niños, el amor de Serena. Él quería eso.

Inclinó la cabeza y susurró una sencilla oración, que no había dicho desde que era un niño luchando por sobrevivir en una casa donde no había amor ni comprensión.

Pidió perdón. Pidió paz para Neherenia y Diamante. Pidió paz para él y Serena. Y pidió una oportunidad más para hacer las cosas bien.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE TENTACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW" .**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Rini y Helios anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

CAPÍTULO 42

Serena se despertó con un cuarto oscuro una vez más. Sammy se había ido y Darien estaba desplomado en una silla junto a su cama. Se había quedado dormido y parecía incómodo como el infierno.

Los restos de la medicina todavía acechaban en su sistema, y le gustó la dulce ausencia del dolor. Necesitaba fuerza para las cosas que tenía que decir.

—Darien—dijo en voz baja.

Despertó de inmediato y se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas más analgésicos? Me gustaría no hubieras esperado tanto tiempo para pedirlos la última vez. Si los necesitas, debes tomarlos.

—Estoy bien. Tengo que hablar contigo. Enciende la luz, por favor.

Se levantó y fue a encender el interruptor de la pared. Ambos se estremecieron ante la repentina explosión de luz. Él se veía demacrado, con la cara con sus expresiones desnudas y con ojos atormentados.

Cuando empezó a sentarse en la cama a su lado, ella negó con la cabeza y le advirtió que se fuera moviendo la mano.

—Por favor. Tengo mucho que decir, y no puedo hacerlo si me estás tocando.

Su ceño se frunció con confusión, pero tomó su asiento de nuevo en la silla junto a la cama.

—Necesito que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte y que no me interrumpas. Esto es bastante difícil y tengo que hacerlo.

—Muy bien—dijo en voz baja.

—Después de salir del hospital, me mudaré de nuevo a Miami. Cuando pueda. Sammy dijo que podía quedarme en mi apartamento todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Darien se echó hacia delante, con el rostro atormentado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella negó.

—Lo prometiste.

—Maldita sea, Dama.

Él estaba furioso, pero estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—He pensado un montón, Darien. He hecho un examen de conciencia, y lo que encontré me da vergüenza.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo y tiró con fuerza en la base de su cráneo.

Parecía que iba a estallar, pero permaneció en silencio. Probablemente eso lo estaba matando.

—Estaba tan decidida a mostrar que tan perfectos podíamos estar juntos. Te amo. Pensaba que era suficiente. Supongo que fui ingenua, pensé que podía hacer que me amaras. Chad estaba convencido de que él y yo éramos el uno para el otro. Estaba obsesionado, pero en su mente sólo pensaba que lo que hacía era correcto. Pensó que si podía hacerme ver lo mucho que me amaba de alguna manera podría amarlo también.

Darien hizo un sonido estrangulado. Sus ojos brillaron con furia, y se dio cuenta que sabía a dónde iba con eso. Levantó la mano, decidida a evitar su crisis.

—Estaba tan equivocada como Chad—dijo en voz baja. — No tenía derecho a intervenir en tu vida. No tenía derecho a entrometerme en tu dolor cuando fuiste a lo de Mamá Rose. Sin duda no tenía derecho a irrumpir en tu vida aquí, a introducirme en tu grupo de amigos y a recordarte todo lo que habías tratado de olvidar. Te juzgué, estaba enojada contigo por querer olvidar, cuando estabas en tu derecho de hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y siguió adelante.

—Cuando era sólo en mí en quien tenía que pensar, estaba bien con la posibilidad del rechazo. Estaba de acuerdo con poner mi vida en espera y asumir riesgos. Joven, enamorada y todo eso. Con toda la vida por delante. Sin nada que perder. Pero todo eso ha cambiado ahora. Tengo un bebé en el cual pensar. Ya no puedo tomar decisiones basadas en lo que me afecta. Tengo que hacerlo con mi hijo en mente. Ella se merece todo. Así que me regresaré a Miami. Tengo una casa allí. Puedo hacer uso de mi título y enseñar. Tengo que hacer esto por nuestro hijo, Darien. No me puedes dar, o a ella, lo que más necesitamos, y no estoy dispuesta a conformarme con menos. Ya no.

— ¿Has terminado ya?—Darien le exigió.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba de ira. Ella no estaba para una discusión larga. Él sería un maldito, gritaría, haría demandas absurdas. Sobre todo ahora que estaba embarazada. Probablemente sólo fuera porque estaba embarazada. Nunca había guardado en secreto que todo terminaría una vez que su acosador hubiera sido capturado.

—Se acabó, Darien—dijo de manera uniforme. — Me dijiste que esperara sexo y nada más. Era una situación temporal. Te dije que me gustaría tener todo lo que pudieras darme, pero he cambiado de opinión. Esa es mi prerrogativa igual que la tuya era poner las condiciones. Nunca trataré de alejarte de tu hijo, pero tienes que entender que ya no estoy dispuesta a ser la que haga las concesiones.

Mientras decía eso último, su dedo encontró el botón de llamar a la enfermera. Era una cobardía hacerlo, pero estaba colgando del hilo más fino. El dolor, físico y mental, recorría su pecho y se anudaba en su garganta.

—Si sientes algún cariño por mí, Darien, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Estoy cansada. Me duele. Me gustaría que te fueras.

Darien la miró fijamente, sus labios se apretaron con tanta fuerza que eran las líneas finas y blancas. La puerta se abrió y la enfermera se apresuró dentro, con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro.

— ¿Estás lista para el analgésico? Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión. El dolor no es bueno para ti ni para tu bebé.

Sin decir una palabra, Darien se levantó, y como lo había hecho antes, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena mientras miraba la puerta cerrándose.

Confundiendo su malestar con dolor, la enfermera puso su mano fría sobre la frente de Serena. Le pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de consuelo mientras preparaba la jeringa para inyectar el medicamento por la vía intravenosa.

—Te sentirás mejor en tan sólo unos minutos—la tranquilizó.

No se sentiría mejor, pero había tomado la decisión correcta.

Darien estaba fuera de la habitación del hospital, esperando que la enfermera sacara a Serena en la silla de ruedas al pasillo. Había respetado sus deseos, no había vuelto a su habitación, y le había dado mucho tiempo sola.

Bien, eso ya había terminado. Entendía por qué le había dicho esas cosas. Era ni más ni menos lo que merecía, y de un modo absurdo, estaba orgulloso de que ella defendiera así a su hijo. Sería una madre increíble. Pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que dejara que ella fuera madre soltera y cuidara sola de su hijo. Y el deber no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Iba y venía de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta y la enfermera empujó a Serena al pasillo. Ella se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando lo vio, pero no dijo nada. Sólo esperó, con sus ojos viéndose tan tristes que su pecho se oprimió.

—Gracias—dijo Darien cuando tomó las asas de la silla de ruedas. — Yo la llevaré desde aquí.

La enfermera le entregó los papeles de alta y luego sonrió con alegría a Serena mientras Darien se la llevaba lejos.

La llevó en el ascensor y a la salida del frente, donde esperaba su camioneta. Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco él.

La ayudó a entrar en el asiento del acompañante, y después de asegurarse de que estaba lista y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, caminó al lado del chofer y se deslizó dentro.

No dejaba de mirarlo de reojo. No le había dicho que iba a ir a buscarla al hospital. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente ya no estaría allí.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—le preguntó con voz nerviosa.

—A tu apartamento—dijo en un esfuerzo por disipar su temor.

Ella se relajó en el asiento y se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla.

¿Sinceramente creía que la iba a dejar en su apartamento e irse, mientras se preparaba para salir de su vida?

Por supuesto que no le había dado ninguna razón para pensar de manera diferente pero eso cambiaría rápidamente.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de apartamentos frente a su edificio y apagó el motor.

—Quédate ahí. Es necesario que lo tomes con calma—dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Era un día precioso de otoño. Brillantes cielos azules, sin la habitual niebla tóxica cerniéndose sobre la ciudad.

Un hermoso día, y toda su vida se caía a pedazos. Parecía a propósito. Él dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta. Sosteniendo su brazo, se movió en el asiento. Él levantó la mano y cuidadosamente la acomodó en sus brazos para que sus costillas no se sacudieran.

—Puedo caminar—dijo con un aliento entrecortado.

Su cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo, y tanto como quería tenerla en sus brazos, no quería forzarla demasiado pronto. Todavía no.

La dejó en el suelo, y esperó hasta que se sostuviera en sus pies. Mantuvo su mano en su codo para sostenerla, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Dame las llaves—dijo.

Se las entregó, y por un momento, su mano estuvo alrededor de la suya. Se veía cansada. Frágil. Perdida. Quiso tirar de ella a sus brazos e ir a la cama durante una semana. Sólo él y ella. Sin mundo exterior. Sin preocupaciones. Sin dolor. Sin pasado.

Se apartó y abrió la puerta, empujándola. Ella pasó delante de él y cuando entró en la sala de estar, estalló el caos.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Las voces se escucharon en la sala, cuando la gente que se levantó de un salto. Bien, las chicas se habían levantado de un salto. Los chicos se quedaron pareciendo vagamente divertidos mientras Lita, Mina y Rei corrían a saludar a Serena.

Serena dio un paso atrás, con expresión de horror. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su cara se arrugó. Con un sonido ahogado, se giró y corrió hacia el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando perplejas la abrupta salida de Serena.

—Te dije que esto no era una buena idea—murmuró Sammy mientras caminaba al lado de Rei. — Acaba de salir del hospital después de una experiencia infernal. Lo último que esperaba es una maldita fiesta de bienvenida a casa.

Darien suspiró mientras examinaba la habitación.

—Miren chicos. Realmente aprecio esto. Más de lo que creen. Los quiero a todos. Sé que puedo ser un gilipollas, y que he hecho algunas cosas muy pesadas para ustedes. No merezco su amistad, pero estoy malditamente agradecido por ella. Pero de verdad, realmente apreciaría si me dejaran algún tiempo aquí. Estoy luchando por mi vida. Por una mujer que lo es todo para mí.

—Lo siento, Darien—dijo Rei con voz afectada. — Pensé que... No sé lo que pensé.

Se veía tan angustiada que Darien de inmediato la tomó en un abrazo y la besó en la frente.

—No lo sientas, muñeca. Tienes un corazón de oro, y Serena necesita tu amistad. No está molesta contigo. Está molesta conmigo y con razón. Piensa en mudarse de nuevo a Miami.

— ¿Y la dejarás?—Lita lo desafió, con los labios inclinados en un feroz ceño fruncido.

—No, no lo haré—dijo en voz baja.

—Bien—dijo Mina. — Ella te ama, lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Yo también la amo. Sólo tengo que convencerla de eso.

—Está bien, entonces nos iremos de aquí y te dejaremos con eso—dijo Sammy con impaciencia.

Andrew se separó de la pared y se acercó al lado de Lita.

—Sammy ha tenido una excelente idea. Por qué no me llevas a casa y me convences de que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Lita soltó un bufido.

—Como si quisiera a un cabezón.

Todos desfilaron ante Darien, cada una de las chicas se detenía para darle un feroz abrazo. No merecía su lealtad, pero se sentía muy bien tenerla. Le hacía sentir bien que parte de eso se extendiera a Serena no porque él hubiera hecho algo para incluirla en su vida y su entorno, si no que los había conquistado con su propio esfuerzo.

Después de que salieron todos, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia la habitación en la que Serena había desaparecido.

Si hubo alguna vez en la vida en que necesitaba sabiduría, en que necesitaba las palabras adecuadas para decir, era ahora. Este era el momento... este era la suma de todo. Su futuro, su felicidad, su oportunidad de tenerlo todo de nuevo. No podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Luego, poco a poco la abrió y entró.

Estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza caída, y llorando.

Oh, cielos. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no ir a tomarla en sus brazos, pero estaba decidido a tener esa conversación sin tener que recurrir a la manipulación física.

Su química estaba por las nubes, y eso no era lo que quería para decidir su futuro.

Quería su corazón, no sólo su cuerpo.

—Pequeña Dama—dijo en voz baja.

Ella lo miró y rápidamente se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento. Fui muy grosera.

Él negó mientras cruzaba la habitación para sentarse en el extremo de la cama. Había una distancia respetable entre ellos, y no quería estar más lejos de lo necesario.

—No, no fuiste grosera. Acabas de llegar a casa del hospital. Tienes derecho a sobresaltarte con media docena de personas esperándote de sorpresa en tu apartamento.

—No es eso—dijo en voz baja. — Los extrañaré. Me gustan mucho.

— ¿Y yo, Dama? ¿Me extrañarías si te vas a Miami?

Ella apartó la vista.

—Mírame por favor—dijo. — Es hora de que tenga la oportunidad de hablar. Escuché lo que tenías que decir. Te di espacio. Ahora es el momento de que me escuches.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, con labios temblorosos.

—Está bien.

De pronto, nervioso, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de ella.

—Amaba a Neherenia. Lo sabes. Diamante y yo la amábamos. Pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida con ella. Ese había sido siempre mi plan.

—Cuando la perdí, una parte de mí se apagó y todo en lo que podía pensar era en escapar de un lugar donde la veía en cada rincón. Me fui de Miami porque quería empezar una nueva vida en un lugar donde nadie me conociera y donde no me encontrara con malos recuerdos a cada momento.

—Entiendo—dijo ella en voz baja.

—No pensé en ti, Dama. No digo eso para lastimarte. Para mí, seguías siendo la chica de dieciséis años, la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Pensar en ti significaba tener que pensar en Diamante y quería dejar mi pasado detrás de mí.

—Y luego volviste a entrar en mi vida, sólo que no eras una adolescente. No eras una colegiala, ni la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Eras una hermosa mujer con una sexualidad que coincidía con la mía. Pero también eras la encarnación de todo lo que quería olvidar.

—Te miré y me dolió. Te deseaba, pero también quería que te fueras. No quería dejarte entrar en mi vida porque no quería volver a amar. No quería arriesgarme a perder a alguien que me importaba. Era mucho más fácil acercarme para tener sexo de una manera puntual y divertida. Sin cadenas. Sin amor. Sin relaciones. No fui célibe en los tres años que pasaron desde la muerte de Neherenia. Estoy lejos de ello. Pero nunca entregué ni una parte de mí mismo en el proceso. Hasta ti.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras lo miraba.

—Tenías razón, Dama. No quería quererte. Dios, lo combatí. Me dije todo tipo de mentiras cuando se trataba de ti. Me dije que era sólo sexo. Me dije que podría dejarte ir cuando todo hubiera pasado. Me enfadé por introducirte a ti misma tan plenamente en mi vida, y entonces un día me di cuenta que no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti.

—Y luego, cuando Chad te secuestró, tuve tanto miedo. Tenía miedo de perderte. Tenía miedo que te lastimara. Tenía miedo que nunca pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo. Tenía miedo no poder decirte cuánto siento haberte dejado sola después que Diamante murió y que siento mucho haberte alejado cuando lo único que hiciste fue amarme.

Ya no fue capaz de mantener su distancia con ella, se sentó en la cama y se volvió para quedar frente a frente. Sus manos cubrieron las de ella y las movió a su pecho.

—No quiero vivir sin ti, Dama. Lo quiero todo. Te quiero. Quiero a nuestro bebé. Quiero que seamos una familia. Quiero que me ames tanto como yo te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote ese amor.

Un sollozo se le escapó y más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No hizo ningún movimiento para limpiárselas. Tembló casi con violencia, y él no pudo decir si era de malestar o por un frío verdadero, pero la tomó en sus brazos de todos modos.

Sus hombros temblaban mientras él la agarraba casi con desesperación contra su corazón. Sus respiraciones salían en un staccato corto que lo hicieron sentirse mareado.

Le besó el pelo una y otra vez, y rezó. Rezó porque ella le diera otra oportunidad.

Consciente que había más que decir, se apartó de ella, y sus propios ojos picaron al ver cómo estaba de devastado su rostro.

—Sé que tengo mucho que demostrarte, Dama. Sé que debes estar pensando muchas cosas locas en este momento: Que si te estoy diciendo todo esto porque me siento culpable por Chad, o si sólo lo estoy diciendo por el bebé. No puedo convencerte de mí sinceridad en una hora o en un día. Lo que quiero, lo que necesito, es que puedas darme una oportunidad. Quédate aquí en Houston. Enfrentemos día a día. Lo quiero todo, cariño. Quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero que tengamos un montón de bebés. Pero no te presionaré. Quiero que estés conmigo, porque a pesar de todo sé que te amo más que a mi vida. Cuando entiendas eso quiero que te comprometas a estar conmigo para siempre. Pero hasta entonces, sólo quiero una oportunidad. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, para poder cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebé. Y un día quiero que te cases conmigo. Cuando estés lista, y cuando confíes en mí plenamente.

—Oh, Darien—dijo con la voz ahogada por sus lágrimas. — Te amo tanto. ¿Seguro que estás listo para esto? ¿Seguro que quieres que me quede aquí?

—Lo deseo más de lo que quiero vivir. Danos la oportunidad, Dama. Sólo di que sí, que te quedarás. Podemos trabajar todo lo demás con el tiempo.

Ella entró en sus brazos, envolviéndose con tanta dulzura alrededor de su cuerpo que cerró los ojos ante la exquisita alegría que sintió solamente de abrazarla de nuevo.

—Te amo. Quiero que esto funcione. Quiero que funcione, pero quiero que estés seguro, Darien.

—Quiero que los dos estemos seguros—dijo solemnemente mientras la apartaba para mirar sus ojos. — No cambiaré de opinión, y con el tiempo sabrás eso, te lo prometo. Hasta entonces, sólo prométeme que seguirás amándome y tomarás día a día.

Ella sonrió, con sus ojos llorosos y de color rojo, con la nariz hinchada y los labios devastados por habérselos mordido al estar nerviosa, nunca se había visto más hermosa para él que en esos momentos.

—Está bien—susurró. — Me quedaré—miró hacia abajo y acarició su estómago. — Nos quedaremos.

Él cerró los ojos, y por un momento simplemente no pudo respirar por el nudo de emoción que brotaba de su garganta. Trató de hablar, trató de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero no salió nada. Dios, la amaba.

Puso su mano sobre la de ella en su estómago.

— ¿Estás contenta por el bebé, Dama?

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Ya la quiero. Ella será como yo y volverá loco a su papá.

—Que Dios me ayude—luego sonrió, y se sintió tan condenadamente bien que quiso a llorar como una maldita niña. — Estás muy segura de que es una niña.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo es un sentimiento. Podría ser un chico por el que las mujeres morirán, justo como su papá.

—Sólo quiero ser la muerte de una mujer—dijo en voz baja. — Tengo la intención de amar tanto a su madre que nunca ponga en duda ni por un minuto lo mucho que significa para él.

— ¿Podemos acostarnos ahora?—preguntó ella echándose hacia atrás en sus brazos. — ¿Podrías simplemente abrazarme un rato?

Él rozó sus labios encima de su sien con un gesto de ternura y acarició con sus dedos su cabello.

—Nunca tengo intención de dejarte ir, pequeña Dama.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí ha llegado este libro. Si alguien mas odio a este Darien que levante la mano! **

**Solo quedan dos libros, si les soy sincera no los he leído aun, así que los leeremos juntas. **

**Gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer mis adaptaciones. Se que a muchas no les ha de gustar este tipo de lectura, pero a mi me gustan, aunque a veces, como es este caso odie a los protagonistas. Jejeje.**

**Saluditos. Nos leemos. **

**Beshitos ;-)**


End file.
